


Three's a crowd

by Unblockhales



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Pansexual Character, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 159,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unblockhales/pseuds/Unblockhales
Summary: Josie has been in love with Hope ever since they first met. What happens when Lizzie also develops a crush on Hope. Will their sisterly love win out in the end or will competing for the same girl tear them apart?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 159
Kudos: 309





	1. Something about Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an idea to write this for a while so I hope you all like this.

**Josie POV**

Me and Jed were chilling in the library when she walked in. Hope Mikaelson. The whole school was in awe of her. Hope kept mostly to herself but that didn't help that everyone was captivated by her. I mean I know she is the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson but he was in far away in New Orleans at the minute with his wife Hayley. 

Still people rarely approached her to talk or ask her out. She was something of a mystery and one I was intending on solving. I was too busy staring at Hope I had forgot about my best friend Jed who had come here to help me study.

"Hey, dork. If you could stop drooling for a moment and maybe we can finish our work."

"Sorry, Jed. I just got distracted. I'll try to keep my focus on this. I promise."

Jed took a glance over at the other side of the room were Hope was currently sitting by herself. She was writing in a book and was usually not bothered by anyone else in the room. He looked at me with a knowing smile.

"Well we both know that isn't going to happen with Hope in the room. You have had a crush on her for as long as I can remember. Why don't you just go up and talk to her. You helped me get Alyssa to go out with me. The least I can do is repay the favour and set up Hosie."

"What is Hosie?"

"Josie and Hope combined together. I know. You don't have to thank me. I came up with it for your benefit as well as Hope's."

"I would love to go up to Hope and talk to her but I just can't. I wouldn't even know what I would say to her. Hey Hope, how is it going?"

"That is exactly what you would do. It is a conversation starter at least. Most people in this school are scared to go up to her because they are afraid Klaus will rip their head off. I mean no one wants to get to the meeting the parents part of the relationship with her. You will though. You are the most fearless person I know Josie Saltzman. If anyone can ask Hope out, it's you. I would do it before someone plucks up the courage to do so. Now if you will excuse me I have a hot date with Alyssa. If you could just ask Hope then we could go on double dates."

"Thanks Jed. I will talk to you later."

"See you then Josie."

He walked out the room but not before pointing to Hope and making kissie faces as he left the room. I hated him sometimes but he was still my best friend even if he is a complete doofus. 

Hope had got up and was now heading out the door. She never did stay for long. I guess my chance was ended and I also got up to head back to my room to complete my homework.

**Lizzie POV**

I was in the woods sitting at one of the trees. I liked to come out here to clear my head. Sometimes all the people got too much. I also loved to just chill and smoke weed where no-one would find me. That's what I was doing now as I puffed a long drag and let it go through my body. This was way better than the pills I was currently taking to make me calm down. 

I was brought out of my thoughts by a rustling behind me. At first I didn't see anyone. Then I turned around when I heard a noise beside me. It was Hope. 

"Hope, what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way deeper into the woods to wolf out when I smelt that lovely smell of weed and wanted some. If you don't mind."

I was going to say no but I was too high to care right now. So I handed it over and Hope took it gladly and put it too her lips and inhaled deeply. It must have been the drugs but my eyes stayed on her lips for a lot longer than necessary. When I looked up at her eyes she was looking at me weirdly.

I had no real control as I leaned forward and my lips collided with hers. I expected her to pull back but she pulled me closer to deepen the kiss and slip her tongue in my mouth. I will probably blame it on the weed later but right now I didn't care right now as I got lost in the kiss and it completely washed over all my other emotions that I was feeling.

I was putting my hand under her shirt when she finally pulled back.

"I have to go wolf out. I will see you around, Lizzie."

Hope got up and handed me the weed. She left in a hurry as I fell back against the trees and tried to catch my breathe. I took another couple of drags and then put the weed out and headed back to school. 

"Hey Lizzie, what is going on?"

"Not now, MG. I have somewhere to be."

I didn't stop until I got back to my room and went in and closed the door behind me. Josie was sitting on the bed doing some work. She seemed surprised to see me and smiled when she did. 

"Hey Lizzie, did you finish your make out session in the woods?"

"What did you say?"

"Did you finish your weed session out in the woods? I know you like to go out there to get away."

"Yeah. It was amazing. I mean good, just good. I am going to have a shower to get her smell of me. I mean the smell of weed. So Dad doesn't smell it."

"Okay.... Yeah, you would need to fix your makeup."

"What do you mean?"

Josie pointed to her lips and motioned to mine.

"Your lipstick is all over the place. Did you smoke a bit too hard this time?"

"Oh right. Must have. I fix it when I get my shower."

I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower while I got undressed. I looked in the mirror and my lipstick looked like I made out with a wall. Even though it wasn't a wall.

It was Hope Mikaelson.

What the fuck have I just done?


	2. Troubled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really enjoying writing this story so far. I have no idea yet how it will end up but stay tuned.

**Hope POV**

I was running through the forest after meeting up with Lizzie. I still couldn't wrap my head around what happened because it just did. I know Lizzie started it but I could have stopped if I wanted to. Did I want to stop it? The more I think about it, I am not really sure.

I have been running for about an hour now and I don't want to stop. When I was thinking about something it definitely helps to be in wolf form because I can focus on it and run free at the same time. It is one of the best feelings I have ever felt and nothing else compares to it.

It is at that moment when I pick up a scent from somewhere nearby. It is familiar in a way I can't place but I have smelled before. I think about just ignoring it but it becomes intoxicating to the point where I start to follow it in the direction it is coming from. It isn't too long before I come upon the old mill where the twins usually hang out or someone throws a party.

It seems empty now but the smell is still here. That is when I hear a noise come from inside and my wolf decides to go into attack mode as I run in and immediately see a girl standing facing the wall. I can't control myself as I run at her. I almost make it when she turns around and I am sent flying in the other direction. I hit the wall and slump against it.

I begin turning into a human again.

**Josie POV**

I was in the old mill just getting some time to myself when I heard something approaching me from behind. I turn around to see a white wolf coming at me with speed. My only choice is to grab on to the book I have to siphon magic from. I raise my hand and the wolf is thrown into a wall. I didn't mean to do it that hard but Dad is always telling us about the wolfs that be out in the woods. He has had a lot of trouble with them in the past. It isn't a full moon so it couldn't be one of ours.

That is when I notice it shifting. First I see auburn hair and then in a about a minute or so a full human body. I am shocked before I realise who it is. It is Hope. She seems to be knocked out and is lying fully naked as I can't help but look. I try to find something to cover her and find a blanket so I wrap it over her and wait for her to wake up.

It doesn't take long before Hope is sitting up. I go to speak but that is when Hope decides to stand fully up as the blanket drops of her. I open my mouth in surprise.

"Hope. Are you okay?"

"Yeah Josie. Sorry about nearly attacking you earlier. I didn't even know it was you. I am not really in control when my wolf wants to do something."

"It's okay. I am also sorry for throwing you against the wall. I will have to learn not to put so much power into the magic I cast."

"Don't worry about it. You have every right if a wolf is coming towards you to defend yourself in any way you can."

I glanced down again. I just realised that Hope was still naked and didn't seem to mind that everything was on display right now. Her body was spectacular. All her curves complimented her and those..... what am I doing. Josie, stop it. 

"Uh Hope. You are kind of uh...."

I pointed down hoping Hope would get what I was trying to say.

Hope looked down and had a realisation in her eyes but didn't seem that surprised.

"Oh, yeah. This happens. Don't worry, I keep some clothes about so in case I change I won't be stuck out in the woods naked."

Hope walked out without a care in the world and came back with bundle of clothes in her arm. She then got changed in front of me and I couldn't do anything but stand still and just avert my eyes but I still took secret glances. I mean, Hope is so hot. Oh my God. So hot. Get it together Josie.

When Hope was finally done she looked up and nodded at me before turning around and beginning to leave.

"Wait, Hope. Where are you going now?"

"Back to school. I have homework to get caught up on."

"Do you mind if I walk back with you?"

"Not at all. Come on"

I grabbed the couple of books I had brought with me and followed Hope out the door into the forest. Hope was walking with a quick pace and I had to jog a bit to keep up.

"So, if you don't mind me asking. What were you doing out in the old mill?"

"I go out sometimes to practice spells by myself. It is good try and keep up with the rest of the class and make sure I am good at the spells that I am trying to cast."

"Well, for what it's worth. I think you are a great witch. I mean you are at the top of our class and don't need to worry about keeping up with everyone. In fact, people should be striving to keep up with you."

"Thanks Hope. That means a lot."

Hope smiled at me.

**Hope POV**

It was pleasant hanging out with Josie. We never really get the chance to talk or even help each other in class. I mean we could if we tried but other than the occasional "hi" or "how are you doing" there wasn't really anything other than that. I always found it kind of weird that our parents used to have a thing as well.

We had reached the school.

"Okay Josie. I guess I will see you around."

"Yeah, I hope so. See you later Hope."

I smiled at her and walked towards the front door to go up to my room.

I was walking up the stairs and I bumped into someone. I look up to say sorry an I lose the words that are going to come out of my mouth. It was Lizzie. She looked kind of frightened for a minute but then kind of changes into a sneering smile. 

"Hey Hope."

"Uh, Hi Lizzie. Um... how are you?"

"I am doing fine, Hope. I would as how you are doing but I don't really care. Goodbye."

Lizzie tries to move past me but I grab her arm. She looks a little worried.

"Come with me a minute. I need to talk to you."

"What are you.....?

I didn't give Lizzie time to talk and just dragged her along to my room. I closed the door behind me and turned to talk to Lizzie when the next thing I knew Lizzie was jumping on me and kissing me. I let it happen for a minute but then I pulled back.

Lizzie was looking really weird. Her eyes looked dilated.

"Lizzie, are you high?"

"I am not. I just.... I just, shut up Hope."

Lizzie moved past me and left the room. I wasn't exactly sure what happened but it was fucking weird. I won't admit how nice it felt for a moment when her lips we against mine.

"What the fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment about the chapter.


	3. "Hope Helped me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie has an episode. Hope and Josie talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am enjoying writing this story and might have even started shipping Hizzie a lot more than I already do. Who do ship more? Hosie or Hizzie? I ship both so it is going to be hard to choose where it ends but that will not be anytime soon.

**Lizzie POV**

I could feel myself coming down from the high I was on. It was terrible. I could feel an episode coming on and there was no way of stopping it. I had made it back to the room and closed the door. It was like it was building up ready to explode.

I siphoned from the walls and aimed at the first thing I could see which was a lamp and it smashed into pieces. I didn't stop there as I was screaming and I exploded a pillow that was on my bed. I heard a knock on the door but I ignored it and kept breaking anything I could see in sight. 

I couldn't tell how long had passed but soon enough after destroying loads of things I felt drained. The door opened but I was already passing out as arms caught me before I hit the floor. I was out and don't really remember anything after that.

**Hope POV**

I was walking to the library when I heard two girls go by laughing talking about someone who was destroying their room. I stopped one of them.

"Who is it?"

The girl seemed like she couldn't speak because it was weird for me to suddenly talk to her. The other girl however seemed kind of confident and told me who it was.

"It's Lizzie Saltzman. That crazy bitch is at it again."

I turned on her with a glare and she immediately let go of the smile and grabbed her friend and they both ran off. 

I headed for Josie's and Lizzie's room as quick as I could. 

When I got there I saw a crowd of people standing around outside. After telling all of them to fuck off and mind their own business I knocked on the door. It did nothing as all I could hear was the carnage that was continuing inside. It was getting worse as I tried to put a spell on the door but it rebounded off it.

Damn it.

When Lizzie was like this she had so much powerful magic. I couldn't breach past it as I tried a few different spells. After about another 3 minutes I could feel the spell getting weaker so I could finally open the door. Just about time because I saw Lizzie falling and ran and caught her. That was close.

I lifted her over to her bed and put her under the blankets so she would be comfortable. I wanted to leave but something was telling me to stay here and keep her safe. My biggest worry was that Lizzie would wake up and start again. If I left her alone she would be worried when she woke up without Josie here. The least I could do was to wait until Josie came back. I pushed some of the hair out of her eyes.

I sat down on the floor next to her bed but soon I was falling asleep. The last thing I felt was my bones breaking.

**Josie POV**

I had just gotten back from town. I had went to get some food for later. Me and Jed were planning on watching some movies and chilling out. Alyssa was visiting her parents so he was kind of lonely.

I had got to my room and was surprised to find the door still wide open. The room was trashed and I guess Lizzie had another one of her episodes. She was lying peacefully on the bed which was weird because normally she would be knocked out on the floor or still awake panicking. I was about to start cleaning up when I looked over the side of Lizzie's bed. 

A wolf was lying there.

I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from screaming. I went over and closed the door. It must be Hope. I would notice that grey color anywhere. She seemed to be sleeping and not really moving that much. Hope actually looked pretty peaceful. I decided that it was best if I got the room cleaned up before my Dad saw and then wake up Hope.

I repaired the lamp and fixed the pillow. Then I began to pick up items that were on the floor and repair the broken ones. It didn't take me to long when I was done. I then went to wake Hope but she was now awake and standing up. That's when I noticed Hope had shifted and was again fully naked in our room. 

Hope didn't seem to mind as she looked up and smiled at me.

"Hi Josie. I am sorry to be here in your room but I found Lizzie and put her in bed."

"You put Lizzie in bed?"

"Yeah I heard what happened and when I came in she was passing out. I thought I should make her comfortable. I waited because you know.... I... didn't want to her to wake up and no one be here for her."

"Oh. That's great Hope. Thank you for the help. Lizzie gets like this sometimes and I might not be here all the time so it's good to know someone else will be looking out for her."

Hope nodded. Was she aware that she was naked because she was not showing it at all. Either that or she was really confident.

Josie, you are staring too long. Snap out of it.

"I didn't even realise you and Lizzie were friends."

"We are not. I just know what people are like here and don't really want to see anybody get picked on because they are having problems. Lizzie could just use some time to get through it and someone to listen to. Trust me. I have been there."

"That's the thing. I try to get her to talk to Emma or maybe Dad. She sometimes talks to me but I am not sure if she is telling me the whole truth or really feeling. I just wish Lizzie would open up to someone."

"Yeah well good luck with that. I have to get going. I have been standing naked in your room for an uncomfortable amount of time."

"Oh no. You are fine. Not like fine like that but fine standing there. I mean...."

"I know what you mean Josie. I will see you later. Preferably with clothes on."

Hope then opened the door and left just like that.

Shit I probably should have offered her some clothes to wear. Well, I mean she never did ask so I don't really know what to think.

**Lizzie POV**

I woke up and had no idea how I got into bed. I tried to move but there was something heavy on me. I screamed and it woke up. I was terrified of what it might do but it turned around and started licking me on the face. 

"Ew, get off me dog."

It growled.

That's when I realised is wasn't a full moon. It was Hope.

"Hope, is that you?"

The wolf let out a sound that confirmed my thoughts. It really was Hope. I guess she is the person that caught me because there is no sign of Josie. The room was still a wreck which I guess I was going to have to deal with later. Oh well.

"Hope. Could you please sleep on the floor? I am not sure I want to be sharing a bed with you yet. I mean I never would. Just get on the floor."

Hope let out a long whimper but got off and lay on the floor.

"Thank you, Hope."

I was trying to get back to sleep when the door opened. I assume it was my Dad or Josie so I pretended to be asleep so I wouldn't get another lecture. I heard someone moving around the room and then letting out a strangled sound. They must have found Hope. They kept moving around the room because they were cleaning my mess.

After a while I saw Hope stand up fully naked. I couldn't help but stare at her ass. I mean not because I thought it looked good but just because.

"Hi Josie. I am sorry to be here in your room but I found Lizzie and put her in bed." Hope said

It was Josie who came in.

They were talking for a bit and Hope made no move to even cover herself up. That means that I had to stare at her ass for like 10 minutes straight. It was bad, like real bad. I didn't even like it at all. I swear. 

Finally, Hope left so it was just me and Josie again. I swear I did not try to look at her front as she left. Why would I?

I finally got up and saw Josie standing there. 

"Hope helped me." I said in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment about the chapter.


	4. "In you Dreams Perhaps"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope draws a picture. Lizzie and Josie talk.

**Hope POV**

I was walking back through the school. Thankfully most of the people where either in their room or outside because I did not run into many people while I was naked. The few I did run into mostly darted their eyes away but I met a girl and one guy that just couldn't stop staring. I had glared and the guy had flinched and walked away. The girl smiled at me and continued walking.

I finally made it back to my room and shut the door. I went to my dresser and picked out my robe that I wore to bed sometimes. I felt in the mood to paint so I took a clean canvas and set it up on the wood. It took me a bit to find what to draw. My mind was on other things and my hands just moved to draw without my mind catching up yet.

I got lost for a bit which was good because I just really needed to clear my head. I was done within an hour and I finally really looked at my drawing. 

What the fuck!

I just now realised that I had drew Lizzie lying in bed with me beside her as a wolf. I would never admit it out loud but I felt so calm as I lay next to her. It's as if all my problems had gone away and all my problems flew away and were gone. I tried not to read to much into it and decided to have a quick shower. 

It was nothing anyway.

**Lizzie POV**

"What was Hope doing here anyway?"

"I have no clue. I was having one of my break downs when I collapsed and felt someone catch me. I woke up and there was a wolf beside me. I nearly freaked out until I realised it was Hope."

"Well you need to thank her for helping you. Hope was here for you when I couldn't be. It was nice of her to come and check on her."

"I am not thanking Hope. You can Josie. I mean your always looking for a chance to talk to her. Now's your way in. Your welcome."

"Lizzie, that is not what I meant. It would mean a lot coming from you. I know the two of you don't really get along but this could help your relationship. Please, for me."

I really wanted to say no but I couldn't say it to Josie when she was looking at me with that face.

"Fine. I will think about it."

"Good. I am going to have a shower."

"No, I need to have one first. I need to get the smell of Hope of me."

"I am going now. If you can't wait you can just go to the group showers. It's up to you"

Josie headed into the bathroom.

"Fuck, fine."

I grabbed a towel and my shampoo and walked down the hall. I hope there wasn't many in the showers. When I got there I saw some girls talking by the sink. They looked at me and smiled and then back to their conversation. I could tell they were laughing about something and I think one of them pointed at me.

I hates the girls in this school. They could be mean bitches if they wanted to. 

I began showering. I could still hear them though now more loudly. It's as if they didn't care if I could hear or not.

"She is a total freak. Did you hear what she did to her room, again?"

"Yeah. No wonder no on wants to date her. Nobody wants that kind of crazy."

I felt myself tearing up.

**Hope POV**

I was walking towards the group showers. I was bored of being on my own and decided that it was best that I got out of my room now and again. I was approaching when I heard these girls talking and I knew immediately ]they were talking about Lizzie. I got really mad for a second and wanted to rip their heads off.

I walked in and they all turned around to face me.

I raised my hand to make their mouths closed. The I casted the mimick spell. I lifted my hand and slapped myself in the face. The girls copied me and I kept doing it. I would heal quickly but they wouldn't. They were trying to stop but my spell was too strong for them to get through. 

I stopped and they looked completely terrified.

Good.

I undid the spells but then cast another one so they would do what ever I told them too.

"Now listen carefully girls. You shouldn't be speaking bad of anyone behind their back. I mean we are supernaturals. We have the power to do anything. You need to know that there are going to be consequences if you are going to act like a bitch. I think you will think twice in the future after this little encounter. To make sure you fully understand I want you to do one more thing for me."

The girl all looked at each other. I was going to enjoy this.

"Drop those towels and run a lap around the school. Have fun while you are at it. DO IT, NOW."

They all at once dropped their towels and ran out the door. I could hear cheers and whistles as they ran down the corridor. I smiled because it always felt good to put a bitch in her place. I took off my towel and was about to get in a shower when a curtain opened and out stepped Lizzie who looked shocked and turned away her gaze.

"Hope, why do you always have to be naked when I see you?"

"When else did you see me naked Lizzie. In you dreams perhaps?"

I didn't miss the way Lizzie checked me out.

"No, Hope. Nevermind. I wanted to say thank you for what you did when I had my breakdown and I guess for what you did just now with them girls."

"Your welcome. But why do you think I tricked them girls for you. You can be quite full of yourself Lizzie Saltzman."

"Okay, Hope. I am just going to go and have a shower in my room. I will see you around because you seem to be everywhere I go."

I went to open the curtains.

"Wait, are you sure you don't want to join me?"

Lizzie looked absolutely horrified. She looked around to make sure no one was listening in on them.

"No, why on earth would I want to do that?"

"I was just asking. You are the one who kissed me."

"Hope, shut the hell up. Don't say that out loud again, okay!"

I put up my hands.

"If that is what you want."

Lizzie looked mad and then stormed out of the room.

I felt a bit bad. A bit.

I got in the shower and couldn't get my mind of Lizzie. 

Damn that stupid blonde.


	5. "Hope Andrea Mikaelson"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Hope and Josie in this chapter. I hope all of you no matter which you ship the most are enjoying this story.

**Hope POV**

I was waiting outside of Dr Saltzman's office because he was currently talking to the girls who were making fun of Lizzie. They had told on me and he was addressing them and asking them what happened. I was really bored. I have been working on spells and wanted to get back to it. I was summoned here by Dorian who said that I was in huge trouble.

The whole school was talking about the incident and it was all over social media. I didn't care that I was in trouble. It was worth it to teach them bitches a lesson. Beside's it's not like they would even dream of getting back at me. Not only was I Klaus Mikaelsons's daughter but I took after him in a lot of ways. One being that I was not to be fucked with. Anyone who tried got what they deserved. Others had heard and got the message.

The door finally opened after 20 minutes. The girls looked at me and I flashed my eyes a yellow and they ran off before Dr Saltzman came out with his cross face on.

"Hope, come in here at once."

"Hey Dr S. Long time no see."

I came in and sat down in front of him.

"This is not a funny matter, Hope. I have to look at suspension in this case. The girls parents already calling in demanding it."

"Can't you just come up with some other punishment. You always do. I am the highest rank student in this school. You can't suspend me. I need to keep up with my work if I want to finish school next year and get into a great university. I have a plan and suspension is not apart of that. Please Dr Saltzman. Let me do anything else."

"I'm sorry Hope. I really am. You have tied my hands. A lot of people are looking at me on what to do next. I have texted Caroline and you Mom and Dad. They all agree with the course of action. You will be suspended for three days starting tomorrow. Maybe next time you will think about what consequences your actions have. Now you are free to go."

"Fine. I guess I'll just let them bitches talk shit about your daughter next time then."

"What, you mean Josie?"

"No your other daughter. Lizzie."

"Oh I see. I wasn't aware the two of you were friends."

"We aren't. Not really. I am not the type of person to watch someone be treated that way. Consequences be damned."

I start to walk out. 

"Hope."

I stop and turn around.

"Thank you."

I nod and walk out the door.

**Josie POV**

I hadn't really saw Hope that much lately. I was sad because I was hoping we would get a chance to hang out again. Hope seemed to be keeping to herself these last few days because she was in her room a lot practising magic. You could hear her casting if you were in the corridor where her room was. 

Once I was passing by and touched the door. The power was crazy, it hurt so much. I was heading to the canteen to meet up with Jed. I walked in and saw him sitting with some other werewolf's. He was the leader and usually had some kind of business with them. I grabbed my food and headed over to an empty table. Once he was me he came over and sat down.

"Hey Josie. How is it going?"

"Hey Jed. Not too bad. Aren't you busy with the wolfs?"

"No we are okay. We were just talking about your girlfriend who just got suspended."

"What do you mean?I don't have a girlfriend. Who got suspended?"

"You want her to be. Hope did."

"How did that happen? My Dad would never dare suspend her."

"Well you know them girls that ran around naked. That was Hope. She made them do it with a spell. The whole school is talking about it. Some are scared that she might do it to them. Others are just in awe of her and find her more hot and badass. I guess that is the category that you fall into huh Josie."

"Shut up. Hope must have a had a good reason to do that. She doesn't just go about the school messing with people. I will ask her next time I see her. I will not assume the worse until I hear her side."

Jed just nodded.

"Me and the wolfs were going to light up in the woods. Want to join?"

"No, I have homework to do. I will catch up with you later. I promise."

"Okay, see you around Josie."

He gave me a hug and then went back over to his table. 

I had to go speak to Hope. I wanted to see how she was doing and feeling right now. This would be the first time that she was suspended. I finished up my food and headed towards her room. The door was wide open when I got there and Hope was standing looking out the window. I then noticed that she was drawing and admiring the view. 

Hope was so beautiful when she focused on her drawing. Ever since she was young there was an innocence about her. One that seemed so her in that moment. The real her. Without turning around she began to speak.

"Hey Josie. Are you going to stand and watch all day or are you going to come in?"

I went bright red.

"Sorry Hope. I didn't mean to disturb you. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I heard about the suspension and wanted to ask are you okay."

"I am fine. At first I was mad but then I realised that the punishment was justified. I let my anger get the best of me and had a little fun. I lost control and deserve it."

"You don't honestly believe that, do you?"

"And what if I don't. It doesn't matter what I say. The decision has been made. There is no use fighting it."

"We could. You could start by telling me why you did it. Was it just for fun or something else."

"Sorry Jo. I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't and a Mikaelson does not go back on their word. Ever."

I was a little hurt that she wouldn't confide in me. I didn't miss the nickname that she gave me though. It made me feel good inside to hear it.

"I won't make you then. How are you really feeling. Really."

"Honestly, a bit down. I am heading to this thing out in the woods now. The wolfs got some alcohol and I am bringing weed. It sounds fun and exactly what I need right now. You can come if you want."

"Okay, yeah. I can go get dressed and meet you at the front door at 7."

"Yeah. Sounds good."

**Lizzie POV**

I was in my room thinking about everything. I needed to get out of here because if I got lost in my mind that is when I had my worst episodes. I got up and grabbed a jacket and texted MG to meet me in the woods. 

After about 10 minutes he showed up. He was smiling.

"Hey Lizzie. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just need someone with me. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Anytime. I am here for you always."

I smile.

I take a blunt out of my pocket and light it up. I took a long puff before handing it off to MG who took it and gladly took a puff. He smiled and we started walking.

"There is going to be a party later if you want to go to it."

"Yeah. A party is what I need right now. A distraction from everything that is going on right now."

We walked about for a bit and then I headed back to get ready. 

Josie was in the room putting on her makeup and applying a lot of lip gloss.

"Hey Josie. Who are you trying to impress tonight. Are you finally going to ask out that cute girl in your history of magic class?"

"No, I honestly don't think that is going to work out between us. Me and Hope are meeting up and heading to this party."

I felt a pain in my chest that I couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Oh, you and Hope. Like together."

"Not really sure. We are going together but I am not sure if it's together together you know. I guess I will just have to figure out when we get there. I mean there will be weed. Who knows what will happen."

Josie stood up and put on her jacket.

"Do you want me and Hope to wait for you so we can all go at the same time?"

"No, its fine. I will get ready and meet you there."

Josie smiled and left the room.

I was feeling kind of sad. I am not sure why because I was feeling excited about the party and now it was gone just like that. 

I went and looked in my closet. I had to find the perfect dress and there was definitely no reason why. I think there was no reason anyway.

I found this short black one that was just the right amount of sexiness and really looked good on me. I changed and then went to apply my makeup. When I was done I took one last look in the mirror and went over to my drawer. I kept a bottle of vodka in case of emergencies and I thought I would take it to the party. I opened it and took a quick swig of it.

Alcohol and weed wasn't the perfect mix but it worked for me.

**Josie POV**

I had met Hope out front and she looked magnificent. She had this short white dress on that complimented her curves perfectly. It hung nicely to her figure. It was amazing that she agreed to go over to the party with me. I also noted that she held a bottle of borbon whiskey which already a quarter gone.

"A bit of pre-game drinking are we?"

"Yeah. The vampires have been drinking since the afternoon. I have to catch up if I am going to keep my street cred alive."

"I see. Mind if I have a drink?"

"Not at all."

Hope handed me the bottle and I drank a bit. It was hot on the way down but it was good and a new taste that I hadn't quite experienced before. I loved it. I gave it back to Hope and she took a really big swig of it before putting the lid on again.

We started walking and it wasn't long before we reached the party. 

**Lizzie POV**

I had got to the party pretty quickly because I took a short cut that not many people knew about. It was in full swing when I got there. The witches were casting spells and the wolfs were jumping over some high trees that were around the clearing. Vampires were also walking around and half of them looked completely out of it. They were always into drinking earlier in the day because of their high intolerance.

** 1 hour later. **

I had been talking with MG and was now looking where Hope and Josie had went. I was a bit hammered if I were being honest. MG had mixed this drink that I had downed and I was drinking vodka most of the night. I was going to give up when I saw them. I felt suddenly sick.

They were full on making out. Josie was grabbing Hope's ass while Hope was holding her so tight. They were so much into it they didn't care who was around them. I went away from the party and was stumbling back to the school. The rest is a blare. 

The next morning.

I wake up and I must have made it back last night because I am lying in bed and very comfortable right now. That is when I notice something strange. Someone is lying on top of me and then I realise that I am very hot for some reason. I look down and I am shocked to see who is lying on my bare chest right now.

I get up and she falls off of me and wakes up in the process.

I shriek.

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback. All comments are greatly appreciated.


	6. "Hey, would you like to dance with me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kind of goes from 0 to 100 this chapter so bear with me if it gets a bit crazier.

**Hope POV**

Me and Josie had been hanging out for most of the night. Jed had came up and offered for Josie to join him but she had stayed by my side. It was a good bit into the night. I was kind of out of it but it felt great. I felt something touch my arm and I looked down. Josie was holding onto it. 

"Hey, would you like to dance with me?"

"Yeah, of course."

Josie grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. We started dancing and I got really into it. I had forgot I had just been suspended and was care free for a change. It had been a few minutes when I threw my hands around Josie. I was stumbling a bit but didn't really care because I was having so much fun. I was smiling at Josie who was also looking like she was having a great time.

Josie glanced at my lips and she started to lean in. I thought fuck it why not? I leaned in and our lips met in a kiss that was full of warmth and was amazing. I melted into the kiss and could feel Josie grabbing my ass. I was pulling Josie deeper into the forest and once we were out of earshot I started taking off her top.

Josie ripped my dress over my head. I pulled her pants down and leaned her up against a nearby tree. I don't give her time to recover as I pull her underwear down and stuck my fingers inside her. I kept going really quick. 

"Oh my god Hope. Keep going, don't stop."

I didn't intend to. I went faster until she was screaming my name. Josie was full of hunger as I pulled down my underwear and Josie got on her knees and began licking my sweet spot. It felt so good and it was the best I had felt in a while. Josie went to work until I was cuming over her face and Josie didn't stop there. 

She came back up and was making out with me. I knew for some reason I wouldn't feel good about this in the morning because Josie was drunk but in that moment I didn't care.

"Want to go again?" I said

"Yeah. But not here. Your room?"

"Sounds like a plan. Can you go grab us some more drinks and I will meet you there?"

"Sure, Hope."

Josie kissed me and I smiled and began to walk back.

I was about half way back and I saw a girl slumped up against the tree. I walked over to get a better look. It was Lizzie. She was asleep. I felt really bad so I lifted her up and was going to take her back to her room. Then I would meet Josie. That's when she started moving and throwing her arms around.

"Hey Lizzie. Calm down. It' me Hope."

"Hope. Why are you carrying me. I can walk fine on my own."

"Yeah, I doubt that. I am just taking you back to your room. Then you can sleep it off. Just calm down."

"I can't go back to my room. Josie can't see me like this. She is always so annoying when it comes to me drinking. Can we go somewhere else? Please."

I should just take her back to her room and leave it at that. For some reason though, I couldn't say no to Lizzie. Damn that pretty blonde.

"Fine. We won't then. Just hold on."

Lizzie threw her hands around me. Giving me a weird hug and was smiling.

"Thanks Hopey. You are the best."

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep quiet until we get there."

I got her into school without too much trouble. The few students who weren't out partying were looking at us weird as I tried to get Lizzie to my room. I finally manged to reach it but Lizzie was becoming more handsy and kept touching my face. She was acting really weird and kept laughing. 

"Hope, where are we? This room smells nice."

"Thanks. It's actually my room. I use this mint scented candle. It was a gift from my Mom. Now can you sit on the bed while I go get a pair of pyjamas for you and get changed myself?"

"Okay, Hope."

I grabbed a pair of pyjamas for me and got some and handed them to Lizzie. I was going to go into the bathroom but I thought what the hell. It wasn't like Lizzie was going to remember what happened in the morning anyway. I removed my dress and was about to get into them when Lizzie suddenly got up and pulled me on to the bed with her.

"Lizzie. I need to get changed."

"No you don't. You are perfect like this"

Lizzie started making out with me and I just decided to go with it. It was really nice how her lips felt against mine.

Next thing I knew is Lizzie was removed my bra and panties. Lizzie then got naked herself.

I was shocked and really couldn't say anything.

"That gets that out of the way. Now are we going to do this or what?"

"Do what Lizzie?"

"Have sex. I mean that's where this is leading, right?"

"No. Why in the hell would me comforting you lead to sex?"

"I don't know. I just thought it would."

"Lizzie. It is not like I don't want to have sex with you. It's just you clearly aren't in the right state to have sex right now. I would never take advantage of you like that. Can we just lie down instead and maybe sex will come up another time?"

Lizzie seemed to be mulling it over in her head and then smiled.

"Thank you Hope. You are so considerate. I will cuddle with you but we are still staying naked. At least then I can say I have been naked in Hope Mikaelson's bed. Gives me some serious street cred."

I had to smile at that. We both got into bed and Lizzie let me lay on her chest.

"Night Hope."

"Night Lizzie."

I remember hearing knocking at the door but I drifted off after that. 

**Lizzie POV**

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson."

Hope looked completely shocked but then broke into a grin.

"Hey good lookin'. Why are you up so early. We can sleep in a bit more if you want."

"Why the hell am I in your bed naked, Hope?"

"That is a long story. One I can share over breakfast but first we need to get dressed. Unless the offer for sex is still on the table. In that case we can skip breakfast and go right to desert."

Hope leaned in to kiss me and I acted on instinct and punched her in the face. Hope fell out of bed and hit the floor. She got up pretty quick and was now standing fully nude.

I covered my eyes.

"Hope, will you please put some clothes on?"

"Hey this is all your fault. I wanted to wear pyjamas but you insisted I wear this look. I mean it is great but last night was a little surprising to say the least. I mean the kissing was great but now it's as if you just changed."

"We kissed. No that didn't happen. It can't have."

Hope went to the bathroom and came out still naked brushing her teeth. 

"Sorry to break it to you honey. But we did. We would have gone much farther if I had accepted you little proposal. I thought it best that you were fully sober when we did it together for the first time."

I was going to throw up.

I was about to say something when the door knocked. 

Hope went over as cool as you like and opened the door. I only had a couple of seconds to duck over the side of the bed. I could see someone shoes at the other side of the door. Didn't I Know them from somewhere.

She let out a shriek. I guess because Hope was still fucking naked. The confidence this girl had was insane.

"Hey Hope. Are you okay?"

It was Josie

"Hey Josie. Yeah I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"It's just we were meant to meet up last night and when I came and knocked there was no answer. I just wasn't sure if something happened or....."

"Sorry about that Jo. I came back and threw up and then blacked out. I don't remember much after that."

"That's okay. I just wanted to let you know that I had fun last night. I wanted to invite you to breakfast if you were hungry."

"That is sweet of you but I am still nursing a pretty awful hangover so I will meet up with you later if that is okay. I might go back to sleep for a bit."

"Okay. I guess we can catch up later. See you Hope."

"Yeah. We will talk later Josie. Goodbye."

Hope closed the door.

**Hope POV**

I turned around and Lizzie was standing there with my sheet wrapped around her.

"Now where were we."

"I am going to leave. I am going to have to wait for first class so no one sees me leaving your room."

"Would that be so bad? You can stay here as long as you like. I was going to get a shower and chil out since I am suspended after all. You can join me if you want."

"Why do you keep insisting that I join you for a shower."

"I am hoping one of these days that you actually say yes. If you don't want to then stay out here and chill out. I will be done soon. I think I have giving you free show of my body for long enough"

I went in to the shower and closed the door. I didn't bother to lock it and turned the shower on and stepped in. I then pleasured myself while thinking about a certain blonde.

Lizzie POV

I can hear moans coming from the bathroom. Was Hope seriously doing what I think she was doing? For fuck sake. What the hell.

I go up to the door and reach my hand up to open it. It hovers there. 

Should I open it or leave?


	7. "What the hell am I doing with myself right now?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie plan a date. Lizzie thinks about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Hope spends so much time naked in this story than I was planning on. Don't know if it is going to be a running thing now but we shall see.

**Hope POV**

I get finished up in the shower and go and open the door expecting it to be empty. I was shocked to find Lizzie standing on the other side of the door. I noticed that she was holding a hand out but put it back it down to her side when I came out. I also noted the way she looked up and down my body.

I smiled.

"Hey Lizzie. You know if you wanted to join all you had to do was open the door. It would have made the shower most more exciting than having to get myself off."

"What the fuck Hope? First you come out of the shower naked, AGAIN, and now you are going into great detail about what you were doing. It's gross."

"I thought you would be long gone, princess. Last night you didn't seem to be so disgusted. In fact if I were to be so bold, I think you wanted me. I mean you wanted to have sex with me. I will remember that. I just wish you would have to courage to admit it. You will feel a lot better, trust me."

"You don't know anything about me, Hope. I have never and will never have sex with you. The thought of it makes me sick to my stomach. I don't like you, even as a friend. I would never date a girl, let alone you, Hope Mikaelson."

**Lizzie POV**

I was angry inside and was saying mean things to Hope because I could never truly like her. Could I. No, the thought is just too much right now. I need to get out of here and maybe light up again. I hated thinking all these thoughts.

I turn around to leave.

"Lizzie, wait."

I looked at Hope. She didn't even seem angry or upset. Hope always had this glint in her eyes that never seemed to leave her face. Hope made a good show of looking up and down my body. Then she licked her lips. Her fucking lips. I couldn't help but look at her naked body as well. I mean it was beautiful like a nice perfect service that I wanted to put my mouth.....

Snap out of it Lizzie. For fuck sake. 

"I don't give up easily Lizzie. In fact I thrive on things that are hard. I like a challenge. It makes things interesting. Have a good day. I will see you later. 

Hope cast a spell and it opened the door. A passerby caught a glance at Hope and her mouth literally dropped to the floor. Hope put her hands in the air.

"Do you like the view. You can come in and join us if you want."

The girl put her head down and rushed on. I felt sorry for her.

I looked at Hope once more and she winked at me. I then went out the door and made my way back to my room. No one was there so I got a shower and changed. The bell rang for my first class. I ran to my first class just to make it in time. 

I got to my seat and Josie was there already with her books on the table.

"Where were you last night. I was about to call Dad for a search party. I was really worried and you just disappeared."

"Sorry I slept with a friend. I mean I slept at a friends. You don't have to worry about me Jo. I am fine. I am not some kid that needs to be looked after."

"I texted your usual friends and everyone of them said that they saw you at the party but you didn't go back with them. Where really were you? Why are you lying to me?"

"I can have new friends. I just crashed at one of there's because I was hammered. Please Josie, just calm down. I am fine. That is the main thing, right?"

"Yeah it is. I was just really worried. A text next time would be great. I am sorry Lizzie I am mad, I just haven't had the best morning. I mean I had the best night of my life but I sort of thought something else would happen this morning."

I didn't want to get into this right now. Thankfully the teacher came in and called quiet. We got into the class. After it was over I had to go to the toilet to smoke some weed. My head was all over the place and I needed something to take the edge off. When I got there I took one out of my squirt and lit it up. 

I took a long puff and instantly relaxed. I put my hand in my jacket for my perfume but I found a neckless instead. That was weird. Then I checked the other pockets and realised that this wasn't my jacket. Shit. It must be Hope's. Of course I just had to take her's. I wasn't planning on seeing her for a while but now I had to go find her to give it back.

I went to Hope's room and knocked on the door. I noticed there was a note and I read it.

_Hey babe. I know you can't get enough of me but did you really have to steal my jacket. If you want to give it back I will be in the woods at our spot. I can't wait to see you. Wink Wink._

Hope was so annoying at times. I am really going to have to walk out to the woods. To our spot. What does that even mean? I guess it is where we first met up while I was smoking weed. I went out and lit up the weed again. I took another long puff as I walked into the woods. It didn't take me long to find it. Hope was leaning against the tree. 

**Hope POV**

I had been waiting a while for Lizzie. Then I heard someone coming up behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. I saw a flash of blonde as Lizzie came into my vision with something in her hand. It was weed. I could smell it from a mile away. It's a shame that she always seems to be high now a days. 

"Hey Lizzie. Did you finally realise you were wearing my clothes. They do look so hot on you by the way."

"Yeah I am sorry. I was kind of in a rush."

"No problems, babe. You can keep it if you want. I just want the neckless inside it. My Mom and Dad got me that last year for my birthday and I don't want to lose it."

"Seriously. Thank I guess."

Lizzie put her hand in the pocket and took the neckless out and handed it to me.

I took it and put it in mu pocket.

"So, Lizzie I was just......"

I am not sure how but the next thing I knew was that Lizzie was jumping on me and I fell back against the tree as our mouths crashed together. I was so in the moment and it felt amazing to kiss Lizzie like this. I could taste the weed in her mouth but I kept going. Suddenly Lizzie pulled my shirt over my head. I did hers in return but then I stopped.

I pulled back from Lizzie who was looking kind of sad.

"Hope, what are you doing? I thought this is what you wanted."

"It is. More than anything. But I want you to be sober and not high as hell. I want the real you Lizzie even if she is a bit of a bitch. I would take her any day than this one who will only regret sleeping with me when she sobers up. I can't do this right now, Lizzie. You need to get your shit together."

I leave before she can respond and take my top and put it back on. I am at the school and run into Josie who is just coming out talking to Jed. She sees me and smiles. I smile back.

"Hey Hope. I know you probably have a lot on your mind right now but I was wondering if you still wanted to hang out later with me? I have that new romantic comedy on my laptop and we could watch it if you want. Lizzie has this new friend so she can probably stay at theirs when we watch it or maybe even in your room if you want."

"Yeah Josie. That sounds nice right about now. I will meet you later at 7. I just need to go the library and get some book to study. I will see you then."

Josie smiled. She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and then headed off with Jed who I could have sword fist bumped her. I smiled after her and then headed into the school and towards a toilet. I look into the mirror.

"What the hell am I doing with myself right now."

The next thing I know is my bones are braking. They are actually sore right now because I don't want to change. 

The last thing I remember is picking up a scent and following it.


	8. "Hey Josie"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie confides in Hope. Josie gets ready for her date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a dark chapter that I thought had to be addressed regarding Lizzie.

********Warning****** There is suicide references in this chapter. View discretion is advised.**

**Hope POV**

I got this strong scent from out of nowhere. It was weird because I normally wouldn't change into a wolf without wanting to do it. Not even on a full moon. I would still feel the pull to change but I could still stop it from happening. This was the first time since I first changed that I it has happened without my permission. 

Now that I am full wolf I begin to follow the scent and out into the hallway. A few people scream and run in the other direction. Since it wasn't a full moon Dr Saltzman would know it was me and grill me later about it. Fuck. I don't bother the students and head out into the woods and started to sprint. 

It wasn't long before the scent became intoxicating and I was where it was following. At first I didn't notice anything strange about the area but then I saw a flash of blonde on the ground. I went over and started sniffing her. It was Lizzie. I somehow knew before I saw her face. That is when I saw that something was wrong. Her face was a pale blue and I don't think she was breathing very well. I could sense it.

I had to save her. 

I used all of my willpower to change back and it worked luckily. I had to make her throw up. I lifted her head and put two fingers down her throat. I took some time but she vomited up some liquid as well as two tablets. I kept her in my arms as she was still unconscious.

"Please wake up Lizzie. Why did you do this to yourself? Come on wake up. Come back. Come back to me. I am begging you."

Tears are streaming down my face and I listen closely to her heartbeat. It is there but faint. Then it goes out completely. Shit, NO!

I put her on the ground on her back.

I start by putting my hands on her chest and pumping it to try and get her heart started again. I then connect our mouths as I blow air into her lungs. I repeat the process for what feels like an eternity.

"Come on Lizzie. Wake up. Now. You got this. You are a fighter. A stubborn girl."

"Wake up!"

I feel like it is too late when Lizzie eyes flash open and she is looking at me. She seems shocked and is probably wondering what happened. 

"Hope, what happened?"

I pull her in for a hug and surprised when her arms come round me as I keep her close. I was so scared that Lizzie was going to die. She has been reckless lately but I had no idea that she was like this. Lizzie was going through something and I hadn't exactly realised that it was this serious.

I lift her up and start taking her back to the school.

"Please. Don't take me home. Let's go the mill. I can rest there."

"Lizzie, we have to get you back to the school so you can get some help."

"Hope, you are naked right now which is not a surprise. I thin that if we go back to school people will start to ask questions. I take it you also don't want to go through that as well."

"Good point. There is spare clothes at the mill. We will go there and rest up. Then we will make our way back to the school. How about that?"

"Deal. Can I walk from her."

I let Lizzie down but never let go of her until we reached the mill and she sat down so she could fully recover.

I go grab my clothes and get changed. I grab the bottle of water I also keep and give it to Lizzie so she can drink it. 

"You need to drink a lot. Trust me."

Lizzie didn't say anything as she opened the bottle and started drinking it. Only small sips at first before she began drinking more and more. She seemed so fragile at this point in time.

**Lizzie POV**

I felt so ashamed right now. I hated people seeing me like this. Especially Hope. I never really was good at making sure I didn't consume much drugs. The weed I had with the pills was just begging for trouble. In that moment I didn't care what happened. I just wanted to not feel and of course I didn't want it to go this far.

I hate what I have turned into. 

I start crying. Hope comes over and puts her arms around me.

"I should be honest with you. This isn't the first time this has happened. I was 13. It was 3 years ago. I wasn't exactly sure what happened at the time. I really like this girl. She was my best friend and I wanted to go with her to this dance that was coming up. I thought just as friends at them time but now that I have thought about it I was not so sure. It hadn't been long since Josie came out and I just didn't have the same courage as her. I just acted like it."

Hope just sat there and gave an encouraging smile for me to continue. 

"So these people were doing these amazing things for people they were asking to the dance. It gave me a bit of confidence to do the same. I wrote this really sweet note to her and left it in her locker. I was watching out as she read it. This guy Jared at the time was really into her as well. When she saw the note, it wasn't like she assumed it came from me so she asked him. He just took credit for it like it was nothing. It broke my heart and I couldn't take it anymore. I remember going home that night and getting some pills that my Mom had. I don't think I realised what I was doing at the time. I was taking pills for my episodes and I just thought these would help too."

Hope was crying too now. She grabbed my hand and held it tight. It gave the courage to go on with my troubled past.

"The next thing I remember waking up in a hospital. My parents were destroyed. Josie wouldn't talk to me for weeks. I felt really bad. That is when the doctors added more medication for depression with the one for episodes. I haven't been taking them this last while because I have been smoking a lot of weed and they don't go well together. I just can't help myself from getting a high. It is better than life right now where I am not sure what I am doing. I just don't feel like myself anymore. I just feel like I am living someone else's life and just on the outside looking in. I am sorry to dump all of this on you. I know I can be a handful."

"Lizzie, you are not a handful. You have had a dark past. Who here hasn't. Everyone has got so good at hiding all their shit. They are the one's that are messed up because they have accepted it. Me and you live with it and carry it with us everyday. Since you have been kind to open up to me I will tell you my story. You know that every werewolf has to kill someone to completer their change?"

I nodded.

"I had this friend. My best friend actually. Her name was Jessica. We were together all the time. We did stupid stuff all the time and didn't really care because my Dad was pretty well know around New Orleans as you can imagine. We got into a fight one day though and it wasn't really going anywhere. She said some pretty hurtful things about my parents and I just lashed out at her. I punched her really hard in the face and she fell backwards and hit her head on this brick. Her eyes were just opened as she lay there really still. I had told my Dad who had covered it up and said to me that everyone would be okay. He took me to the bayou that night and I transformed for the first time. I guess I tried to forget about it and move on with my life but it still eats at me everyday and I will always carry that guilt and her memory with me everyday until I die."

Hope was crying even harder and I pulled her in for a hug. 

"I have a promise I am going to make to you, Hope. I will keep you from going off the deep end and you do the same for me. I am sorry I have been so mad with you. I just need to not be so scared and be ready to admit to everyone who I like. I may not be ready yet but I am trying I promise."

I pulled back. I glanced down at Hope's lips. Screw it.

I leaned in and gave Hope the best kiss I could. Then I was bold to slip my tongue into her mouth as ours started touching. I loved this. Kissing Hope was wonderful and even better when I wasn't high. It was even a better high.

Hope lay back and I was on top of her. I even dared to put my hands up her shirt. It felt so warm and good. Hope was trying to take my top of and I let her. I then took of her shirt. I was smiling and she was too. I could get used to this.

We kept kissing and rubbing our hands over each other's bodies. It felt great and I was really turned on. I so wanted to go full way but I just couldn't. But one day I would have amazing sex with Hope Mikaelson. I hope I would be able to anyway.

**Hope POV**

Lizzie hesitated and pulled back.

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. We will do it at your pace. Trust me, I can wait."

Lizzie smiled. 

"Thank's Hope. I should get back before Josie starts worrying. I will talk to you later."

"See you later, princess."

I lay back feeling happy than I ever had in a long time.

**Josie POV**

I was getting ready for a date movie night with Hope. At least I hope it was a date night. She hadn't really explained. I was putting on light makeup while my computer was downloading movies for us to watch. Lizzie was not back yet. Probably out with her new friend. I would have to look into that some day. It was a bit weird that I didn't know who it was.

There was a knock at the door. It must be Hope. She is early. 

I open the door.

"Hey Josie."

I was shocked.

"Penelope."


	9. "Morning Lizzie. How did you sleep?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie have their date. Lizzie has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of Harry Potter references because I am a huge Harry potter fan.

**Josie POV**

"Hey Josie"

"Penelope?"

I was surprised to say the least. Penelope had went to Belgium after our fight because she said she needed some space. That was 6 months ago. No messages from her and she never even checked in to see how I was doing. We had decided to take a break from each other because we were fighting all the time.

The news that Penelope was moving away with her Mom was very sudden. I had no real time to process it before she had left and I remember I was a wreck for a couple of months before I got my shit together. It was around then when I realised my love for Hope never went away so I was taken by her and was trying to get up the courage to ask her out.

Now that things with Hope were finally going in the right direction of course Penelope had to choose now to come back. 

"Hey Jo Jo. Long time no see."

"I thought you were still in Belgium. When did you get back."

"Last night. I stayed in a motel and then drove here today. My Mom is still back there but I got bored so I changed schools again. I secretly missed this place and I needed to come back here sooner than later."

"That's good. I kind of have a date right now. Can I have some time to process you being back and then we can talk properly."

I noticed the hurt on her face but she quickly changed it. 

"That's fine. Take your time. I just thought you should be one of the first people to find out that I am back. I will talk to when you are ready. I hope it is soon because I missed you a lot. See you later Josie."

"Okay. I will see you then, Penelope."

Penelope left and I closed the door.

That was weird that she chooses now to come back. I decided to forget about Penelope tonight and get finished getting ready to meet up with Hope. I grabbed my jacket and put some perfume on. Then I picked up my laptop and was out the door. 

**Lizzie POV**

I had made it back to school and needed something to eat. I went to the kitchen and there was a couple of girls. They saw me and headed out in with scared looks on their faces. It was then I realised that one of them was one of the girls Hope made them run around the school naked because they were making fun of me.

I smiled because Hope did that for me. I didn't even ask which felt good because someone was doing it because it was the right thing to do. Hope was really a nice person under that vibe that she gave off to people. I have seen behind the mask that Hope shows to everyone else and now I can't get enough. 

I keep smiling as I make my sandwich. 

"Hey Lizzie. You seem happy today."

I turned around. It was MG.

"Hey MG. I've just had a good day. That's all."

"Are you sure? The last time I saw you this happy was when Rafael came to the school. You wouldn't stop talking about him. Is this something similar? Have you met someone new?"

"Are you sure you don't mind talking about this with me?"

"Hey it's all good. We tried a long time ago to see if this would work between us. It didn't and that sucked. But I am over that now. I think we should both be open on talking about if we met someone new. I always talk to you about the girls I like. You can do the same for me if their is anyone you like. I mean it is only fair. Right?"

"I guess so. In that case I have met someone not exactly new but someone who has always been there. They are amazing an I just can't get enough. I only hope that I have enough confidence in myself to pursue it."

"That's cool. Would I know who this mystery guy is or is it a secret you are going to keep?"

I almost wanted to tell MG. A part of me was keen on telling him to get his perspective but another part of me just wanted to keep it to myself because I should figure it out first before I start telling people.

"I will keep it to myself for now, MG. Someday I will tell you hopefully if it works out like I wanted it to."

"You got me intrigued but I will not ask for more than that. You take all the time you need and when you ready you can tell me about this person that has captured you heart."

I smiled at MG and gave him a hug. He was the best friend anyone could ask for.

**Hope POV**

I had taken a few steps into school when Dr Saltzman came over looking angry. No, he was furious. 

"Hope, in my office, now."

I followed him in and he closed the door.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing? I have had students come up and tell me a grey wolf was running in the school earlier."

"What's that got to do with me, Dr Saltzman?"

"You know what it has to do with you, Hope. It isn't a full moon so I know that you can change anytime you want. I also know I allow it because you do it out in the woods and don't bother anyone. You also tell me because at least then I know that you are out there and won't have any problems or surprises."

"I mean I got bored of changing out in the forest. I wanted to changed inside for once. It won't happen again. You have my word."

"You don't seem to be taking this too seriously, Hope. If it happens again I am banning you from changing to a full moon where you will be locked down in the cages with the rest of the wolfs. Don't make me have to do that."

"Yes Dr S. Can I go now. I have a hot date and don't want to be late."

"Your free to go. No more of this, Hope. I have called your parents and they should be getting in touch with you as well. I don't know why you are acting out but maybe they can get through to you. Goodbye Hope."

I nod and leave his office.

I get to my room and Josie is waiting there. 

"Hey Hope."

"Hey Josie. Sorry I am late. You can thank you Dad for that one. I got in a bit of trouble again."

"What happened, if I may ask?"

"Oh you can. I am sure it will be around the school in no time. I turned into a wolf in school and ran around terrorising the kids. Nothing new around here."

"I am sorry, Hope. I know you would never hurt anyone when your in wolf form."

"Thanks for that. I wish everyone else besides a few people would realise that."

Josie smiled. 

Then she walked over and leaned in and kissed me. I let it happen for a minute before I pulled back and changed the subject.

**Josie POV**

"What movies did you get?"

"Oh, I downloaded a few and you can through them and pick which one you like. Anyone will do for me."

"Thanks Josie. I will have a look."

Hope seemed kind of spaced out. She didn't seem like her usual self and her mind was obiously somewhere else. I wonder what was bothering her. She also kept checking her phone for some reason. 

"I am going to get changed into my pyjamas. I picked Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It is one of my favourite movies."

Hope went in the bathroom and I set up the movie. Hope came and lay in bed beside me. We cuddled up and watched the movie.

It was a good bit into where they were starting to get ready to go to the ministry because Sirius was in trouble and Harry wanted to rescue him. I was really horny for some reason. Maybe because I was in bed with Hope. 

I leaned over and started to kiss Hope. I went to her neck and kissed along her jaw which got soft moans from her. I loved the noise as I took my hand and dragged it along her stomach. I went until I was near her underwear and played with the fabric of them. Hope's breathe hitched as I put my hand under and began rubbing it.

Hope's head went back in pleasure as I kept going. Hope suddenly grabbed my hand and stopped me. I took my hand and Hope looked a little sad.

"I am sorry Jo. I just can't do this right now. I am not in the right head space for it. Can we watch the movie instead and then do it another night."

I was a little hurt but decided to do what Hope wanted.

"Of course, Hope. We can do whatever you want."

We lay back down and I fell asleep at some point.

**Hope POV**

Josie had fallen asleep. The movie was over and I was just lying there with Josie's head on my chest. I liked Josie a lot but I could not stop thinking about Lizzie. She had went through something major tonight and now is on her own. 

Screw it. I am going to go check on her.

I got up and grabbed one of my hoodies. I opened the door and slipped out. I made my way as quietly as I could to the twin's room and I made it there without running into anyone. I opened the door and slipped in. 

Lizzie was lying in bed but she seemed to be thrashing around. She must be having a nightmare. I went over without really thinking and got into bed with her. I treated he as a little spoon as I put my arms and legs around her body hoping to soothe her. It took a bit but Lizzie finally calmed down and went still as her breathing evened out. Thankfully she seemed to be having a more peaceful dream now. That's great.

I was going to leave when Lizzie turned around and started to cling on to me. I couldn't leave now even when I wanted to. But that's when I knew I didn't want to leave. Not really. I wanted to stay here and make sure she was okay. I got comfortable and soon I was off to sleep. I think I had the best night of sleep I have had in some time. I had the best dreams of flying around in the sky with Lizzie and we were happy. I

had changed into a wolf at a certain point and was running around the canteen and messing stuff up. I didn't care because it was a dream so screw it. Then I was back in bed with Lizzie, I guess it was weird to be having a dream of what was happening in real life but I just went with it. I don't remember anything after that.

**Lizzie POV**

I woke up after having more of a peaceful sleep last night than I thought I would get. I noticed that there was something incredibly warm next to me so I got as closed to as I could and it was so soft. I was moving my hands until I felt something round and then for some reason I started to rub it to see what it was. It was strange.

I then began moving my hand lower to see what it was and then my hand came into contact with something wet. I opened my eyes and let out a scream. Hope was lying there and was asleep but she was naked. There was ripped clothes lying on the floor next to her. That's when I noticed what I was touching and ran to the bathroom to wash my hands. 

I came back in and Hope was waking up.

"Morning Lizzie. How did you sleep?"

"Fine until I woke up and nearly got you off."

Hope glanced down and smiled.

"Oh so that wasn't a dream? I mean you said you didn't want to have sex and take it slow. Now you are taking advantage of me when I am sleeping. I am not mad, just surprised."

"I didn't know it was you. I am so sorry Hope. I guess I didn't realise I would find you in my bed this early in the morning."

"Yeah. I should probably explain why I'm here. I came to check on you last night and you seemed to be having a nightmare. I calmed you down and then you were clutching on to me. I thought I would stay for the night. I hope that is okay."

I got up and walked over to Hope.

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It is more than okay. Thank you Hope. I appreciate it a lot."

Hope pulled me closer and started to kiss me more passionately. Then she began kissing down my neck. The next thing I knew she was biting me. It was surprising at first but I melted into it and let her do it. 

I pushed her over to my bed and we both fell down as I kept kissing her as her hips started moving against mine. It felt so good. I am sure the real thing would be even better. We would of gone further but the someone was trying to open the door. It was Josie.

"Hey Lizzie. Can you let me in before I siphon and open it myself."

I looked at Hope who looked just as scared as I was.

What the fuck were we going to do to get out of this? 


	10. "Pun not Intended"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole chapter where Hope was naked. At this point she spends a lot of time naked than actually wearing clothes.

**Josie POV**

I woke up and rolled over in bed. I had expected to bump into Hope but I quickly realised that the bed was empty. I got kind of sad at that. I was hoping to have a morning with Hope. It seemed like she was going through something and I couldn't guess what. She was a very closed off person. 

After what happened at the party I had expected things to go further. Hope had distanced herself from me even more than before. I just wanted an answer on what was going to happen between us. I was lying for about 20 minutes before I got up and got on me. I left a note for Hope saying I had left and opened the door and went to the canteen to get some coffee.

The place was a mess when I entered. What the hell happened? 

Jed was also standing there with a tray of food.

"Hey Jed. What happened in here?"

"Sorry Josie. I don't know. Someone did it last night but they don't know who it is yet. I am making breakfast so I can take it to Alyssa before she wakes up. She didn't have a great day yesterday so I thought I would try to cheer her up."

"That's really romantic, Jed. You are so sweet."

"Don't be telling that to everyone. I don't want to lose my street cred. So how did your movie night go with Hope? I want all the details later."

"Yeah, I promise Jed. I actually want some advice on that."

"Sure thing. We will catch up later."

I wave by and go and make my coffee. I then head back to our room so I can get ready for the day. I went to open then door and was surprised it was locked. That was weird. Me and Lizzie normally never locked the door. I pushed on it but it wouldn't budge. 

"Hey Lizzie. Open this door before I syphon from it and open it myself."

**Hope POV**

Lizzie looked like she was going to pass out.

"Shit. Shit. She can't see you in here. Can you climb out the window or something?"

"Hello. I am naked. I can't just go outside. I mean enough people int this school has seen my body more than I wanted. I could turn invisible maybe if I tried."

"Oh you mean like in Harry Potter? I love Harry Potter."

"Yes but I don't think it will work very well. I could hide in the wardrobe or something to Josie leaves."

"Lizzie hurry up. I got you a coffee. The least you can do is let me in to our room."

I was about to say something when Lizzie was putting her hands on my boobs and pushing me towards the wardrobe and before I could protest she shut the door in my face. I waited as Lizzie went over and opened the door.

"Sorry. I was getting dressed. Thanks for the coffee."

Josie handed it to her and started surveying the room. I could tell that Josie was looking for something and I hope she doesn't search in here. Josie then turned around to Lizzie who was looking really nervous and blushing for some reason.

"It is okay, Lizzie. I am only wondering where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"The boy you had over last night."

Well that was very forward of Josie. Fuck

"I don't know what you are on about, Josie. I have not had a boy over."

"Lizzie, stop joking. The room is a mess and you have a hickey on your neck. You said you had a new friend. It doesn't take a genius to put two and tow together. I am not mad, I just wish you would give me a little heads up before having him in here. So do I get to know who this mystery guy is?"

"No. I can't tell you yet if that is okay."

What the fuck Lizzie.

"It's fine. I am just happy that you found someone who makes you happy. It has been a while since I have seen you smiling so much. Enjoy it because you deserve it Lizzie. I am so happy for you."

Josie hugged Lizzie and I saw Lizzie give me a sorry face from where I was.

"I am going to get a shower now before class starts."

"Okay. Great. Have fun."

I put my hand over my face. Have fun in the shower. Really Lizzie. That's what you say. 

Josie went into the bathroom and closed the door.

**Lizzie POV**

I let out a breathe that it was finally over. Hope came out of the closet. 

Pun not intended.

I smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. The door to the bathroom was opening so I grabbed Hope and threw her beside the bed just as Josie came out and grabbed a towel, then went back in. I looked down and hope had what the fuck face on.

I grabbed Hope's hand and lifted her up. She then pulled me onto the bed and got on top of me.

Hope leaned down and began kissing me while also taking my top of again. There was so much desire as I let her do it. 

"What if Josie comes back in? This is so risky, Hope."

"I don't care, Lizzie. Let her."

I went along with it because honestly I didn't really care what happened in that moment. I got really into it and decided to get Hope back for earlier this morning. I moved her head to the side and bit into her neck. Hope let out a soft moan but let me do it. 

I was horny as I reached for her lower waste and heard Hope start to moan. I started to go faster and Hope was saying my name within minutes.

"Holy shit, Lizzie. Are you sure you have never have sex with a girl?"

"Positive. I have just had years of practise."

Hope was reaching down to get into my bottoms but I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I am sorry, Hope. I'm just not ready yet. II thought you needed some pleasure with all this pent up sexual tension that I know I have been putting you through. I will be some day, just not today. Is that all right."

Hope smiled at me. 

"Take all the time you want, princess. I will wait for you."

Hope kissed me one more time and then got up. I picked up one of my hoodies and tossed it at Hope who put it on to cover herself up.

"I will see you later, baby." 

I smiled as Hope opened the door and left with the bite mark still on her neck. I loved looking at it. The door closed and Josie came out still in her underwear. I went into the bathroom and got undressed and went into the shower. I put my hand inside me and got off pretty quickly thinking about what I wanted Hope to do to me in that moment.

Fuck, why did I stop her?


	11. "Is it true Hope?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope goes into town. Lizzie uncovers a secret.

**Hope POV**

I had left Lizzie and Josie's room and made it back to my room. I went and got a shower and got ready for the day. I wasn't really sure about what I had planned since I was still suspended. I thought maybe I could go into town and have a look around some shops. I was ready to kill for a burger so I could to the mystic grill. 

I left my room and was heading to the front door. I saw Lizzie who was at her locker and winked as I walked past her. She smiled and then tried to cover it by sticking her head in the locker. I walked on but could feel Lizzie's eyes on me as I turned a corner and went outside. It was a bright day and lovely weather. Perfect.

I went through the woods so I wasn't caught by Dorian who usually was keeping watch on the gates so no students snuck out. You weren't technically allowed out of school grounds but everyone always went through a shortcut in the woods that would take you to the edge of town. It was a hotspot for people going on dates and just hanging out or ditching school. 

It didn't take me long to reach town and I was just a bit away from the mystic grill. Time to eat a delicious meal. 

**Lizzie POV**

I had seen Hope who was looking as beautiful as ever. She fucking winked at me and I swear my face got so red so I hid behind the locker. Of course I had to get a good look at her butt as she walked off. It was a nice butt.

"Hey, Lizzie. You seemed so zoned out."

"Hey MG. Just thinking. Are you heading to charms class? Would you like to walk with me?"

"Sure thing. What did you get up to last night?"

I tried to stop the smile that appeared on my face thinking of last night and this morning 

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Oh, it is just Josie just stayed at someone's house last night and I though maybe you had you mystery guy over. I don't mean to pry but I meant it when I said I am cool with talking to you about this stuff. We are friends you know."

"I know MG. I did have someone over last night. I guess I can't keep it a secret from my best friend, can I?"

MG smiled.

"Yeah I kind of figured. That is one hell of a bite on your neck. He wouldn't be a vampire, now would he? Maybe a werewolf even."

"I am saying nothing. By the way, who did Josie stay over with last night?"

"Oh I thought you knew. Her and Hope have something going on. I think she spent the night at hers as far as I know."

I stopped in my tracks. How could Josie have stayed with Hope?

"That can't be possible. Hope couldn't have stayed with Josie last night."

"How do you know. From the way Josie has been explaining it they have been seeing each other for while now. I thought Josie would clue you in. Don't you guys talk about all this?"

"Not this thing with Hope. Josie hasn't said anything to me."

"I don't know, Lizzie. Maybe you were busy with your someone that you didn't really notice anything going on with Josie. Everyone has been there where the only person they think about is the one they are going out with. I guess you both have someone now to be with."

"Yeah, maybe. I need to go the bathroom, MG. I will see you in class. Cover for me, will you?"

"Yeah I will. Better hurry, though."

I thank him and hurry off. Instead of going to the bathroom I head outside and into the woods and run as fast as possible. I reach the old mill and can feel a breakdown coming. Oh shit. Be strong Lizzie. I try to avoid it but the magic inside of me is looking to come out.

I syphon from the wall and destroy a piece of the window which shatters and falls down on the floor. I aim for something else which is the fireplace where there is few bricks. I pick one up and throw it against the other window. I scream as loud as I can. The whole place is shaking as I turn around and start punching the wall. Over and over again.

I let out all my frustration as it comes out of my body in waves.

In the end I curl up on the floor and cry my eyes out. How could have I been this stupid. 

**Hope POV**

I had finished eating a filling meal and was now walking down to this little store I loved because it had all these little trinkets and special items that were collected all around the world. I went in and Mrs Browne was standing brushing the floor. She waved when she saw me and came over and hugged me.

"Hey Hope. How is my favourite customer?"

"Fine Mrs Browne. I am fine. How are you?"

"Just fine darling. Now what brings you to my humble abode today?"

"You are so kind. I want to know if that bracelet was done that I asked to be engraved. I was hoping to give it to her today. I don't mean to rush you. I was just wondering."

She smiles at me and heads back to the counter.

"I had it rushed because it seemed urgent. I hope the person you are giving it to is special."

"Oh she is definitely special, trust me."

Mrs Browne handed me the bracelet and I gave her money with a big tip.

"See you later Mrs Browne."

I was walking out when she called out.

"Tell your parents I was asking about them. I still remember the wedding ring your Dad bought from me to give it to her."

I turned around and smiled and waved.

I was walking back to the forest when my bones started aching. They were so sore. I tried to keep walking but then my bone in my leg snapped. I got to the forest as fast as I could. I had the box with the bracelet in it. I had just enough time to stash it behind a rock before I was on all fours as all my bones started braking. It hurt like hell because I was resisting. Then it was over and I was a full wolf. 

Fuck, serious. I loved that top. 

I caught a familiar scent so I followed it and was running in the woods for a couple of minutes before I was at the old mill. Why was I here. I was about to turn around when I could hear a faint whimpering noise coming from inside the building. I approached and peaked my head inside. It was Lizzie. I knew it as I approached her. She was lying on the floor and shaking. Lizzie was very surprised to see me when I came up beside her and tried to convey what I was saying when I was a wolf.

A low whimpering came out of my mouth. Lizzie looked at me weird. Honestly she just looked sad and defeated. What had happened to her when I was gone.

"Is it true, Hope?"

What is true. I turned my head and hoped that would send her the message that I didn't know what she was one about.

Lizzie started to cry.

"You know what I mean, Hope. You and Josie. Have you been seeing each other?"

Fuck. I started howling. 

Lizzie looked hopeful then she just shook her head and stood up.

"I can't stand to be in the same room as you Hope. I know I couldn't give all of myself to you, Hope. I know for the first time we had our moment. I just tried my best because I liked you. Before I liked you I didn't even know that I liked girls. I am so scared everyday that someone is going to find out and thing different of me. If I had any idea that you would leave me for Josie I would have fought harder to keep me with you. I know my Sister is this confident person who doesn't give a crap about what anyone says. I have tried so hard to be that person for you. You make me so happy, Hope. I only wish you felt the same. Obviously not if you went to Josie."

Lizzie was angry and crying at the same time. 

I tried to shift back but it wouldn't work. My wolf wouldn't listen. I was stuck like this. 

"Whatever we had Hope. This thing between us is over. I can't do this with you. I hate myself for even thinking that we could be something. I am done. I don't want to see you ever again. I hate the sight of you. Goodbye Hope."

Lizzie stormed out and I could have followed her. I could have tried my best to change back and go and tell her how I really feel. The truth was that I didn't deserve Lizzie. I wasn't good enough and deep down I knew that. That is why I have been going out with Josie. Maybe I am not good enough for either of them.

I lay down in the mill. 

I felt like someone just stuck a dagger through my heart. 


	12. "Wait, is that a Hickey?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie share a moment. Lizzie thinks about things.

**Hope POV**

After Lizzie left I had lay on the ground not moving for hours. My heart was broken and I am not sure I could ever fix it. Lizzie had been right with what she said. Her words hurt like daggers but they were all true. I shouldn't have been playing with Josie's feelings when I had something with Lizzie.

I think being with Josie was easy. She already had a thing for me and I just fell into it. I did like Josie a lot in fact. We could have maybe even been together at some point but I think that time has passed. I mean at least I think it has anyway. Not that the possibility isn't still there. 

When it got dark I got up and left the mill. I still couldn't change back. It wasn't even a full moon until tomorrow night but I guess with being so close to it has my wolf restless and looking to get on a run. So that's what I did. I took off into the woods and ran for hours until I was nearly falling asleep.

I made my way back to where I had put the bracelet. I dug a small hole and buried it where I could find it later. I then made my way back to the school. It took me a while but I was finally staring at the doors at the edge of the forest. I kept trying so hard not to change back no matter how hard I tried. It was like my wolf wouldn't let me. I gave up and was about to find somewhere to sleep in the woods for the night when I caught a familiar scent and I was pulled towards it. 

I followed, not that I had much of a choice as I was being dragged my instinct to find something, someone. It took a bit to avoid some students but I made it to the twins room. Why did I end of here. I opened the door with magic and came in to find Lizzie in bed. I felt instantly relaxed as she slept peacefully and at ease. 

I changed on the spot. 

Shit. Deep down I wanted to make sure Lizzie was okay and I think my wolf somehow knew that. It wouldn't let me changed until I saw that she was safe. I smiled sadly and headed out the door. 

I got back to my room quicklyand opened the door ready for some sleep. I was shocked to find Josie standing there in a robe. She was smiling at me and biting her bottom lip.

"Hey Hope."

"Hey Josie. What are doing here?"

"Waiting on you. I see you feel the same way I do."

Josie dropped the robe and she was fully naked. My jaw dropped.

Then Josie came over slowly and and started kissing my neck. It felt amazing and I let my head fall back.

She stopped.

"Wait, is that a hickey?"

Oh shit.

"No. I was out running in wolf form. I think I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I must have scraped it on a rock. It's okay."

Josie looked at me but then went back to kissing my neck.

I pulled her towards me and let my hands go down her back and grab onto her ass. Josie came in to me and started humping my body. I was liking the feeling. I lifted her and took her over to my bed and pushed her down as I got on top off her. I inserted my fingers and started going at it. Josie hips were rocking into my touch as she moaned.

"Fuck, Hope. Keep going baby."

I got faster and Josie kept rocking until she came all over my hand. Then the positions flipped as she put me on my back. Josie then trailed down my body as she kissed every inch of me. Then she got to the best part and started licking down below. I grabbed her head and pushed it in more and it felt so good. Josie then put a finger in and I was moaning so loud as I came and Josie kept fingering as I went through the orgasm. 

I was definitely thinking about Lizzie when it happened. I was not. Even though I could have swore her face came into my vision. I was with Josie, not Lizzie. Even though a apart of me wished she was.

Me and Josie then sat up and got into a position so both our bodies were positioned so our centre's were touching. Then we rubbed them against each other as we were moaning and on a complete high. 

**Lizzie POV**

I went straight back to my room after my fight with Hope. I was in such a terrible mood. I went for a drink that was under my bed and opened it and had a couple of swigs and lay in my bed as I cried about Hope.

How could I have been so dumb. I liked Hope a lot. Maybe the reason I didn't want to reveal it to people because I knew it wouldn't work out. I felt it in my gut. I was so naive to think that we could actually be together. I just wish it never had began in the first place.

I took another good drink of the vodka and then went to sleep.

I woke up a couple of hours later because I heard the door open and I thought it might be Josie. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with Lizzie right now so I pretended to be asleep so I could ignore her. The door didn't close but I did here a sound like bones breaking. That is when I realised it must be Hope. She didn't say anything and just stood there. 

I grabbed the bottle and downed the rest of it. The I went for a walk because I suddenly felt trapped in this school. I walked for an hour around the school and then headed back to the room. Josie still wasn't back yet so I got back in bed and tossed and turned until I finally passed out from exhaustion. 

**Penelope POV**

I was walking back to my room when I heard moaning coming from Hope's room. I knew it was Josie right away because I would never forget the way she moaned. That was a sound I would never forget. Hope and Josie was something I never seen coming. I continued walking smiling to myself. 

I then saw Lizzie walking and she was kind of stumbling. Wonder what she is doing. Lizzie reached her room and closed the door. 

Well I thought this school was boring. Time for a little fun. I smile to myself as I walk back to my room.


	13. "I'll cheers to that."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Lizzie talk. Hope goes for a run.

**Josie POV**

I woke up in the arms of the girl I loved. This couldn't get any better. Hope was sleeping next to me and was very peaceful as she was breathing in and out. I was in heaven right now as I curled up next to her while we slept. The sex was amazing and I could not get enough of it. Hope was like a drug that I was addicted to.

I fell back asleep after that and didn't wake up until morning. When I woke the sun was shining through the window and it was nice and warm. I reached over and Hope wasn't there and I was shocked because I was expecting to wake up next to Hope. I looked around the room and found her standing looking out the window while already dressed.

"Hope, for once I would like to wake up in bed with you."

"Sorry, Josie. I couldn't sleep. I have a lot on my mind. I needed some time to think about things."

"Okay. I could help take your mind of some of your troubles if you want. I know something we could do to pass the time if you are up for it."

Hope turns around and starts to smile.

"Not right now Josie. Later, maybe. I have to go to the library to get some work done before I return to school on Monday. I am really behind. Plus, there is a full moon tonight and my wolf is itching to turn. I am going to have to distract myself. I will talk to you later."

Hope comes over and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"See you later, Hope. I will miss you."

Hope gives me a smile and goes over and leaves the room. I lay back for a while before I realise I have to get up and go to my first class of the day. I get a quick shower and then get dressed. I then leave to get a new change of clothes from my room.

**Lizzie POV**

I woke up a killer headache. It was the worst hangover I have had in a while. I feel like I am going to throw up so I run to the toilet and it isn't pretty. I hear the door open and close. It turn around and see Josie standing there.

"Damn Lizzie. Are you okay? Did you drink again last night?"

"Hello Josie. In case you haven't noticed it is none of your business what I do at night. I don't give a fuck what you get up to so I expect the same in return. Now just leave so I can have some peace and quiet."

"Okay Lizzie. I was just checking in. I thought you might be out with your mystery date again last night and wanted the room to yourself so I found somewhere else to spend the night. It was a favour I was doing for you."

"Oh I know you found somewhere of course. You always do Josie. I never know who's bed you are going to end up in next. I mean you hardly ever here. First Penelope and now Hope fucking Mikaelson. Who is going to be next?"

Josie seemed completely shocked. 

"How did you find out? I guess it doesn't matter. The whole school will probably talking about it soon enough. It was only a matter of time before you found out."

"Yeah I suppose. You wanna know the worst part about it though, Josie. Is that I didn't hear it from my own Sister but from someone else. I mean I thought we shared everything but I guess the time has passed. Maybe we are not honest with each other anymore like we used to be."

"Lizzie it is not like you tell me everything either. I mean you still haven't let me know you this mystery guy is. It goes both ways that now we don't tell each other everything anymore. Maybe it is better this way. We should have some of our secrets from now on."

I felt really bad inside but I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine Josie. I will keep my secrets and you have fun sleeping your way through the entire school. We will keep each other at a distance from now one. Happy?"

Josie seemed like she was going to start crying. Then she turned and left slamming the door as she did. 

I got up and crawled back into bed. I didn't really feel like school today anyway.

**Penelope POV**

I was getting ready for the day and putting on my favourite dark lipstick. I was feeling particularly good today for some reason. I was in the mood for a little chaos and it felt like today was going to be great for that. 

I walked out of my room and strode down the hall confidently. I saw Josie who looked very angry for some reason. 

"Hey Jo Jo. Trouble in paradise."

"Penelope. Fuck off. I don't have time for your shit today, okay!"

I smiled sweetly. 

"Oh Jo Jo. I hate to see you so upset. If you wanted to skip school today we could go back to my room and have some fun. I got this new drug that is just amazing if you consume it and have sex right away. It could help take your mind of things."

Josie was turned on. I could tell. She seemed to thinking it over. Then she gave me the middle finger and stomped off.

**Hope POV**

I went out into the woods to retrieve the bracelet I had buried. It took me a while but I found it and was walking back to the school. I made it back and headed to my destination. 

Lizzie's room.

I knocked on the door. There was no answer so I kept knocking until Lizzie came to the door. She looked completely wrecked. Her hair was all over the place and her eyes were red like she had been crying. Still she looked beautiful and flawless as ever. I smiled.

"Hey Lizzie. Before you slam the door in my face I have something to give you if you will let me."

I take the box out of my pocket and hand it to her.

Lizzie looked like she was debating to take it then her hand reached out and grabbed it. Then she closed the door. I was so sad but I didn't blame her for the way she felt because it all my fault. I would never be able to take back what I did and I didn't even expect her to forgive me because right now I could never forgive myself. I deserved every bit of what Lizzie did. 

I walked to the library so I could just tune everything out and read a good book. I sat down and grabbed the Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. My favourite book. One of the reasons being because Harry and Ginny finally get together. Even though I kind of always shipped Ginny and Hermione. I began to read and got lost in the world of Hogwarts. 

**Penelope POV**

I was waiting outside of the twins room all day waiting to see if Lizzie came out. It was in between classes when the door finally opened and Lizzie came out looking both ways before walking out and heading down the hall.

Lizzie then went outside and was heading quickly across the grass and towards the forest looking over her shoulder and around her. She obviously didn't want anyone following her. Lizzie crossed the tree line and was making a quick walk of heading deeper into the woods. I put on a cloaking spell and ran after her.

Lizzie kept walking for half an hour and then stopped at the old mill before setting off again with a shovel in her hand until she found a secluded spot and then began digging a small hole. Once Lizzie was done she took a small box out of her pocket and set it in the whole and then began to put the dirt back in over it. She picked a bottle of the ground and took a drink from it. It was vodka.

"Really Lizzie, day-drinking? I didn't think you were that pathetic."

Lizzie turned around and was surprised to see me here. I hadn't noticed it before but her eyes were really red like she had been crying all day. There was a sad look on her face like she was defeated. 

"Penelope. What do you want? If you came here to make fun of me then just get on with it. I really don't have the energy to fight back anymore. I am just too tired of this to care about anything really."

Lizzie had began crying.

I was going to make fun of her. It was my favourite past time before I left for Belgium but now what was the point. A lot had happened since I left. I had noticed the Lizzie wasn't her same bitchy self as she use to be. The spark that Lizzie had before was completely wiped out and replace by something much darker.

"I could make fun of you but honestly I don't want to. Now, why don't we head back to the old mill and share that bottle you got there. I am sure we both can benefit from a little alcohol."

I walk a but and turn around. Lizzie is still rooted to the spot where I left her. 

"Are you coming or not?" 

Lizzie seemed unsure but then began to follow me. We made our way back to the old mill and I walked in and had a look around. This is where me and Josie had our first kiss and were we shared our first time together. I liked this place a lot because it had so many memories stored within it's wall. 

**Lizzie POV**

I wasn't sure why Penelope was being so nice to me. I mean she was a bitch who loved to torment people and always love the drama and hurt she caused people. Penelope offered her hand for the bottle and I took another swig and gave it to her. She drank a good bit and then passed it back to me. I sat down because the alcohol was starting to take effect.

"So, what has you drinking your sorrows away?"

I wasn't sure if I should answer Penelope or not. I mean could I really trust her. I'm not so sure.

"Come on Lizzie. I will tell you something if you let me in on your secret. I mean we are both are drinking. We can say it was why we are so open."

"Fine. I liked someone. A lot actually. Then I come to find out that they were lying to me and now I feel betrayed. But that still doesn't stop me from liking them."

"Yeah I been there. What did he do, cheat on you or something?"

I nodded.

"That sucks. I have been there as well. I would say just to dump them and move on with your life but if you still like them maybe you find out a way to forgive. It is not easy. It is the hardest road you can take right now. Lizzie, you have to decide if this person is worth it. Are they worth fighting for or can you leave them in the dust? It is up to you. I can only give you advice."

Penelope took another long swig of the bottle.

"I never knew you were the one to give advice. When you and Josie where together, you never liked me. I thought you were just born a bitch. I guess I misjudged you. I am sorry about that."

"Thanks. But you were right. I was a bitch. I think that was part of the reason I went away. I wanted to reinvent myself. Then I left the country and went to Belgium and I was the same disgusting person. Bending people to my will. Then I thought I might as well come back here and be the same top bitch I always was and maybe even to try and get your Sister back. I guess that means I can't do either. You can thank Hope Mikaelson for that. Cheers."

We both take another drink and I am really drunk at this point. Penelope looks like she is starting to sway a bit too.

"I'll cheers to that."

After a while of us sitting there in silence Penelope talks again.

"I think we should get back to school. It's a full moon tonight and I don't want to be out here. It is meant to be bad luck. Especially with real werewolf's here and all. Here come on."

"It's fine. I can walk."

I stand up and literally fall into Penelope's arms. It might be the alcohol but I thought I saw her looking at my lips.

We left the old mill and stumbled back to school. It was getting really dark now.

**Hope POV**

I had left the school and had found a spot in the woods to take off my clothes. The change was almost unbearable at this point. I had to change soon to let my wolf have a run. The rest of the werewolf's had already been locked in cages so I was free to run tonight by myself. 

I had Lizzie's jacket on so I didn't want to ruin it.

When the change happened I took off running in particular direction. As long as I stayed away from the school I was fine. I kept a safe distance. I loved running, it made me feel so free and all my problems would drift away into the night air. The full moon was best because that is when I'm more in touch with my wolf. I feel better and more at ease. 

I had been running for at least 3 hours when I got a familiar scent in the air. I knew it was Lizzie instantly. It was all my wolf seemed to be pulling me to lately. I went and followed it and of course it lead me back to the school. I tried to stop but I was being forced forward as I opened the doors with my magic. I followed the scent but it didn't lead me to the twins room. 

I checked and Josie was lying sleeping but there was no sign of Lizzie whose bed was empty. I wonder where she could be this late. I walked on and came to a different room who I wasn't sure who owned it but it was in the girls wing. My wolf wanted me to go in and I could feel a nervousness wash over me. It felt weird but I wasn't about to go randomly into someone's room so I forced myself to head back and outside into the woods. That was extremely weird.

 **Penelope POV**

I woke up and was in my bed. Last night was honestly a bit of a blare and I could make out out parts of it like Lizzie and I talking. Then there was Lizzie and me walking back but we couldn't get into her room for some reason. I took her back to mine and we.....

Oh fuck.

"Holy Fuck!"

I look over and Lizzie is lying asleep in my bed. I check under the covers and I am naked. 

"Oh fuck."

Lizzie wakes up.

"What is all the shouting about? My head fucking hurts."

"Lizzie."

"What?" 

Lizzie's eyes open and she looks at me. Then she looks under the covers. 

"Oh fuck. We didn't, I didn't."

"Fuck" We say together.


	14. "I know what you did last night."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Penelope get closer. Lizzie receives a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have turned Penelope from bitchy to a softy in one chapter.

**There may be content in this chapter that is now suitable for younger viewers. View discretion is advised.**

** Last night.  **

**Lizzie POV** **   
**

Me and Penelope had made are way back and I had tried to make it back to my room but the door wouldn't open. We had tried a bunch of spells but nothing worked. I tried to syphon the magic but then my head started to hurt so I stopped.

"That bitch Josie probably locked me out after we had our fight."

"It's okay. We can go back to my room and I'll sleep on my pullout couch and you can sleep in my bed."

I nearly gagged. 

"I am not sleeping in your bed. I don't want to know how many people you have slept with since you came back. The last thing I want to catch is an STD. I'll just sleep in the library like I normally would. Thank you very much."

"Lizzie stop being your usual self. Come to my room and stop being such a baby. We aren't far from it now."

Penelope dragged me back to her room as fast as she could and shut the door. She let go off me and I nearly fell on the floor. Penelope grabbed me in time and led me to the bed. 

"Just stay there a minute will you? I am going to get a change of pyjamas and change into them."

Penelope went into the bathroom and closed the door. I pulled my top over my head and threw it on the floor. I then unbuttoned my pants and took them off. I was left just in my underwear. I lay back on the bed and was feeling really horny.

**Penelope POV**

I put on my pyjamas and brushed my teeth. I clipped my finger nails and washed my hands.

I couldn't have predicted what I would run into when I came back into the room and saw Lizzie lying on my bed. She was half naked. At some point she must have taken off her clothes. I couldn't stop staring at her body. I tried to snap out of it but my eyes wouldn't leave her beautiful figure. It was different than I imagined it would be. 

Lizzie's head popped up and I locked eyes with her.

"Take a picture, Penelope. It will last longer so you can look at it when you want. My body is amazing."

I smirked at her.

"You are very confident, Lizzie. It is very hot."

Lizzie was looking me up and down and I was lying if I said that wasn't turning me on a bit.

I walked over and sat down beside her. 

"I wasn't aware you like girls like that. If I had maybe I would have tried to get you in my bed sooner."

"You can't tell anyone. Penelope. You better swear."

I held up my hands.

"Hey, your secret is safe with me. I wouldn't out anyone like that. I know the feeling of keeping a something like that to yourself. It weighs on your mind a lot. It is better if you just let let it out but if your not ready, I won't rush you. You take as long as you need, Lizzie."

Lizzie got and pulled me in for a hug. My arms came up around her without my brain really telling it to do it. We sat like that for a while in each other's arms. Then when I pulled back Lizzie was looking at my lips. Her eyes where full of desire and it drove me to pull her head in for a kiss. I was expecting her to pull back but she fell into it and was putting her hands over my body. 

Lizzie then was grabbing for my shirt in way like she was silently asking for me to let her take it off. I pulled back.

"Lizzie, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am totally sure about this, now get naked."

I let her pull of my top and I my bra was already off. Lizzie was staring at my boobs before a smile came on my face and then she started playing with them between her fingers. I let my head fall back and was moaning. It felt so good and Lizzie knew just the right spot. It was great.

I let Lizzie pull of my shorts.

I stopped again.

"Lizzie, is this your first time with a girl?"

Lizzie seemed a bit unsure.

"I have done some stuff. But never the full way."

I nodded. We started kissing again and I was toying with the clasp in her bra. She made a noise to let me know it was okay to take off which I did. I let it fall so her breasts were exposed to me. They were amazing and not really as big but they were still good to me.

Lizzie was looking at anything in the room but me. I didn't want her to feel ashamed because this must be so new to her especially with a girl. I still remember my first time with a girl and I need someone to take me through it because it was so new and different. I felt so vulnerable. 

"Hey Lizzie, look at me."

I gently tilted her chin so Lizzie was looking directly at me.

"I know this cane be kind of scary. So I want you to know that we can stop at any time. Just ask me if your unsure of anything, okay? I won't judge you and for the record you are beautiful and insanely hot."

Lizzie let out a smile and I leaned down to start putting my mouth and tongue on her boobs. Lizzie was running her hands through my hair. It felt amazing. I looked at her.

"Would it be too weird if I asked you to pull it? Not that hard just a bit at first."

"Not at all."

Lizzie began tugging at it and it was so good. Many people would be weird about that sort of thing but she just got right into it. It was turning me on even more and making me kind of wet. 

**Lizzie POV**

I was really nervous through the whole thing but Penelope talking to me was making it a bit better. It was very calming. I wanted to get on with it now though because I was becoming veru inpatient.

"Penelope, would it be okay if we kept going further now?"

"Yes, Lizzie. I thought you would never ask."

I took off my underwear and Penelope was about to take of hers when I put a hand to stop her.

"I want to try something if you wouldn't mind?"

Penelope nodded.

I went down to her waist and grabbed her panties with my teeth. The surprise in Penelope's face was funny when I thought about it. I then started pulling as I took it over her legs and then completely of her. I was so wet it was insane. 

We began kissing again and just rubbing our bodies against each other.

Penelope then stopped and looked at me.

"I will go first. Then maybe you can help me when I am finish. I want you to be comfortable throughout this experience and have a good time. Sex is amazing and it works better when there is consent and when both parties know what is going on. I am sorry with I am talking to much, I just want you to be okay while we are doing this."

I smiled at her.

"You are sweet, Penelope. Thank you for helping me through this. I am comfortable and honestly a bit excited for it too. Is it okay if continue then because I can't lie, I am really horny right now and I want all of you."

Penelope nodded and moved her hand down to between my legs. She was very cautious as she inserted one of her fingers. I nearly screamed right then because it felt so good. Penelope knew right were to put her finger. Then she inserted another one and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"PENELOPE, YES THAT FEELS SO GOOD!"

Penelope began kissing me and it was the best feeling as I could feel myself already close as Penelope got me over the edge.

"YES YES, RIGHT THERE PENELOPE. OH MY GOD. PENELOPE, PENELOPE!

I came and it was amazing as I was lying back panting and sweaty. Penelope was smiling down at me.

"Now it's my turn."

Penelope lay down and I just started rubbing like I would do if it was my body. Penelope began moaning and I knew I was doing it right. I picked up the pace and got really going into it. 

"LIZ. THAT IS FUCKING AMAZING. HOLY FUCK!"

I then did something very daring and began leading kisses down Penelope's body and hen reached her centre as I kept my finger in and started licking going really fast. Her moaning got louder.

"SHIT I AM NEARLY THERE. KEEP GOING BABE. YES RIGHT THERE, RIGHT THERE. I AM COMING. HOLY SHIT!"

Penelope came all over my mouth and hand and I just licked it all up savouring it the whole time. 

We both lay down on the bed after breathing really hard. I have a huge satisfied smile on my face and I look over at Penelope who looks at me and smiles. She reaches over and gives one last kiss.

"Thank you, Penelope."

"Anytime, Lizzie."

"Would it be crazy to ask to go again?"

"Not at all. My turn then."

Penelope pulled the blankets over us and went low.

** The next morning. Current time. **

I was lying in bed with Penelope while we were both naked and shocked at what happened last night. I was shocked but the memories were slowly coming back from last night and I can remember being completely down with it. I could blame it on the alcohol but I wasn't so sure. 

"So that happened." Penelope said.

"Yeah, it did."

"How do you feel about it? I don't want to think that I may have pressured you into anything."

"No, no. I was in complete control. I was 100% aware of what I was doing. Trust me. You have nothing to fear."

"I think we should get up before the bell rings. Don't want people jumping to conclusions even, do we?"

I got up and went to get my clothes.

I had got on me and was about to leave when Penelope spoke up.

"Hey Lizzie. I am not sure what is going on with you at the minute and why you are drinking. It is probably none of my business but if you ever need to talk I am right here. For the record, I don't regret what happened between us last night."

I smiled at her.

"Thanks again Penelope. Neither do I."

I left after that and closed the door. 

I made it back to my room and thankfully this time the door opened without any bother. Josie was at the mirror putting on makeup. She smiled at me and went into the bathroom to shower and change my clothes. I came out and Josie was sitting on the bed. 

"Hey Lizzie. I have been feeling so bad since our fight. I want to discuss things and maybe then we can move on and forget about our problems. I really miss you."

I was kind of unsure but then I realised that Josie didn't even know I was with Hope. Maybe if I had got up the courage and told her things could have ended up differently. I was ready to hear her out.

**Josie POV**

I wasn't sure what Lizzie was going to do. Then she came over and hugged me. It felt nice as I hugged her back and it was great that she still wasn't pissed at me.

"I am sorry Josie for what I said. I was mad at the time and I wasn't sure who to talk to. I shouldn't have said those mean things to you and I have regretted it ever since I said it. I hate myself for fighting with you."

"Its okay Lizzie. Lets just both agree that we were in the wrong and try to move on. I want to not fight with you anymore and try to be the best Sister I can be for you."

"I want the same thing Jo. I love you so much and I will try not to fight anytime soon." 

"Same. Why don't you join me and Jed for breakfast. They have your favourite pudding on today."

"Okay, lets go."

Me and Lizzie headed to the canteen where we got our food and were looking for a table. Jed was sitting saving us a table. We went over.

"Hey Josie. Hey Lizzie. How are you fine ladies doing this morning?"

"Fine Jed. How are you?" Josie said

"Okay. Thanks Jed." Lizzie said.

He smiled and went back to eating.

"So did you hear the fresh new gossip?"

"What gossip?"

"About Penelope. She has been back a few days and Alyssa was walking by her room last night and heard someone shouting her name as loud as possible."

Lizzie who was drinking her juice choked on it and had to cough a few times to steady herself.

"Sorry, it went down the wrong way. About Penelope though, I am not surprised. I was waiting for her to sleep with someone since she got here. It was only a matter of time I suppose."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well I for one wish the poor soul good luck because Penelope is something else. They are in for crazy ride."

**Lizzie POV**

Fuck sake. Of course this school already knows. I mean nothing stays secret here for very long. 

I was eating again when a note appeared out of thin air and landed on the table. It was like it was magic that it came there. It read:

Lizzie Saltzman.

I opened it.

_**Dear Lizzie,** _

_**I know what you did last night.** _

_**A friend.** _

What the fuck. Who sent this.


	15. "Truth or Dare"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party in the woods.

**Hope POV**

I was drawing a piece of art at the minute. I liked drawing, it calmed me just as much as turning into a wolf and running the forest. I had been inside all day because it was a Saturday which meant that the whole outside was flooded with people on the weekend. I was being anti-social as usual and keeping to myself. 

There was a party tonight. Someone had sent out invitations to everyone inviting them to a mysterious night of fun and pleasure. I thought for sure it was one of the twins and but I texted Josie and she said her and Lizzie were just as confused. Who ever it was obviously wanted to stay anonymous because no one had owned up to it yet.

When someone is organizing a party normally they aren't quiet about it. They try to gain some kind of popularity from it. I finished a piece of again a certain blonde. I had been drawing her a lot lately. I drew some of Josie but there was a beauty to the way I drew Lizzie. I couldn't quite explain it but it fascinated me so I kept doing it. 

I hadn't seen or heard from her since I gave her the bracelet. I had tried texting her but there was no response. Every time I had seen Lizzie walking in the hallways she avoided me like a had a disease. Which is probably who she sees me now anyway. I was hoping I might see her at the party. 

I get up and get ready for the day ahead.

**Lizzie POV**

I am walking pretty quickly as I head to my destination. People move out of the way quickly as I make my way down the hall. I guess Hope did something right because ever since she messed with them girls, people don't look at me the wrong way in fear of her wrath. I finally stop at a door and knock on it.

The door opens.

"Hey Lizzie. How are you doing this fine morning?"

"Cut the crap, Penelope. Did you send this?"

I hold up the letter and hand it to her. She seems confused about it. 

"What the hell are you on about, what's this?"

"I know you sent it Penelope. You are one of the only people who knew about what down last night. Who else could it be?"

Penelope opened the letter and started reading it to herself.

"I hate to burst your bubble Lizzie. We weren't exactly quiet last night. In the heat of the moment I forgot to put a silence spell on the room. Anyone walking by could have heard us. You were screaming my name. Who ever this friend it somehow found out it was you and now is letting you know. Very creepy sending you a note by the way. This isn't my style Lizzie. I told you last night I would keep your secret and I am staying true to my word."

I was mad but a part of me Penelope was telling the truth. If she did something there was always a reason behind it. This was beneath her sending a letter when she could just do it in person.

I let out an annoyed breath.

"I am sorry Penelope. When I saw this, it just made me so angry. I jumped to conclusions and I couldn't stop myself. I know that it's not much of an excuse but I am so sorry. You have been good to me last night and I shouldn't have just marched in here and accused you before actually asked you about it."

Penelope came over and hugged me. 

"It's okay Liz, I totally understand where you are coming from. Same kind of experience happened to me when I came out. It wasn't my choice and since then I would never to the same to another person that was done to me. We will figure out who did this together. Just take a deep breath and try to calm down a bit, okay?"

I nodded and Penelope went over to open a box she had on the nightstand. 

"I brought this back from my travelling. It's a tool that can tell who created a spell. It will lead us to ever sent it. Maybe that will discover who sent it. All we have to is let it trace the lines of the written words on the paper and then it will do the rest. Here, lets try.

Penelope held up the paper and put the metal device on it. Then she muttered a few words and then the top of the device lit up a green colour. 

"Now take this and follow it. I don't think it is such a good idea to be seen walking around school together until all this blows over. You can just give it back to me when you are finished."

I smile at Penelope and walk over to the door and open it. I turn around and she is looking at me.

"Thanks Penelope, for all your help."

"Anytime. Now go find this shit head so I can beat their ass up for messing with you."

I head out and it goes more dim as I go right so I switch and go left as I brightens again. I follow it down the hall and after about 5 minutes and it leads me to a door. The device is jumping and vibrating in my hand. This must be it. I would know it from anywhere. I have been here so often in the last couple of days. 

Hope's room. 

I felt like going in but then I could't bring myself to do it. I just couldn't and it hurt me more than the note. I had no idea how she found out about me and Penelope or why she would taunt me with a note. I left and went back to my room to cry. I was so done and hurt with what I learned.

I felt betrayed. 

**Josie POV**

Everyone was buzzing about the party tonight. Me and Jed had sneaked out of school and over to the town to get some alcohol. We had got a lot and we were driving back over to the school right now. I was so excited about tonight. 

I had a dress in mind that I was going to wear. It was perfect and I hope Hope would like it. We hadn't really had a chance to make it official but i'm really planning on trying to do it tonight. It is a perfect opportunity to take our relationship to the next level.

We arrived back at school and me and Jed took the bottles out to the old mill where the rest of them where. Kaleb was already there with the kegs and stacking them getting them ready for later on.

"Hey Kaleb, I guess we have you to thank for this great party."

"No, it wasn't me who sent the invites. I have been asking around and no one has any clue who set it up. I am just getting the booze ready so we will have a great time. Maybe or gracious host will reveal themselves at the party."

That was weird. It would be one of us that set up the parties. Who ever the person was must not want be found out. I would have to look into it later. 

**Hope POV**

I was getting ready for the party. I went with black jeans and a red top. I put on some black lipstick and was busy doing my foundation when there was a knock at the door. I went over and opened it.

It was Josie. 

She was in a short red dress and black converse. Josie didn't really wear heals anymore because I was so short as it is.

"You look beautiful, Josie."

"Thank's Hope. You are stunning as always."

"Are you ready to get going?"

"Yes, come one."

I grabbed my jacket and put it on and put my hand in Josie's as we headed towards the party. It didn't take us long walking through the woods and make it to the old mill. There was already some people there and MG was getting the music set up. He waved and we both waved back.

Josie and I made our way over to the drinks table. I mixed some juice with vodka. While Josie went for a weird looking blue liquid that was already in a tub on the table.

About two hours into the party. It was crazy. It was in full swing with people dancing and already sneak off into the woods to hookup.

I was looking about but there was no sign of Lizzie.

"So is Lizzie not coming tonight?"

"Not sure. She wasn't in the room when I was getting ready. I haven't seen her all day."

I nodded then there was a shout from the barn. 

"TRUTH OR DARE."

Josie looked at me. 

"Up for a game?"

"Yeah sure, why not."

**Lizzie POV**

I was a bit away from the party. I had gotten ready and looked pretty great but I could not bring myself to face Hope after what she did. I was going to head home when someone came up behind me. 

It was MG 

"Hey Lizzie. What are you doing over here?"

"Hey MG. Just thinking about things."

"Are you going to head into the party?"

I was thinking about leaving and heading back to the room but then though better of it. I wanted to have fun tonight and wasn't going to let Hope stop me.

"Yeah. Fuck it. Lets go."

"You go. I will catch up."

I smiled at him and walked into the old mill. It was crowded with people who I think were playing a game. I locked eyes with Hope who's mouth was hanging open then she quickly closed it. Then I saw Penelope who was watching the encounter happen and had a knowing smile. She made a whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone. Lets play spin the bottle. It is way more fun."

People started getting in a circle and others headed out into the music scene again who didn't want to play anymore. Penelope grabbed my hand and pulled me over to sit down. Hope and Josie also joined the circle. I tried not to make eye contact with them. I took the flash I had in my pocket and took a swig from it. It was vodka of course.

A couple of the kids went first and Jed kissed Kaleb while MG kissed this girl from my history of magic class. Penelope was leading the game and then she smirked at me.

"Lizzie, your next. Spin the bottle."

I turned the bottle in a big spin and I prayed it would land on anyone else but Josie or Hope. Please not. It went round two times before it stopped. Shit.

I looked up and it landed where Hope was. She looked as surprised as me. I tried to say something but everyone else was already chanting kiss.

Hope then started crawling over to me and it definitely wasn't the hottest thing I had ever seen. Hope reached me and was looking at my lips. She reached out and tucked some hair behind my ear. I froze as Hope leaned in and connected her lips with mine. It was as if time stopped. I was hesitant at first and then I got completely into it and slipped my tongue into her mouth.

It was fucking amazing just like the first time we kissed. It was electric and made me feel so alive than I have felt since we had our fight. 

We finally broke apart. 

Penelope was smiling while Josie looked horrified. Hope was looking at me with hunger in her eyes and that;s when I realised that her eyes were bright yellow. I got up and walked out of the room while everyone else was silent. I made my way into the forest.

**Hope POV**

That kiss was so fucking good. I couldn't put it into words. Kissing Lizzie was something else entirely. It was heaven.

My mind snapped out of and everyone was staring at me. I looked at Josie who was now leaving the old mill and heading for the door. I ran after her and finally caught up with her and she turned around to face me.

"Hope, what the fuck was that? You kissed Lizzie for a while. Why was it so long?"

"Sorry Josie. I am a bit drunk and got lost in the moment. It won't happen again. I need to maybe get some rest. Can I walk you back to your room. Please."

Josie seemed annoyed but then she calmed down.

"I am sorry. I know there is nothing going with Lizzie but that kiss was fucking weird. Lets just go get some sleep."

We headed back towards the school.

**Lizzie POV**

The next morning. 

I had been walking around all night trying to wrap my head around me and Hope's kiss. It was weird how it happened. I mean it felt right but I still couldn't trust Hope after her sending that weird letter. 

I made it back to school and was heading to my room when I stopped when I came around the corner. Hope had a letter in her hand and was pushing it under my door.

"Hope, what the hell are you doing?"

Hope looked up and was shocked to see standing there.

What was she doing?


	16. "With all of my Love, Hope."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie talk. Penelope receives a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter. I was busy today so I thought I would put something out. Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone.

** After the kiss with Lizzie  **

**Hope POV**

After leaving Josie back to her room I headed to mine. I couldn't forget about me and Lizzie's kiss. I was feeling my wolf looking to change but I held it in and got to my room luckily without wolfing out. I closed the door and put a magical spell around the room so if I did change I shouldn't be able to break out.

I got a piece of paper from my drawer and a pen from my desk. I sat down to right a letter. I know Lizzie wasn't talking to me and avoiding me at all costs. I had to explain to her how I was feeling and that I meant no harm in what happened with Josie.

I began writing....

Dear Lizzie, 

I am writing you a letter because I can not get you to talk to me. I have been looking to tell you how sorry I am with what happened with Josie. I regret it so much on how it played out. There is no excuse I can give you to fully explain why I did it. Maybe I wasn't ready to fully go through with what I felt for you. I was scared because I think I found someone incredibly special to me and I didn't want to screw that up in any way. Of course I ended up messing it up with you anyway. I will hate myself for a long time because of what I did to you. I may have even destroyed a bond that you share with your Sister. What breaks my heart the most is how much I still care about you and I now know I have lost my chance to be yours. I only hope that you find the happiness that you deserve. I will be forever sorry for hurting your, Lizzie. 

You need someone better than me and someone who makes you feel complete. You set out and find that person because if anyone deserves happiness it is you. Even if it not with me. I always think about you and I just wish I realised at the time what I found and had not started messing with Josie. 

Will all of my love,

Hope

I then stayed up all night to think about sending it or giving to her in person. Then I decided.

I grabbed an envelope and put it inside it. I got some ink and burned the Mikaelson stamp into the back of it. Then I got up and grabbed the jacket that Lizzie gave me. I opened the door and headed towards the twins room. I only hope that Josie has gone to sleep and then Lizzie can see it.

I crouched down and then tried to slip it under. I was about to do when someone spoke up.

"Hope, what the hell are you doing?"

I look up to see Lizzie standing there in what she was wearing last night. She must only be coming home now. I stand up and hide the note behind my back.

**Lizzie POV**

I was beyond pissed at Hope for showing up here. I had hoped that it wasn't her sending the note but I have caught her red-handed in the act. 

"So it was you who sent the letter? I knew it."

"What are you talking about, Lizzie?"

"Don't act dumb, Hope. I know it was you because it was the type of thing you would do."

Hope took the letter from behind her back.

"Lizzie. Calm down. This is the only letter I have sent you. I wanted to give it to you in person but I thought you wouldn't take it from me. I then decided to put it under your door. I am sorry."

I couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not.

"So, you didn't send me a note the other day?"

"No. I have been trying to talk to you for ages and you have been ignoring me. I know it is for a good reason. I just wanted to get my feelings to you and I thought that a note would do. I want you to read this note. You don't have to talk to me again if you don't want to. Please read it."

Hope hands me the note and I take it looking at her to see if there any ulterior motive. Hope seemed very sad and at that moment I realised she couldn't be sending the notes. Why did the device lead to her room.

"Okay. I will think about it."

Hope smiled. 

"That is all I ask for. Thanks Lizzie. What note are you referring to by the way?"

"Oh it's nothing. Never mind."

"Okay. Goodnight Lizzie."

Hope turned around and walked away.

I opened up my door and Josie was asleep in bed. I took of my dress and crawled into mine. I put Hope's letter in my side drawer. I wasn't sure if I was going to read it yet.

**Penelope POV**

I had woken up with a serious hangover. I had drank a lot and then went to look for Lizzie but I couldn't find her anywhere. So I got back to my room and went to sleep.

I was thinking about last night when I heard a noise. It sounded like someone was knocking on the window. I got up and went over to look.

I saw a note on the other side literally tapping against the glass. I opened the window and the letter came in and landed on my desk. I went over and took my letter opener and cut it open.

**_Dear Penelope,_ **

**_Thanks for carrying out the party plan._ **

**_It was a big help._ **

**_Your secret about you sleeping with Lizzie is safe with me._ **

**_For now._ **

**_A friend._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who is sending the notes?


	17. "That is a Long Story"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Penelope discuss things. Hope and Josie talk.

**Lizzie POV**

I am sitting in the library trying to study for the test coming up in a couple of days. Honestly though I couldn't get my mind off Hope. It was like my mind would think of nothing else. I put my hand in my pocket to find the note. It hadn't left me since Hope gave it to me. I wasn't sure if I was going to read it or not.

I had thought maybe I could throw it out but when I actually went to do it my body wouldn't let me carry through with it. My head was a mess and I couldn't think straight. I packed up my work and headed out of the library where I saw Penelope walking my way. She looked worried and came over to me in a panic.

"Hey Lizzie. Can we talk? In private."

"Yeah, sure."

I followed Penelope as she led me into and empty classroom. She was pacing when I came in and then took a page out of her bag and handed it to me. It was the invitation to the party we were at the other night.

"Penelope, why are you give me this?"

"Look on the back."

I turned it over and read:

_**Dear Penelope,** _

**_You must make sure this party plan gets filled out._ **

**_Or else I tell everyone who you slept with._ **

**_The list:_ **

**_Play Truth or Dare_ **

**_Play Spin the Bottle_ **

**_Make sure Hope and Lizzie kiss._ **

**_Good Luck_ **

**_A friend._ **

I look up at Penelope who looks really guilty.

"I am so sorry, Lizzie. I thought this was just some joke but then I remembered that you got a note. I didn't want you getting outed like that so I followed the list and hoped that it wouldn't get out there. Then I got another letter the morning after saying I had completed the list and that the secret was safe."

"It is okay, Penelope. I would have done the same thing in that situation. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Do you who sent out the invitations to the party?"

"No. I seen them come out and didn't think anything off them until I got that one personally delivered to me. I've been asking around and no one is taking responsibility for the party and are not clear on who started it. It could be anyone."

"That device of yours didn't work by the way. It lead to Hope's room but I have already cleared her. She never wrote the letter."

"We are back to square one. We need to find out who this is before they really do let our secret slip. I hate when someone is hanging something over you. I feel trapped right now while this puppet master is pulling the strings on a much larger game."

Penelope looked like she was about to cry.

I grabbed her arms to make her look at me.

"Hey Penelope. We get through this, okay? We just have to stick together."

Penelope nodded.

I pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the cheek. We held onto each other for a long time.

"I have been meaning to ask by the way. You and Hope. When the hell did that happen?"

I thought about it for a minute.

"That is a long story."

**Josie POV**

I had been looking for Hope. I wanted to apologise for over-reacting when she and Lizzie kissed. Something switched on within me when I seen Hope and Lizzie kiss. I don't know why I got so mad about it. I knocked on her room but there was no answer so I went out into the forest. I walked a bit deeper into the woods until I reached the old mill. 

Hope was sitting on the porch looking out at the forest and I don't think had really noticed me yet. 

"Hey Hope. I'm sorry if I disturbed you thinking. If you want to be alone I can leave."

Hope looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"It's okay Josie. I have actually been looking to speak with you and now is as good a time as any. Come here and sit with me."

I went and sat beside Hope.

"I have been looking to talk to Hope as well about last night. I was just mad about the whole thing and shouldn't have taken it out on you. I need to talk to Lizzie but I haven't seen her since last night. Our relationship has been kind of rocky as of late. I am so sorry for the way I acted. I just wished I had handled it better."

"Josie, my sweet Josie. I don't blame you for what happened last night. It should not have happened and you had every right to be mad with me. I would be too. I hurt you in a way that can't be forgiven and I don't expect you to. I wouldn't even forgive me because I don't deserve it."

I grabbed Hope's hand and held it tight.

"Hope, don't say that. You are one of the best people I know. You are so kind and courageous and would not hurt anyone. That is why I love you."

Hope looked at me in shock. I guess I had to tell her sometime. Cat is out of the bag now.

"I mean it, Hope. I have loved you since the day we first met. You were with your Mother and Father and I just remember how beautiful you looked when I saw a red haired girl looking at me with those amazing eyes. I knew since then and my love has only grown for you until this day."

Hope was sobbing but there was this almost haunted look in her eyes.

"Josie. I have loved you too. Maybe not since the day we met but at some point you fought your way into my heart. You were a shining light in the darkness that I felt ever since I was a kid. Growing up around a lot of people that tried to kill my Dad lead me to believe to trust no one.b I have learnt since meeting special people at this school that the way I was thinking was not the case. What you just said makes it harder to do what I have to next."

"What is that, Hope?"

"I have known something for a few weeks that I haven't been ready to admit to myself. It had scared me and I ran to something safe and caring. That person was you Josie. I do love you but not in the way that I think you love me. I know this might destroy you but I urge you Jo to not go down that road and maybe take it bad for a while and then come to a healing point where maybe we could be friends. The reason I don't think I deserve your forgiveness because I know what I am saying will do to you Josie. I never meant to hurt you but I think it is too late for that."

I felt like my heart was slowly being ripped out.

"Please, Hope. Don't tell me what I think you are going to say. My heart won't be able to take it. I love you so much."

"I am so sorry, Josie. I love you but I don't think this can work out between us. I think we aren't meant for each other and apart of me realised that from the beginning and I just couldn't tell you. I so wanted for this to work out between us and maybe it could have had it been under different circumstances. You deserve someone better. someone who can give you what you want to most. Someone with all their love to give. Unfortunately, that is not me. As much as I wish it could be."

I got up and all the anger in me was reaching boiling point. I was angry. I lifted my hand and slapped Hope across the face then again and one more time. Hope didn't even move to defend herself. 

I grabbed her arm and siphoned from her. I lifted her and threw her against the wall. 

"Hope, fight me. Fight back you coward. Fight me."

**Hope POV**

I got up slowly and looked at Josie with tears in my eyes.

"I have hurt you enough Josie. You can do what you want. I won't lift a finger to stop you."

Josie lifted her hand again and I felt my side rip open. It hurt like hell but I just sat there. I felt something hit my lip and now my mouth was bleeding.

"Josie. Don't let this anger consume you. Please stop what you are doing. You need to heal."

Josie through a fireball at the wall and it started a fire. It was already beginning to get worse. 

"Fuck you, Hope. Don't tell me what to do. You are a fucking bitch. Goodbye."

Josie ran out of the old mill and into the now darkening sky.

A note flew in from the outside and landed beside me. I picked it up and started reading it:

**_Dear Hope,_ **

**_You broke Josie's heart._ **

**_Do you feel better now that you have no one._ **

**_No one loves you Hope._ **

**_They don't care._ **

**_That will be your downfall._ **

**_Good Luck_ **

**_A friend._ **

I tried to stand up and that is when something hit my leg and stuck through it. I fell down again in pain. I was about to reach for it when the ceiling came through and I luckily just missed it but then there was something else falling and then everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a massive Hosie shipper it broke my heart to write this chapter.


	18. "Lizzie, I liked it better when you were in bed with me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fire.

**Lizzie POV**

I was lying in bed when I felt so much sadness and it felt like my heart was braking. It must be Josie. I got up and left the room to go look for Josie and that's when I felt an even bigger pain in my chest that was overwhelming. I somehow understood that I had to get outside because I could barely breathe. 

I got out and could immediately see smoke coming out of the forest. I ran towards it and it took to me to the old mill. It was on fire and the place was falling down as the flames erupted out of it. I ran towards it as if something was telling me to go inside. I could see in and there was a figure lying on the ground. 

I jumped through a part that was not on fire yet and fell on the floor as I crawled towards the get to the person. I got closer and was able to turn the girl over. It was Hope. Shit. What the hell is she doing here? That's when I noticed that there was blood coming out of her mouth and she had something in her leg and there was a gash on her head. Probably what knocked her unconscious. I had to get her out of here.

She started stirring a bit.

"Lizzie."

"Hey Hope. It's okay. I am here. You are going to be fine because I will get you out of this."

Then Hope slumped in my arms. I tried to lift her and just managed to get her off the ground. I looked around but there was no real exit without fire blasting around it. I thought quickly and siphoned from Hope and protected me and her as I ran through the fire and outside into the open. I could here people shouting in the distance and that's when I knew what people would think if they saw us here.

I took of deeper into the woods so no one would see us. It felt like I was running for an hour but I finally made it back to school. Most of the students were mostly out looking at the fire so I made it easily through the halls to Hope's room which I opened with my magic and sat Hope on the bed. I closed the door and put a spell so nobody could open it. 

"Wait a minute Hope. I just need to know where the medicine is. Come on where is it. I need to help you."

I was crying at this point because I wasn't good in a situation like this. I get all over the place and can't think straight. I get all emotional and can't think the right way. Why can't I do this. I open drawer after drawer and finally find it in the bathroom by the bath. There was blood already in the bath but I didn't mind it as I grabbed it and ran back to Hope. She was still unconscious but the blood had stopped. 

I got to work cleaning her leg and blood from her mouth. Then I dabbed at her head and tried to see if it was still cut open. It was but then Hope woke up a bit but she still seemed weak and her words were only a whisper.

"Don't try to patch up and of the injuries. They will heal soon. Perks of having vampire blood in my system. The head wound might take longer but just wait patiently. I will be okay."

"Hope. I was so worried about you. When I saw you in the mill with it burning down my mind went into overdrive and I had to get you out."

Hope smiled. 

"I probably didn't deserve it but thank you for saving me. I am forever grateful. I have to go to sleep now but promise me you won't.....

Hope faded out.

"What Hope. What were about to say?"

Hope was out and snoring peacefully. I got her clothes off with the dried blood on them. This helped me see the injuries more clearly. Just for that reason, I swear."

I then got Hope under her blankets so she was comfortable and warm. I was about to leave but something was telling me to stay with her so I got off my shoes and climbed into bed with Hope and soon fell asleep.

**Hope POV**

I woke up and my body was still aching a bit. Mostly though I felt a little better than before. I could already feel my leg healing nearly finished but my head was going to take longer. I felt something ticking my nose. I opened my eyes and was met with blonde hair. Lizzie must have stayed with me. She was currently curled up with her head in the crook of my neck. Her breathing tickling my neck.

I looked down at her smiling. Apart of me thought she would leave.

I went back to sleep next to Lizzie and woke up again sometime later. I could hear someone walking around the room and making noise.

"Lizzie, I liked it better when you were in bed with me."

"What?"

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Penelope looking down at me smirking.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I tried to sit up and winched. Penelope came over and pushed me back down.

"Hey, hey. It would be best if you kept lying down as your injuries haven't fully healed. You could pass out or something."

"Let me go. I will say again, what are you doing in my room?"

"Easy, Mikaelson. Lizzie called me to look after you while she heads to town to get some supplies. Wasn't my plan to to babysit you for the afternoon but Lizzie asked nicely and I couldn't turn her down."

I was surprised at Penelope's gentle voice. 

"I didn't know you and Lizzie were friends."

"Yeah it happened recently. I was just as surprised as you are right now. Trust me. What is more surprising is the two of you though. When did that shit happen?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Oh my dear Hope. I saw you and Lizzie making out at the party. Even a blind person would notice the chemistry that the two of you have. I mean I thought you and Josie were a thing when I came back. The two of you were sleeping at that point but I did not see this coming. That doesn't happen very often. Congrats on accomplishing it."

"How did you know we were...."

The door opened and Lizzie came in smiling with three big bags.

**Penelope POV**

Me and Hope were having a good conversation when Lizzie came back in. Hope's eyes lit up at her smiling face. It was cute but almost in a vomiting sort of way. Almost. Lizzie sat the bag down.

"Good you are up. I had to run to the store to get some things that you might like. I hope you like them anyway." 

Lizzie began opening one of the bags. She took some strawberries out and then a strawberry cake with mint frosting. Two tubs of ice cream - one honeycomb and the other mint. Then Lizzie took out an assortment of sweets and crisps and a big chocolate bar.

"That's all that's it in one bag. You didn't have to do this for me Lizzie."

"I know. I wanted to do it for you. Besides I just used my Dad's credit card so it's fine. No problem at all."

Hope started laughing and then held her head with a sore expression. 

Lizzie rushed to her side in the blink of an eye and held her head while trying to examine it. She was so careful not to further hurt Hope. I wonder if Lizzie knew she was in love with Hope yet. I would have to ask her that later.

Lizzie brushed the hair out of Hope's face and they looking at each other like they wanted too....

"Right, I will take it as my cue to leave. I will check in later or maybe in just text because you might be busy and I don't want to walk in on anything I don't want to see. I am not much of a watcher so good day and have fun."

I left quickly after that and closed the door. 

**Lizzie POV**

As soon as Penelope left, my lips were on Hope's. She was surprised at first but then started to lean into it. I was pulled on top of Hope as I tried not to hurt her but also put my hands on her body so I could feel every part of her. I kept deepening the kiss and then bit into her neck and I got a soft moan in response. I kept doing it until a mark formed.

Then I let Hope do the same to me. It was amazing as I felt her lips on my neck. We stopped pretty quickly because Hope still needed to heal from her injuries. I lay down on her chest as I fell asleep again. It was really easy to do when I was with Hope.

**Hope POV**

I was still lying awake even though Lizzie had drifted off to sleep. I was so content and happy for once. I never wanted this moment to end. 

I heard rustling coming from under my door and then something flew into the room and landed on the bedside table next to me. It was a note. 

I picked it up.

It read:

**_Dear Hope,_ **

**_Not even a day later._ **

**_After braking Josie's heart._ **

**_You have Lizzie in your bed._ **

**_You move quick._ **

**_I will give you that._ **

**_Shame it won't last._ **

**_Good Luck._ **

**_A friend._ **

Who the hell is sending these? 


	19. "Dear Penelope"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie talk. Penelope searches in the woods.

**Lizzie POV**

I woke up again and it was dark outside. I was still cuddled up next to Hope who I thought was sleeping at first but then she let out a soft moan. I looked up and our eyes locked and I smiled at Hope who smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"Are you feeling better, Hope?"

"Yeah much better. I never did get a chance to thank you for saving my life, did I?"

"You don't have to thank me. I knew someone was in trouble. I had a feeling in my heart and even though I might not have known it at the time, I somehow knew it was you and I had to save you. I just couldn't let you die like that. I care about you too much."

A few tears where escaping from Hope's eye and I lifted my finger to catch them and I kisses both her cheeks and then one on the corner of her mouth. Hope was smiling a bit as she put her hands through my hair and then pulled up close so we could deepen the kiss. I brought my hands up to cup her face.

Hope pulled away.

"I forgot to ask you. Did you like the bracelet I got you?"

Shit.

"I have to tell you something about that. Penelope is getting it now as we speak."

**Penelope POV**

I was walking in the woods with a shovel in my hand. Lizzie had given me a direction and I remember where she buried the box when I was following her. I looked for a while and thanks to my magic I found the exact spot.

I started digging and it wasn't long before I hit something. I pulled it out and it was a small box with something inside it for Lizzie. I tucked it into my pocket and was about to start walking back when I heard a noise behind me. 

I saw the note lying on the ground. I picket it up.

It read:

**_Dear Penelope,_ **

**_You lost Josie._ **

**_And now you lost Lizzie._ **

**_You can't catch a break._ **

**_Maybe you should have stayed in Belgium._ **

**_Good Luck._ **

**_A friend_ **

I was looking at the note in disbelief when I someone hit me over the back of the head and I went into darkness. 

**Hope POV**

I was getting a shower while Lizzie got changed in the other room.

I heard the door open and was surprised to see Lizzie standing there in just her underwear. She was very shy looking as she looked me up and down.

"You once asked me to join you in the shower. I hope the invitation is still open."

It took me a minute for my ability to speak to return to me again. I was absolutely surprised that Lizzie would even come on here but I was not complaining.

"Yes, of course. Are you going to wear that in here?"

Lizzie shook her head.

Lizzie put her arms behind her back and unclasped her bra. Then she slowly to her arms away and let it drop. Then she began to roam her hands over her body and then lower and she took off her panties and let them drop to the floor. Then Lizzie approached the shower. I let it open and she stood in.

"Fuck hell, Lizzie. You are so fucking sexy and beautiful. I am so turned on right now."

"That is what I was going for. I like seeing the great Hope Mikaelson all flustered and blushing."

"I don't blush."

Lizzie looked at me and started laughing. 

"Your face is getting more red as we speak."

I grabbed Lizzie by back and pulled her in for a deep kiss as our bodies moulded together and they fit perfectly. I got feel Lizzie's hot body against mine as we hungrily began making out with each other. I could hear her moaning and I couldn't get enough of it. It was so euphoric and amazing that I don't think I would ever get used to hearing it.

I moved my hand lower but Lizzie stopped it and brought it back up.

"Not yet, Hope. But soon. I promise."

"Your such a tease. I can wait though. Anything for you, Lizzie."

We kept kissing for another while and then Lizzie helped me clean myself and then we got out and got dressed. 

We were curled up again in bed with my head lying on Lizzie's chest. We were both content to be in each other's company.

There was a loud crash as something came through the window. It landed hard on the floor and me and Lizzie stood up. I knew it the moment I saw it that it was the present I bought Lizzie. I went over and cast a spell to check if it was tampered with. It wasn't so I picked it up and sat it on the bed. 

"Who the hell did that? I thought you said Penelope was getting it for you."

"She was. I told her were I buried it and she knew where it was."

"Hold on. You buried it in the forest. I will try not to take that personally."

"I am so sorry Hope. Me and you weren't in a great place and I was angry. It is also how me and Penelope started hanging out."

I nodded. I understood why she did it.

I saw a note on the floor lying next to it.

"Hey, this must have been on it. I wonder who it is from."

I open it and read:

**_Dear Hope and Lizzie,_ **

**_I hope you enjoyed my little present._ **

**_Sorry I couldn't give it to you in person._ **

**_If you want to see Penelope alive again._ **

**_You will await further instructions._ **

**_Good Luck._ **

**_A friend._ **

I looked at Lizzie. 

"Is this a joke. I have gotten messages like this before but I thought it was someone messing with me. I'm not so sure now."

"You have gotten letters too. So have me and Penelope. They are from someone who always signs it as a friend. I never knew who it was. I even thought it was you at one stage. Long story, I was using a device that led me to your room. Who could be sending us these and why is it just us three. I haven't heard if Josie has gotten one yet."

"Josie is not on the best terms with me right now. We kind of got into a fight yesterday and she was pissed."

"Hang on it wasn't Josie that started the fire was it?"

I nodded. 

"Holy shit. I should have known. Josie is always using fire and gets a bit carried away with it sometime. But to leave you like that is just insane. I am going to have a word with her later for just leaving you like that and she was the one that was supposed to be in love with you. Josie has some nerve."

"Hey Lizzie. Calm down. We can't do this right now. We have to figure out who is sending these notes and stop them. Okay. We need to get through this and then we can deal with that later. I promise."

Lizzie nodded. 

"I will go see if Josie has gotten a letter and get her back here to help us. She would probably care if Penelope is hurt. I will be right back."

Lizzie got up and gave a me a kiss and then smiled and left the room.

I was going to try and do a spell but then another letter came through the window and landed next to me.

I picked it up and it read:

**_My dearest Hope,_ **

**_Now that Lizzie is out of the way._ **

**_I can talk to just you._ **

**_Go to the lake near the school._ **

**_You know the one._ **

**_Meet me there. Alone._ **

**_Or I kill Penelope._ **

**_Good Luck._ **

**_A friend._ **

I took off out of my room and out into the night. 

I got to the lake which was about 15 minutes away from the old mill which was now all burnt up.

I walked into the clearing near the lake and saw someone sitting on the ground. 

It was Penelope who was tied up and had blood on her face. She looked badly hurt. I ran over and took the gag out of her mouth so she could talk.

"Oh Hope, thank God. I thought I was going to die. You will never guess who is behind this."

A spell hit Penelope and knocked her out.

I looked up and saw the person and I couldn't believe my eyes. 

"You did this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who it could be before I reveal it next chapter.


	20. "What's so Funny?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The person who is sending the notes is revealed.

**Lizzie POV**

I was running through the halls towards me our room. There was a few people walking about the school and minding their own business. I darted round them or just shouted at them until they moved quickly to the side. Even one of them dived out of the way to avoid me charging into them. I got to my door and cast a spell as it flew open. The room was empty.

Where was Josie? 

I was about to leave when the bathroom door opened and Josie came out. She looked like she had been crying as there was red round her eyes and there was a box of tissues by her bed. She was holding one right now.

"Hey Lizzie. I have some news to share and I could really use you help right now. I am going through a difficult time and I need some support."

"Yeah Josie. That will have to wait to later. We have a crisis on our hands. Have you been getting notes lately. Appearing out of fin air or showing up unexpectedly."

"Well not a lot of them. I just got one there tonight and I wasn't sure who sent it. I thought it was some kind of sick joke that someone was pulling. When I got myself together I was going to see if Penelope did it as this is the kind of thing she would pull just to annoy me."

Josie handed me a letter. 

It read:

**_Dear Josie,_ **

**_You heart is broken._ **

**_Hope crushed it._ **

**_I know how that feels._ **

**_If you want revenge I can help._ **

**_Meet me at the clearing near the old mill._ **

**_Come alone._ **

**_Good Luck._ **

**_A friend._ **

"I got it a couple of hours ago. I wasn't going to go see who it was. I thought it was a prank. So I decided to stay here and because of what the letter says I am still upset. Me and Hope had a big fight and kind of lost it. I have felt bad ever since."

Josie seemed defeated and I felt so bad. I needed to have a talk with Josie when this is all over and I need to come clean about Hope. I know it would destroy her but I can't keep it from her any longer.

"I am so sorry Josie. I promise as soon as we deal with this. We will talk and I will personally help you get through this. Right now we have to save Penelope. Me and Hope got a note saying that they have her. She could be in real danger and maybe seriously hurt."

Josie seemed to snap out of it and had a determination on her face.

"Let's go."

Me and Josie left the room and headed to Hope's room where we found it empty. There was another note on the bed and I looked at it. I showed it to Josie and then we got moving and went out of the school and heading into the forest. 

"I didn't know you and Hope were hanging out. When did that happen?"

"We just clicked one day and began hanging around with each other. I can't tell you because I really don't understand it myself."

"What about the new boyfriend you have. How is that going?"

I was surprised that Josie was asking. It was sweet of her to ask even when I hadn't told her the truth. 

"I am not exactly sure. I just know it is going."

Josie smiled at me.

We hurried on.

**Hope POV**

I was standing there while being completely shocked at who I was looking at. 

Jessica. 

** Flashback **

"Jessica, why are you being like this?"

"Hope, I like you so much. You just don't get that I have been trying to get you to notice me and it won't get through to you head. Why don't you just be with me. I wanted for you to go to the restaurant with me and you didn't show up. Why, Hope?"

"My Mom was looking for me, Jess. I had no idea it was that important to you. I was going to reschedule but then I forgot. I like you too. I just wanted it to be right."

"It is too late, Hope. I am done with you because you don't care about me enough. If I can't have you no one can. You are such a bitch."

"Jess, calm down. You need help. Can we go back to mine and have a proper talk?"

Jessica was rushing at me and nearly tackling me. I had to use all of my strength to hold her back. She was going for it and there was this look in her eyes that I hadn't seen from her before. I was trying to knock her out so I could take her back to mine to get her help. I went to grab her neck just like my Mom taught me. That is when Jess caught me off guard and hit me in the face and then again. I pushed her off me and decided to punch her back.

Jessica fell and it as if everything went into slow motion. She was going down and I saw her head hit this rock and her eyes were still open and she was lying there still as anything. I went over and that's when I noticed that she wasn't breathing. I was so scared but I remembered that my Dad taught me how to bring a human back to life if they ever got really hurt.

I started pushing on her chest and then was blowing air into her lungs. I was panicking and I could not do anything. It was the worst moment of my life while I couldn't bring her back. Jessica's life was falling more and more away from me. After 5 minutes I gave up and broke down. I was crying as I hugged her body and tried to bring her back.

Someone's arms came around me and took me off to the side. I could see my Mom as she came and picked up Jess's body.

"Jess, please wake up. Jess."

"It is okay, sweetie. Come on. We need to get you out of here. I am going to take you to the bayou, right now."

I let my Dad lift me and we got into a car and he drove me towards the bayou.

"It is always going to be okay, my little wolf. We are going to a space where you are going to change. It will be hard but it has to happen now. I will be there through all of it. You Mom will meet us there."

We got to the woods and I will never forget that moment for the rest of my life. I changed as my Dad talked me through the process. My Mom came at some point and was trying to make me calm and when it was over. I was running with my parents through the whole night and then crashed in the morning. I had nightmares for months after that. I never got over it.

** Present time. **

"Jess. How the hell are you here right now? I thought you were dead. I became a wolf and I haven't heard from you. Are you real?"

Jessica was smiling and I was brought brought back to that moment where I didn't recognise that dark look in her eyes. This wasn't the girl that I had a crush on back then.

"Oh Hope. My little wolf as you Dad used to say. I died that night and I was in this dark place for what felt like forever. Then when I woke up I saw you Mom and your Aunt who brought me back to life. Then I was put under a spell to forget everything and then I left. I was someone who didn't remember you killing me. I was someone with no memory of what happened. I think I was even happy for a bit.

Then a few weeks ago I got my memory back out of nowhere. I killed my girlfriend who I think I fell in love with and came back to New Orleans. Where you nowhere to be found. I used a spell and tracked you here to this little school. That is when I saw you and how much of a great life you were living.

**Jessica POV**

I had finally found Hope. It had taken me a while but with help I knew where she was staying. I was walking in the woods and came upon a party. I saw two girls hooking up right in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw one of them were Hope. I had found her after all this searching and here she was. Living her life and not thinking about what she did to me.

I was watching from a distance and then they finished and the other girl went back to the party and Hope left and was walking in the forest. I followed and then Hope came across a blonde who looked flat out drunk. Hope was talking with her and then followed her as she helped her back to the building. 

How sweet of Hope.

I waited outside the school that night as Hope and this girl got into bed. How could Hope have two girls that wanted her. The whole thing made me sick. 

Fast forward a few weeks when Hope and a girl I have came to know as Lizzie. They have been having a secret relationship if you could even call it that. Not sure what they are. But to my surprise she seems to be also leading Josie all along. Hope seems to be a bit of a player.

A crazy thing that happened was Lizzie and Penelope having sex. Now that is something I didn't see coming. I then decided on the little game I would play and I sent my first note to Lizzie. I sat across in one of the table and it brought delight to my face as Lizzie looked around shocked. 

I kept sending the letters and watched as they questioned everyone around them. I was inches away from Lizzie as she stood outside Hope's door with Penelope's device as she wondered was it Hope. 

Then the night Hope and Josie broke up and the old mill was set on fire. Josie set it but I fanned the flames and watched as Josie left Hope there to die. I think I had a found a partner in crime to help me. I sent a note and was about to walk in when I saw a flash of blonde come into my vision and run into the burning building. 

They came out and I saw it was Lizzie carrying a wounded Hope. They took off as people were already approaching. I ran so no one would see me. 

I had to wait a day or two for Hope to recover. Then I found Penelope out in the woods and I came up behind her and knocked her out. Then I sent a note to Hope and Lizzie. I waited for Lizzie to leave and then I sent another one to Hope so she would come alone.

My plan was set so I talked to Penelope a bit and then waited for Hope to show up.

**Hope POV**

"Why not just confront me, Jess. Why play this stupid little game?"

"It was fun to mess with you, Hope. Fun to mess up your life just like you did to mine. Your parents wiped my parents memories so they don't even remember me. I had to lift the last 4 years like a ghost and when I got my memories of you back, I was pissed. I came back here to kill you but I wanted to make it last. Make it painful so you could watch me destroy everyone around you."

"It's a shame you won't get to fulfil that plan, Jess. You just aren't that strong enough. You have got nothing on me and my friends. It's over."

Jessica tried to run but Josie and Lizzie were already there and were syphoning the magic out of her. She tried to struggle and knocked Josie and Lizzie back. I turned into a wolf and charged her. I jumped at her and pinned her on the ground. She didn't even seem scared. I changed back and cast a spell to knock her out.

Josie was over helping Penelope to her feet. Lizzie came over to me and hugged me and I fell into her as the my emotions got the best of me. I was full on crying at this point and Lizzie held me close as I got myself back together and we both carried Jessica back to the school were we locked her up in a cell. 

Everyone had gone to bed and I was sitting on the floor and waiting for Jess to wake up. I was falling asleep myself as I heard laughing coming from inside. Jess was staring at me with a wicked smirk on her face.

"What's so funny?"

"Me in here. I kind of thought it would come down to this, Hope. You and me having a stand-off. It was what I was waiting for. Taking you down but I failed. I admit that. Trust me. I had thought that I might fail in my plan to bring you down. That's why you always have a back up plan. You taught me that Hope."

"What are you talking about, Jess?"

"Oh Hope. I will give it to you. You stopped me. But, my dear friend, you have no idea what is coming for you now. You should watch your back from now on. HAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Jessica. You are not making any sense. Explain it to me."

"You said it yourself, Hope. I am not strong enough. Do you really believe that I pull all of this off by myself. I needed some help. I didn't even really plan the party, you know. I can't take the credit for that. That was sadistic, even for crazy old me."

I couldn't even tell if Jess was telling the truth or not.

"How do I know you are even telling the truth right now, Jess?"

"If you don't now, you will. You should be careful of who you trust in this school, Hope. There is evil wolf among sheep. You will never see them coming. That is the best part. HAHA. I can't wait. It is a shame I won't be here to see it."

"What do you mean?"

Jessica just smiled and then took out a long wooden knife and without warning drove it through her heart. She fell to her knees and then on her side smiling the entire time. This bitch is crazy.

How the hell could be coming for us now? Or are they already here?

**End of Part 1**


	21. "Trust No One"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Jed talk. Lizzie meets someone new.

**Hope POV**

I had taken care of Jessica's body with the help from Kaleb and Mg and we took her to a place in the forest and buried her there. I had left a cross in the ground just above. Me and Jess had been friends once and maybe even something more. I wished she hadn't decided on revenge. Maybe we could have got back what we once had.

That's in the past now though. Dying has a way of destroying you heart and also her soul. I was on the way to my room now. I just wanted a shower and to sleep for an eternity. I open my door and was walking in when a something blonde was in my vision and had her hands around my back. Then she started kissing my neck.

"Hey Lizzie." I said while laughing.

"Hey Hope."

Lizzie began kissing me and sticking her tongue down my throat. Then she was taking my jacket off and going for my top.

"Are you drunk?"

"No"

"High?"

"No, Hope. We just faced you evil ex and I think we deserve some kind of reward, don't you?"

I nodded.

I let Lizzie take my top of and then she also took of hers so we were skin to skin. I let my hands roam around her body and then her ass while I grabbed it and she let out a moan. I took that as an invitation to get the button undone on her pants. Lizzie was lifting me up and taking me over to the bed while still kissing. I was on the bed when Lizzie took my jeans off in one swift motion.

"Woah, that was fast."

"If you thought that was fast. Just you wait, babe."

I was shocked and a bit turned on at the nickname. 

Lizzie came down on to the bed with me and we kept making out while slowly humping against each other. I was about to take her bra off when there was a knock at the door. Lizzie jumped off me and was running to the bathroom. I barely had time to process before the door burst open. Penelope came in a three smoothies in her hand. She was smiling knowingly at me.

"Penelope. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hi Hope. Just thought you and Lizzie could some refreshments after your done with you exercise. Where is Lizzie?"

"Bathroom. In case you haven't realised we were only getting down to it. Now leave two of the smoothies and get out. We will talk to you later."

"Okay. You don't have to tell me twice. I am leaving. Unless you want me to stay. I could join in or just watch. I like to watch. I will be quiet. You will hardly know I am...."

Penelope didn't get to finish her sentence because I used my magic to push her out of the room and the door closed and locked behind her. I huffed as I went over and knocked on the door.

Lizzie came out with her trousers on and still in her bra.

"Sorry. I t was just Penelope. Now do you want to finish off what we started?"

"I can't. I just remembered that I have homework to get done for tomorrow. Shouldn't you be getting ready because it's your first day back tomorrow since your suspension. Might want to read up so you don't miss out."

"Okay, I guess. Do you want to meet up later?"

"I'll see. I have a lot of work to get caught up on. I will call you,okay."

Lizzie put on her shirt and went out the door and gave me a little wave before disappearing down the hallway.

I was left standing in my underwear and very confused on what happened.

**Josie POV**

I was in the library reading up for class tomorrow. I was still thinking about everything that went down with Hope and how this girl that used to like Hope had been sending letters to my friends and Sister. She had asked me to join her and I couldn't tell why. Maybe because I was like her. I mean I burned down the old mill and hurt Hope. I could have killed her. That is what is really haunting me. To think that it nearly came to that. 

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Jed. He was smiling. 

"Hey Jo. How are you doing this dreary afternoon?"

"Hey Jed. Just hanging in there. I thought a would get a head start on that book we are reading tomorrow and needed a distraction."

"I saw you carry Penelope in last night. If that is not a distraction I don't know what is. Did anything happen between you two last night?"

"No, I left her back to her room and she was still knocked out from what ever Jessica did to her. I mean I haven't seen her all day. I am pretty sure she is still in her room sleeping. I was thinking of going to check on her but I am not so sure."

"Why not, Josie. I know things didn't end well between the two of you but do you think you could give it another shot. Thing's might work out this time."

"I don't think so. The more I think of it, the more I think our time is over. I could go back to her but I just don't think we are right for each other anymore. Honestly after everything that went down with Hope, I just don't think I'm ready to jump right back in again."

Jed nodded.

"Do you want to hang out tonight? Alyssa has work to do and I was going to chill out and watch horror movies."

I smiled. Jed knew exactly how to cheer me up.

"Yes. That is exactly what I need. I will be there."

Jed got up and hugged me.

"Great. See ya later Jo."

I smiled and waved at him as he got up and left.

**Lizzie POV**

I had left Hope's room in a rush and was running towards the bathroom. I threw up and was feeling so worried. When the door knocked I just got so worried for some reason that someone would walk in and see us. It wasn't about being with Hope.

It was about me not being that confident to say that I like Hope. I wish I could but it just wasn't that easy. I am being silly. I just wish I could get over it already. Hope deserved someone that wasn't embarrassed to be with her. Not me.

I had left the stall and was cleaning my face when the door opened. 

I turned around and this girl was standing there with blonde hair.

She was smiling at me.

"Hello there. I am sorry to disturb you. I can leave and maybe use another bathroom or something."

"No, no. It is okay. I was just finishing up and I can leave. You can go on ahead."

I get some more water to clear up my face. Then I take out my makeup bag and start to re apply my makeup where it got wiped off. 

The girl used the bathroom and then went to wash her hands. She looked at me and smiled.

"Are you okay? I don't mean to be intrusive or anything but I just would hate myself if I didn't ask."

"I am okay. Just going through some things. Nothing new. Thanks for asking though. I don't think I have seen you around that much. Are you new here?"

"Kind of new. I transferred a few weeks ago. I got turned and now a vampire so I my parents thought that it was best for me here. They kind of abandoned me because they were terrified. I mean I don't blame them. It is just kind of lonely. It was nice talking to you Lizzie. Maybe I will see you around some time."

The girl was turning around to leave.

"How did you know my name?"

"Everyone knows you. My name is Jade by the way."

Jade smiled and then went out of the bathroom. 

I got fully cleaned up and headed back to my room.

**Hope POV**

I woke up the next morning as the sun was coming through my blinds. I got up and got changed into my uniform. It felt good to back in it after getting suspended. I went outside the door and saw Lizzie walking down the corridor. I lifted my hand and waved and Lizzie waved back and smiled. She was beautiful as always.

I had reached near canteen and a large crowd was forming and there was a build up of people with more joining into it. I was wondering what was going on when someone came up and tapped my shoulder.

It was Lizzie.

"Hey, Hope. You have to see this. Come on."

Lizzie grabbed my hand and lead me while telling people to get out of the way and bossing them if they didn't. It was really hot if I am being honest.

We where right in the middle of canteen and Lizzie pointed at the wall and I saw what everyone was gathered around and not knowing what to do.

There was writing on the wall in what looked like blood.

_**I am among you.** _

**_You will never find me._ **

**_Trust No One_ **


	22. "Oh Hope, if you wanted me like this you could have just asked."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope meets Jade. Hope and Lizzie talk.

**Lizzie POV**

The whole school was currently on lock-down at the minute. Everyone was told to go back to her room and to stay in until this mess was sorted. Hope and my Dad were looking into it at the minute and she was studying it when I was pushed out by Josie who was looking a bit terrified.

We were in our room now and Josie was looking anxious. 

"Are you okay, Josie?"

She looked at me.

"Yeah, I am just kind of worried. I mean I know there is probably something going on again. I just wanted to not to be left alone with Hope right now. That's why I pulled you out of there and rushed here. I didn't know about the notes until it was too late and now this is starting with someone writing on the walls. I'm sorry."

I get down on my knees and put my hands in Josie's.

"Josie. I know you haven't been having the best time right now. I should have told you about the notes but I just wanted to protect you from that. From now on we are going to have to talk more and open up if we are going through something so we are not alone. I don't want you to fight with me anymore. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Josie came down on the ground and pulled me into a hug.

**Hope POV**

"So MG. Is it real blood?"

MG turned and nodded. He looked kind of sad.

"There is a lot. I could smell it as soon as I woke up this morning. It was me and Kaleb that found it. It is human blood for sure. It is all the same type so I'm assuming that someone could be very hurt or even worse."

I nodded.

The words were still there and after taking pictures we got into scrubbing it off which too quite a while because it was hard to get out of the walls. After a while I did what I should have started off with and used a quick spell that it got off in an instance.

"I am going to have to find out who did this. I mean if someone at our school could do this then they shouldn't be here. Hope I want you to try and see if there is any sense of magic or whoever did this. MG go get Kaleb and Jed and have a look around the woods. I am going to get Josie and Lizzie so they can do a head count." Alaric said.

He took of after that without another word. 

I nodded at MG as he headed out as well.

I was about to start casting a spell when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I looked and saw a girl standing there. She saw me and ran pretty quickly as if speeding. I then knew that she was a vampire. I cast a spell to freeze her. I walked up and she looked pretty panicked. 

"Who are you?"

"I am Jade. I have been only here a few months and I wish you could get what ever spell you have on me and remove it please. I didn't mean any harm."

I let the spell of and the Jade fell on the ground. I put out my hand and she accepted it and I pulled her off the floor. Then she dusted herself off.

"So why are you sneaking about. Then you ran. I thought maybe you had something to do with what was written on the wall. Did you have something to do with it?"

I got kind of mad and lifted her and put her against the wall. I felt honestly bad I did that because the girl looked frightened and was looking at everywhere but me.

"No I swear I didn't. I had slept in and my room mate told me about it. I wanted to check it out for myself so I sneaked out of my room. By the time I got there it was gone. Please put me down. I will go back to my room and you will never see me again."

I dropped her down.

"Go back to your room and stay. Warn others that I am around and will not tolerate people disobeying."

Jade nodded and then took off as quickly as she could. 

I am so mean sometime but I like to get my actions across to people not to mess with me. 

I went back to try a locator spell on who ever did this.

**Penelope POV**

I was having a dream about the night Jessica had taken me. I remember waking up tied to a tree and she was there smiling at me. Telling me how much fun she was going to have gutting me. Jessica was a psychopath and I was glad Hope turned up when she did. Her creepy smile still haunted me. 

I woke up with a rather quickly. I had heard about the writing on the wall but I hadn't went and checked. To be honest I hadn't really left my room since the incident. I had skipped school today and asked my room mate to get it for me. Which seemed good because she was a straight A student who never missed a day in class. A bit weird but I guess I could have gotten worse.

The door opened. She ran in and shut it.

"Hey Jade. What's got you in a rush?"

"Hope. I know you said she was a bit much but she nearly took my head off there now. She is crazy."

"Yeah probably better not to get on her bad side until Hope is your friend. Hope is a cuddly bear on the inside but don't tell her I said that because she will kick my ass."

"Are you two friends?"

"Kind of. I think. The whole situation with her crazy ex a few days ago brought us together but I don't know what we are. I am not exactly sure yet. I'll tell you when I find out."

"You mean Jessica?"

"Yeah. How do you know her name? I wasn't aware many people at the school did."

Jade looked a bit taken back.

"Oh em, MG told me. He's a bit of a talker."

I nodded. 

"Anyway. I need to get out of this room even with Hope on the prowl. I will be back later and I'll try to get you something to eat.

"Thank's Penelope. I am just going to read or study."

I went out the door and closed it behind me.

**Lizzie POV**

I was bored of being stuck in the room and Josie was getting a shower. I put on Hope's coat that I still had and quietly slipped out. No one was around. I guess because they were all told to stay in there rooms.

I crept down the corridor and I into the canteen. Hope was on the floor checking something and muttering a spell. I crept up behind her and touched her shoulder. The next thing I knew was that Hope was flipping me over and I was on my back with her on top of me.

"Oh Hope. If you wanted me like this you could have just asked."

Hope was smiling.

"Hey Lizzie. I knew it was you. I wouldn't do this to anyone. I thought you told to stay in your room."

"You know me. I never listen to the rules. I thought maybe we could go for a walk in the woods, just the two of us."

Hope got up and pulled me to my feet. She gave me a soft kiss on my cheek and then we went out of the school and into the forest. 

We were a good bit away from the forest when we decided to sit on a rock. 

"I know it's only been a couple of days and I totally understand if you don't want to talk about it. I just wanted to ask you how are you dealing with your ex being an evil twisted bitch?"

Hope looked down.

**Hope POV**

I wasn't really sure how to address it. It hurt that Jess would do this to me and have so much revenge. 

"I was shocked to find out it was her behind the notes and didn't really know how to handle it. The scary part is that I in a way understood her need for revenge. I killed her and then she came back to life and I wasn't there. I got her and moved on with my life. I still thought about what happened with her a lot. I just don't to be the kind of person she was. I know my family is great but they are filled with a lot of darkness and I don't want to inherit from them and killing her only made me realise that maybe it is already too late for me."

I began tearing up a bit and Lizzie enveloped me in a hug.

"Hope I just wanted it to know that you are nothing like Jessica. She was crazy and you are the most kind-hearted person I have ever met. You are so selfless that you would even give Josie a run for her money. You radiate a great energy that everyone just is drawn towards and wants to be around. You are so strong and don't need to worry about becoming a person is dark because you will be be able to fight it off and won't be overcome by it. If you want we can fight of the darkness together."

I smiled and Lizzie kissed me on the forehead. 

I leaned in and we started kissing while holding on to each other.

Then there was a scream.

Me and Lizzie stopped kissing and then we got up and ran towards the sound. It was a bit of a run away and then we were at the mill. Alyssa was standing there and looking at a tree where there was a body tied to it. I nearly threw up as I saw it was Jessica's body.

There was a sign post next to it. There was written in blood:

**_Jessica had an idea._ **

**_I made it better._ **

**_She is dead._ **

**_Now it's my turn._ **

**_Trust No One._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned form mystery into horror real quick.


	23. "Woah, Hope calm down."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope deals with things. Lizzie and Josie talk.

**Hope POV**

I was sitting on the ground by a nearby tree. I couldn't really comprehend what was happening anymore. I knew Jessica said someone was coming but this was on another level to what she did. Who could this person be? Have they really been here all this time? Are they watching me right now?

Jessica's body was taken down and MG and Kaleb were going to a part in the woods to burn it. I was going to do it but then I saw her face and had to sit down and have a moment. Jed had taken Alyssa away to calm her down because she had found her. Writing on the wall was one thing but hanging up a body was on a different playing field. Who could do that without remorse and now are probably somewhere else just going about there daily life.

I am sitting there for another bit when I saw someone off in the distance from the other's. They had their hood up. They were careful not to be seen and then they turned and took off in another direction. I got up and took after them and soon caught up. They hear me and try and run for it. I catch up easily and throw them against the nearest tree. 

The hood came down. It was Jed.

"Woah, Hope. Calm down."

"Sorry, Jed. I just thought someone was sulking around. Didn't you take Alyssa away to calm her down or something?"

He seemed confused.

"Oh yeah. I did. She took this potion to help her sleep. I wanted to come back out here and see if there is anything I can do to help. So is there?"

"MG and Kaleb is away deeper into the woods to burn her body. You can go join them if you want. Things have been pretty much wrapped up and everyone is heading back. Dr Saltzman is going to have a assembly to address what is happening."

Jed smiled.

"Got it Hope. Sorry for being creepy, just sneaking around. I should know you have the whole school protected by now. I'll go find MG and Kaleb and help them. You should go back to the school and make sure everything is fine. I know this isn't easy for you. Lets talk later."

Jed smiled again and then headed off in the opposite direction.

That was weird. 

**Lizzie POV**

I had made it back to the school and was going to the canteen to get something to eat before heading into the school. Hope was finally going to give me the neckless that she got me a good while ago. With everything that has been going on, Hope hasn't really had the chance to actually give it me. 

I was going into town to get my favourite food and I found a spell to keep it warm so it will be like we were actually going out to a restaurant which I hope we can do some day together. I smiled just thinking about it. 

I got into the canteen and everyone seemed to be trying to enjoy themselves with everything going on. I saw Jed in the line getting food. His plate was filled up high.

"What up Lizzie. How are you?"

"Fine, Jed. Let me guess. This food isn't for you, is it?"

"No. You caught me. Alyssa is not really handling finding a dead body well and I though I would try to cheer her up a bit and get her to eat something at them same time."

"Yeah I am trying to do the same believe it or not."

"Josie told me about you mystery someone. The offer for a double date is on the table for you and your date as well. If you want to, that is."

"I'll think about it. Thank's Jed."

"No problem. We need more couples around here. Catch you later Liz."

Jed waved as he heads out of the canteen.

I went and got something to eat and when I was finished I went out of the school and went through the forest. Being out here alone was scary now because of everything that was going on. I didn't care though. I am pretty sure I would do anything for Hope at this point no matter the cost. I basically ran to get there and just about made it there and back before when the sun was setting. 

I got back to my room and put the takeaway in the cupboard and then hopped in the shower. When I got out Josie was back on her bed giving me a knowing look. 

"I found the food. So are you going and meeting your mystery guy tonight. I though you said it wasn't going well. Doesn't look like that to me."

"It was a bit rocky between us there for some time but I think we have found our level together again and it is headed in the right direction. I hope so anyway."

Really Lizzie. I just used Hope's name in a sentence. I have to be more careful.

"Okay. That's great Lizzie. I am really happy for you. I am hanging out with Jed and Alyssa tonight and we are going to watch movies. I can stay over if you would be more careful here if you want to you know."

"Oh. Thank you. We haven't really went that far just yet. Thanks for being o considerate about this though. You are a great Sister, Josie."

I pulled her in for a hug. I loved Josie so much and I was going to tell her about me and Hope. I just needed some more time to come to terms with it first. Hopefully that would be soon.

"Okay. I know you still aren't going to tell me who it is. I was planning on staying over there tonight anyway so the room will be free and I won't even come here in the morning. I will get showered and changed there. I am just saying. Have a great time tonight. With everything going right now, you deserve it."

I gave Josie another hug and then she left the room with a bag. 

I got ready by first getting on a short white dress. I put on my makeup and got the dinner out. I had also got a bottle of wine that the person at the store said was the best. He thankfully thought my ID was real with help from a little magic. 

I was ready to go. I checked myself in the mirror and then put on my denim jacket and walked to Hope's room. I set the tray just outside the door as I knocked and heard shuffling inside. Hope opened the door and I had to stop my mouth from hanging open.

Hope was in a black jeans and a dark red top that was just a little too much revealing. I wasn't angry though. I was silently thanking her for it. I could tell she liked mine as well by the look she was giving me. 

**Hope POV**

Lizzie was beyond sexy. A white dress that hugged her curves perfectly. 

"Damn Hope. You are so beautiful. I mean I thought I was dressed up but you have clearly outdone yourself."

I smiled seductively at Lizzie.

"Right back at ya. I love the outfit. I hate to use this corny joke but it would look even better on my bedroom floor. I hate I had to say that but I don't regret it."

"Maybe we will get to test that fact out later. Now, I believe you had a gift for me."

I walked over and picked up the box that was on my nightstand. I went over and handed it to Lizzie. She opened it and her eyes lit up.

The bracelet was growing as bright as anything. There was an engraving on it that said 'For when the darkness seems too much -H'

"I know that you have trouble in the past and recently. I know sometimes that things may be a lot and maybe you think you can't handle them but just know that I will always be here for when the darkness threatens to take over. I even put a charm on it so day or night you can just think of me and I will come running. No matter where you are, I will always find you and make sure you are alright."

Lizzie was rubbing away tears as I helped her put it on. Then she cupped my face and pulled me in for a sweet kisses. Two on both corners of my mouth and then one right on it. I leaned in and relished in it because it was amazing. 

Lizzie pulled back.

"I nearly forgot. I got you something as well. Give me a second."

Lizzie gave me one more kiss and then went out the door and came in with a bag and a bottle of wine. 

"So is the plan to get me drunk. Never thought Lizzie Saltzman was that kind of girl."

"Oh shush, Mikaelson. I could have you drunk or not. I just thought we could have a little drink to let loose a bit."

"Okay. What's in the bag?"

Lizzie took out the food one by one and I was amazed. There was mac and cheese which was like my favourite dinner ever. My Mom and Dad was always make it and they have sent some but not in a month or so. Then she took out a strawberry cake which smelled deliciously already going to the room with a nice aroma. 

We ate and talked for ages and when we were done we hadn't drank any wine actually, opting to drink it another night and just be sober for this.

Lizzie was looking at me shyly which was a bit unusual for her but I could tell she was looking to ask me something. 

"Are you okay, Lizzie?"

"Yeah, yes I am. I have just been thinking and I know I am not ready to reveal our relationship yet but I promise I am trying. I'm really trying. I swear."

"Lizzie. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do. We can go as slow we want with this. Trust me. There is no rush. Let's take it one day at a time."

"I know Hope. I am grateful for that, you don't know how much. I think I am ready to go the full way tonight if that is okay with you?"

I smiled and I went over and we began kissing slowly.

I broke apart and looked at Lizzie smiling. 

"So we are going to do this then?"

"Yes. I am ready."


	24. "I'm Josie by the way."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie get intimate. Josie meets someone.

**!!!!There may be some writing in this not suitable for younger people. View discretion is advised!!!!**

**Hope POV**

I was happy Lizzie was finally comfortable to go through with this with me. It was a big step and one I couldn't wait to do with her. Not just because I knew how amazing it was going to be but it was very intimate moment to share with someone you cared about.

"Lizzie. I just want you to know that I hope you don't feel pressured into doing this with me. I am happy to wait until you are ready. As long as it takes. I swear."

"I know Hope. That is so sweet of you but I am completely ready to take this next step with you. I have been thinking about it for ages and I have now decided that this is the right moment. I want you fully and I happy that it is with you."

I nodded and smiled at Lizzie.

"I know this might kill the mood but this actually won't be my first time with a girl. It is a long story and one that we will talk about later. I just want you to go through this with me with all the information and no secrets."

"Thanks for telling me Lizzie. We can both go through this with at least some experience. I mean I have also slept with a girl."

"Oh, trust me. I know."

Before I could reply Lizzie was kissing my neck and she bit into it and I let out a soft moan. It was so good that I held onto Lizzie as she kept biting for a couple more minutes. She pulled back and we clashed against each other's lips. It was hungry but a certain gentleness to it. I loved every part of it.

We came apart and Lizzie was tugging on my top and I lifted up my arms so she could take off my top. I was in my black bra and Lizzie couldn't keep her eyes off me. I began kissing her neck and put my hands up her dress and took of her bra in one swift motion and she seemed surprised.

"Hope Mikaelson."

"What. I don't fuck about. I think you should know that by now, Lizzie."

Lizzie pushed me on the bed and started unbuckling my pants. When that was done she pulled them down my legs and threw them on the floor. I stood up and pushed her into a standing position so I could help pull her dress off and let it fall on the floor. I looked at it smirking.

"See. I told you it would better on the floor."

Lizzie laughed and pushed me on the bed.

"Shut up."

**Lizzie POV**

I was on top of Hope again but she was quick and was soon on top of me. We weren't long getting the underwear off each other. I quickly thought about my last time and put a silencing spell on the room. 

We were rolling around the bed and kissing each other. I was holding on to Hope's ass as her hands roamed all over my body and cupped my breasts. Hope started sucking on them and I couldn't help but moan so loudly. That made Hope smirk and put her hand down to my centre and start rubbing. 

It felt amazing and at one point I was riding Hope's hand as she went really quick. I was a bit embarrassed about how quick I came but then I went to town on Hope. I turned Hope round so she is on her back. I went down her body and left a trailed of kisses as I got to her centre. I reached it and was kissing around it not actually touching it.

"Please, Lizzie. Stop being such a tease."

"Are you sure, Hope? We could stop now if you want."

"Lizzie. Please fuck me. I am begging you."

I was laughing.

"I promise I wont't hold that over you now."

I go down on Hope and she is moaning so loud. I am quick and insert a finger or two and Hope has the biggest orgasm and holding on to my head and I like the taste of her.

We are lying after and just content in our own little world. 

"Do you want to go again? You don't have to but I was just wondering."

I wanted to go all night with Hope. It was the best thing I have ever done and even better than I could have ever imagined. I loved every minute of it and want to do it everyday. 

"I so want to it again. Let's do this."

We collided again and began kissing. Hope goes down on me this time and I thought her fingers were magic but her mouth is on another level. Her tongue was amazing. I was moaning so loud until I came everywhere and Hope came up and kissed me on the cheek. We then match our centre's together and hump each other really quickly and we are screaming in unison as we collapsed after both of us panting.

"This is when I wish I was a vampire because I would have more stamina." I said.

"Don't tempt me. I have thought of it."

**Hope POV**

We got under the covers and were in each other arms. I was in pure heaven right now in Lizzie's arms and so content. Lizzie was quickly falling asleep and looked really tired.

I kissed her on the forhead.

"Goodnight Lizzie. Sweet dreams."

"After this moment. I will have the best dreams."

Lizzie quickly drifted off after that and I was lying for a bit smiling before I was off into one of the greatest night sleep I have had in ages. I had not bad dreams at all. 

I woke up the next morning and saw blonde immediate. Lizzie was breathing into my neck and I loved it. I would never get tired of waking up to this beautiful girl and I hoped I always get to do this. 

Lizzie was murmuring in her sleep and then pulled me closer if that was even possible. I kissed her on the forehead and got up and got on my pyjamas. I went out the door and headed towards the canteen with a specific plan in my mind. I got there and it was pretty quiet for this time in the morning with only a couple of people sitting at the tables. 

I went and got two plates and started stacking food on each. I knew Lizzie like a healthy meal so I got her oatmeal and some fruit with an energy bar. I poured her fresh orange juice. I got myself and fry and was walking out when I nearly walked into MG.

"Hey Hope. Need some help with that."

"No, I am fine, MG. Thanks for asking."

"No problem. You have two plates. You must be hungry or is one of them from someone else."

He was smirking.

"I am just hungry, MG. I will see you around because I am kind of in a hurry at the minute."

He saluted me and headed into the canteen.

I got back to the room and opened the door with my magic and went in and sat down the things on the dresser. Lizzie was still fast asleep so I went over and at down and gently shook her awake. It took a minute or two but then she opened up her eyes and smiled up at me. I leaned down and kissed her. 

Lizzie was trying to take my top off when I stopped her.

"Hey, we have breakfast first before we get to desert. Come one before it gets cold."

Lizzie got up and put a robe on as we sat on the bed and ate or breakfast. 

Josie POV

I had just woke up and the room was empty. Jed and Alyssa had gone into town and I got up and changed and was on my way to the room. I was walking not really paying attention to where I was walking when I collided if someone. 

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to....."

I looked up and was met with one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. She was looking very nervous and glancing around the hall.

"I'm so sorry. I can be quite distracted and not look were I am going when I am reading a book. I', clumsy and sorry I bumped into you. You have my deepest apologies."

The girl was stammering out words now but it was kind of cute so I will let it pass.

"Hey, hey. It is okay. There is no harm done. I wasn't looking where I was going either. We are both at fault if it makes it better."

The girl smiled and seemed to relax a bit.

"Yeah. Sorry again. Usually I am more aware of cute girls walking around me. Must have been to caught up in work to see you."

Smooth.

I smiled at her.

"I'm Josie by the way."

"Jade."

We shook hands.


	25. "Sure, do you mind if we go in the woods?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Jade plan to meet up. Hope and Penelope bond. Josie and Lizzie talk.

**Josie POV**

"So it might be to bold of me to ask this but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to meet up later and study or something?"

Jade smiled and it lit up the whole room.

"Yeah. That would be nice. We could meet up in the canteen later and then head to the somewhere if you want. I just need to head back and get a shower as I have been in the library all day going trying to finish my work."

"Sounds great. I'll see you at 7 Jade."

"Yeah. I will see you then."

I smiled and Jade walked down the hall but not without glancing over her shoulder a couple of times and smiling still. I smiled back as she rounded the corner and gave me a little wave before disappearing. 

I continued on to my room.

**Penelope POV**

I was in my room after coming back from taking a shower. I was doing a locator spell because of what was going on in the school right now. Someone was playing a sick game and I think it is going to get worse before it gets any better. I was so concentrated that when the door opened I jumped.

I turned around and Jade was standing there.

She was smirking and had a bit of a weird look in her eyes.

"Hello there, Penelope. How are you doing this fine day?"

"Fine Jade. I am just practising a spell. What are you up to?"

"Nothing, I have just been chilling in the canteen and got bored."

I nodded. I was trying to cast the spell to find someone with an evil energy but then the next thing the mirror exploded on the desk I was doing it on. I jumped back and was shocked to see that it had went that way.

"Must have been a crazy spell. That is 7 years bad luck. At least that's what I have been told."

"Thanks. That is just what I need. I am going to clean this up and got for a walk. I feel like I have been stuck in this room for ages."

I cleaned up the glass and repaired the mirror with a spell and was heading out of the room.

"I will see you later, Jade."

"If you are going into the woods, Penelope. I would be careful after what happened with Jessica. We wouldn't want you to be next. Now would we?"

Jade was smirking again and a look she had that I couldn't exactly place.

"Okay. I will stay clear off the woods."

I left and closed the door behind me.

**Hope POV**

I was walking out of the canteen after leaving mine and Lizzie's dishes back after we finished our breakfast. Lizzie was getting a shower back at mine so I thought I would head outside for some fresh air. I had just stepped out when I seen Penelope out in the front sitting on the grass looking into the distance.

I walked up and made myself known by couching a little. Penelope jumped and was getting off the ground and then saw me. She seemed to relax a little but was looking around. I smiled at her.

"Sorry, Penelope. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't. I was just lost in thought."

"Okay. Do you want to take a walk with me? I wanted to get out of the building or else I was going to go mad."

"Sure, do you mind if we go in the woods?"

I nodded. I walked on with Penelope falling closely behind. I reached the edge and stepped over and was continuing walking until I looked back and saw Penelope standing looking unsure at the beginning of the forest. I walked over.

"Penelope. If you want to go somewhere else we can. The woods aren't that safe anymore anyway. Dr Saltzman has told everyone to keep clear of them for the time being."

"No, Hope. I need to this. I haven't stepped foot in this forest since that night. I need to stop being so frightened. Lets do this."

Penelope put one foot over the line and then the other. Then she kept walking and I followed her for a bit before she sat down in a rock. I sat down beside her and we just stared off into the distance for a while.

Then Penelope looked at me.

"Hope. I don't even know if we are friends or if actually what we are but I think I need to talk to someone and I think that someone could be you. Is that okay?"

I looked at Penelope. I have been caught up in my own drama that I failed to realise that she probably wasn't doing well after being kidnapped by Jessica. I should have checked in on her and for that I felt awful.

"Of course, Penelope. You can talk to me anytime you want."

Penelope nodded.

"I haven't left the room much since Jessica took me. I haven't been really dealing with it all that well. I was out in the forest getting the bracelet that Lizzie sent me to get. I had found it and I could feel like someone was watching me. Following me even. The next thing I knew I was out and woke up again sometime later. I could hear people talking in the distance. One was Jessica and the other I felt like I could recognise but not really. I went out again and the next time I came to Jessica was standing over me with a dagger in her hand. I tried to cast a spell but my magic failed me in that moment. I thought for a moment that this was it for me. She was going to kill me and dump me somewhere in the forest. I mean I know it was stupid but it was in the moment."

Penelope was crying a bit but trying to hold back the stories.

"Hey, hey. Listen. I am so sorry I didn't check in with you and for I hope you can forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. If it wasn't for you I would be dead. I'm happy you showed up when you did."

"If you ever need to talk just come to me. I like to think we are friends. I mean friends share secrets and you know most of mine. You have such a beautiful soul and I wish you would show it to more people. I mean anyone that Josie Salzman falls in love with is someone special. I know you are not together anymore but I hope you find peace with yourself and learn how to live better. The truth is you will get through this, Penelope. It will be so hard but it will be worth it in the end. Trust me."

I pulled Penelope in for a hug and she rested her head on my shoulder for a while until she got herself together again.

Penelope pulled back and smiled at me.

"Now can we talk about better things. You are literally glowing today so did you get some action last night."

"No, what do you mean?"

"Hope. I saw Lizzie walking out of your room earlier. So how was it?"

I smiled thinking about it.

"It was amazing. It was everything I thought it was going to be and so much more. I loved every second of it and honestly can't wait to do it again. I am thankful by the way that you didn't interrupt this time by the way."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Penelope Park. Don't play stupid."

Penelope looked really confused but then I thought of something else.

"Lizzie did say it wasn't her first time with a girl so I'm wondering who the hell she got with."

Penelope was full on laughing at this point. 

"I am sorry Hope but that was me. It was a drunken night that will never be repeated."

I was shocked.

"Don't be shocked, Hope. I have been pulling girls in this school since before you came here. It was bound to happen at some point. I was just as shocked. If you would have told me last year that you and me would have slept with Lizzie I would have thought you were high."

I pushed her and we had a great time talking to each other and throwing banter back and fourth.

**Lizzie POV**

I had made it back to my room after my shower and was lying in bed when Josie came in with a stack of books and she sat them down on the dresser.

"Hey Lizzie. So how did last night go?"

Josie sat down on the bed and looked eager. 

"Hey Josie. Well I did it. I had sex."

Josie was jumping up and down and hugged me.

"That's great Lizzie. I am really happy for you. Now, tell me all the details. I want to hear everything with nothing spared."

I just smiled.

"Josie, calm down. I don't see you giving me a run down every time you had sex. I would like to keep it personals between me and that person. Okay?"

"Fine. I totally get it. Now can I tell you that I met someone while I was out walking around the school."

"Yeah. Who was it? Girl or Guy?"

"Girl. A very cute girl. Her name is Jade. I don't think she has been at school that long. We are going to meet up later and I am really excited."

"I'm so happy for you Josie. You deserve happiness."

Josie hugged me.

"We both do. Now if you will tell me who this mystery guy is, we can both go on a double date."

"Why is everyone on about a double date? Even Jed asked me."

"Triple date then?"

I just laughed along with Josie.

**Hope POV**

I had just made it back to near the school with Penelope beside me when I heard a noise.

"It's my party I can cry if I want to. It's my party I can cry if I want to."

There was music playing and it got louder as we walked closer to the source. We got into this clearing and the music was playing on loop out of this machine. Then the head snapped up and looked directly at us. 

Me and Penelope jumped back.

"Hope. What the fuck is this?"

"I don't know."

Then a creepy voice started playing.

**_Hello Hope. Hello Penelope. It is good of you to come here to meet me._ **

**_I have a party and your invited._ **

**_This Saturday in the woods._ **

**_The same place I arranged my last party._ **

**_It will be a night you never forget._ **

**_The guest List as follows:_ **

**_Hope Mikaelson_ **

**_Lizzie Saltzman_ **

**_Josie Saltzman_ **

**_Penelope Park_ **

**_Jade_ **

**_MG_ **

**_Jed_ **

**_Alyssa_ **

**_Kaleb_ **

**_If anyone else shows up they die._ **

**_Maybe I will see you there._ **

**_Trust No One._ **

Then the machine started laughing hysterically and then broke into a few pieces.

We needed to get to the bottom of this. Now.


	26. "Why am I here?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the Party.

**Josie POV**

I was heading to the canteen to meet up with Jade. I had put on a bit of makeup but not too much. I had rounded the corner and I could see Jade pacing back and fourth and rubbing her hands together. She seemed really nervous and I couldn't help but smile. Jade didn't seem to hear me approach so I tapped her on the shoulder which made her jump.

I felt bad.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Jade quickly regained composer and just smiled at me.

"It's okay, Josie. Sometimes I can caught up in myself and not realise I have zoned out. It works great when I want to focus on work but no in real life situations."

"That's okay. Did you have somewhere in mind to go?"

"Yeah. I was thinking the woods. I found this clearing with water not too far from here and I wanted to show it to you if you are up for it."

"That sounds great. I am thankful I brought a jacket because it can be quite cold."

Jade smiled and then we walked out and into the woods. We had been walking for about 10 minutes and sneaking secret glances at each other the whole time. We would catch each other every once in a while and smile and then look away again. 

"We are nearly there. I am sorry if I have been quiet. I can be like that sometimes and I haven't really talked to many people besides my room mate since I got here. I like to keep to myself a lot and generally don't mix with people that much."

"It's okay. I am usually the same with being quiet but I like to keep connected with people because it's the type of person I am but I understand where you are coming from. We can take this at any pace you want. Don't feel pressured into anything. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Thank's Josie. I think I need this. Just to talk and hang out with someone. It helps that you are good company and I can tell already that you are a kind person. I look forward to get to know you."

We were smiling at each other and then we looked away and kept on walking.

It didn't take us that long. We entered into this scenery with a lake in the middle of it. It was great as flowers blossomed in different places around the area. There was also a statue of a gargoyle over in the corner. It was very peaceful here and I could see why Jade liked it so much. I looked to see what Jade was doing and she had gathered a small pot and was collecting water. Then she began by walking around the flowers and making sure they all got some.

"I was shown this place a couple of months ago and ever since then I have been coming here and making sure the flowers have been growing and none of them are dying. It kind of keeps me sane after a long day or if I am feeling down."

"It is so beautiful here. Thank you for showing this to me, Jade. It is so peaceful."

"Yeah, not many people come here and after you Dad said that it was better if everyone kept away from the forest not many people be out here now. So it can be easy to sneak away and gather my thoughts for a while."

"You aren't scared with everything that has been going on?"

"Well yeah. But I try to not let it get me down. If I think about it too much I would never leave my room and I don't want to be that person anymore. It took me a bit to come out of my shell but someone helped me not long ago and I am thankful that they did because it has helped me open up a bit more and that is why I am here with you today in this little peace of paradise."

I walked over to Jade who seemed to stop what she was doing and looked at me kind of like she was unsure. I was leaning and in and she was hesitating when we both heard a bang and jumped apart. Shit, so close. Who the hell could be out here. Me and Jade looked at each other before heading off in the direction of the noise. 

**Hope POV**

"Penelope. We need to get out of here now and get back to school."

"Yeah, agreed. I hate this fucking forest."

We were both walking back when I heard a branch brake beside me and I whirled around ready to fight someone when I nearly ran into Josie who looked just as surprised as I was. 

"Josie. What the hell are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question. Why are you out here with Penelope?"

Penelope just smiled and seemed to lose all of her terrified demeanour that she had not even a minute ago.

"Hey Jo Jo."

"Penelope and I were just out for a walk."

I looked behind Josie and saw Jade who at the minute was trying and failing to try and hide behind a tree. She looked terrified and after our first encounter I couldn't blame her. I mean I was in a bit of a mood and maybe took it out on her. Just a little.

"Jade, right. I know I may have been a bit hostile the first time we met but you can come out. I don't bite when unprovoked."

Jade stepped out from behind the tree but stayed close behind Josie and was mostly looking at the ground or at Penelope who was giving her a weak smile. 

"Wait the two of you have met?"

"Yeah. After we found the writing on the wall. I saw her sneaking around and misjudged her intention. I haven't really had a chance to apologise so I guess I am sorry Jade for being mean to you."

Jade finally looked at me.

"It's okay. I understand why you did it."

"Hope, she came in frightened that day. You really did a number on poor Jade."

"How do you know Jade, Penelope?"

"Jade is my room mate and kind of friend, I guess. Aren't we Jade?"

Jade nodded. 

"Okay. Now that we all know, I guess we can go our separate ways now." I say. 

I turn around to walk the other way when Josie grabs my arm.

"Hold on. What was that big noise that we heard? Was it you's that caused it?"

"Yeah, spell gone wrong, that's all. We will just have to keep practising until we get it right. Now if you will excuse us we have something important to do. We will see you guys around."

I walked off and Penelope came after me while Josie and Jade headed towards the old mill.

"Shouldn't we have told them the truth? I mean they are included in this as much as we both are."

"Not right now. We have to go make invitations and then send them out to the people that the machine said. Come on, we don't have that much time until it is Saturday."

** Saturday **

I had told Lizzie about the plan and we were in my room now preparing. Lizzie was pacing up and down then room while I was reading a book to research some spells that could be useful to use against who ever is coming for us. 

"How are we going to do this tonight, Hope? Someone is playing a very dangerous game that could end up hurting one of us. We have no idea who this person is except that they may have been connected to Jessica in some way."

"It is all going to be okay, Lizzie. Let's get through this party and then we will come up with a plan to track this person down. I promise I will do everything in my power to bring this sick and twisted person down if it is the last thing I do."

"I know you will, Hope. I have faith in you but that doesn't make it anymore frightening with what is going on right now or make me any less scared about the whole thing. I have been feeling so anxious and a bit like I might have an episode."

I got up and sat the book down. I walked over to Lizzie and placed both my hands on each side of face and made her look at me.

"Hey, Lizzie. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. You are now my top priority because the truth is I care about you a lot in case you haven't noticed. If you ever feel like having a bad day, just remember that I am always here for you. I never go back on my word and it won't stop tonight. We have got this. This is just another person out to get us that we are going to track down and stop them because we have done it before and will do it again."

Lizzie smiled at me and then pulled my head towards hers in a quick manner so she could kiss me so furiously that I was taken back for a second before I pushed her up against the wall and we couldn't get enough of each other.

Lizzie pulled back but still held on to my head.

"Are you sure we don't have enough time to have sex? I want you so bad."

"As much as I would love to do that right now, we can't. We still have so much to do to prepare for tonight and not a lot of time to do it. I swear tomorrow when all this is said and done we can do it for hours if you are game."

I was pulled in for another kiss before there was a knock at the door.

**Lizzie POV**

"Hey. It's Penelope. I thought I would knock just to make sure you are not having sex."

I rolled my eyes and went over to open the door. I was met with a smirking Penelope on the other side.

"Shut up and get in."

Penelope walked in. I had a look up and down the corridor before closing the door again. I siphoned from Hope and put a silence spell on the room so no on could hear us.

"I did what you said. I put a spell on the entire forest. Anyone who walks up who is not on the list that creepy machine gave is will get a wave of terror over them which will force them to turn around and go nowhere near the forest."

"Good. I have sent out the invitations to all those involved including one for the three of us."

Hope took three pages and handed one to each of us.

"This so they know to come alone and not bring anyone else. We don't want any bystander getting hurt because they were in the wrong place. The party starts at 7 so I suggest we go get ready. Lizzie you can get changed and maybe you too Penelope so Josie and Jade don't know yet that we know about the party. Got it."

Penelope nodded and then said she would be back soon with her outfit. Then she left the room.

I went and kissed Hope.

"I will be back soon. Just need to go talk to Josie and get something to wear."

"If you can't find anything, I have something special that you could wear if you want it."

I nodded and gave one last kiss and left the room. 

I walked back to my room and Josie was in there sitting on the bed thinking about something.

"Hey Josie. Got any plans for tonight?"

"Yeah, Lizzie. Me and Jade are going out tonight. Any plans with your mystery date?"

"As it goes, yes I do. I was just grabbing some things but I will see you later Josie. I hope you have fun."

"Yeah you too."

I went over and gave Josie a big hug and then hurried back to Hope's.

Hope was in a black dress that made my mouth water. I couldn't take my eyes off her. 

"Hope, you are so damn fine."

Hope's cheeks went fully red and I considered that a win.

"Now I need to get yours. I had picked this out of the shop because it made me think of you the moment I saw it. I couldn't help myself."

Hope took out this beautiful dress that was white and not too short but just the right amount of revealing. 

"Hope. I love it. It is incredible. Thank you so much."

Hope came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

"Anything for you, babe."

I got dresses and then added some makeup. Penelope came over and got on her too and got ready in toilet. She then knocked before she came out to ask us if it was okay for her to come in. Penelope was very annoying at times.

We were all ready to go.

"Let's do this." Hope said.

**Josie POV**

I got ready for this weird part because I got this strange invite to this party. I walked out of my room and Jade was standing there looking dresses up as well. I couldn't believe how she looked.

"Jade. You look beautiful."

Jade that this red dress on with flats on her feet. 

She was looking down at the floor because she seemed kind of nervous.

"So do you, Josie. I don't know if you got an invite too but judging by your look I guess you did."

I nodded and took out the piece of paper in my purse and showed it to her.

"Shall we go together?" I said.

"I would like that a lot."

We held each other's hands and left the school and headed into the woods.

**Hope POV**

We made it to old mill first. It had been done up again and most of the place looked exactly the same. Emma and a bunch of witches had helped in making it the way it was after the fire. There was a bunch of decorations up but they were all in black. As soon as entered this creepy music started playing. 

It was an overall creepy atmosphere and then we heard someone else enter. It was Jed and Alyssa holding hands followed closely by Kaleb and MG who were all looking around at the party too.

"Hey guys. Do you know who set up this party?" Jed said.

"That would be me. I will explain it but we are waiting for a couple of more people."

I was looking at the list and checking off names. Only Josie and Jade had yet to show up. It was another 10 minutes and them two were walking into the clearing hand in hand. I nodded to Penelope who put up another barrier with the help of Lizzie who siphoned form me so that no one could leave without us dropping it.

I clapped to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone. I know some of you might be wondering why you are here. Now I know you have heard by now what went down with Jessica. She had put this school in danger and was sending us notes to try and blackmail us. Right before Jessica died she told us that she had help in tricking us and that the person was still around. We believe it was this person that strung Jessica's body up on show and put the letter's in blood on the canteen wall. They are the reason we are here tonight. Me and Penelope found a machine that gave us instructions to invite you all here tonight. If we stick together then we can hopefully make it out of this alive. Just stay calm for the minute."

"What the hell?" said Kaleb.

"Who could it be?" MG said.

"Why am I here?" Alyssa said.

"Why didn't anyone tell me this?" Josie said.

"I know you all have questions but we have no idea who could have done this. That is what we are trying to find out. Just stay calm and we will all be fine. I swear it."

The next thing was a loud speaker came on with a creepy voice speaking through it.

**_Welcome All._ **

**_To a night of fun and secrets._ **

**_Play the game correctly._ **

**_And you might just survive the night._ **

**_The first game is simple._ **

**_Someone here doesn't belong._ **

**_Find them._ **

**_And you win the game._ **

**_Trust No One._ **

There was a laughing track that played before it cut off.

Everyone was looking at each other and not knowing what to do.

Who doesn't belong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea on who doesn't belong?


	27. I'm so sorry, Josie."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the party.

**Hope POV**

The voice that was talking around the forest had cut off and everything was silent. Everyone was now keeping their distance from one another not knowing who to trust. I was standing by Lizzie who was giving me a comforting smile. I gave her one back just as Alyssa cast a spell and flicked towards MG who easily dodged it.

"Hey. What the hell did you that for?"

Alyssa looked scared. 

"If one of us here doesn't belong it would make sense to take out the people here who could actually hurt us. I am only trying to keep me and Jed safe."

She was waving her hand around and then it landed on Lizzie. Another spell shot out of her hand. I stood in front of Lizzie and caught it and threw one back at her which was too quick for her to respond. It hit Alyssa in the face and knocked her out. She fell and Jed caught her and set her down safely on the ground.

He got up and was ready to pounce with his eyes glowing. I showed my yellow eyes and he stopped and backed away a bit.

"Calm down, Jed. It is not our fault your girlfriend started casting spells at people. If you don't get yourself under control I will put you down next."

Jed put his hands up in the air.

"Sorry, Hope. My wolf gets a little angry when Alyssa is threatened. I am sure you have experienced it before. I don't want this to get out of control and all of us fighting each other."

"Look we need to figure out which one of us doesn't belong. The sooner we do that, the sooner we can get out of this crazy mess." Josie spoke up.

"It could be anyone here. I mean who ever is leaving these notes has said to trust no one. How are we going to be sure if one of us is telling us lies. Who ever is doing this could be here right now watching this and enjoying it. It might even be one of us who has snapped and is carrying out these sick games." Lizzie said.

"I have been working on a spell which will show us who is evil among us or might not be telling the full truth. I got it working for tonight and if we all hold on to this then it will not light up if we are true at heart. If it lights red then the person is hiding something from us. It is simple."

Penelope made a show of holding the device and nothing happened. 

"I am telling the truth. Who wants to go next."

I stepped up. I held my hand out.

"I will. Give it to me."

Penelope handed it to me and I held it tight in my hand. It never made a light, just stayed still in my hand.

Josie came up next and held it. Nothing happened.

Then she handed it to Jade. Nothing happened at first but then it lit bright red so much that I had to shield my eyes. Jade dropped it and stepped back. Kaleb was quicker and caught her before she could run. Josie was looking shocked while I lifted my hand to cast a spell to keep her in place. 

**Lizzie POV**

I was surprised at how the it lit up when Jade had it. Josie seemed hurt and was trying to get Jade's attention silently but she was looking down at her feet and couldn't move.

"There must be some mistake. Jade is good. I would know if she was evil. Jade tell them."

Jade seemed to be at a loss for words and wasn't looking at anyone. I felt a bit sorry for her if I was being honest. I wouldn't like to be put in this situation either. Hope was staring at her while Penelope was off to the side checking the device before putting it back in her bag.

"It's doesn't mean that she is evil necessary. Just that she is not telling the full truth. Maybe we could try asking the voice. Is this girl the one who doesn't belong?"

The voice came back on with a soft sound playing in the background.

**_You guessed correctly._ **

**_Now the next game._ **

**_Head into the building._**

**_And we can get on with our little game._ **

Hope unfroze Jade and went to wake Alyssa up.

"I'm so sorry, Josie."

Josie touched her arm and just nodded at her.

"We will talk about this later. After we get this done."

Jade just nodded as we all walked into the building. As we all came in and gathered round we saw a table with 9 cups on the table. One for each of us.

**_This game is simple._ **

**Have a Drink.**

**_Then await further instructions._ **

**_Trust No one._ **

We were all looking around to see who would go first. Kaleb walked up and picked one up and smelled it and then downed it in one. He just shrugged before Jed and Alyssa went up and drank theirs. Josie and Jade were next who picked theirs up and sipped them a couple of times until they were empty. Hope went and got mine and her's. It was a dark green substance with no real smell coming from it. I looked at Hope who gave me a little smell and drank it.

It tasted funny and tingled a bit as it hit the back of my throat.

Penelope went last and downed it too before she started coughing and trying to get it back up but it wouldn't come. We are all looking as she looked really scared.

"Fuck. That is poison. The weird tingly feeling. We are fucked."

MG and Kaleb seemed calmed but confused. The rest of us were full on panicking. Josie and Jade were trying to help make themselves throw up while Jed and Alyssa were just hugging. Hope came over to me.

"Stay calm. I am going to try a spell to see if I can get it out."

I nodded.

"I will try to siphon it out of you."

I grabbed Hope's shoulders and could feel the siphoning but there was just magic coming off of her and not the poison's powers. Shit.

The voice laughed over the track.

**_By now you may have realised that I poisoned you._ **

**_If you want the antidote._ **

**_The game is simple._ **

**_Tell a truth._ **

**_That no one else knows about you._ **

**_Everyone must go._ **

**_Before All of you get the antidote._ **

**_Have fun._ **

**_Trust No One._ **

I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was feeling an episode coming on and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop this one. I just sat down and tried it calm myself down a bit. MG and Kaleb were looking around the room trying to find were the antidotes are. Josie and Jade were talking to each other while Jed and Alyssa were still holding on to each other.

My mind was whirling but then I felt hands on my face.

It was Hope.

"Hey I know that you might be panicking right now. Just know that I am here and I meant it when I promised I won't let anything happen it you Just follow my breathing and try not to think about anything else. Her eyes flashed yellow as she started breathing and tried my best to follow her and after a few minutes I already felt better. It was putting me at ease.

Penelope stepped up after a while.

"I hate to say this but I think we are going to have start owning up to things. I don't know if this is a trick but I don't want to find out or even risk that. It is all of our lives on the line. If it helps I can go first."

Penelope looked around and everyone was nodding but all seemed a bit unsure. She then took in a deep breathe with determination on her face. 

"The real reason why I came back here from Belgium is because a part of me missed you guys. I don't think I have been ready to open up about that until now. It sucked and I made up excuses to my Mom to even make it back here. So that is my truth."

Penelope sat on the ground over by the corner. 

Kaleb stood up.

"I hate drinking human blood."

That was a bit of a shocker.

MG then spoke up.

"I miss my parents and even my old life sometimes."

Kaleb clapped him on the shoulder and they sat down too.

Jed and Alyssa came next.

"I love reading literature and poems." Jed said

"I tried to kill myself once. It wasn't long after my parents died and I came to this school. I hadn't full realised what I did until I was older."

Jed looked completely shocked and pulled Alyssa in for a hug.

Shit. I had no clue.

"I was bullied at my old school for being gay. I am happier here and feel more accepted at this school. You have all been very welcoming even though kind of edgy at times." Jade said.

Jade then went back to Josie's side and continued looking at the floor.

"I set the old mill on fire. It wasn't intentional but still my fault." Josie said.

I looked at Hope and she nodded.

"Well I know a lot of you know about Jessica but you don't know the whole story. I killed Jessica by accident and that's how I triggered my werewolf side. It took me a while to come to terms with it but I think I am finally starting too. I hope."

Everyone nodded and Jed seemed to understand. He probably went through the same experience at some point with him being a werewolf too.

**Josie POV**

Everyone had went but Lizzie who was looking really worried in the corner beside Hope. The two seemed very close lately. Maybe they were becoming friends. About damn time. 

Lizzie was looking at Hope who seemed to be shrugging her shoulders and having her a look of understanding.

"Look, Lizzie. I don't mean to rush you but we don't know if there is a time limit on this or not. Best not wait and find out." Kaleb said.

"I am...."

Everyone was looking at Lizzie waiting for her to answer. 

Hope was about to step in when Lizzie stood up very confidently.

"I had sex with....."

The room was silent.

"Penelope."

There was not a person in that room who hadn't their mouth hanging open. Penelope was smirking from where sat on the floor.

I was shocked to say the least. I would have to talk to her about it later. I mean I wasn't angry. Just surprised. I never though Lizzie was in to girls. She certainly never told me about it. I was wondering if that who she has been secretly seeing this whole time. Another thing to ask Lizzie about later. 

There was then a rumble of questions coming from everyone else except Hope, Penelope and Jade who was still sitting quietly.

"How many times?" Kaleb said.

"Since when are you into girls?" Jed asked.

"I knew it?" Alyssa said with a smile.

"Woah." MG said.

"Look as much as I would love to talk about my sex life. Now is not the time. It was once and I came to terms with it a few months ago. I find it weird that Alyssa knows when someone sent me a letter blackmailing me and Penelope about it. Seems strange."

"Hey don't point the finger at me. I was walking by and could hear someone screaming Penelope's name. I thought it sounded familiar but didn't connect the dots until right now. I didn't send any notes to you so just calm down. I am just happy that this part is over now."

**_Excellent._ **

**_Now all the secrets have been spilled._ **

**_I will give you the antidotes._ **

**_Drink them quick._ **

A platform came down from the ceiling with nine more bottles which each person came and picked up and downed them gratefully.

**_The game is now over._ **

**_I hope you had fun._ **

**_Trust No One._ **

Everyone was heading out and Penelope took down the shield that was around the old mill.

**Hope POV**

Once most of them had left it was just me, Lizzie and Penelope.

"I am going to come back here tomorrow and have a look around to see if I can sense some magic that will connect with something. I am really tired and need to sleep. Goodnight guys."

We both wished her goodnight and walked a bit more into the forest.

"I am so happy that is over with. Tonight has been the craziest night of my life."

I looked at Lizzie who was smiling at me.

"You were so brave tonight, Lizzie. I couldn't be more proud of you."

"It was hard. But with you there I had the courage to do it. I promise that I will tell Josie about us. I can't wait to tell everyone."

I just smiled.

"So what do you want to...."

I leaned in and pulled her in for a kiss. It felt amazing and I was glad that I could still do this. Lizzie melted into it and pushed me against a tree. I was playing with her hair and couldn't get enough of her. Lizzie hands were roaming all over my body and it felt like electricity with every touch. 

We disconnected for a minute.

"Oh Lizzie. I love you."

I froze.

Lizzie pulled back. She seemed so shocked. 

I was about to talk when she backed away.

"I need to go back and speak to Josie before she gets worried. I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Lizzie. Wait."

It was too late as she went away. Why did I say that. It's not like I didn't mean it. I think I was telling the truth.

Oh shit.

I meant it. 


	28. "Girl or Boy?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Lizzie talk. Jade tells Josie the truth.

**Lizzie POV**

I was heading back to me and Josie's room but I couldn't think straight. The last moment with Hope was playing over and over again in my head.

"Oh Lizzie. I love you."

It was a shock to my system hearing the words coming from Hope. In all my years no one has ever said that to me before. Out of all the countless relationships I have had I don't think anyone has ever cared that much to actually say it. I was at a loss for words hearing that coming from Hope. I wasn't really sure what I was going to do with that information. 

Did I love Hope back?

Love was such a strong word and I just wasn't sure yet. The last thing I wanted to do was lie to her. Hope deserved better than that. I was just going to have to think about it to see if I could come to a decision or whenever or not I did. It might take me some time but better to be 100% sure than just guessing it.

I finally made it back to school and then to my room.

I opened the door and Josie was inside. 

"Hey Josie. I am sure we have a lot to talk about right now but......"

"YOU HAD SEX WITH PENELOPE!"

Okay I knew that was going to come out sooner or later. Might as well face it head on and get it over with.

"Yes I did."

"When did it happen? How did it happen? Was it once or more times?"

"Josie, calm down before you pass out. It happened a few weeks ago. I was drunk at the time and so was Penelope but I was in the right state and knew what I was doing. We did it a few times but it was all on the same night."

Josie seemed to calm down a bit but still seemed kind of shocked.

"Sorry, Lizzie. I am just trying to wrap my head around this new information. It is all so sudden and with everything that happened tonight, this is one of the things that shocked me to my core. I am not mad that you slept with Penelope. Just a bit upset that you thought that you couldn't have told me."

I was tearing up a bit.

I grabbed Josie's hands as we sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Josie. I wanted to tell you so bad. I don't think it was because I was scared of you accepting me but more to do with me accepting myself. I was scared for a long time and it took me forever to come to terms with it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it had nothing to do with you. I promise."

Josie pulled me in for a hug.

"It's okay, Lizzie. I am just happy I know now. Thank's for being honest with me even if it took a weird game to do it. It was really brave to do what you did tonight. It shouldn't have happened in that situation because everyone deserves a chance to come out in their own way. I love you so much Lizzie and couldn't be any more proud of you right now."

"I love you too, Josie."

We were both wiping away tears.

"I have one more thing to ask you if that is okay? You said you are with someone now. That person isn't Penelope?"

"No, it's someone else."

"Girl or Boy?"

"Girl. One who I care about a lot."

Josie smiled.

"I am so happy you found someone. I know you might not be ready to tell me who it is yet but just know that I am here for you. No matter what."

"Thanks Josie. That means a lot. I am here for you too. I know that device Penelope had revealed that Jade might not be telling the whole truth so if you need to talk let me know."

"Okay. I am going to talk to her tomorrow. I will let you know how it goes but right now we both could use some sleep. It's been a long night."

We both got into bed and I fell asleep almost instantly. 

It didn't stop a certain girl coming into my dreams all night.

**Josie POV**

I woke up the next day in the afternoon. Lizzie was gone when I looked over so I got up and got dressed for the day. It was a Sunday so most of the students were either still in bed or out in the town shopping. I headed for the library and Jade was sitting in one of the chairs going over a few books.

"Hey Jade."

Jade looked up and a huge smile over her face.

"Hello Josie."

I sat down opposite Jade and smiled at her.

"What you up to?"

"Just going over some revision. I have this test tomorrow in history of magic and I am still a bit foggy on it. I thought going over some of the parts I'm unfamiliar with it would help."

"Yeah. I usually do the same with a test coming up. They can be a bit nerve wrecking at times."

Jade nodded and closed the book.

"Josie about last night. There has been something I have been keeping from you and everyone else. I want to tell you because I don't want there to be any secrets with us as we move forward. If that is okay with you."

"Jade, everyone has their secrets. I won't force it out of you but it is up to you if you want to tell me or not. Don't feel pressured into doing it if you don't want to."

Jade looked determined.

"No. I want to tell you, really."

I nodded and waited for her to continue.

"It wasn't long after I came here. Maybe a week or two. I didn't really have any friends because I mostly kept to myself and didn't really try to include myself. I was in the library one Saturday night just like always. No one else was there and then I heard movement from the bookshelves. This girl was there going through the books looking for one. I didn't pay much attention after that because it wasn't weird for someone else to be in there. But then she came up to me and asked what my name was. I said it and then she said hers. Jessica."

I was shocked that Jade knew Jessica.

"I didn't really know anyone so we kind of hit it off right away and started hanging out. It was slow at first but we just kept going out more and more. She never told me who she really was and would go places without telling me and then just show up again. I was happy to have a friend so I never questioned what she did. It wasn't until I found out she died that the truth came out. I promise you now Josie that I never knew about the letters or helped her like that in any way. I would never hurt anyone like that, I swear. That's the reason I never wanted to tell anyone. Please believe me."

I put my arm on her shoulder and tried to comfort her.

"I believe you Jade. I know we have only knew each other for only a couple of days but I feel like I already know you. We will keep this between us for now but at some point we will have to tell Hope."

Jade nodded and was trying to calm down.

"There is something else. I saw someone with Jessica once. They were walking into the forest and it was right around the time the first party was being set up and no one knew who set it up. Jessica was carrying a big bag and talking to the person."

"Who was it?"

"Penelope."


	29. "Let's get out of here. I hate this forest now."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie makeup. Lizzie and Kaleb run into some trouble.

**Hope POV**

I hadn't managed to get any sleep since I told Lizzie I loved her. It has been keeping me up all night worrying if I said the right thing or if it was the right time to say it. It was on my mind all the time and I just had to talk to Lizzie. I had tried looking for her but decided she must still be in her room. I headed there next.

I was walking towards Lizzie's and Josie's room and when walking past the canteen and saw Josie talking to Jed who was with the wolves. I would at least be able to talk to Lizzie alone then if she was in the room.

**Josie POV**

After talking to Jade and hearing her confession of knowing Jade and Penelope maybe even knowing her too. I had made it back to my room and was getting ready to head out again when the door knocked.

I went over and opened it and was surprised to see that it was Hope. She seemed pretty surprised to see me too.

"Oh, hey Josie. I thought you were in the canteen."

"No. I wasn't in there today. I was speaking with Jade in the library."

Confusion passed Hope's face. Then it turned into a smile.

"Did you need something, Hope?"

"I was looking for Lizzie but since you are here, maybe we could talk?"

I stepped aside and let Hope in. She came in and had a look around. I sat down on my bed and she sat down on Lizzie's. Hope looked a bit nervous which normally I would never see before.

"I know we never got a chance to speak about our breakup. It is mostly my fault because I am not good at talking about my emotions like that. I was so upset and didn't want t hurt you but I ended up doing that anyway. Hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do. But leading you on when I didn't exactly feel the same way would have been way worse. Maybe I shouldn't have entered into a romantic relationship with you from the start. I am so sorry, Josie. For breaking you heart and for taking so long to even apologise to you."

I was crying and Hope was too.

"Hope. I was so mad at you when it first happened. I nearly killed you in that old mill fire and for that I don't think I will ever forgive myself. We are both to blame because I can't hold it against you that you don't feel the same way. I was awful when we still could have been best friends. It shouldn't have taken this long for us to talk. I still want to be your friend Hope Mikaelson because no matter what we mean to each other I am happy just to know you. I hope you can forgive me for what I done."

Hope put her hand on my shoulder.

"There is nothing to forgive. I only want to move on now and look to the future. If we can look past what we had and only relive the good memories then we have nothing to regret. I know I will never forget what I had with you. Just enjoy your life now and some day we will hopefully laugh about the whole thing."

I pulled Hope in for a hug and we were just happy to be back on talking terms.

"Are you okay, Josie? I mean it. I want to know."

"Yeah. I am. I think I can see something happening with Jade. I'm excited for whats to come. What about you?"

"I have met someone else. It was going great but we are on a bit of rocky ground at the minute. I said something to her that made her run away from me. Literally."

Hope laughed.

"So her, huh? Well I know she will come running back to that Mikaelson charm in no time. Just give her some breathing room and it will all work out. I promise."

"I need some of your optimism, Jo. I hope it does."

We sat in silence for a bit.

"Oh, Hope. I have something to tell you about Penelope."

"What is it?"

**Lizzie POV**

I went out for a walk in the woods to clear my head. I was still going over everything in my head. From everything that has been happening recently and then Hope saying she loved me. I couldn't wrap my head around all of it. 

I had made it to the old mill which still seemed pretty deserted. No one was around and Penelope had came back and checked the place for any spells and burned all the things that were left behind. I was about to walk inside when I heard a noise come from behind me. I turned around and Kaleb was standing there. 

"Hey Kaleb. What are you doing out here?"

"Hey Lizzie. Just clearing my head. I woke up this morning with a groggy head and I don't even remember going to sleep. It's one of those weird days, you know."

"Yeah, you can say that again. I mean that creepy party last night didn't help either."

Kaleb looked at me confused.

"What party?"

I laughed.

"Did you drink last night other than the poison we consumed. How could you forget last night? It is something I'm never going to forget anytime soon."

"I don't know. Like I said. I don't even remember getting home last night. Not even what I did."

Just then there was a loud speaker that came over the forest with laughing track playing.

"Let's get out of here. I hate this forest now." Kaleb said.

"Same. Come on." Lizzie said.

We ran all the way back to the school as quickly as we could. The forest gave me the creeps now with everything happening in it at the moment. 

**Penelope POV**

I was pacing around my room. I had checked around the old mill but couldn't find a trace of any spell and then I burnt the stuff that I did found. It all seemed rather evil. I got a bit of that drink that we tasted last night and it was indeed poison. Some kind of stuff that combined two herbs to create it. If they are separate they are harmless but if they are combined they are deadly.

I also found they had compounds of Virvane and Wolfsbane. Which means that even if vampires and werewolf's drink them then they can have effects on them. This person knew what they were doing and had no problem with killing all of us. I had to track them down before they could hurt us anymore.

I was walking to the door when it opened and Hope came in.

"Penelope, you have some explaining to do right now." Hope said.

"What do you mean?"

**Lizzie POV**

I had made it back to the room and opened the door and closed it shut behind me.

Josie was standing there looking out the window. 

"Hey, Josie. Something just happened in the forest and there was this creepy laughing and me and Kaleb got out of there quick. I really want to find out who is behind this mess.

Josie turned around and was smiling.

"So would I."

Josie went over and picked up a glass of water off the table and handed it out to me.

"Here. This will calm you down. I just made it."

I drank it and it calmed me down almost immediately.

"Better now."

I nodded.

"Better."

I went to walk over to my bed and I felt really weak all of sudden and my legs felt funny. I collapsed on to the floor and I was on my back.

The last thing I saw was Josie standing over me with an evil smile before it went black.


	30. "Good Night Bitch."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group come's together to search for Lizzie.

**Hope POV**

I was confronting Penelope about the information Josie had told me. I didn't want to believe it but who ever is doing this is still out there and I needed to check everyone. The messages have been saying Trust No One so I can't be too careful. 

"Penelope. I am here because I want to hear you side of the story. Josie just told me that see saw you hanging out with Jessica right before last year's party. I want to know is that true?"

"No. I never even knew Jessica. I mean I saw her around school but I never knew who she really was. I only got to properly know her the night she kidnapped me. I am not even sure she was there alone that night."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know exactly. I have been having this recurring dream since it happened and it is always the same. I wake up and hear two voices. One is Jessica's and the others is some what familiar but I just can't make it out. Then I wake up and don't know what happened next. It's like my mind blocked the memory out for some reason."

"This isn't making any sense."

"I know it doesn't but you got to believe me Hope. I would never do anything like what Jessica had done. I still have nightmares from that night and it is going to take me a while to get over it and start dealing with it. I'm not saying Jade is lying. I don't think she has that ability because she is really sweet. Maybe what she thought she saw was me but someone else."

I was about to ask what she meant when the door burst open.

It was Josie.

"You two. You have to come quick. Something has happened."

Me and Penelope took off after Josie and ran down the halls until we made it to the twin's room. The door was open and the room was a mess. There was stuff lying everywhere almost like the room was pulled apart. There was writing on the wall in what looked like blood. 

**_Hello_ **

**_I have something of your's._ **

**_A Pretty Blonde._ **

**_I will kill her._ **

**_Unless you find her._ **

**_You time begin's now._ **

**_Good Luck._ **

**_Trust No One._ **

"I cam back after going to see Jade. I found it like this. I have been trying to contact Lizzie but she is not picking up."

A pain came in my chest and it felt like it was going to explode at any minute. I could barely breathe and fell back against the wall to steady myself. Penelope was looking at me concerned while Josie looked confused but also worried.

I was trying to get back control of my breathing but it was proving to be difficult. 

"Hey Josie. Can you get Jade and the rest because we need all the help we can get. Me and Hope will have a look around the room. Can you do that?"

Josie nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Josie took off and Penelope sat down in front of me.

"Okay Hope. I want you to take easy breaths. In and out. Do it with me. I have been through this before and it isn't good. Just try to get under control and you will be fine."

I tried so hard and after a few minutes I finally managed to get it back under control.

"Thank's Penelope."

Penelope smiled at me.

"It's okay. Anytime. It's what friends do for each other."

"Yeah. Friends. I just can't lose Lizzie. I can't. I think it would destroy me beyond repair and I don't know what I would do. I just want to make sure she is okay and safe. We need to find her right now."

"We will. I swear to you."

I stood up with Penelope's help and we began searching the room.

**Josie POV**

I went looking for Jade first. I had left her in the canteen when I went back to my room. I hope she was still there because this person could be going after anyone and we don't really know who could be next. I was so worried I wasn't really looking where I was going and collided with someone. 

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Oh, hey Raf."

Raf was smiling at me as held on to two bags of luggage in his hands.

"Hey Josie. You are okay. I just got back from my Dad's. I was talking to Jed there and he was filling me in on everything that has been going on. I sure missed a lot since I have been gone."

"Yeah. No real time to explain. Lizzie's missing. Will you head to our room. Hope and Penelope are there. I need to go and round everyone up?"

"Yeah. On it. I will see you later."

I rushed on and made it to the canteen and I saw Jade sitting in her usual corner reading a book. She looked up and smiled when she saw me come in. I smiled back and sat down in front of her.

"Hey Jo. How are you doing?"

"Hello Jade. We have a problem I think Lizzie has been kidnapped."

Jade's light-hearted expression changed into a mix of surprise and worry.

"How did that happen? Who did it?"

"We don't know. We are still trying to figure that out. We are getting the gang together to organise a search party. Are you up for helping? I know this is going to be dangerous and I wouldn't ask if we really need your help. I really need your help."

Jade stopped me by putting her hand on mine.

"Of course I will help. Whatever you need, Josie."

I smiled and we got up holding hands and went to look for the others. After gathering Jed, Kaleb, Alyssa and MG we headed back to my room. Hope, Penelope were still there now joined by Raf who was looking at the wall where the writing was in blood. Hope was looking through her drawers and had a serious yet sad look on her face.

Hope clapped her hands together.

"Okay everyone. We have one goal to carry out tonight. We need to find and save Lizzie and hopefully put a stop to this madness in the process. This villain were up against could be one of the most formidable and cunning opponent we have ever faced."

"Even worse than that spider we fought one time?" MG said.

Hope glared at him and he looked at the floor.

"We need to be smart and on our guard because we are in for the fight of our lives. We have something that this coward doesn't have. We have each other. While they have hidden and lurked in the shadows we have stood united and if we stick together they don't stand a chance."

Everyone nodded.

"Now lets all break into pairs and look for Lizzie. We need to get her back and kick this bastard's ass in the mean time. Don't hold back and give it everything you have got."

"I love a hero speech." Penelope said.

**Lizzie POV**

I was in and out of consciousness for what felt like hours. I couldn't really tell where exactly I was but it was cold and damp. I tried to move but it was becoming more and more difficult every time I tried to do it.

I was very weak and felt very sick. I was shaking so I must be very cold. I wasn't sure if there was anything around for me to siphon from so I could warm myself up. I could just barely move my arm but even that was a task. I think whatever I drank was still having affect on me.

I remembered seeing Josie's face and I was so confused.

I heard movement out somewhere near me but it was so dark and my eyes hadn't adjusted to it yet. I thought I could make out a shadow but I wasn't sure if what I was seeing was real or not.

"Is anyone there?"

The shadow was coming closer but my eyes weren't adjusting correctly.

I felt a pain slice down my arm and saw the glint of a knife as it was pulled away. I couldn't feel the full pain of it yet since of how drugged up I was but I could already see blood coming out of it.

**_"You better hope your friends come soon. Or else you die."_ **

The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't quite remember where I heard it.

I drifted off again after that.

**Penelope POV**

It was me and Alyssa that got paired up and we were walking through the outer woods looking for any sign of life. There was no on out here that we could see just yet.

"This is pointless. I don't even think she is out here. It seems too easy."

I was walking ahead a bit and couldn't deal with Alyssa's bullshit right now.

"Alyssa. Just keep looking out. We don't need to talk."

Alyssa put her hands up in defeat. We continued on for a bit and where near the old mill. I was near it when I turned around and Alyssa wasn't there anymore. I went back to look but she was nowhere to be seen. I was about to turn back when I heard a crunch. 

I whipped round and could not believe what I saw. I nearly passed out.

Alyssa was standing there but there was a big gash up her stomach which blood was already pouring out off. She collapsed and I got her before she could hit the ground.

Alyssa was trying to say something.

"Don't speak. We will get you help. Just stay with me."

"Jed....Jed."

Alyssa went limp in my arms and here eyes were still open. I closed them and stood up and threw up a bit over to the side.

I cast a spell to send red sparks up in the air. Hopefully it would alert everyone to my position. Within no time Hope had shown up followed by Josie and Jade. They immediately saw Alyssa's body lying there.

"What happened?" Hope said.

I could just about get the words out.

"I don't know. One minute she was there and the next she was gone. Then I found her. There was a huge cut in her stomach. There was nothing I could do."

Jed, MG, Kaleb and Raf came next.

Jed saw Alyssa and the broken look on his face was so heart-braking. I felt so bad for him and I wished there was something I could do to ease his pain.

"No, no. Alyssa. Wake up, please. Alyssa. Wake up. Wake up."

There was no use. Alyssa was dead and no one could bring her back.

**Hope POV**

I couldn't believe Alyssa was dead. Apart of me didn't think that this person would kill anyone but I was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Raf came in and put his hand on Jed's shoulder. 

"Come on man. We should take her back to the school."

Jed nodded and stood up.

"Hey MG and Kaleb. Can you give us a hand."

They nodded.

"We will get Alyssa back to school and we will come back and meet up with you."

I nodded.

"We need to go to the old mill and do a locator spell. It might help us find Lizzie quicker." Josie said.

Me, Penelope, Josie and Jade headed there next to perform the spell. It was quiet and who ever had Lizzie they weren't keeping her here. Penelope began getting the spell ready and Josie took out a piece of clothing which was Lizzie's. I thought it it was her's but I was surprised to find that it was the jacket I gave her. I just hope it had traces of her on it otherwise the spell would just lead to me which could prove rather awkward.

Josie sat down and cut her finger to put blood on the map. Jade's eyes turned red but she forced them to turn back again. I could tell she was fighting the urge to drink the blood. It must be hard for her so when her eyes connected with mine I just nodded hoping she would get my message.

Jade gave me a small smile and I returned it and then focused back on the spell.

It took a while but then it lead to the place on the map that both Josie and Jade seemed to recognise. It was the clearing that we fought Jessica at when she kidnapped Penelope. We had to go there right away so we took off.

**Penelope POV**

After doing the spell I could see the night I was kidnapped. It was as if allowing Josie to siphon from me had unlocked the memories that I couldn't access until now. I remember being kidnapped and waking up and hearing the voices.

"I didn't know you were going to kidnap her tonight. Hope could come here any moment and ruin our plan if we are not careful."

**_"Trust me. I have a plan and this is going to work. You know what your part is tonight. You are laying the groundwork for what I will carry out. Are you ready?"_ **

"Yes. I am ready. Let's do this then."

The first voice was Jessica's if I remember correctly. The second voice was coming through as clear as day now.

I was back in the memory and the person walked up to me an looked down at me with an evil smirk.

"Lizzie."

Standing over looking down at me was in fact Lizzie Saltzman. Clear as day. She had an evil smirk on her face that I had never seen before.

Lizzie lifted her hand and casted a spell to wipe this memory.

"Good night bitch."

Lizzie knocked me out again.

I woke up and was back in the old mill. Hope was standing over me looking worried. 

"Are you okay?"

I shook away my thoughts.

"Yeah. Fine. Lets go."

**Lizzie POV**

I woke up again and was more alert this time. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness and there was a small fire not long away from me. There was someone crouching down with a huge knife that had blood on it. A lot. They put it aside and took out a smaller blade.

They were walking up to me and their face became visable finally.

It was Hope. She was smiling.

"Hope. What are you doing here?"

Hope crouched down and was still holding the knife. I wasn't expecting what came next as she drove the dagger though my chest and then took it out and did it a second time. Then Hope began twisting it as I yelled out in agony.

**_"I gave your stupid girlfriend plenty of time to find out. Time is up. I need to leave here and then Hope can find you dead and realised she failed. Just like how I felt."_ **

"Who... are ..... you?" I say as my voice become's barely a whisper.

The person in front of me changes from Hope to Josie and then to MG followed by Jed and ALyssa. Then Kaleb and Raf. Then Jade and Penelope and finally lands on me. 

**_"I am however you want me to be. Good luck Lizzie. I did tell your all to Trust No One."_ **

With that they were gone and I could feel myself slipping away as more and more blood came pouring out of me.

**Hope POV**

We had made it to the clearing and I couldn't see anyone at first but then I saw some smoke. There was a fire. I ran over and saw here lying there covered in blood.

I got to her and dropped to my knees. I was too late.

"Lizzie. Please don't be dead. Please wake up."

I lift her up but she is so lifeless. I try to hear but their is barely a pulse.

I start shifting out of control.

I look to the others.

"Put her on my back. I will take her back to school to try and save her. Do it, okay."

I keep shifting until I am a full wolf. Then Penelope, Josie and Jade help lift her on to my back. I take off running into the night.

I can't lose Lizzie.

I won't lose Lizzie.


	31. "Lizzie?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope stays with Lizzie. Josie searches for a solution.

** 3 weeks later **

**Hope POV**

It had been 3 weeks since I found Lizzie out in the woods. 3 weeks she had been in a coma and was yet to wake up. 3 weeks of me barely leaving her bedside as I hoped one day Lizzie would just wake up and I could finally breathe again. When I had made it back to the school with her and the nurse had her rushed to the medical wing I felt like I was dying along with her. 

The Doctor had told us that Lizzie would be lucky to survive through the night. That there wasn't much that could be done but to hope and pray for her recovery and that she would make it through this. I remember having a breakdown that night and running through the forest as a wolf until exhaustion hit me and I returned back to Lizzie's bed side until the next morning.

The Doctor had put Lizzie into a coma in a last ditch effort to save her life while Josie and Dr Saltzman left to get the herbs that were needed for a spell to wake Lizzie up. I told them I would stay and watch over her and as of 3 weeks later, I was still doing that. Josie would check in with some quick updates but they were having no luck finding the last couple of items on their list that were apparently very rare and near impossible to find. 

As Lizzie's condition worsened it was becoming incredibly clear that we were running out of options on how to save her. I had been sitting by her side and was reading a book to her. Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. It was one of her favourites and I had already read the first five to her so we were going in order. I smiled as I remember finding Lizzie reading this book one time I came back from a run and wanted to talk to her.

The door to the medical wing opened.

It was Penelope. She had been coming to check up on me a lot to try and see how I was doing. She had a bag of food with her and a flask filled with something.

"Hey, Hope. How is our patient doing?"

I closed the book and sat it down on the bed side table.

"Still the same. The Doctor's are saying that there is no improvements."

I began getting teared up and soon the tears were flowing out and I tried to stop them. Penelope came over and hugged me. I fell into her arms and I couldn't hold back the tears anymore as they all came out at once and I finally gave in to all the pain I have been feeling since that night. I was beginning to realise that I hadn't fully dealt with what had happened to Lizzie.

"It's okay, Hope. Lizzie is a fighter. She will get through this and then you can do what ever you want together. It will just take some time for her to recover."

I nodded against Penelope's shoulder.

"Hey. Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll watch over Lizzie until you get back."

I began to protest but Penelope put up a hand to stop me.

"It will only be a while. You need to get some fresh clothes on and get yourself cleaned up a bit. I don't mean to be cruel but you kind of smell. You want to look your best when Lizzie finally wakes up, don't you."

Penelope was smirking.

I smiled at that a bit.

"Fine. I will go but I'm going to be quick."

Penelope nodded and then took my seat and I thanked her and went out to get freshened up. The school was quiet tonight and there wasn't many around. Since what happened to Lizzie and Alyssa no one has been going anywhere but their classes. They had a funeral for Alyssa which was really hard especially on Jed who was just broken. I hadn't known Alyssa that well but she didn't deserve what happened to her. 

The worst part was that we still didn't know who did it. We had people including the Police thanks to the vampires compelling them but there was no clue that was lying about. Whoever did it was probably long gone by now. They weren't keen on staying around to be caught.

I turned the corner and nearly ran into someone.

"Hope what the hell. You scared the hell out of me. Where are you off to in a rush?"

It was Penelope.

"Penelope. Why are you out here? I thought you said you would stay with Lizzie."

Penelope seemed confused.

"What? I was just on my way to see how the two of you were doing. I haven't been in there all day."

Something clicked in my mind.

I took off with Penelope just on my heels as I ran as fast as I could to make it back to Lizzie. I burst through the doors ready for a fight but there was no one there but Lizzie who was still in a coma breathing steadily in her hospital bed.

**Penelope POV**

I ran behind Hope until we made it back to the medical wing and just came through the door after her to an empty room. Hope was looking around frantic and honestly kind of crazy.

"You were just in here. You told me you would look after Lizzie until I got back."

I was seriously confused.

"Hope. I have been in my room for the last 3 hours. Ask Jade. I have been helping her because she is seriously missing Josie since she has been gone. I swear to right now I wasn't here. Are you sure it isn't because you haven't been getting that much sleep?"

Hope went over and picked up the food. 

"Who ever it was brought this. I wasn't imagining it. What happened was real."

"Hope, I don't mean to doubt you. But are you sure what happened was real and not just part of your imagination. You haven't been getting proper sleep and when is the last time you have even eaten anything. Is it possible that you might be really stressed with what is going with Lizzie. I know it hasn't been easy on me but I wasn't the one dating her."

Hope seemed really determined.

"It was real Penelope. I thought it was you. They came over and hugged me. I couldn't have made all that up. You have to believe me. Please Penelope."

Penelope came over and put her hand in mine.

"Hope. I do. I believe you. I was just making sure. The only thing is if it wasn't me then who could it have possibly been?"

"I don't know."

**Josie POV**

I felt numb as we sat in yet another motel room. We had been away from Lizzie for two and a half weeks by now. It wasn't getting any easier being away from her but I just couldn't bare seeing her lying in that bed hooked up to all them machines which were the only things keeping her alive. So when dad found this spell and said he was going to have to hunt for the ingredients I jumped at the chance to join him.

I had been checking in with Hope who was watching over her. There hadn't been any developments since I last checked in and I was beginning to wonder if I should just stop because all the time it was just more and more bad news. There wasn't any good news and I just feared the day I would get the call that Lizzie had went to sleep forever. I just couldn't bare the thought with a world without my Sister. Not in any universe would I allow that to happen. 

The door opened and Dad came in with a couple of bags.

"I was just on the phone to your mother. She says she is getting closer to that strand of plant that we can't seem to find. Hopefully she will have better luck than us with it. I got some Chinese food to fill us up before he head back to Mystic falls."

"Are you sure it is right to go back?"

Dad seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"I think it is. We have been running to different places trying to find a solution but we need to go home and regroup and try to weigh our options on what is best to do next. We will soon burn out if we don't. I want to be in the same room as Lizzie just for a bit. I know you have said that you can't see her like that but being around her calms me. Your Mom will get in touch once she checks out that lead. Klaus and Hayley have their best people working on it too and they said they have high hopes that they will find the items that we need. It is just a waiting game at this point."

I nodded and he came over and hugged me.

**Hope POV**

Penelope had left to do some research and I had locked the door to the medical wing and made sure to tell Penelope to let the others know if they wanted in that there was a secret word for security reasons. I just couldn't get the thought of who that was out of my head. They were right here and they looked exactly like Penelope. It was so freaky and I couldn't wrap my head around it at all.

I sat holding Lizzie's hand and rubbing circles on it.

"Please Lizzie. I have needed you more than now. I just want you to wake up and tell you how an amazing person you are. I don't want the last words we speak to each other to be a misunderstanding. I know you didn't say I love you back but that won't stop me from loving you anymore. Because I love you Lizzie Saltzman. More than I ever thought possible. I never thought I would find the kind of love that my parents have. That epic love that they spoke about. Up until I met you I thought it would never happen for me. It surprised the hell out of me and kind of scared me too. But I am fully ready to take that leap if you are by my side."

I kissed Lizzie's forehead.

"I am ready Lizzie."

Lizzie started to stare. Then her eyes shot open.

"Shapeshifter." She breathed out.

"Lizzie?"

Then her eyes shut and she was out cold again.

I was shaking her arm but Lizzie was not responding at all.


	32. "Josie. I need your help."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie has a weird day.

**Lizzie POV**

I woke up and felt a chill at my back. I was on a soft ground but it was freezing with no real warmth so I thought I must be somewhere outside. I got up and it took a couple of seconds for my eyes to adjust. I was indeed outside and was somewhere in the forest because I was surrounded by trees off in every direction.

For some reason I couldn't remember how I got here. My mind was blank as I tried to think about what happened yesterday. I began walking through the forest and it took me a while to get back to school which seemed pretty empty until I got in and the halls were filled with students heading in different directions as the bell ran.

I spotted Hope off in the direction as she was walking and then she saw me and waved. The smile that lit up her face was amazing and it only got brighter as Hope came right towards me.

"Hey babe. Where did you go off to?"

Hope walked right up to me and before I knew what was happening she had grabbed my face and kissed me right in front of everyone. I leaned into it before I pulled back in shock but there was no one even paying attention and just going about their day. Hope seemed a bit shocked.

"Are you okay, Lizzie? I haven't seen you since yesterday. I thought maybe you got lost because we were meant to be having a date last night. You said that you would meet me at the old mill but never showed up. I got really worried and was looking everywhere for you."

I couldn't even think straight after that kiss.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't really remember what happened yesterday at all. I woke up in the forest and I still don't know how I ended up there. It's a bit of a blur if I'm being honest."

"Maybe it is because you are stressed. We do have that spells test today. After that you can calm down and we can reschedule for tonight if you want. I have been dying to take you to this spot I found in town. It is to die for. The view is killer."

I smiled at Hope who grabbed my hand and led me to my locker.

It was a bit weird to be out in public with Hope but other than a few people who said hi to us, there wasn't anyone else that seemed to even give us a second glance.

"Hope. Since when have we been, you know. Out in public?"

"Don't you remember? I mean it was pretty epic."

"Yeah, of course. But I want to hear it from you."

"Oh, when I said I love you and you said it back we back we decided that it was pointless to keep hiding it from everyone. Then one day in the canteen you announced that I was yours and you kissed me in front of everyone. It was pretty epic."

I tried to remember that but again it isn't bringing any memories on that moment.

"Anyway. I will see you later for that date. Good luck on your test."

Hope gave me another kiss on the cheeks and then went off and gave me a smile as she walked away.

I smiled and headed back to my room where when I walked in I saw Josie and Jade making out on the bed. I was so surprised but then I guess her and Josie seem to have been getting closer lately.

I coughed and they broke apart.

Josie was smiling a little bit but Jade who had vamp sped away was looking at anywhere else other than me.

"Oh, hey Lizzie." Josie said

"Don't mind me. I was just going to get changed. If you want the room tonight Josie, all you have to is ask."

"Yeah. I'm going to go. I will see you later, Josie."

Jade gave Josie a little smile and then left and closed the door.

"That won't be necessary, Lizzie. I know you and Hope go at it like bunnies but, not that is any of your business but we are taking things a bit slow."

I was shocked at that.

"Wait. Josie, you know about me and Hope?"

"Yeah. I was there the day you announced to the whole school."

"Okay and your cool with it?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I mean I did use to have a crush on Hope but nothing ever happened there and I have Jade who I like a lot."

I nodded.

I got changed and the got my books ready.

"I am going to have this test. I will see you later."

"Good Luck, Lizzie."

"Thanks Jo, see you later."

I passed the test and was heading out to see Hope on our date. I took a shortcut through the forest as she said to meet her near the old mill and then we could walk to rest of the way together.

I was nearly there when I got the suspicion that someone was watching me. I looked around everywhere but I saw no one. I heard a crunch and the last thing I remember is falling while blacking out.

I wake up and I feel a cool breeze. I get up and my eyes adjust as I am lying in the forest again. 

"Weird. Did I fall asleep?"

I get up and make my way back to school. I was going to have to find Hope and say sorry. She must have thought I stood her up. Again. I walked into the school and got a weird sense of deja vu as I saw students walking about.

I saw Hope and she noticed me and waved. She walked up to me again.

"Hey babe. Where did you go off to?"

Hope grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss and this time I melted into it. It was euphoric and oddly felt like the same as yesterday.

"Are you okay, Lizzie? I haven't seen you since yesterday. I thought maybe you got lost because we were meant to be having a date last night. You said that you would meet me at the old mill but never showed up. I got really worried and was looking everywhere for you."

Okay that was weird.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Hope. I fell asleep and woke up in the forest and I have idea how it happened."

Hope grabbed my face.

"Hey, Lizzie. It is okay. You have that test today right. I imagine that it is only stress from that. Once it is over we can just make it for another night. How does tonight sound. I have this place I found that has this killer view."

I nodded. I felt really sick and about to pass out. This was way too strange.

"Hope. I'm going to go lie down for a bit. I will see you later."

Hope nodded and smiled.

"Of course. I hope you feel better."

Hope kissed me on the cheek and I rushed to my bedroom.

I open the door to find Josie and Jade going at it.

I coughed and Jade vamp sped off again.

This was the weirdest experience I have ever had. There is no way that all this can happen again. 

The day goes through the same and I go to meet up with Hope after I pass my test. I'm walking through the forest and again I felt like I was being watched. I look everywhere but there is no one around and then I hear something behind me and I black out again.

I wake up in the forest again. I run to school and burst through the doors. Students are walking around again. 

Hope is walking and then sees me and waves. She walks right up to me and holds my face as she gives me a kiss. I pull back smiling. It seems she grounds me in a strange way.

"Hey babe. Where did you go off to?"

"I can't really explain. Something weird is going on."

"Maybe it is because of stress. You have that test coming up, right? After that we can have our date. If you want to."

"Yeah. Can it be tonight but here in the school. I just don't want to leave here tonight if that is okay."

Hope smiled.

"Of course, babe. I had this place in mind with a killer view but we can just go another night."

I give Hope one more kiss and then say bye and take off to speak to Josie. The same situation happens where I find Josie and Jade making out. Jade excuses herself.

"Josie. I need your help."

Josie looked worried.

"Okay."

"I am blacking out and re-living the same day over and over again. I need your help to try and break it. It might be the key to finding out what the hell is going on."

"Right. Are you sure you are not just stressed?"

"Why does everyone think that. I'm not fucking stressed. So what if I have a test today. It doesn't fucking explain this right now what is going on."

Josie put her hand on my arm.

"Okay. Okay. I believe you. What should we do first?"

"I have a date with Hope tonight. It has usually been in the forest but tonight it is going to be here. So what ever has been happening to me in the forest can not happen here. I hope. We will see how that goes."

I go to the canteen where I am meant to meet Hope. I feel really sick as I get there and then I think I hear something as I turn around but I black out and wake up in the forest again.

"What the fuck?"

I run to school and Hope kisses me again and then I got to see Josie.

I knock on the door.

"If there is anything going on in there, you can cut it out right now. I need to talk to Josie."

The door opened and Jade walked out with her head down. I felt a little bad but I was in a time frame before I restart the day again.

"Lizzie. What the hell are you doing?"

"Josie. I have not got the time to do this right now. We have to sort out some kind of defence mechanism because something is going to happen to me tonight and I need to protect myself."

"Are you you aren't just stress...."

"I am not fucking stressed. Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Fine. Yeah of course."

Me and Josie spend the rest of the day turning one of the wolf cells into a fort that no one can get into it. I am in there at the minute as Josie locks me in and heads back to the room for safety. I wait and just as I think no one is coming and I am safe, I start to feel sick and the next thing I know I black out.

I wake up again in the forest. How could this be happening.

I go back to school and run into Hope again. She approaches me and goes in for the kiss but I pull back and keep on walking to Josie. I explain everything again to her and we wait in our room. I am getting nervous as I wait for the time but this time nothing happens. I walk out the door and see someone in a mask. Without warning they come up and stab me with a sword.

I black out and end up in the forest. How could this be happening right now?

I was never attacked like that before. What did I do differently?

I walk to the school and see Hope again. It's as if something clicked in my head. I knew what I didn't do.

I never kissed Hope.

Hope has poison on her lips. That's why I have been blacking out. Holy shit.

When Hope approaches me I pull her outside the school and push her onto the ground. I choke her out and she is smiling the whole time. Then she vanishes and then there is only ash left. That wasn't the real Hope.

I am flooded with a huge bunch of memories. The night I got stabbed and the person changing their appearance in front of me. 

I wake up and lying in bed.

I can feel someone sitting beside me but I can already tell I'm falling back under.

"Shapeshifter." I breathe out before I return to the dark.

I hope someone heard me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea was based off a movie I seen once.


	33. "What the fuck is going on?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope, Penelope and Jade try to figure out what is going on. Jed thinks about things. Josie and Alaric return.

**Hope POV**

Lizzie had woken up for a split couple of seconds and then had went straight back to sleep. The doctor had came in to check up on her. She had said that Lizzie had improved and her vitals were looking promising. If they kept going that way Lizzie could then fully wake up. I was still waiting by her bedside and had told Josie of the progress in our latest phone call. She had said that they were making their way home and should be there in about a day.

There was a knock at the door which I recognised as the one that anyone was supposed to knock so we knew they were friends. After the incident in which I spoke to someone that looked exactly like Penelope we all had to be careful. 

I went and opened the door and it was Penelope who had a big book in her hands. Jade followed in after her and gave me a small smile which I returned.

"Hey Hope. So I have been to the library and my own personal collection to see if I could find anything on this so called 'Shapeshifter'. I came across some very interesting things but this one is the most accurate. It is an account of a man living in Spain in the 16th century. He speaks about a demon that could change their appearance at will. He called it the Cambiaformas which is a Shapeshifter or imitar which roughly translate to mimic because of the mimicking of people's voices that this demon could do. It was said that this Shapeshifter would kill it's victims by luring them into a false sense of security by posing as one of their loved one's."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"So you are saying that this Shapeshifter could change into anyone else at will. Anyone?"

"Yeah pretty much. All this person had to do was see them and if they were powerful enough could change their features. It was said that this went on for ages. It says here that it got to the point that everyone in the village was at each other's throats because no could be trusted. It is said that they could even get access to this person's memories if they killed them and took their soul. This is some creepy stuff."

"Shit. This is crazy. Lizzie said the word when she woke up. There is no other reason that she must have saw who attacked her and was able to get it through to us. That means anyone of us could be this person. They could have been in the same room as us and we wouldn't have known it."

I looked at Jade who was looking very nervous.

"How do we know it's not her? Right now."

Penelope waved her hand.

"Hope. I have been with her all day. Another things they can't do is have the true personalities of the person they are. They can only try and mimic them and even that might not be correct. There is no way anyone else that I know that could pull off the kind of nervous wreck that Jade is. No offence Jade."

Jade just nodded.

"What about abilities? If Jade is a vampire, could they take them?"

Penelope looked at the book again.

"If I am reading this right. Other than the abilities that they already had it would be near impossible for them to do it. Jade can you get your teeth out or something?"

Jade looked at me with red glowing eyes.

I nodded.

"Good. We are going to have to come up with something better than a secret knock. Come along Jade. We are going to try and get my device working correctly. It may come in use. We will update you Hope as soon as we are done."

"Great. Penelope. Jade. See you guys later."

They both left and I locked the door behind them and was left alone with Lizzie again.

**Jed POV**

I was lying in bed. I had been doing that a lot these days. Ever since I lost Alyssa I didn't really have many things that excited me much. I was still grieving and didn't expect to get over it anytime soon. Raf was good. He came over when he could and we chatted. Ever since Landon had stayed at his mother's and he returned he had been lonely. Kaleb and MG were nice too. They brought me food because they knew I didn't like going to the canteen that much.

They stayed and we would play games or watch a move. I missed Josie a lot but I understood that she had to save Lizzie. I had been visiting her in the hospital so Hope could have a break which she protested most of time. Sometimes I would get her to go get a shower or eat something. I brought food one time and we just chatted by her bedside which was nice. 

The door knocked. I went over to open it.

My legs felt wobbly as I nearly collapsed and had to move back to sit on the bed.

I couldn't believe my eyes as I looked at who was standing in the doorway.

"Alyssa!"

Alyssa came in and was smirking.

"Hey babe. I missed you so so much."

"You're dead. This can't be possible. I was there the day they buried you."

"Oh don't be silly. That was a mistake. I was faking it. I have been very much alive and in hiding. You see someone tried to kill me and they failed because they couldn't even do that properly."

Alyssa came over and pushed me down on the bed. She kissed me but something definitely felt off. It was like I was kissing someone completely different. I tried to get her off but I felt something stick into my stomach. I looked down and there was a knife sticking out of the side of my stomach. Alyssa was holding it.

"I guess this is even. I killed Alyssa using your face and now I return the favour."

"You are not Alyssa."

"What gave it away. Oh, I know."

The person was laughing their head off.

The person began laughing. They tried to stab me again. I started turning and threw them off me. I jumped off the bed and went through the window as I fully turned and took off into the night.

**Josie POV**

It was late as we were pulling into the school. Hope had sent a message to say Lizzie was still sleeping. My Dad and I were tired and just wanted to see Lizzie. We had a lot of Hope now that she woke up even if it was only for a bit. It was still progress.

We came through the driveway and parked up. I opened the door and got out.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw someone standing a few feet away from me.

It was Lizzie.

"Josie. My sweet Sister. I missed you so much."

I ran and we collided as we hugged.

"Lizzie. How are you awake? Hope never texted me that you woke up."

Lizzie just smirked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I thought it would be better to see it in person rather than get a text or phone call."

Dad came up and also hugged Lizzie.

"Elizabeth. How are you? You shouldn't be out of bed. You just woke up from a coma and shouldn't be walking about."

Lizzie's smile never left her face.

"I'm fine really. I have a new burst of energy and have been walking to shake it off. The last thing I want to do is go back to sleep. I'm okay, I swear."

We all got into a group hug. It was amazing that Lizzie had woke up and was fine.

"Josie?"

I got out of the hug and saw Jade staring at me. She was smiling and began walking towards me but then she spotted Lizzie and her expression changed to something between terror and anger.

The next thing was a bit of a blur as Jade sped at Lizzie and attacked her. They were on the ground and fighting. I tried to get in but Jade sped Lizzie to a tree and bit into her neck. Lizzie kicked her away and used a branch to stick into her side and then snapped her neck. Then a werewolf came out of the treeline and charged straight at Lizzie. It connected and they both fell to the ground as the wolf thrashed and got a couple of nasty scratches in and then was through to the side too.

Lizzie got up and was covered in blood and limping. She spat and blood came out. The creepy thing was that she was still smiling and then began laughing. There was a flash of light and she was gone. 

"What the fuck is going on?"

I went to Jade to make sure she was okay. She was out cold but thankfully the piece of wood didn't go through her heart. I lifted her and my Dad lifted the wolf who was turning into Jed who looked badly hurt. We headed for the medical wing which was locked and I siphoned the magic out of it.

Hope and Penelope were on the other side and I had to look twice to a sleeping Lizzie who was still very much in a coma in the bed. Hope took her hand out of Lizzie's when we came in.

"Can someone tell us what the hell is going on. We just seen Lizzie out there and Jade and Jed attacked her but how is she still here?" Dad said.

Hope and Penelope looked at each other with worried looks.

"We have a lot to explain." Hope said.


	34. "I went into town and got some of that food you like."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie deals with new information. Jed and Rafael talk.

**Josie POV**

Hope and Penelope had filled me in on everything I they have discovered since me and Dad have been away. It was a lot to process and I still didn't fully understand it. The fact that someone has been around us wearing other people's faces is bizarre. I could have been in the same room as them and not even have known it. 

I was sitting beside Lizzie's bedside right now holding her hand. Lizzie had made no movement since she had woke up and told Hope who was attacking us. I wonder what she was going through at the minute. I could barely leave her side since I got back. Hope would come and sit beside her too and we would talk about what I had done when I was gone. Hope wasn't here but Penelope nearly had to drag her out of the room when she came to tell us that the device she was working on needed two people for a spell. 

I was thinking back to when Jade was hurt. I had nearly forgot what was going on with Lizzie when Jade was lying motionless in the bed. I knew she was a vampire and would need only a bit to recover but I had stayed with her until she woke up.

** 5 days ago. **

I was sitting beside Jade in the medical wing. The Doctor had looked over her and let us know that that the blood inside her was already working and that Jade would be waking up soon. My Dad was over with Lizzie while Hope had got together everyone and was searching around the school to see if this person had gone or not.

A few hours passed until Jade started to stare from her sleep. 

Jade woke up and was panicking until she saw me and then I could see her visibly relax. Jade smiled softly at me and I rushed to her side putting my hands on each side of her face before my lips met her's in a loving kiss. Jade pulled me down on the bed and we kissed a bit more and then I lay in her arms as I finally went to sleep. I had dreams of Lizzie who was mad and killing everyone and then Jade lying on the ground covered in blood while Hope stood above her.

** Present Time **

Jade was now in her room just resting and I told her I would join her later.

The door to the medical wing opened and Hope came in. She waved as she approached me.

"How goes it, Jo?"

"I'm just waiting with Lizzie. I had something to ask you. If you don't mind, maybe you could stay with her while I go see Jade. I just want to spend sometime with her."

Hope smiled and seemed to be mulling it over.

"Sure. I mean she got it rough. I would want to spend sometime with someone if my ass just got handed to me. Good luck with that."

I turned around to Hope because something seemed off.

I was about to talk when Hope was right in front of me. I was surprised and then Hope had her hands around my neck and was choking me. I tried to get her off but she had an iron like grip and was smiling.

"What's the matter. Can't siphon from me. That's right. I am way smarter than that if I'm going to be dealing with the Gemini coven. I have some background with your little family. They were evil and you're no different, you bitch. I'm going to fucking kill you and enjoy every minute of it."

There was a deranged smile but there was a look of complete madness behind it. The hands only got tighter and I was blacking out. I was nearly there when they suddenly loosened and Hope stood back. I fell on the floor and was gasping for breath when Hope came over and I pushed her back.

"Hey Josie. Calm down. What happened?"

"What the fuck are you on about? You just tried to strangle me."

My voice was very raspy and I could barely talk.

Hope look confused and then something came to me.

"It wasn't me. I was with Penelope and then we came here to see if you and Lizzie where okay but we caught a glimpse of someone running out but we didn't get a good look at them. Did they look like me?"

I nodded.

Penelope came up and was looking pretty serious.

"It must have been this person that can change their face. I don't know how they got back here so quick. They must have blended in with the students. That's why we couldn't find them and they never really left."

**Hope POV**

This whole thing was insane. The fact that this person didn't even run but had the guts to lie and hide and then wait for an opportunity to come back and attack Josie like this. I have a feeling this person is insane and just doesn't care what they do or who they hurt.

"It's going to be okay, Josie. We need to get you back to your room and create a barrier until we found this person."

"Jade."

I could hardly talk at this point. 

"I will go and get Jade and bring her to your room. But first I will drop you off and complete the spell. Hope will stay here and look after Lizzie. I will talk to you later, Hope." Penelope said.

I smiled at Josie but she still seemed pretty shocked and was kind of looking like she was scared.

I went over and sat down beside Lizzie who was still barely breathing on the bed. I rubbed her cheek with my hand before placing a kiss on her forehead. I was just looking at her wishing on who ever was listening to give Lizzie the strength to wake up and be okay again.

I keep thinking back to that night and wish I could go back in time and be faster. I know I got her here in time and made sure she had the best chance of survival but I still think I could have done better and been quicker than I was. 

I stayed there for the rest of the day an later into the night. I can't remember the last time I slept and I wouldn't until Lizzie is safe and sound and back in my arms. I loved the hell out of this girl and if she didn't make it, I am not even sure what I would do or how I would go on. I'm scared of the prospect of that even happening. 

Please wake up Lizzie.

**Jed POV**

I had been lying in my bed but not in my room but I had been crashing with Raf while Landon was away with his Mom. I wasn't ready to go back because every time I was in my room. I think about that person coming in looking like Alyssa and then stabbing me. I know I shouldn't have thought it was real but apart of me wished it was. 

I can't my mind of being at her funeral and not being able to say goodbye to her. I just wished we had one more moment together so I could say what I wanted to her before I never got to see her again. 

The door opened and Raf came in carrying a couple of bags.

"I went into town and got some of that food you like."

"From Trevor's?"

Raf smile and nodded and sat the bags down and began taking out containers and gave me two and the food smelled amazing. I was so hungry. The food I was being given wasn't the greatest because I was recovering and not allowed certain types of food. I was so ready for this.

"Thanks for this, Raf. Seriously."

Raf smiled at me.

"No problem. I know we didn't have the best introduction when I got here but I wanted to try again because I think we would make great friends. I mean if that is something you wanted or were interested in."

"Yeah. That sounds cool man. I don't even remember why we were fighting that much in the first place. We can start over. Clean slate."

I reached out my hand and he shook it.

Then we got into eating to food which tasted do nice.

**Hope POV**

I was nodding off a bit as the sun shined through the windows. It was very early and I could hear the birds chirping as I lifted my head up and looked around. I went to reach over my hand to find Lizzie's but it reached empty air. I looked to the bed and was surprised to see Lizzie gone and I got super worried. 

I got up and ran through the school as fast as I could but couldn't see her anywhere. I checked the twin's room but found Josie and Jade sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. I went outside and was heading towards the forest. I needed to find Lizzie and quick. I couldn't lose her again.

Where the hell would she have gone? 


	35. The Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope searches for Lizzie.

**Lizzie POV**

After going through the same day again and again I had finally broke the loop. I think I had woken up for a split second and was now asleep again. But this time I was in complete darkness and didn't know how to get out. I had glimpses of Hope and me out in the forest walking through it on a warm sunny day but then it would be gone and I would be back in the darkness.

I then felt different as I could feel the sun on my face and then the air around me. I opened my eyes and then I was looking at the sky but there was trees in my vision as well so I must have been in the forest. I thought I was still in a dream but then I realised I wasn't walking myself but rather being carried and with a jolt I looked up into to the face of who it the person is and was surprised to see Josie carrying me.

I tried to move but I could barely even lift my hand.

Josie looked down and smirked at me but there was something off about it. Something evil that just wasn't right and almost sinister.

"Your not Josie."

The person with Josie's face let their head fall back and began laughing hysterically and it went on for a about a minute and it crazy. It made me feel sick.

"Oh, Lizzie. Don't worry your pretty face about it. You are in safe hands. I promise."

We got to apart of the woods which I realised was where we fought Jessica. There was markings on the trees that weren't there before. This person put me down on this stone that was sitting nearby. I could't move that well and when I tried to wake up, I was too weak to move. I looked over and they had a knife now which they were sharpening in their hands like they were getting it ready for something.

They turned around with a wicked smile on their face and started walking menacingly at me. 

"This is where Jessica was sadly died. It is kind of poetic that you will meet your end here as well."

I was confused at that.

"Jessica killed herself. What are you talking about?"

"Oh right. You don't know about that. I spelled Jessica so when she so boldly put a knife through her heart it didn't kill her. It just knocked her out so when the idiots buried Jessica I brought her back here where I waited for her to wake up. See, it wasn't my plan for you all to find out about me just yet so when Jessica started running her mouth, I killed her again and hung her body up to dry on the old mill."

"You hung her up. That is so sick. I think I'm going to throw up."

"I didn't just kill her. I sliced and cut until she was nothing more. The crazy part was that I actually enjoyed it. I am kind of sick in the head. Knew that since I was very young. You could say it runs in the genes. Being psychotic. Well. I didn't just kill Jessica that night. I also killed Alyssa. The real Alyssa I mean. Then I took her form and found the body and put on quite the performance. Didn't I. I mean not even that stupid boyfriend of hers knew that his girlfriend was replaced my me. The sex was great though. I'm not going to lie."

"How could you kill her. So when she was killed. That was all an act?"

The person changed from Josie to Alyssa. They were laughing again.

"Well. A little body double spell and a mind wipe. I just used a spell to transform some girl in the school to look like Alyssa and then cut her up to. I don't think you get it at this point. I will cut through anyone and murder to get what I want."

"And what is that?"

"To get what I want. Now you need to change."

**Hope POV**

I was running through the forest and had got Josie and Penelope to come with me. I needed all the help I could get if I was right at who had her. I was in pure predator mode as I ran through all the trees as my adrenaline was sky high and showed no sign of stopping. Josie and Penelope were a bit behind but I just kept going as fast as I could.

We were not far from the clearing which I thought was a good place to start and soon enough I was making my way into it with my bones already cracking. Josie siphoned from Penelope as she got ready too.

That's when I stopped short. 

Standing right in front of me where two Lizzie's wearing the exact same clothing. My clothes had ripped and I was a full wolf at this point ready to strike at anyone. The only problem was that they were exactly the same. Penelope even looked unsure behind me as Josie was looking from one to the other. I wasn't sure who to believe.

I was looking from one to the other. They were both looking scared but the one on the right almost had a loving look as they seen me. Could it be Lizzie?

That's when something came to me. The bracelet.

I looked down at their wrists and the one on the left had the bracelet. I growled and stood back as I got ready to pounce. I ran at the one on the right and would have teared their head clean off if it wasn't for the voice that sounded like Lizzie. I could hear it as clear as day.

"Hope. It's her, the one on your left. Please. Don't kill me."

I stopped midair and landed just a few inches from them and looked at the one on the right. Their was a look that I would notice anywhere. The night we first kissed. No one could pull of a Lizzie better than that. I looked at the left and brought my paw across to attack their face. They jumped back and screamed. The real Lizzie came beside me and siphoned from me and did a spell that got the bracelet back in her hand and then cast another one to make a slash go against her arm.

There was another shriek. Josie and Penelope were already moving in. The person got up and changed into Jade. Josie stopped for a split second and that cost her as they rushed and grabbed her and threw Josie against a nearby tree. There was a crack and she fell unconscious. I was worried but I had no time as they came for me and would have got a good hit but Lizzie jumped in front of me and caught them in the face with a piece of wood that she got off the ground.

Penelope was getting ready to cast another spell but when it happened this person deflected it and cast a spell to set her on fire. Penelope had to dive out of the way just to avoid it. I ran at her quick and got a couple of good scratches in. I was pushed off and Lizzie came at her again and tried to siphon from her but then it didn't seem to be working which surprised her. This person used this to their advantage as they got up and cast a spell to throw her across the grass and Lizzie just barely missed the stone and landed and was barely moving.

A fire ran through me as I got really angry and I swear my eyes were burning red as I sprinted and pounced on this person still with Jed's face. I was thrashing into them over and over again and then they changed into me. I was shocked to see that this person was smiling and then began laughing.

"So predictable, Hope. You won't be able to save everyone, Hope. You should just give in and then it won't be so bad when I kill all your friends and your pretty little blonde girlfriend over there and I will have fun doing it too. HAHAHAHAHA."

This person was insane and completely deranged. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I thought Jessica was bad but this was another level. I never have seen someone like this in all my life and that is definitely saying something considering all the people my Dad and Mom have met in their life

I changed back into normal and was in human form.

"I will stop you. You won't get to hurt anymore people. Enough is enough."

They just kept smiling and then changed into Josie which just creeped me out big time. I went to lift her up but she caught me off guard and hit me across the head with a rock and with the adrenaline running out quickly and always feeling very weak after transforming I went down easily and was on the ground. I tried to get back up but then they were quick and caught me again on the back of the head.

I fell down face down felt blood running down my face. I felt really bad. I could hear a scuffle from behind me and turned around to see Penelope trying to tackle her down but it was clear this person was stronger and kept her back and hit her in the face a couple of times and then brought her over to the rock and kept holding her as she pulled out a knife and was prepared to stab her when Josie came over and caught her in the stomach and both of them landed on the ground. 

I blacked out and wasn't sure what happened after that. I woke up and was in Lizzie's arms who looked pretty scared and worried. I was happy to see her and lifted my hand up to touch her face to make sure she was real. 

I then remembered what was going on. I looked over and saw Penelope talking to Josie and was holding her side. I looked at Lizzie for answers.

"Josie was fighting this person that looked like her. I saw you had passed out and wanted them not to hurt Josie so I went to help. There was this flash and then this person was gone. Josie was there and we have had a look but there is no sign. I think they knew they were overpowered so they escaped. I am worried about you too. I just watched you collapsed and didn't know what to think."

Lizzie looked worried and if I wasn't mistaken there were tears in her eyes which where threatening to spill over. I lifted my hand and kept them at bay when a few spilled out.

"I'm okay, Lizzie. Just a bit dizzy. I wasn't expecting her to overpower me so easily. I will know next time I might need an extra punch. We should get out of here and put a protective spell over the school to keep this maniac out."

Lizzie nodded and helped me to my feet. I still felt dizzy as I walked so Lizzie stayed where she was and still held on to me. Josie was helping Penelope who seemed really weak as well and both of them had some wounds that might need some healing from the Doctors. Josie had a cut on her head and seemed to be wincing as she walked. Penelope held on to her leg and it seemed that she was putting a lot of weight on Josie as we headed back to the school while looking over our shoulders. I picked up a bag that I had left in the woods and got changed.

We made it back and Josie helped Penelope to the medical wing.

"You should got too, Hope. You need to get checked out in case there is something we missed. I want to make sure you are completely fine."

I smiled at her and after inching closer to Lizzie and making sure she wanted it, pulled her in for a kiss as we both enjoyed being in each other's arms again. Lizzie was very confident now and didn't hesitate to hold me close as she deepened the kiss. I pulled back and was smiling at her.

Then I heard a cough and we both whipped around to see Josie staring at us in a mix of shock and maybe sadness. I glanced at Lizzie who looked like a dear caught in the headlights so I changed the mood fast.

"Grab my hands. We need to complete this spell now before they get across the woods and into the school."

Josie grabbed my hand and so did Josie. We began chanting as Lizzie siphoned from me while Josie seemed to still have some magic left over as her hand was not lighting up but there was a look of determination on her face as we completed the spell and there was a wave of magical energy that passed over the school and ended up looking like a big bubble of magic.

Lizzie was in awe.

"Just like from Harry Potter."

I turned and smiled just as Josie let go of my hand.

"Just like Harry Potter." I repeated.

I turned to see what Josie was doing but she was already gone.

**Lizzie POV**

Hope was turning around to say something else but I had already muted what she was going to say by pulling her in for a kiss and then I backed her up against the wall. We were both going at it and I moved my mouth down to start kissing her neck and the moaning that was coming from Hope was amazing.

Hope then began kissing my neck and then bit into it until it left a mark.

We pulled apart.

"Let's go back to your room."

Hope seemed shocked.

"Are you sure Lizzie? I mean you just woke up from a coma. Maybe some rest would do you good."

"No. I'm sure. If Josie and Penelope weren't out in that forest with us, I would have ripped your clothes off then and there. Now I am horny as fuck and want you to take me back to your room. Is that understood?"

Hope was smiling.

"Of course, babe. Let's go."

We made our way back and were walking by the canteen when we saw blood on the floor. It was leading a trail into the room so we followed. What we saw was the most shocking thing I have ever seen and I threw up as we came in.

It was like a horror scene. 

There were 5 students. One was lying in a pool of blood that was coming out from their neck. Another one lay on a table with their chest ripped open and there was one that was in parts over by the window. I turned and saw one just lying up against the wall. They had no eyes and there was blood coming out of their mouth.

We saw the last one hung up on the wall and then words that were spelled out in blood.

**_You thought you locked me out._ **

**_But the truth is._ **

**_You locked me in._ **

**_With you._ **

**_Now I will kill all of you._ **

**_Unless you find me._ **

**_The game begins._ **

**_Trust No One._ **

Me and Lizzie looked at each other.

It could be anyone.


	36. "I Love You, Hope."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to defend the school.

**Hope POV**

It had been only minutes after finding the bodies of the students along with the bloody on the wall. Me and Lizzie had found out that we weren't in a protective circle away from the danger but this maniac was in here with us. They had no compassion as shown by the way they just mercilessly killed these innocent people and just left their bodies behind like they meant nothing.

Lizzie had thrown up and was looking very pale. I went over and put my hand on her back and rubbed circles on it. I was feeling a bit uneasy myself but I think apart o me is always used to seeing this type of blood and gore.

"I just can't believe someone would do this. It makes me so sick to know that not a single life even matters that much to them. The scary part is that they could be anybody, hiding in plain site. We don't know where this person even is. What the hell are we going to do, Hope?"

"We need to clean this up before anyone else sees this. I don't want everyone panicking and doing something that could get them killed. I will call someone to help."

I texted Raf and Kaleb to come so we could clean up the bodies. They were disgusted as well but got to work by putting them in body bags and taking them to the cold storage and then they mopped up the blood.

I brought Lizzie in for a hug. 

"Nothing is going to happen to anyone else. This person think they have locked us in here with them but they should be worried that they are locked in here with us. We will beat them and then we can finally have some peace. We will get through this. I promise."

Lizzie pulled back and then leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheeks and then one on the mouth that lasted a couple of minutes.

"I know we will. Not only do I believe in you but I also believe in us. Together we can get through anything we put our minds to. Now, what are we going to do now?"

"I'm going to tell your Dad to give the order for everyone to stay in their rooms. Then I will find Penelope and get her to start putting protection spells on the rooms. Just remember if you run into anyone make sure they are who they say they are. This person could take on the form of anyone we love. Be careful."

I pulled away when Lizzie pulled me back to face her. Her look was so determined. 

"I love you, Hope."

I nearly fainted. I hadn't expected her to say it. I know I said it a while back but then Lizzie ended up in a coma and now we were facing something scary and I wasn't sure how I was going to handle it.

I smiled at Lizzie's and her face lit up.

"I love you too, Lizzie."

We kissed again before I headed for Dr Saltzman's office.

**Lizzie POV**

I can't believe I told Hope I love her. Apart of me knew that since that time we opened up to each other in the old mill that I had loved her from that moment. It was hard to get the words out but now that I had, I felt like I was on cloud nine. I was ready for whatever came next.

I was looking for Josie because she disappeared after seeing me and Hope kissing so we really had to talk after this was over. I had made it back to our room and opened the door to find Jade standing there. She held a stake in her hands and there was blood on it. I put my hand to the wall to siphon from it.

"Where the hell is Josie? What did you do to her, Jade?"

Jade seemed confused and then looked at the stake and seemed to understand what I was talking about.

"I didn't do anything to Josie. I swear. I could never hurt her. I came looking for her because Penelope told me what happened in the forest. I got here and she was looking through the desk and drawers. I asked her what was wrong and she broke the leg of the table and stabbed me with it. The she took off."

Something connected in my mind and I knew why Josie was acting weird.

"Fuck. I think I know why Josie is crazy. That thing is not Josie. After the fight in the forest we came back to school so we could cast a protective spell to keep us safe. My guess is that during the fight this thing took over as Josie and came back with us to trick us. Now they are in the school and could change to anyone. We need to stop this evil bitch."

Jade nodded.

"I think I'm fully healed. We could start looking for this person. Penelope said that she was trying a locator spell to see if she can track this person to see if they were near the school. Since they are here they might have found something."

**Josie POV**

I remember flashes from the fight. I had tackled this person who looked like Lizzie to the ground. Penelope was trying to get to me but was knocked back and I was fighting with them as their face changed to mine and I was winded as they punched me in the gut. I rolled over and before I knew it I felt a stabbing in my leg.

I looked down and saw a knife sticking out from it. I went to grab the knife and slashed out catching them in the side. There was a look of anger and they were quick as they took the knife from my hand and stabbed me in the shoulder. I was in pain and then there was darkness. They had knocked me out.

I woke up some time later and was surprised to still be lying on in the forest. Night had fallen and I tried to move but a stinging sensation stabbed through my shoulder. I looked down to see blood coming from it quite heavily and soon it would be infected. It took me a couple of minutes to get up because I was in so much pain and I was limping due to the stab wound in it as well. 

I began walking with great difficulty as I made my way back to the school. I had to warn the others. They were not safe.

**Hope POV**

After warning Dr Saltzman about what was going on and him telling everyone in their rooms before grabbing a crossbow and saying something about going to the basement to get something.

I was on my way to Penelope's room and luckily ran into no one while I made my way through the walls. I got there and knocked on the door. Penelope said to come so I obeyed. She was working at a device on her desk and looked up and smiled at me before heading back. 

I moved with great speed as I pulled a dagger from my pocket as I aimed it at her neck and she froze.

"Hope, what the hell are you doing?"

"The person is in the school. I need to know you are the real you, Penelope. This person could be fooling all of us. Tell me something that they wouldn't know."

Penelope was giving a look that showed she was thinking about what to say.

"I don't know. When I was in Belgium I told you that I slept with a lot of people but the truth is I couldn't because I missed Josie."

Penelope seemed sad at that comment. 

I took the knife back and nodded.

Just then the door opened and Josie walked in.

"Hey guys. What are you up to?"

The device on Penelope's desk lit up and started spinning.

Everything after that seemed to happen in slow motion. I swung the knife in my hand at the person but they deflected it and aimed it at device which went through it breaking it in half and shutting it up. Penelope aimed a spell which knocked them back but they were quick to recover and counter with a sword of their own which they pulled out. 

I got between this person and Penelope in time hit the sword but they still got me in the side which stung like hell before I punched them in the face. They retreated and I tried to chase but my side was stinging like hell. Penelope was following me but then they disappeared so enough. Lizzie and Jade showed up and Lizzie immediately went to my side and looked worried. 

"Hope. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

I winced after I finished the sentence. Lizzie was trying to get a better look at the wound while Jade and Penelope were talking in hushed tones.

"I'm fine Lizzie. I promise. I'll worry about it after we track this person down and end this once and for all. They are trapped her now and we can use this to our advantage. Let's find them."

**Jed POV**

I was in the canteen with MG, Kaleb and Rafael. We had been asked to keep patrolling the school to see if we seen anything strange. Hope had told me that this person was in the school and could be anyone so to be on the look out. We had regrouped to see if there was a better strategy that we could use.

"We could check the outer edges of this protective shield. Maybe they are hiding outside the school." MG said.

"No. I checked around it twice and there is no luck. We have to start going room to room. This person could have infiltrated a group of people and is just waiting it out." Kaleb said.

I was looking at Rafael who seemed to be very quiet like he had his mind on other things right now. I approached him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey buddy. You doing okay?"

He looked at me and nodded.

I was about to say something else when someone came into the canteen.

It was Rafael.

We were all shocked as we looked at the Rafael who had been in the room with us and then back to the other.

"What the hell. That is not me. I have been doing my guarding around the school and just got back. Who the hell is that?" 

He pointed at the one who was beside us.

"He's the impostor. I have been here with you all this time. He must be the so called shapeshifter that everyone is talking about."

We all were very tense and the Rafael who had jut came in had his eyes glowing yellow while the one next to me looked angry but his werewolf didn't seem to be showing any signs of his werewolf yet.

"Hey. Everyone calm down, right now. I have a good idea. Whoever is Rafael, answer this question. What food did we have the other night?"

The Rafael beside me seemed to be thinking while the one at the door spoke up.

"Trevor's. That was the food."

I smiled at him then turned to the other one.

"I thought you and the one thing you seem to have is your magic and fighting abilities. Which is great and all but you can't turn into a wolf like us. You can actually get our supernatural powers can you?"

They seemed to be unsure before they pulled out a sword and aimed it for Kaleb's head but he was quick and dodged out of the way. I ran at them but was knocked back and Rafael caught me as I headed for the floor. MG was next as he sped for the person but after a brief fight he was tossed to the floor unconscious. 

They ran out of the room with us chasing after them.

**Lizzie POV**

We were making it very slowly as Hope was holding on to me and refusing to give up from taking this person down for good. We rounded a corner and saw Rafael running but then he was followed by Kaleb, Jed and who must be the real Rafael.

They turned and ran out the front door of the school and headed towards the shield that was keeping us locked in and they wouldn't be able to get out. They reached it.

"Stop. You are surrounded. Give up. Now." I said.

They turned and smiled. They drew a symbol on the shield and it opened for them. 

"That's what you think."

They jumped through as it closed up behind them. Then they kept running until they were out of site. I then noticed there was another person on the line so we headed for them only to find out it was Josie.

"Josie, are you okay?" Jade said.

Josie was limping and covered in blood.

"I'm okay. Just a bit scratched up."

"I'm so glad you safe, Josie. We need to siphon this shield so it will come down. Are you strong enough to do it?"

Josie nodded.

"I should be."

Hope went slack beside me and then I held on to her as she fell in my arms.

"Hope are you okay. Talk to me. What's happening?"

Hope whispered into my ear and her voice was very weak.

"Poison."


	37. "Oh, I will rub it in."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Penelope tries to wake Hope up. Jade takes care of Josie.

**Lizzie POV**

I was in full panic mode right now. Hope had just collapsed after saying the word poison. Penelope had came over and smelled it and said it was. She had ran back to get some of her antidote to see if that would help for this particular set of poison. I was holding on to Hope as Josie and Jade were talking in the distance.

I can't believe this was happening. This freak had come to this school and took on all of us and somehow won. They had taken Hope down and MG had been knocked out. They were using our faces as a distraction and it had worked well. We have been fighting someone for a long time and they have been right in front of us. Watching and enjoying what is happening in front of them.

I was listening to Hope's breathing as it got slower and slower. I knew that if we didn't get the antidote soon Hope wouldn't make it. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Josie shouting my name. It took me a couple of seconds to even register it. 

I finally looked at them and Josie was holding on to her standing and trying to keep one of her legs from leaning too much on the ground. I then noticed that she had a wound in her shoulder where blood was still coming from. 

"I will be right back, Hope." I whispered to Hope before joining Josie and Jade.

"Josie. How badly are you hurt?"

Josie winced as she moved a bit.

"Not too badly. I just need these wounds looked at. We need to bring these barriers down and then I can get to the hospital wing."

Jade was looking worried. 

"Are you sure your strong enough to this Josie?"

"I have to be. With Hope down for the count, Lizzie and me will have to do this ourselves. Are you ready Lizzie?"

I nodded and put my hands on the silvery barrier in front of me and could already feel the incredible power it had. I haven't felt this since we took the hollow out of Hope's Dad and put it in that artefact. It was even stronger because the three of us had done it together. Josie followed and the look of strain on her face was clear. We were siphoning for about 5 minutes. It was so much power and I could feel it flowing through me. 

We ended it and the barrier came down.

"Good Job, Josie. High five."

Josie high fived me.

"Yeah. Great."

Josie then fell and was out cold. 

I was shocked but I kind of understood. Josie was already weak so that surge in power might have just been too much for her. Jade walked over and using her vampire strength lifted her up and started to walk off.

"I will take Josie back to school. You should bring Hope back to Penelope. Hopefully she will have the right medicine for Hope. I wouldn't want to think what the hell this crazy person is going to now with our best fighter down. I don't think it was any coincidence that they took out Hope."

I nodded.

"Yeah. I will take her back. Make sure Josie gets those wounds healed up."

Jade took off with her vampire speed and was gone in a few seconds. 

I went over to Hope and lifted her again. Her head moved to one side and I moved it back so it was near mine. I began to half carry her, half drag her towards the school. I wish the boys hadn't left to check on MG. Typical. 

"Don't worry, Hope. We will get you back and cure you. That's a promise."

It took me a bit but the school was in the distance. I was nearly there and Penelope came running out. I told her to grab her legs as we each lifted her back to her room. Penelope had a vile of liquid in her hand.

"Is that the cure?" I say

"Yeah. If anything is going to cure her, it will be this. Hopefully it works because I don't know what else to try right now."

Penelope was careful as I opened Hope's mouth and she poured the liquid into it. I closed it again and hoped that it went into her system. We waited for a few moments but nothing was happening and Hope was as still as ever with her breathing very shallow and her skin a faint colour of blue.

"Why is nothing happening?" I say in a panicked voice.

Penelope was looking at a book and turning some pages very quickly looking for something.

"I don't know it should be. I have been researching something I found in Belgium. It's a antidote that is so rare that it is meant to cure all known diseases which could cure poisons. The only downfall is that you need this rare plant that only exists in one part of the world. I thought I found it because I did a bit of travelling before I made my way back here. It might take some time but any cases I have read about have happened pretty quickly. I'm going to go back to my room to some more researching and I will come back once I've seen some."

Penelope left without another word and I lay down next to Hope. I was so worried I felt sick. I hope she wakes up soon.

**Jade POV**

I had taken Josie to the medical wing and was forced to wait outside while the doctors worked on her. I couldn't stop pacing outside the room until a doctor came out smiling a bit at me. 

"Is Josie okay?" 

"Josie is going to be fine. We fixed her shoulder which will take a bit of time to heal and her leg is going to be quite sore as there is a bit of nerve damage to it. We hope it will repair itself but she could be looking at long time damage."

"Okay. Can I go and see her?"

"Yes, she is still out from casting the spell. We expect her to wake up soon. I have given her some medication for the pain. You can go and sit with her as long as you like."

I thanked the doctor and went in to see Josie asleep on the bed. Her shoulder was wrapped up and her leg was levitated so it was sticking up a bit in the air. I walked over and pushed some hair out of her face. I kissed her on the forehead and then sat down. I was thinking about seeing Josie hurt on the other side of the barrier. There was nothing I could do for her in that moment and I won't make that same mistake again. I wanted to protect Josie with everything I have and just cared about her so much it hurts sometimes.

I held on to her hand and I would not move until she woke up.

**Lizzie POV**

It had now been two hours and still know progress from Hope. Penelope had texted and let me know that she was still looking for something. I had called Jade to see how Josie was doing and it was good news apart from her leg which might never heal fully. It was so scary how this person could take so many of us down and we were the ones who couldn't take a single person down.

I just wish we could find this person and stop them. They seem even more sadistic and evil than Jessica. She had told Hope that something worse was coming and I guess she was right. This person had no emotions and was hell bent on killing us. But then thing is first tries to kill me and then kidnaps Josie. I get they wanted to take out Hope but why focus on me and Josie especially us. It is like they are specifically going for people and we still don't know their ultimate goal. 

It could be anything. What do they truly want?

Hope stirred from where she was lying. I sat up from where I was beside her and looked at her. There was still a lot of blue and it seemed to be darkening on her skin more and more. If I wasn't wrong she was getting worse. I knew Hope would probably activate her vampire side if she were to die but I couldn't bare her not getting to make that choice.

"Please Hope. Hang in there, okay. Penelope will find something and then you will come back. I can't lose you. Not now. I mean I just told you I love you not long ago. We need to have a proper date and this time I won't be scared of hiding it. I want the world to know I'm dating Hope Mikaelson. I want to officially meet your parents. I mean I will be nervous as hell but I will meet them because they are your family. I love you Hope and even if you trigger your vampire side I will love you more. I just want you."

I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. 

I felt my siphoning begin and I realised my lips were glowing. I kept kissing Hope and I could be wrong but I swear her skin was becoming a natural colour again and her breathing was getting faster. I held her face as I was no making out with her while my siphoning was bright red to the point I could't see. 

I must be somehow siphoning the poison from her system.

Hope sat up with a jolt and her arms came around mine as she kissed me back. 

"What were you saying? You can keep going if you want."

"Shut up, idiot."

I pulled my top over my head and then went to help Hope with her's. Hope fell back again as I was on top of her as her hands roamed my body with an electricity that I craved and missed. I moved to her neck and bit into it which got a moan from Hope. I trailed kissed down her body until I got to her jeans and then unbuttoned them. I pulled them off and threw them across the floor. 

Hope was looking down at me and I watched her begin to moan as I rubbed at her underwear. It was a great sound that I couldn't help from smiling. I took her underwear off and put my face in centre and began licking which caused Hope to buck her hips and grab on to the sheets. I stuck on finger in and made quick work as Hope held on to the back of my head. 

Hope screamed as she orgasmed and I let her ride it out.

"Woah. Didn't think I could make you scream that hard." I said smirking.

Hope had a challenging look as she grabbed me and flipped so she was on top of me.

"We will see about that, Lizzie."

Hope pulled off my trousers and underwear very quickly and stuck two fingers in as she started moving her whole arm and I couldn't help but let out a loud moan and Hope got quicker and quicker. Then she slowed down a bit while coming to kiss me before going back to it. 

"Oh my god, Hope. Keep going. Don't stop. Don't stop."

Hope was smiling.

"What was that you were saying about screaming, babe."

"Okay. Don't look so smug, Hope. You are amazing at sex. You don't have to rub it in."

"Oh I will rub it in."

Hope began rubbing and I came after that while Hope was kissing me again.

After we got under the covers and I lay on Hope's chest as I could feel her breathing really quick but I could tell it was back to normal. I smiled as Hope kissed me on my forehead.

**Hope POV**

I wished I could stay here forever with the girl I love in my arms. It was the perfect time after having a near death experience.

"I was really scared when you didn't wake up. I know it was stupid but I couldn't stop myself from thinking the worst."

"Hey. Hey. It's not stupid. I would never leave you, ever. You saved me with that siphoning trick. How did you know it would work?"

Lizzie seemed confused.

"I didn't. I just really wanted to kiss you. It was a happy coincidence."

I smiled and and leaned into kiss Lizzie again.

"I'm just glad you are okay. I never want to lose you, Hope."

"You won't that's a promise."

We lay there for a good while just enjoying each other's company. We had a minute of peace and we took it. 

We would savour it before what came next.


	38. "You are really hot but could you please put some damn clothes on?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie wakes up. There is a threat to the school.

Everyone was standing outside near the forest. 

Hope, Lizzie and Penelope came running out through the front doors and were just seconds out at the whole school exploded and went up in flames. Penelope was knocked to the ground. Hope jumped in front of Lizzie and luckily caught her before they hit the ground.

**Hope POV**

I looked back at the inferno which was once our school. 

"Fuck. I really thought we would have stopped that." Lizzie said.

"What the hell are we going to now?" Josie said.

Lizzie, Josie and Penelope looked at me.

** 10 hours earlier. **

**Josie POV**

I woke up and the first thing I remember was taking down the shield with Lizzie and then I fainted. I was lying in a bed now in the medical wing and I felt a weight in my arm. When I looked down I saw fair hair and smiled. Jade must have stayed with me and was now sleeping peacefully at the side of my bed.

I lay for another while just thinking about everything. Then Jade stirred and looked up and a wide smile came over her face. She sat up and leaned in and started with a kiss but then we were making out and I couldn't get enough of it. Jade pulled back and rested her forehead on mine.

"I was so worried. How are you feeling?"

I tried to move my leg but it was really stiff. My shoulder was a bit sore but I could tell the pain medication was doing it's job.

"Just a little sore. What did the doctor's say about my leg. It seems to be the worst. I can hardly feel it."

Jade seemed to be thinking over what she was going to say. Then she smiled a bit sadly at me.

"I know it might be hard to hear this. They said that it is still healing and that it might never heal fully at all. You will still be able to walk on it. It just won't be as strong as the other one. Just to let you know, I will be here for you every step of the way. You are not alone in this."

I pulled Jade towards me for one last kiss. 

"Thanks Jade. That means a lot."

Jade smiled shyly and lifted my hand to kiss me.

That's when I remembered about Hope.

"How is Hope? Have they managed to get the poison out?"

"I'm not sure. Penelope was trying to find a cure and said she would tell me when she did. That was about 2 hours ago and I haven't heard anything since. I don't know if she had any luck with it."

I got up and moved my legs off the bed. I could fell the injured leg but it was so stiff and I could tell I was going to have some difficulty walking on it.

"I need to know if she is okay. Hope has helped me and the least I can do is check on her. Can you help me?"

"Of course."

Jade helped me down and I leaned on her for support as we made our way out of the room. We were walking through the halls. They were mostly empty but there was still some people but they mostly stuck to themselves. Everyone was on edge due to the fact that someone was stealing people's identities. Friends and girlfriends and boyfriends have left each other and no one wants to be around people as they don't know if they are the real person. 

I went by my room first but Lizzie wasn't there so we headed for Hope's room. Jade knocked on the door. There was no answer. 

"Try the door."

Jade did and it opened with a click.

I walked in and I thought the room was empty but then I looked at the bed. I was surprised to see a flash of blonde lying in the bed. I didn't have time to think about it as the bathroom door opened and Hope came out completely naked while brushing her teeth. It looked like she just got out of the shower as her hair was wet. 

Hope saw me and Jade and smiled.

"Jo. Your okay. Lizzie told me what happened after the shield came down. How are you feeling?"

Jade was looking at anything other than Hope and I would lie if my eyes didn't dip a couple of times because I mean Hope was beautiful. There was no denying that. You would have to be blind to not think that.

"Yeah. I was coming to check on you after that poison that you had in your system. We didn't mean to interrupt. We will just leave and talk to you later. We didn't know you would have company."

At that moment the girl in the bed sat up and the blanket fell down to reveal her naked body. My mouth dropped open.

"Lizzie?"

I had never see Lizzie move so fast. It was like she was a vampire as she grabbed the blanket to cover herself and then she fell off the bed and hit the floor with a thud.

I left the room with Jade's help and just couldn't believe what I saw.

**Lizzie POV**

I was mortified right now. I couldn't believe what just happened right now. I thought maybe if I shut my eyes I would wake up and it would just be a dream. I got up and looked at Hope who was now on the floor laughing her ass off. I mean I could see the full view of her ass right now.

"Hope. This is not funny."

Hope tried to calm down but was laughing more and it went on for a few minutes and then she composed herself but was still smiling like an idiot.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I just couldn't have predicted what was going to happen today once I woke up. I mean there is literally an evil person in the world right now that can look like anybody. It just clicked with me when 'Josie' saw us kissing the other day it was this person. So now Josie knows about us and this is how she finds out. I didn't mean to laugh but I think we need to find humour right now."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I don't know what to do with you right now. Slap you or fuck you again."

Hope stood up and was walking slowly to me while looking me up and down. I dropped the bed sheet and Hope came up to whisper in my ear.

"I mean I wouldn't be opposed to both. Are you up for it again?"

"I should go talk to Josie. She must have a lot of thoughts going on through her mind right now."

Hope nibbled on my ear and then lowered her mouth to my neck and used her tongue as she basically made out with my neck. Josie fell out of my mind as I raised my hands to comb over her face. Then we connected out lips together and both our hands raked over each other's bodies with Hope's hand cupping my ass.

I moved my hand down to Hope's lower waist and started rubbing. I was about to stick a finger in when the door opened and Penelope walked in with a book and a few vials in this test-tube wreck. The look of surprise on her face was evident.

"What the fuck. When did you wake up?"

I hid behind Hope who just stood there looking as confident as ever. 

"Seriously? That's your first question. Just ignoring that we are both naked."

Penelope just shook her head and moved over to the desk to set the things she was holding down and turned again.

"I mean the only question I would have right now is how is Lizzie in bed and since I already know how it is. I am out of questions. What am I supposed to say? Can I watch?"

**Hope POV**

I could feel Lizzie behind me and knew this must be embarrassing for her and probably wasn't used to being naked around people like I was. I was quick to grab the sheet and give it to Lizzie who smiled at me and headed for the bathroom. 

"Sorry we didn't give you a head's up. We were kind of busy since I woke up."

Penelope just smirked.

"How did you do that, by the way?"

"Lizzie kissed me."

Penelope gave me a confused look so I thought I should elaborate. 

"When Lizzie kissed me she was able to siphon the poison from my system. I was surprised it actually happened and I don't think she even knew what she was doing."

"Interesting. I never even though of that and I have been studying for hours on what cures could wake you up. They were some samples I had made up to try them on you. I don't even know if I found the exact one or not."

I hugged Penelope.

"Thank you. I'm sorry again I didn't tell you the minute I woke up. You have been a great help and I don't think I have told you that. Thanks again for all the amazing help you have done. If it weren't for you I don't know what we would do half the time."

Penelope smiled against me.

"I know. For real though I told you I came back from Belgium for you guys and that was true. I was miserable there and nothing exciting ever happened. At least here even with a psychopath on the loose, it gives me something to do other than school work which has gotten lame too. I like being here and don't think I could ever leave again."

"Oh Penelope. Who knew under that mean and bitchy exterior you were such a soft girl?"

"Very funny. Hope?"

"Yeah?"

"You are really hot but could you please put some damn clothes on?"

I let go off Penelope and realised I was still standing fully naked. I get used to it sometimes and I forget it is not a normal thing for other people. Other than Lizzie I mean.

"Of course. Sorry one second."

**Jed POV**

Me and Rafael had been hanging out a lot lately. Just heading around town when we found the time and hanging out in our rooms. I never really knew why I hated him when her first got here. Probably because of Landon. But since he got back I have found him enjoyable and since I don't hang out with Josie that much because she had Jade now, he has been a good friend to just chill with.

We were under the school now in the old mines. We were just doing our normal patrol of the school and making sure this Shapeshifter wasn't lurking about and waiting to strike next. Josie had woken up and I just found out from Josie that Hope had gotten cured so things were looking on the up. 

That meant that they could turn bad any day now and all of us were just waiting for the other show to drop and ruin everything again. We were all on edge and I for one just couldn't wait until we caught this person and finally brought them to be held accountable for everything they have done. 

"Should we head back or keep on going?"

"Let's go a bit more. Better to survey is all when we are down here. Make sure this psychopath isn't anywhere about. I want to find them before they find us."

"Yeah. Good idea. How do you know this person is psychotic anyway. Maybe they just want some good old fashioned revenge. You don't know what is going on in their personal life, you know."

I look to Raf who was staring off into the distance and not really focusing on anything.

"I know they are because they killed Alyssa. Then what they did the canteen. It's completely insane and mad. They are a crazy person with no emotions. What else would you call that?"

"Well, we all go a little mad sometimes?"

"What are you....."

I turned to Raf but her had grabbed me and swung me against the nearest wall. I fell and he came over and grabbed my head.

"Heard that in a movie once."

Next thing I know Raf is banging my head repeatedly against the wall. After 4 times he then begins dragging me and I feel like I might pass out. We are deeper in the tunnels and her throws me up against a rock. Then Raf turns into Alyssa.

"You know. I am seriously getting so fed up at how easy it is to trick you just by wearing a face of someone you know. I'm bored so I thought I would mix in something magical. A bomb."

They pointed to a device on the rock that was counting down from 20 minutes.

I tried to get up but the person pulled out a knife and stuck it through my stomach. It hurt like hell and I fell back. The blood was already pouring out so I stayed on the ground.

"I'm just sorry you won't be around to see it, Jed. Now if you will excuse me I have something else to do. Good luck."

The stabbed me again in the shoulder. Then they left in a hurry.

I reached for my back pocket and took out my walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Hello. Hello. Can anyone read me.... Fuck. There is a bomb in the school. Evacuate now."

I dropped it and could feel myself slipping away.

**Lizzie POV**

Me and Hope were walking down the hall to complete our patrol of the surrounding grounds when Kaleb came running up to us.

"Guys. We have a problem. There is a bomb in the school. Jed just spoke over the walkie-talkie. We need to evacuate everyone. Now."

"How is that possible?" Lizzie said.

"Where is Jed?" Hope said.

"I don't know. He never said where he was. I have already got MG and Raf getting people out of their rooms and over at the front gate. I need you to do the same and if you see Josie and Jade let them know. I will keep doing this side of the school. We might not have much time."

We headed off and got Josie and Jade and evacuated the school in a quick pace. Everyone had gone out to the front gate and were waiting. Kaleb and MG headed out too once they had done their side. Raf was just outside the door making sure everyone was getting out okay.

Josie and Jade were waiting for us at the door as me and Hope made one last look around the school. My Dad was organising a bus to take us somewhere if this did happen. Josie had looked for Jed everywhere but there was no sign. 

I had turned a corner and was at the front door when we heard something go off under the school. Penelope came running with us as I grabbed Hope's hand and Jade sped Josie out.

We were only a bit away when there was the biggest sound I had ever heard and an explosion like no other as the school exploded and we were sent flying. I braced for impact but fell on something as we hit the ground. 

I opened my eyes to see Hope looking up at me. I smiled and hugged her.

"Fuck. I really thought we would have stopped that." I said.

"What the hell are we going to now?" Josie said.

I looked to Hope like everyone else.

"We go to New Orleans."


	39. "Better to be safe than sorry."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A backstory on our Shapeshifter.

** Summer of 1614 **

** Spain, Santillana del Mar. **

It was the beginning of a beautiful summer in the North of Spain. A group of friends were preparing for the end of school and heading up to the top of fallout point. A magnificent mountain top that was tradition for all students who were graduating in particular. Isabella was one of them who just couldn't wait to let herself be free for one night. 

Her parent's were always on about staying indoors and only going to and from school. They had taught her growing up to hide her abilities and not tell anyone about them. She had wanted to share this with her friends because this was one of the last moments they would be spending together before they all left town to head on their own journeys. 

I was getting ready on Saturday morning at 6 am to take the long 10 hour journey to the top of the great mountain. I had my bag packed and was just looking out the window as my friends came to get me. It didn't take long and I was heading out the door when my Mom stopped me.

"Isabella. Sweetie. I know I can't stop you from heading up to that dreadful mountain. I must warn you to take precaution as our family has always been told to stay away from that mountain. It has brought nothing but bad luck us over the generations. I ask that you take this. It is an amulet that I have spelled that will protect you from the great mountain."

"I will be fine, Mother. You always worry too much. I will be back in the morning and all will be fine. I love you."

We hugged and then I headed out.

I met up with my friends and we headed up the mountain as our journey to the top began. It took us a good chunk of the day before we were near the peak. The sun was shining and the world was beautiful up here. 

We stopped for some food and water. That's when we saw the cave. It was just a bit from where we were and one of my friends. His name was Daniel. He said that it would be cool if we went and checked it out. I wish I could go back to that day and somehow stopped what was about to happen. This is the moment in my life that I will regret until the day that my life ends.

This was the day that set a chain of events that destroyed my life and made me who I am right now.

We went in and then decided to go further into the dark. We had lit a piece of wood so it illuminated the way. I cut my arm on a passing rock and and was trying to bandage it when we came to a dead end. I was about to ask if she should turn back but I was drawn to the black wall. I touched it and that is when it burst into life and began to slowly open. 

At first I couldn't see anything. Then it was as if a dark shape appeared out from nowhere and came at me. I ducked and it went to my friend, Cecelia. I turner around to find her clutching her throat and falling to her knees as blood spattered out. The rest of my friends tried to run but Daniel didn't make it far before the black shape caught up to him and started bashing his head against the wall.

It wasn't long before he was dead. Sebastian grabbed my arm and we took off to the outside. I tried to look for Sofia but I couldn't see her. We made it out and were about to run when Sofia came out and was covered in blood. Sebastian ran for her and when her got to her she reached her hands up and snapped his neck in a quick motion.

"Sofia. What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm not Sofia. You have no idea what you have just unleashed."

Sofia came at me pretty quick and wrapped her hands around my neck. I tried to fight her off but it was no use. Her grip was getting tighter and she had this crazy look in her eyes. Then her face changed to look like mine. It was as if I was looking in a mirror. I thought right then that I was dead but then my neckless lit up. This person that looked like me was thrown backwards and landed near the cave. 

I tried to run but this person was so fast. They were on me and I felt a pain and looked down to see something sticking out from my stomach. They had impaled me with something. I fell on my knees. Then on my side. The person came over me and smiled. There was something sinister about it and not like a human at all.

The person walked away and I fainted after that. I woke up and I don't know how long had passed. I looked down at my stomach and the sharp object was still there. I got up and it felt like my stomach was ripping apart. I looked around and I saw Sebastian's body still lying there. I went over and closed his eyes.

I had to make it back to town and warn everyone. It took a lot of time to make it back. Maybe even double that it took to get there. I got sharp object out but I felt like I was going to faint. I was losing blood fast and I hadn't much time. I made it back and seen the town in flames. There was people out in the streets. At my horror I saw they were all dead. Did this person do all this?

I reached my house and found my Mother holding my Father in her arms. I nearly screamed when I saw that there was wounds all over. I went over to sit beside her but she was in shock and didn't even seem to register that I was there. I put a hand to her face and she looked into my eyes. She was about to talk when an arrow went through her head and she was killed instantly.

I started crying and looked around to see a person looking like my Mother but then they changed into me again. 

"You made it back. I am surprised. I thought you would have died out there."

I couldn't believe that horror that was unfolding in front of my eyes.

"You did all this? You destroyed my village."

The person smiled and began laughing.

"Some of them. That horror show out there though. I can't take credit for that. Maybe a bit. I came here and tried to blend in but it wasn't long before my hunger for death kicked in and I killed my first human in over 400 years. I mean other than your friends. I then took their face and used to kill someone else. I think someone caught on and then told people that I could look like anyone. They began to trust no one and then turned on each other. Man against man. Woman against woman. They slaughtered each other quicker than I would have thought.Guess in times like this, you get to see how people truly are."

I was crying.

"You killed my friends. You destroyed my village. Why did you do all this?"

"Honestly. Because I wanted to. Simple as that. I was trapped ages ago by my own coven. By our coven. That's right. I'm your ancestor. They locked me away because they said I have the hint of the devil in me. I mean when I killed my father when I was 12. They were probably right. That's the Gemini coven for you. They are always high and mighty. Comes with the genes. That is my plan now. To wipe out the Gemini coven once and for all and then I can go to sleep forever."

The girl was walking towards the door. Something in me snapped. I got up and took the arrow from my Mother and pulled her back and stabbed her in the shoulder. I was quick to stab her two more times so she couldn't get back up. One in the stomach and then in the side. She fell to the ground smiling.

"I guess I am going to sleep sooner than I thought. It is your turn now to complete the mission. Destroy the Gemini coven and you too will be free."

"What does that even mean? How would I find them all?"

The girl changed into someone I hadn't seen before. He coughed and then spat up blood. 

"My true face. The one I was born with. The power is leaving me and transferring into you. Good luck with it. It is a great but also a burden. Use it better than I did. Trust No One."

The boy closed his eyes and was gone as his body disappeared and turned into ash in my arms. I got up and went over to the mirror. My face changed into my Mother's and then my Father's and then back to me. I couldn't stop a smile coming over my face. I now knew what I had to do.

I then left my village and set off on a journey to end the Gemini Coven once and for all.

** Mystic Falls, 2013 **

I had been tracking and killing the witches in the Gemini Coven for over 3 centuries now. I have been following trails now for the last 10 years and I have finally got a good tip from a source that says there is a wedding happening here that is said to be tracking a lot of the Gemini coven here and I can't wait to rid them off this earth. 

I had been lying in wait for most of the day and was just behind the doors getting ready to strike when there was a gasp from in the room. I looked in and was surprised to see a man standing holding a bloody knife. He wore a suit too but I could tell he was crazy just by the look in his eyes. There was a fight but this guy just wiped out the entire Gemini line. 

I don't know if I was happy or sad. Happy that they were wiped out but sad that I wasn't the one to do it. I left after that and was planning on heading back to Spain but I had this feeling that it wasn't fully over. Something about the spell that they cast. I did some digging and turns out that the twins were moved from their Mother to another. I found the girl and was going to strike.

Something in me couldn't kill two babies. I don't know why. I hadn't actually killed any kids before. I always waited until they were adults when I took their life. I decided in that moment I would wait until they older. I didn't mind doing it either. I would wait until they knew what love was and find it. Then when they were the most happiest they could ever be, I would strike. I would savour every moment of it and then I could be free.

**Mystic Falls July, 2030**

It has been 17 years and I am finally ready to kill who I know as Josie and Lizzie Saltzman. The twins are the last known members of the Gemini Coven. I know where they are and I have been scouting out the school for over a month now looking for opportunities to get inside. I was waiting patiently one day at the edge of the school when this girl nearly collided with me.

"Watch where you are going. People these days are complete idiots. I suppose you were on your damn phone."

I looked at the girl who seemed shocked but was wearing a black jacket. I didn't see a phone so I started to wonder what else was on her mind.

"I'm sorry you were in my way. I have a job to do and I won't let you get in my way."

"Colour me intrigued. What job are you doing?"

The girl seemed to go over in her mind to decide if she would tell me or not. Then she smiled. The kind of smile I haven't seen in over 400 years. 

"If you must know. I probably shouldn't tell anyone but I have a plan to get back at this girl who killed me and got away with it. I will bring her and her friends to the worst nightmare of their lives."

I couldn't help but start laughing and then a wicked smile came on my face.

"Nice. I just might think you have found your partner in crime. You see I too have come to this pathetic school to get even with these two girls. I was planning to kill them but I guess I could wait a bit longer if it meant they truly suffered. What do you say?"

I held out my hand.

The girl laughed too and then shook my hand.

"I'm Jessica by the way in case you are wondering."

"Isabella. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jessica. I think this the start of a great partnership."

I would team up with anyone to achieve my goal. Even the devil itself. Jessica was much better looking. 

**September 2030**

Me and Jessica had been coming up with plans. She was a great person to bounce idea's off. One that came to me was trying to get into their personal lives and maybe even killing one of them off to take over them. 

Jessica wanted to send them creepy notes so I let her play with that idea. It didn't mean that I wasn't going to get up to some mischief. I did just that when I saw a boy with an Afro on his head leaving the school one day. I took his form as my own and walked over the barrier. Me and Jessica had came up with a spell to bypass the security that the school had and it worked like a charm.

I had walked around a bit and was just about to go into the school when I saw this blonde girl walking towards me. I knew it was Lizzie. The amount of information I studied for this was insane and I didn't leave any detail up to chance. I had a good memory too which helped a lot.

"Hey Lizzie. What is going on?"

She pushed past me and saying she didn't want to talk. I just smiled and went about my way. The first interaction went to plan and they had no idea what was coming for them. I smiled to myself as I had mu first look about school.

Jessica had began sending her letters. I thought they would be very boring but actually opened a lot of possibilities to mess with them which became very fun. I got caught up in it and Jessica knew how to fuck with them just right. 

It came to a point when I was watching Lizzie and who I have come to know as Hope. The girl Jess was trying to get her hands on. They were in the old mill right now and from what was happening I knew it wasn't going to end well. 

"This was the best trap I could have set. To ruin her relationship with this Lizzie. I hope you enjoyed the show."

I smiled at Jess.

"I will admit I thought this wouldn't have worked out well but I have been pleasantly surprised so far. Hurting Lizzie like that only makes my goal that much easier. I have high hopes for whats to come. Thank you Jess."

We began laughing as Lizzie stormed out of the old mill to leave Hope on her own. I watched as she lay down on the floor and looked so defeated. To have that kind of love and then it be ripped away from you. Apart of me understood but I just pushed the part away. I had a plan after all.

** The day of the party. **

I had come up with this idea for a party that favoured both me and Jess's plans. It would involve setting one up and making sure no one knew it was us. I took the form of Penelope who Jessica said was mean anyway and I could play off as her. We got some supplies and began setting up in the woods. 

"This is a great idea. I am a bit jealous that you came up with it."

"I have really good idea's. Don't act all surprised. You will have them too if you just think outside the box a bit more. I like when you surprise me."

Jess smiled and looked thrilled as we set the party up and then I wrote out the invitations and sent them all around the school. I sent one directly to Penelope so she could help the party. I gave her an incentive so she would follow through.

This was going to be fun.

Later that night when the party was in full swing I was walking about looking like MG. I had to be careful that I didn't actually run into the real him but I had checked to see where he was. Him and some of the other vamps were getting mad drunk away at the lake with some of the drinks I had tampered with. 

I spotted Lizzie coming in from the forest and thought I would talk to her. She didn't seem to interested in our conversation and seemed to move a long quick. Probably to find Hope I would imagine.

I waited a bit before shouting Truth or Dare and then went inside to watch the chaos begin. I wasn't disappointed as Hope ended up kissing Lizzie after I did a little magic to make it sure it landed right where I wanted it to. Josie looked absolutely horrified so that was a bonus. Lizzie left after that and I made my way to meet Jessica.

"The party went exactly to plan. Even better than I imagined. This just might be our best work yet. Where did you end up?"

"I was just watching from afar. Didn't want to risk Hope seeing me. Might think that she saw a ghost which would mess with her head. I don't want to reveal all my cards right away. Got to leave some things up to the imagination, you know?"

I laughed at that.

"Oh I definitely know what you mean."

I walked up to Jess and she looked down at my lips. I used this to my advantage to swoop in and start making out with her. Jess fell into it and was pushing me up against a tree. We got lost in the moment and just enjoyed each other's company for a little while.

** The night Josie set fire to the old mill. **

It had been going well for a few days but I knew something was about to kick off. I just couldn't wait for it to happen. I got my wish that night Josie and Hope were fighting in the old mill. It got heated and then Josie set the place on fire. With a little help from me of course.

"We can't kill Hope. Not now at least. I want her to suffer."

"Just give it a couple of minutes. I am sure she will get out."

Next thing we knew was that a support beam fell and knocked Hope out and for some reason I burst out laughing. I couldn't stop myself from it.

"Shit. This wasn't part of the plan. I have to get her out."

Jess was about to move off but I saw a streak of blonde out of the colour of my eye. I grabbed Jess and pointed as Lizzie came into view and ran into get Hope. I watched with amazement as Lizzie picked Hope up and got her out of there. Just as the rest of the roof caved in.

I did not see that coming. I guess Lizzie really does love Hope. Who knew.

"We have to do this. Hold still."

Jess was looking at me weirdly. 

"Do what. What spell are you casting on me?"

"It's a life spell. It will make sure if you die that you will come back to life. Now that we are getting to the later stages of the plan, we should have better systems in place."

Jess nodded.

"Okay. What about you? What if you die?"

I laughed at that.

"Trust me. Even if I wanted to die, no one can do it without the proper equipment and even then it's too technical. I have tried over the years and nothing has come close."

Jess leaned in and kissed me. I melted into it.

"I'm sorry about that. You must be tired of all this crap about now."

"Of course. Don't get soft on me now. We are finishing this soon. You will get your revenge on Hope and I will find peace. At least I hope that is where I'm headed. Not too sure at this point."

The spell was completed and I snapped Jess's neck in one quick motion. I waited several minutes and then she woke up.

"Could have done with a little warning, you know."

"I thought it should be authentic. Now we know it works. Time to end this."

** The night Penelope was kidnapped. **

I had been looking for Jess everywhere but she was nowhere to be found. Our plan was coming to a head tonight and I wanted to make sure she no hold backs to what we were going to do. It had to be perfect or something could go wrong.

I found Jess after a while and was surprised to see that she was with a girl. In the clearing in which I showed her. I tried not to get jealous but there it was. I never really like feeling things like this. After 400 years you get sick of them so you lock them away in a deep cave in your mind. 

I shook it away and went to get everything set up.

I found Penelope that night and followed her. She was out digging something out of the ground. It was a box. I didn't give her time to open it as I came up behind her and hit her over the back of the head. She was out cold.

I lifted her and took her to where Jess had set up. I sat her down against a tree. Jess was flipping through a spell book I had given her. She wasn't a witch but I was teaching her some of the basics.

"What are we going to do now?"

"You send the letter to Hope. Along with this box. Throw it through her window or something."

I opened it up and a bracelet was inside. I smiled for a moment before hiding it and closing the box before hand it to Jess.

I heard murmuring behind me and to my shock Penelope was up and looking at us. I had taken on the appearance of Lizzie to hopefully mess with Hope so luckily she didn't see my real face. Still it was a problem.

"Fuck. Iz. What do we do now?"

"Don't call me that. You do what I told you. I'll deal with this. Go. Now."

I went over and quickly wiped Penelope's memories before knocking her out again.

"Good Night Bitch."

I then dragged her to the clearing where Hope was going to show up if Jess did what she was meant to do. It was a waiting game after that.

"Hey. I did what you asked and she should be on her way."

"Good. Hope fully Lizzie and Josie will show up too. Then we can end this. Together."

"I know after this you will probably be gone. I just want you to know that I have loved this. Working together and I will miss you, Isabella. I hope you know that I have fallen in love with you and I hope to see you again some day."

That was surprising. I didn't know what to say and luckily Hope showed and Jess gave me a thumbs up before going into the clearing to reveal herself. I had already moved Penelope so she was out in full view too. I stayed out of site as I waited for the twins to show up.

They did after a bit and then a fight broke out and they were all against Jess. I was about to join in when I thought of something. I need the twins to suffer more. I would wait and made sure it happened. Something inside of me didn't want them to die just yet.

"Sorry, Jess. I have another plan."

I took off running and didn't stay for the end of the fight.

I went back to school and blended in with the students.

Soon Jess was brought back unconscious and Hope was carrying her with Lizzie behind her while Josie helped Penelope who was holding on to her. I smiled as I couldn't help it.

I listened in on Hope and Jessica talking and got really pissed when Jess said that there was something else coming. Really ruined my entrance you stupid bitch. Then she drove a dagger through her heart. Nicely done.

I followed Hope, Kaleb and MG buried her out in the woods. 

I went back into the school to write something on the wall. I cut open my hand and wrote with the blood to make it seem more scarier.

I then went back and sat down beside Jess and waited for her to wake up. It took a bit longer but then I heard a gasp as she woke up. There was a wicked smile on her face. 

"That was amazing. I was spectacular. Now that she thinks I'm dead we have that to our advantage. It's going to be so thrilling."

I nodded and started lauhging.

I lifted her up and started the incantation to remove the spell that would mean Jess could be killed. 

"What are you doing?"

"Jess."

"Yeas, Iz?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what...."

Jess didn't have time to finish as I took out the sword I was holding behind my back and drove it through her stomach. She looked shocked and I just stayed silent as I took the blade out and drove it through her another time.

"How could you?"

Blood spattered out of her mouth as she fell on the ground and I went down with her as I lay her on the ground nice and easy. She tried to speak but all that was coming out was blood.

"I'm sorry. It breaks my heart to have to do this. I work better alone and I was so angry when you revealed there was someone else coming from them to Hope. Our partnership was the best thing to happen to me in 400 years but everything great has to come to an end. Rest easy now Jess. Just know that I am jealous of you because you get to die. Maybe your right. We will meet again someday and I hope you still won't me mad. Good luck."

I hung Jess's body up at the old mill and turned myself into Alyssa and screamed as loud as I could to attract someone's attention. Luckily Hope and Lizzie showed up and seen what I also wrote on the wall beside her.

After that I knew I needed to take over someone for real and enter into their lives more so I could really screw with them. I found Alyssa one day in the bathroom and slit her neck as blood came out of it. 

"Nice. I will need that blood for later."

I made myself look like her boyfriend, Jed. So when the shock came on her face when I killed her was nice.

I took her out of the school and buried her body in the woods not far from where Jess was buried again. I took over her life and Jed was a nice touch. He wasn't a girl which I preferred but wasn't too bad as a step down to who I would usually went for.

The next morning I thought I would become more bolder by changing into people and decided to interrupt Hope and Lizzie.

"Hi Hope. Just thought you and Lizzie could some refreshments after your done with you exercise. Where is Lizzie?"

I left the drinks and walked out of the room. That went better than expected. They thought it was actually Penelope.

I was out in the forest looking like Jed as I had a look around where Jess's body was hung. I ran into Hope who looked surprised to see me. After I fooled her I went back to being Alyssa so Jed would't get suspicious. It was hard to keep changing but I managed to pull it off.

Apart of me missed Jess though. 

I hadn't seen Penelope in a while so I turned myself into Jade and had a look in on what she was doing. 

"Hello there, Penelope. How are you doing this fine day?"

Penelope seemed a bit out off it and was focused on her spell that she was trying to do. I was the most scared of her because I think she could actually pull this off. Penelope clicked the device and started making noise. I didn't want her to suspect me so I made up and excuse and headed out of the room.

** October 23rd 2030 **

** Hope and Penelope finding the machine. **

I had spent a few days on making a machine and I was happy with the results. I carried it out to the woods and placed it up. I made sure that the words were right and then made it make a loud sound. I knew someone had to find it at some point.

Hope and Penelope came along and listened to the recording. After they heard it I made it explode so the evidence was gone. They took off and I began laughing because this plan was the best and I couldn't wait for the party.

** The night of the party **

I became Alyssa again to crash the party. Hope hit a spell and I pretended to be knocked out while they continued discussing about who it could be. I woke up after it calmed down and we got on with the party. 

It was a total success. It couldn't have went any better and I was so happy for the first time in so long. Hope and Lizzie took off after it and I went back with Jed. Kaleb had this weird look on his face as he seen me so I excused myself from Jed and followed him. I caught up to him near the school.

"Hey Kaleb. How are you doing?"

"Alyssa? You never talk to me."

"Your right. I just needed to do something."

Before he could respond I wiped his memory of the entire night.

"Better to be safe than sorry."

I took off and joined up with Jed in his room where even after the strange night we had amazing sex. 

A couple of days later.

I was having a conversation with Jed looking like Josie because I needed some more information about pretending to be Alyssa as it was getting harder to keep it up. I would have to find some way to end it soon.

I then took on the form of Josie and waited in her room with a little concoction I had made to give to Lizzie. This was the night that I have been waiting for. To deal some real damage to both the twins. Lizzie drank it and I made my way out into the forest. 

I got a good idea to finally end the whole Alyssa charade as I kidnapped a random student and make them look like Alyssa and pretended to be the real one for a bit. When we split up I got the fake one and cut her stomach open and let her walk a bit until she died.

I then made my way back to Lizzie and revealed who I really was. I stabbed her and then heard someone approaching so I took off into the night. I watched as Hope broke down and then raced back to the school after changing into a wolf.

3 weeks later.

I had been waiting and planning for 3 weeks but I was ready to make my move. I went into the medical wing in Penelope's form and convinced Hope that she needed to leave for a bit. When Hope finally left I cast a spell on Lizzie to make her go through a loop in her head. I got out fast when Hope and the real Penelope returned. 

I knew Lizzie revealed who I really was. Perfect.

I then thought I would mess with Jed so I became Alyssa again to mess with him and stabbed him. He changed into a werewolf and jumped out the window. I knew Josie and her Dad where coming back so I turned into Lizzie to trick them that she was awake.

It was going rather well until Jade attacked me out of nowhere. I fought with her and Jed who joined in to try and stop me. After I took both of them out I ran away before I was caught. They had got some good blows in and I needed to heal.

**End of November.**

My next target was Josie who I tried to choke in the medical wing looking like Hope. The real Hope showed up so I took off. I was very happy that I got to her so easily.

I went back later that night to take Lizzie again who was still sleeping. Hope was busy sleeping beside her and didn't wake up thankfully. I turned into Lizzie and waited for them to come and look for her.

I wasn't sure which one Hope would go for but I guess she really did know Lizzie as she transformed into a wolf and attacked me. I wrestled a bit and got her off me. Penelope and Josie attacked me and I managed to stab Josie and switch her out before Penelope who I had thrown across the field manged to recover. 

We went back to the school and cast the spell to put the shield up. It was kind of like in that Harry Potter movie I watched. It nearly brought a smile to my face when Lizzie brought it up. Then I remembered while I was really here so I went and killed people and wrote another message on the wall.

I should be focusing on my mission and I may have went a little overboard.

I made up the bomb and placed it under the school. I became Raf and led Jed to it before attacking him and leaving him for dead. 

They evacuated the school in time and I was about to leave when I looked back at Jed who was bleeding out. Something inside me wouldn't let me leave him here so I picked him up and carried him out. The school exploded and I stood watching and couldn't help but laugh as more and more bombs went off destroying it completely.

All that was left was the final part of my plan. I had destroyed everything they love.

It was now time to kill Josie and Lizzie Saltzman once and for all.

The Gemini line was about to be wiped out.

I was about to finally be free.


	40. "Welcome to Mikaelson Academy."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown with the Shapeshifter. Who will come out alive?

**Hope POV**

The school was in ruin. The place I once called my second home was up in flames and all I could do was sit and watch as the whole school burned and then crumbled to the ground. Lizzie came close and grabbed my hand timidly and I was thankful for the small gesture of support.

We had to move on now. I thought I just wanted to go home. Back to New Orleans. I just wanted to see my Mom and Dad and hopefully they knew what to do. I was lost for the first time in so long I couldn't remember. 

I had my car so I asked Dr Saltzman to organise a a couple of buses and that they should be taken somewhere safe for now and then me, Lizzie, Josie and Penelope would take the trip down to see if there was anything we could do. He nodded and then went to call for some help.

"I will see you soon." Josie said.

"I will try to keep everyone safe. You just make sure you stay safe." Jade said.

I got in my car with Lizzie in the front with me while Josie and Penelope got in the back. I reved the engine and then took off with quick speed. I was driving for a bit when Lizzie reached her hand over and rubbed my leg. I put my hand out absentmindedly and locked it with hers. Josie was in the back but she seemed to be lost in thought.

I suppose maybe I should say something to her about me and Lizzie but I think Lizzie needs to have a talk with her Sister first. It can't be easy for her but I hope she learns to accept us because I can't lose Josie as a friend. 

Time would tell what would happen.

**Isabella POV**

The school had blown up successfully and I was on the outskirts. I had a car which was waiting for me to take off in. I watched Hope, Lizzie, Josie and Penelope get in a car and take off. Later a couple of buses showed up to take everyone away. Raf, MG and Kaleb were helping them. I wasn't interested in them though so I picked Jed up and put him in the car.

I got in and cast a spell to heal his injuries. I then took off in the hope of following them.

By the end of the day the Saltzmans twins would be dead. 

**Lizzie POV**

It was a pretty quiet in the car ride as Hope was driving faster than I had ever seen her as we passed fields and gas stations and headed for New Orleans. I was holding on to Hope's hand and I would let it go when she had to shift gears. Then connect them again. I liked the comfort and apart of me felt like she did too.

I looked in the back and connected eyes with Josie. I gave her a small smile and I thought I saw the corner of lip go up maybe a bit but then she looked away. I would need to talk to her at some point but with everything going on I haven't had the best chance yet. I looked at Hope who caught my eye and gave me a encouraging smile. The need to reach over and connect our lips was almost too much and I nearly gave in but then something dinged in the car.

Hope looked and her face fell.

"Shit. We are out of gas. I'm going to have to stop at the next one to refill. We will be quick and then we are on the road again." Hope said.

I nodded and in another 10 minutes we came across one and Hope pulled in and pulled up to a gas refilling pump. I got out to stretch my legs and Penelope got out quick and made her way over to the shop.

"20 of petrol, Penelope."

Penelope gave a thumbs up and headed into it.

Hope started refuelling and gave a nod towards Josie who had made no movement to get out of the car but was looking down at the floor. I nodded at Hope and mouthed a thank you before getting in the backseat beside her. Josie made no sign that I had even got in the car. We were quiet for a couple of minutes. 

"Why her?"

"What?"

"Why Hope? I want to know how the two of you got together. I just want to know."

I thought for a moment.

"I'm not exactly sure how it happened either. I mean I hated Hope for a long time. Just like we both did. Apart of it was jealously and another part was I didn't want to like her at all. Then one day without me realising I think she somehow got in and I was terrified. I still am terrified. Every time we are together I am scared that it could be ripped out of my clutches and then I wouldn't know what to do."

Josie nodded and I continued.

"Being with Hope isn't an easy thing. I don't mean that she is a hard person to be around but I could have chose anyone else in the school and it would have been easy to fall into that. I getting mixed up but being with Hope makes the fight worth it to be with her. I have been in cloud 9 ever since I have been with her and it only keeps getting better each and every day. It is hard but if I had to go back and choose I would choose Hope again because she is worth it. I guess that is what love truly is. Choosing the hard option. Choosing an option that could either destroy you or make you the best version of yourself."

Josie had a look of complete surprise. 

"You love Hope?" 

There wasn't sadness in her eyes. More like understanding.

"Yeah. I do. I love Hope Mikaelson."

Josie was quiet for another while like she was thinking over something.

"I'm not angry with you. I couldn't be angry with you. I loved Hope. I think apart of me will always love Hope. I was angry when she said she couldn't love me in that way but I have had a lot of time to think about it. I forgive her and I now understand why she couldn't. It was painful but then I met Jade and everything felt like it fell into place. I want you to love Lizzie. You deserve it. Just as much as me and maybe even more. That kind of love should be fought for and I'm glad it is with someone that deserves you and someone that I don't have any doubts will treat you right."

I was crying and Josie was a bit too.

"I haven't totally come to terms with it yet but I'm getting there. It will just take some time."

I nodded and then Josie pulled me into a hug. We sat like that for a bit. Then I got out of the car and went into the front seat again as Penelope came out and sat in the back with Josie again. She looked at Josie almost with a questioning look and Josie smiled and nodded. Hope got back in and squeezed my hand as she looked at me.

I smiled and lifted and kissed her hand.

**Hope POV**

We got back on the road and were travelling at quick speed. We were about half way there and I wasn't slowing down. I was coming up to an intersection and was looking over at Lizzie as she smiled at me. Then a look of horror came over her face as she shouted and pointed at the road. 

It was as if everything happened in slow motion. This truck came flying out of nowhere. I tried to swerve to avoid it but it was no use. It was as if this was truck was aiming for us. It hit us full on as the car was hit into a nearby field and we started rolling. I was trying to keep control but the car was wrecked and then I felt a huge pain in my stomach and I was then knocked out cold.

**Isabella POV**

I had been following Hope and the rest after I caught up with them when the fled the school. They pulled over to I assume get some fuel to help them keep going. I pulled over and then saw this big truck and a guy sleeping it.

I got out and went over. I sneaked up and opened the passenger side car. I moved carefully over to the guy and he opened his eyes. He didn't have long to think before I slit his throat. I threw his body out and went back over and lifted Jed who was out cold and put him in the truck. I then went on down the road and tried to set up a way in which I could crash into them and run them off the road.

I didn't have to wait long until I saw them coming. I waited off to the side of an intersection and when the were close I hit the gas. It worked right as I hit into them right as they were passing over it. I moved the car into a field and it rolled a few times. 

When it was done I got out and approached it. Someone had flown out of the car and was now lying on the ground they had dark hair and I couldn't see their face. They lay still and didn't move. That's when I saw Lizzie push open the door and get out while she was limping. I walked over and pushed her against the car before grabbing her neck with both hands.

"Hello Lizzie. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this. You fucking bitch."

I squeezed tighter and without the ability to siphon from me she couldn't hold me off. Lizzie tried to get my arms off her but it was useless as she was weak from the crash. I looked at Hope who had something sticking out of her chest. There was blood pouring out of her mouth. I smiled as I squeezed Lizzie's neck tighter and kept going as she was turning purple.

"Watching someone you love die is never easy. I am sorry I have to do this but there is no other option."

I kept squeezing and soon enough Lizzie was going limp. I would have ended it but I felt something charge into me and I had to let go of her. I turned around and Jed was standing with a sword as he charged at me. I kicked the sword away and then I punched him in the face and kicked him to the ground.

"I should have left you to die in that school. I won't make that same mistake again."

I was approaching Jed when I heard something move and then someone let out a howl of pain and I turned to see Hope no longer there. I looked around and then felt someone jump on me from behind. I tried to get them off but they wouldn't budge.

**Penelope POV**

I had got out of the car after the crash. My head hurt and I thought I had a wound as blood was coming from somewhere on it. I had seen Josie lying a few feet away and realised with a mix of dread and anger that she had been thrown from the car. I ran over to see if she was alright but Josie wasn't breathing.

I started chest compression's and was doing them when this girl showed up. Only this time there was no pretending as the girl I saw was no I had ever seen before. I watched as she went over to Lizzie and attacked her. I wanted to help but if I didn't help Josie she would be dead in minutes. I had to choose and I hope someone came to our rescue.

Lizzie was turning purple by the time I seen someone approaching. It was Jed who was sneaking to the girl and luckily she hadn't realised he was there yet. He came up behind her and hit her with a piece of the car that had came off. 

She took him down easily and was walking towards Lizzie again. Hope who had been trying to get out of that object that was stuck on her had gotten out successfully and headed towards her. She didn't look in that good of condition but still managed to ponce on her and the girl was surprised but tried to throw her off. 

Hope hit her in the head and then bit into her neck while no letting go. I was surprised by this and even though this girl was now screaming and trying to get Hope off her, Hope stayed on and her teeth where still clinched around her neck. It was going well but Hope was still weak and was thrown off to the hood of the car were this girl started hitting her repeatedly until Hope lay still.

I made sure Josie was breathing again and started a fire spell. I fired it and the girl was surprised. It distracted her enough for Jed to get up again and stick and object in her leg. He took it out which caused her to fall on her knees. Jed used this to turn and slash out at her knees and bring her down. Then without missing a beat he bit her throat which caused blood to come spurting out as she collapsed. 

**Lizzie POV**

I woke up and my throat felt like fire was coming up from it. I opened my eyes and was lying next to the car. Penelope was over with Josie's head in her lap. She was unconscious but breathing. I looked to my left to see Jed who just had trousers on and was tending to someone who was covered in blood.

"Hope. What the hell happened?"

Hope was lying and even though she was gravely inured she was smiling at me. When she tried to talk blood came out and she sounded very weak.

"The crash happened. That bitch was more cunning that we thought."

"There has got to be something we can do. Is your blood not healing you?"

Hope was coughing again which only brought more blood.

"I will go try and get contact with you Dad."

Jed headed off with phone in hand.

"My blood heals but it will take time. I'm not totally sure if it will heal this though. I haven't ever been this badly injured. It might not heal at all. What a way to go though. I always thought I would be doing something badass. Not killed in a car crash."

"Hope. Don't talk like that. We are going to get you some help. Just hang in there until then. I didn't think the great Hope Mikaelson gave up without a fight. Where is that great survival instinct I've always heard about?"

Hope grinned. She never really lost her nerve that much.

"I will try. Only for you. I want to be there when you meet my parents. I was kind of looking forward to that part. My Mom always told me to find that one epic love and I have found that with you, Lizzie. I will fight not only for myself but you. For us." 

I smiled and leaned down to plant a kiss on Hope's lips. I came up again and Hope reached up her hand to wipe at my lips. She smiled at me but then had another fit of coughs that brought more blood. 

Jed came back over.

"Your Dad will be here in 5 minutes. He was already on his way here. We need to get ready to leave. I will help with Hope when he gets here."

Dad got here quick and I helped Hope with Jed on her other side. She was put in the back of the car where she could lay down. Dad helped with Josie and Penelope got in beside her. Dad went back to check if we had everything. We were about to leave when Dad stopped in his tracks.

"Dad. Are you coming?"

He was about to speak but then he fell on his knees. Blood came out of his mouth and then the girl came out of nowhere and took the sword out that she had lodged in his back. With a sickening smile she cut his throat open. I watched in horror as my Dad was killed in front of me.

All the sadness was placed with anger as I rushed forward. The girl tried to cast a spell but I was quicker as I tacked her to the ground. She tried to bring the sword up but I knocked it back and punched her in the face. There was blood but I kept going as I went one after the other. I would have kept at it but she got a good punch at my gut. I was distracted and she kicked me so I fell backwards.

She started laughing.

"Finally. 400 years and I haven't found this much excitement than in this moment. I will savour this so I can take this into my next life. I am nearly there."

"I have no idea what you are on about. Just shut the fuck up."

The girl cast a spell and I was frozen. I watched as she walked towards me with a sword. I wasn't ready to die but I felt a mix of fear and regret in that moment. I just watched but then there was a faint shriek and something came into my vision. The girl was knocked back and Josie was with me. She siphoned the spell and I was moving again. 

"We can siphon her magic."

Josie cast a spell to knock the sword from her hand which landed a bit away. This girl was still smiling and trying to circle us as she was getting ready to attack us. She came and I knocked her back while Josie threw another spell which just missed her by inches. She seemed to be weighing her next options and broke a piece of the car off and threw it at us. I ducked just barely and Josie did the same. 

Josie tried to get up but was blasted back and thrown into the side of the car and went motionless. Jed saw an opportunity and ran for her but was knocked out with another part of the car.

Penelope also made to move against her but I put my hand up.

"Don't Penelope. I need to do this."

Penelope nodded and went to check on Josie.

"Just you and me, Lizzie. I feel honoured. Once I kill you and toss you aside, I will go for your Sister and then maybe just to finish it off I will end all your friends."

"Why are you doing all of this? Why go to so much trouble to kill me and Josie?"

"You Gemini are all the same. You cost so much trouble and then when someone comes to teach you a lesson you act all innocent. How I'm going to love to rip your head off."

The girl came at me and I tried to deflect but was knocked down and the girl head butted me then punched me in the stomach. Then another. I grabbed her hair and pulled as I threw her off me and to the ground. I jumped up and went and kneed her in the face. Her head was now bleeding. She grabbed me and brought me to her.

Then she cast a spell to make water and then stuck it my throat. I was coughing and she kicked my legs out from under me.

"You are so pathetic without your magic. Such a coven our coven give to you. I'm the only person that can stop you because I have been made impervious to your stupid trivial powers. How does it feel to be so powerful yet powerless at the same time? I'm better than you and I'm going to win and kill you."

She came over and stomped on my face. I felt like I was going to faint. She got on top of me and kneed me in the stomach again. Then she got a knife and slashed at my face cutting it. She stuck the knife in the ground beside me and then wrapped her hands around my neck. This time she began quick and I could already feel the air draining out of my lungs. 

I was close to accepting defeat but then I looked at my wrist. It was the bracelet Hope gave me. Even in the moment I was in I smiled and the girl gave me a weird look. I could see the engraving from here.

From when the darkness seems too much - H

I thought of Hope. We said we would help each other keep out of the darkness. Someone hadn't done it for this girl. What shame.

"No one ever kept you from the darkness, did they?"

A look that came across the girl's face was evident.

Surprise.

"I do have someone."

I lifted and let my hand fall on it. I focused and my hand lit up and I managed to let her hold loosen while I grabbed the knife and stuck it into her neck and blood came pouring out and went over me. She fell down and was for the first time not smiling. I was left holding the knife and Penelope was looking impressed.

There was a gust of wind and someone sped into the clearing. 

I wasn't expecting to see him here. 

Klaus Mikaelson.

"Where is my Daughter?"

I pointed to the car and he sped over with me running to keep up. Klaus opened the door and his face when he saw Hope was a mix of concern and anger. This was the Klaus that not many people heard about. I looked back and saw my Dad lying with his eyes still open. I went over and closed them.

"I love you Dad."

I got up and tried not to cry as I made my way over to Hope and her Dad. Klaus was already giving her his blood and a lot of the colour was coming back into her face. She was smiling. First at her Dad and then at me with a loving one.

"This is the one I have been talking about Dad. This is her."

Klaus looked at me almost like he was sizing me up. I stood tall and gave the most confident look I could muster. My adrenaline was still up after the fight.

"I'm Lizzie Saltzman. It is a pleasure to finally make your aquaintance, Mr Mikaelson."

I put my hand out. 

He grinned and then put his hand out and shook it.

"You can call me Klaus. It's and honour to meet you. My Daughter never stops talking about you. All the time too."

"Dad!"

"Hush honey. I approve with this one."

Hope smiled as her Dad lifted her to his car.

"What do we do with her?"

Klaus pulled something from his pocket.

"Your Dad gave me an update what was going on in the school. I did my research and my friend made this contraption that will trap her and stop from her changing or using her powers when she wakes again. Also I will put your Dad in the back. I have a coffin that I carry around. Don't ask. He deserves a proper funeral."

I nodded and helped Penelope lift Josie to the car. Jed got in too and we locked up the girl in the back with chains too. We headed off and it didn't take us long until we got there. Hope was in my arms and kept me in a hug as I let it all out. I was coming down from the fight and everything was hitting me all at once. My Dad was dead and I hoped we finally put this Shapeshifter business to rest, once and for all.

**Hope POV**

We got home and after double checking to make sure Lizzie was okay, I went to see my Mom. She was waiting for me as was Freya and Keelin.

They all wrapped me in a hug. One after the other.

My Mom looked down at me and a look of concern came over her face.

"Hope. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I looked down and was surprised to see it already healing pretty quick. I guess my Dad's blood was the best as it wasn't even leaving a scar. 

"I'm okay now. Had a bit of an accident but I am better now."

Lizzie was out of the car and looking around the compound with a look of surprise and wonder. I looked back and smiled at her. Lizzie then looked at me and gave me a small smile. She then saw my Mom and I guess she has probably seen her before as she would visit the school sometimes. 

Lizzie walked up with a confidence that she always had about her. 

"Hi. I'm Lizzie. It's nice to meet you."

Hayley just smiled and pulled her in for a hug which surprised Lizzie at first but then she melted into it.

Klaus got out of the car and called for Elijah. He came at quick speed and smiled and hugged me before walking over to my Dad to help him move the coffin. Josie had woke up and Lizzie went back to pull her in or a hug. They were both crying. It must be hard for them to see their Dad die right in front of them. Jed came over and also pulled Josie in for a hug and whispered something in her ear.

The next couple of days past in a blur. We buried Dr Saltzman. Caroline came back from it and spent sometime with her daughters as they grieved. I spent my time training with my Dad and Mom. I know it wasn't great circumstances but I was happy to be in their company again. 

We had locked the girl up in a room we kept in the basement. It stopped all spells and powers from breaking through and the device that was made seemed to be working and keeping her from shifting. Me and Lizzie wanted to go see her.

Apparently when people came she wouldn't open her mouth. Just choosing instead to look at the floor with a defeated look on her face. She didn't make any move of looking up but just sat in the same position. 

I came to the edge of the cell. I looked at Lizzie who seemed unsure and just shrugged.

"So now that your caught and locked up and all. Are you not going to to a normal villain speech? I have to admit that I'm a bit disappointed."

The girl laughed and then kept at it. Then she looked at me.

"Your funny. You know that Hope? I don't think Jess ever said that. I mean I know why I was trying to kill Lizzie and Josie. I have know for 400 years but I could never get over why Jess wanted you dead. Not until recently. You see I think you broke her heart and that is why she played her stupid game to torment you. I mean I have this past that is filled with death and betrayal but all you did was not love her back. That is what filled her fuel for revenge and I just didn't get it. It's funny how you say we are 'villains' yet you are the people that create us. If it wasn't for people like the two of you I would have died in the 16th century and Jess would't have done what she did."

Lizzie spoke up.

"We know why Jess did what she did. But that still doesn't explain why you want me and my Sister dead. What did we ever do to you?"

The girl laughed again but it was almost as if it was forced.

"Well it is not your fault directly. You two are just the finishing pieces to a puzzle that began a 1000 years ago. I just want to finish my mission and get some well deserved rest."

I was confused at that.

"What do they both have to with anything?"

"They are the last two of that evil Gemini coven I have been hunting them down and killing them for my whole immortal life. I knew Lizzie and Josie since they were babies. I decided it would be best to wait until they grew up so I played the waiting game and checking in on you two every couple of years to see how were getting on. All the while I was dreaming of how I was going to kill you."

"I know the Gemini coven isn't the best. I mean we have this curse on us that we have been trying to deal with but it doesn't fully explain why you want to kill us or why you killed my Dad."

Lizzie was tearing up a bit and seemed to be getting angry. I put my hand on hers and she calmed down a bit at the action. 

"Oh sweet Lizzie. I killed your Dad just to watch the look on your face when the light left his eyes. I killed him because it hurt you. As for the curse. Do you ever think to check why it was put on you in the first place? I did my digging. Do you really think I have been chasing your coven for 400 years without doing some background look into it first? Since the coven was founded they have been shady as hell. It first started off with ritualistic sacrifice which to my surprise is not uncommon in the covens but it's what they did after that which sends chills to my bones."

Me and Lizzie were listening intently.

"You see when a founder of another coven found out about what they were doing to people. This leader at the time of the Gemini coven had these siphoner abilities that he was using to be immortal. He was wiping out a nearby village of everyone. When we got through the adults he moved on to the kids. This woman found out and led her coven on fight against them. They were planning an attack for the next day but someone got word to the Gemini Leader and he came up with a spell to wipe them out before they could do it. That is how the Shapeshifter came to be. They were created by the whole of the coven and sent into the town where the rest were staying. They became loved ones and then went through village killing everyone in the night."

I couldn't believe this at first but what reason would this person have to make up a lie.

"The thing that fucked them up was that they used people from their own coven to turn them into it. After killing the other coven like that a couple of them decided that they suddenly had a conscience. They tried to kill themselves but then discovered that they couldn't. So they killed what they could. They went back to the coven leader before the sun rose and killed him. Then they took his form and convinced them to cast a spell on themselves that would mean every siphoner would have to merge before they could lead a coven again. It's sick and twisted but they did this on themselves. Most recently before I was born they were somehow wiped out but one was locked in a cave up in the mountain. Until when I let it out and then it killed all the people in my village."

The girls eyes were watering but she never let tears fall.

"What happened after that?"

"I killed the bastard. The funny thing is that he seemed relieved about it. I have come to understand it as well. All I want to do now is die and I can't do that until the Gemini coven is wiped out of existence. Josie and Lizzie are all that's left of the once fearsome coven is two girls. I just want it to end. That's all."

"That is not happening. Me and my Sister haven't done nothing wrong. We have had to live with this curse since we were born and at some point we will have to merge. Until that day I will live my life to the fullest with the people I love and you aren't going to stop that."

The girl smiled.

"Suit yourself. I have found how to end the whole merge. You see I am a direct descendant from this leader. That is why I can't be siphoned from. It's a system put in place because some of our coven can siphon so we need other's to combat that. It's really easy when you know what to do."

"You have to tell us." I say.

"I don't have to tell you anything. I chose to tell you my story and that is all. You can figure out the rest on your own. Good luck."

I smiled.

"That's fine. We have faced you and one. We will find out how to end the merge and then they will live happily while your stuck in here. I know that you are the hero in your own story but you have been a bitch in ours."

I take Lizzie's hand in mine and walk out.

"You should get use to these walls my dear because you are not getting out. The best witches in the world created it. Good luck with that."

"Fuck you Hope Mikaelson."

I let the door shut behind me and I heard screaming. I smiled to myself.

"That was so hot, Hope."

"Thanks."

Lizzie pulled me in for a sweet and loving kiss.

"My Dad and Mom want a chat but I will talk to you later, babe. I love you Lizzie."

"I love you too, Hope."

We kissed one more last time and then parted ways.

I met up with my Mom and Dad and we got in the car and headed somewhere. It took us about 20 minutes to reach our destination. My Dad told me to cover my eyes so I did and he helped me out of the car. 

I was led for a bit.

"What the hell is going on?"

"A surprise honey." My Mom said.

"Now you can look." My dad told me.

I took away my hand and couldn't believe my eyes. It was a huge patch of land and a enormous building on it that looked like something straight out of heaven. It was all white and had a glass oval roof on one of the spires. It was amazing.

"What is this place?"

My Dad and Mom smiled.

"Welcome to Mikaelson Academy."

**End of Part 2**


	41. "I love you Lizzie Saltzman."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope checks out the new school. Josie reminisces. Lizzie searches for something.

**Hope POV**

I still couldn't believe what was happening. My Mom and Dad had built a whole new school. They had told me that it was a project that they had been working on because they wanted to give supernatural students a choice of where to go. They had planned to show it to me once I finished at the Salvatore school so maybe I could start working here with them.

I was walking around it now by myself just looking at everything. It was a marvellous place. There was a huge main building where people would be looking at the first time. The design was done really well with sculptures and a plain glass roof top that the sun was shining through right now. 

There was other rooms. One had a few cauldrons placed around which would mean it was probably for potions class. The outside had a garden that was filled with flowers and had some benches where students could sit and chat. This place would one day be filled with happy and excited people looking to learn. Dad had said all the Salvatore students would be welcome and that he already had a lot of applications from parents who wanted to enrol their children.

I smiled to myself and felt a sudden peace that came with not having to fight any evil or a monster that was lurking behind a corner. After locking that girl up we could finally slow down and just enjoy life.

**Josie POV**

I was sitting in one of the rooms in the Mikaelson compound. Hayley had came by and said that we would be moved into our rooms soon but this would work in the mean time. I was looking out the window at the busy street of New Orleans. People were laughing and chatting happily as they walked about their daily lives.

A tear streamed down my face as I thought of my Dad. I had been knocked out and when I woke up and Lizzie came up and I realised that it was no a dream. I had watched my Dad die and there was nothing I could do. I woke up to a world that I wish I hadn't. Right now my Dad's killer was down in the basement. They were locked up but I wish I could have gotten to them and killed them for real.

I would always regret that. 

Lizzie seemed to be feeling it too. I would catch her eye in a crowded room and I could tell she was trying to be strong. We had talked about it and our best option was to get through this together. We would be there for one another and we would get through this. As Sisters. It didn't mean that it would't suck in the mean time. Mom had came for it but after staying for a while and making sure we were okay she took off. I think Dad's death was eating at her too.

I thought I would go for a walk so I got up and headed outside. Maybe some fresh air would help.

** 2 weeks later  **

**Lizzie POV**

We were now in the third week of December. New Orleans had gotten a lot colder and everyone was getting their gifts for Christmas. I was now busy shopping for Hope in this little market that was now here in the city. I wanted to get her something special as this would be our first Christmas as a couple.

Considering this time last year I hated her and I wouldn't ever dream of getting her a gift. Hope had got me the best gift which was a bracelet that I treasured not only because it was from the love of my life but because it literally saved my life when that maniac was trying to kill me. 

We had all moved into the school which was amazing for Hope's parents to build. It was a great school but I felt sad every time I saw it because it remembered what my Dad had built and that he was gone now. This would also be my first holiday without him around and Mom said that she couldn't make it back as she was currently working somewhere in the arctic. 

I searched for a bit and something then caught my eye. It was a green neckless shaped like a wolf. It stood out against all the other's and I asked the vendor who was an elderly looking woman, how much it was. She smiled and said it was on special offer for 40 dollars. I bought it because any money it was I would have gladly paid because Hope is worth anything.

When I had finished with buying some more presents for Josie, Mg and some others I headed back to the school.

**Hope POV**

I was in my room drawing something. I had got done with my homework for today. I had a room at the school but most of the time I spent at my old room in the compound. It helped me to think to be here and when me and Lizzie wanted to be alone we would go to the one in school. My whole family like Lizzie but the were always a little over protective and would't give us enough privacy when she was over. 

I was drawing a picture of her now and planned to give it to her as a Christmas present. I had been working on it for the past couple of weeks and had to restart it a couple of times. I was great at art but I felt there was extra pressure because I wanted Lizzie to love it. She deserved the best and she has been down lately and I think she has been trying to hide it from me. 

I wasn't sure what she was going through because I had never lost a parent but if I could make her smile for just a second then it would all be worth it. The door knocked.

"Come in."

The door opened and Penelope came in smiling and sat down on my bed.

"Hey Hope. Still drawing that picture of Lizzie?"

"Yeah, Penelope. I have been trying to get it just right. I only have a limited time now that Christmas is fast approaching. This will be our first one as a couple and I want it to be just right."

Penelope smiled but it seemed sad.

"I need to find someone. I thought that maybe someday me and Josie would get back together but with her happy with Jade. I think I have finally came to terms with it and ready to move on."

"That's great, Penelope. I want you to be happy. You truly deserve it. Is there not anyone you have noticed that you might like? Has anyone caught your eye?"

"Not that I think off. I have hooked up with a couple of people since Lizzie but none of them have really clicked. I don't think I have found someone I can really connect with yet. Everyone that I have are just either to caught up in themselves or are just not interesting. I want someone with a bit of fire. Someone that doesn't pretend they are someone else. Maybe I am being silly."

I put down my paint brush and went over and got down on my knees next to Penelope.

"Woah, Hope. Are you proposing to me?"

Penelope laughed and I joined in.

"Very funny. You are not being silly, Penelope. If you want someone like that then don't give up until you find them. Keep looking and trying. This person could be closer than you think. I know that you will. You are not someone who gives up."

I got up and hugged Penelope.

"Speaking of Lizzie. Have the two of you revealed to people that you are dating?"

"Not yet. My whole family knows and before Caroline left, Lizzie came out to her. She was totally accepting and hugged me and was crying that Lizzie found someone that truly deserved her. I want to wait until Lizzie is ready though. I mean I thought it would have happened by now but I don't want to rush her."

"Hopefully she will do it soon. Good luck Hope. I will catch you later."

Penelope left and I went back to work on the drawing.

**Lizzie POV**

The next day I was on my way to meet Hope. I had texted her that I would meet her at her locker so she would be waiting for me there. I was a bit nervous as I made my way into the school because of what I was going to do next. I mean I have done it in a weird day that repeated itself over and over so this is no big deal. Right?

I rounded the corner and Hope was standing at her locked with her back to me. The hallway was pretty full at the moment as it was in between classes. I steadied myself and began walking towards Hope and it felt like an eternity as I finally reached her. I reach my hand out and tapped her on the shoulder. 

Hope turned around and had a big smile on her face as her eyes landed on me.

"Hey Lizzie."

I smiled and without warning cupped her cheeks with my hand and leaned in and started kissing her. All the rest of the world melted away as it was just me and her. We were in our own little bubble as all I could sense was her surprise and then she also brought her hands to my side and responded with her own.

It was another minute or so before we pulled apart. I was smiling at Hope but then realised that the hall had gone quiet. I glanced around and everyone was either looking at us or trying to keep their head down and act as it didn't happen. I just held my head high.

"What?"

I held their glares as they got about their business and the hall erupted into noise again and I looked at Hope again with a gentle smile.

"What was that for? I'm not complaining. Just shocked."

"I did that because I love you Hope Mikaelson and I want the whole world to know."

Hope smiled and kissed me again.

"I love you Lizzie Saltzman."

Hope grabbed my hand and we went to get something to eat.

I couldn't remember why I was so scared in the first place.


	42. "See you around, Hope Mikaelson."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Josie prepare a potion. Hope meets someone new.

**Lizzie POV**

I was currently sitting in class. It was a potion class and I was with Josie who was looking over ingredients before setting them aside before we put them in. She had been pretty silent as of late but still going to classes. I don't know how Josie kept her perfect attendance record at all with everything going on. 

"So I think that is everything we need for it. Do you want to start?"

I smiled at Josie and grabbed the first ingredient before handing it to her.

"No. You can Jo. I will do the mixing." 

Josie took it and started breaking it up to be added. I went to check the textbook to see what way it had to be done. Josie was busy working on the ingredients as she made sure they were cut up exactly right and had a look at the clock to see that class was on for another 20 minutes. 

I was having a look around the class kind of in a daydream when I caught someone watching me. It was a girl with green eyes and and long brown hair. They were smiling at me so I thought since I'm trying to be nicer I should smile back so I did. I glanced away and Josie was still putting them in so I began stirring as the potion turned from a shade of blue to emerald green.

The book said that should be happening so I was pleased with the results.

"It seems to be going well." Josie said as she smiled at me.

"I'm glad. I have been having a hard time in history of magic and I needed a good result in this."

I looked up again and the girl was still looking at me. When our eyes connected she smiled at me again. This time with here bright white teeth showing. I looked away and tried to get Josie's attention. 

"Hey Josie. Do you know who that girl is over there?"

Josie looked over but after a brief glance at her the girl went back to checking her book. Josie then looked back at me and shook her head. 

"I don't know her personally but she takes my french class. She came in late but I haven't really had the chance. I don't know why she takes it thought. From the speeches we had to do for our assignment she is already fluent. Might be a transfer from there but she doesn't have an accent."

"That's a bit weird. I wonder where she is from. I don't remember her from the Salvatore school."

At the mention of that Josie had a sad look on her face. I also felt a pang of hurt as I missed Dad so much. He would have loved this place and he would have been a great teacher. The only good thing I took from it is that he was finally with Jo. The love of his life.

"I don't remember her either. You need to stop goggling at her though. I'm sure Hope wouldn't appreciate it if you are looking at another girl."

I took a shock of offence to that.

"I am not goggling. How dare you say that."

Josie just smiled and we continued with the potion. I tried to avoid looking at the girl but I could still sense that she was looking at me every once and a while. We finished the potion and then the bell rang. We got top marks for it. I picked up my bag while me and Josie headed out of the classroom.

"Josie. Are you up for walking a bit? I was going to go into to town and get something to eat. Care to join?"

"Sorry, Lizzie. I can't. I am meeting up with Jade so we can go see the new art museum that just opened up. I will talk to you later and we can watch a movie or something. Is that okay?"

I nodded and hugged my Sister as she made her way down the hall.

I turned around and nearly walked into the girl from class. She was standing so close with a confident smile on her face.

"Lizzie. Are you Lizzie Saltzman?"

I was a bit shocked but nodded an answered.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Oh you could say I'm a family friend. It is such an honour to meet you. I have been looking forward to it since I got here. I apologise for staring at you in class. I just think that you are so beautiful. If you don't mind me saying so."

This girl radiated confidence. Dare I say more than Penelope but not as much but Hope.

"I do and also I think my girlfriend would to. She can be a bit protective of me and wouldn't take kindly to someone making advances at me."

The girl didn't seem to back down or even look scared.

"Hope Mikaelson. Yeah everyone knows that now since you made it public the other day. I've seen her around but haven't had the pleasure of meeting her yet. Though I do hope to at some point."

"Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"Oh Lizzie. I'm just a person that wants to be your friend or maybe more who knows. I mean our Dad's used to be friends so why not us. I will see you around."

The girl gave me a smile and a wink and took off in the other direction. I could have sworn she seemed familiar but I can't quite place it. What did she mean about a Dad's being friends. 

**Hope POV**

I was in the library doing some research for a project that we had to hand in before Christmas. It was nice and quiet in here and no one usually came and bothered me. Lizzie did sometimes but I welcomed it. I looked out the window and there was a gentle snowfall but the ground had already been covered in it.

Students would soon be heading home for the holidays. I wouldn't have that much to travel and Josie and Lizzie were both staying here as they didn't want to go back to Mystic Falls just yet. I went to grab a book from one of the shelves when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. They were staring at me. I mean you would catch a few people doing it but this person seemed awfully confident about it.

I tried to pretend like I didn't notice but then they stood up. I though they might be heading out but they were coming right for me. They were a bit away when I moved quick to grab them. My hand was about to catch them when they swiftly dodged it and took my arm while pushing me back against the wall.

I growled while showing my teeth as my eyes went from there normal light blue to a bright shade of yellow. 

"You will let me go now if you know what is good for you."

The girl just smiled and matched my eye line.

"Oh, Hope. I would be scared but I might actually be more turned on. I have no need to be afraid of you. I know our Dad's never really got along but that doesn't mean we can't have a civilised relationship. I already met your sweet girlfriend earlier."

Something in me snapped and I grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the bookcase. There was a bit of terror in her eyes at that movement but it was quickly masked my another smile. She lifted up her hands. 

The girl glanced at my lips and then stared into my eyes.

"I didn't mean that as a threat. I won't hurt Lizzie or you for that matter. I want to be friends. I have heard so much about the two of you and have come to check things out. As soon as your Dad opened this school I was sent a personal invitation to come and join. I could hardly refuse now could I?"

I let my grip go a bit on her neck but didn't move off her. There were a few students staring in the library but they knew better than to intervene. It took me another couple minutes of glaring to let her go and step back a bit. She fixed the top she had on and smiled at me.

"I won't take offence to that. I know you can be protective. I hope we can become friends Hope. I won't force you or anything. I will stay away from you if that is what you wish." 

"Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

The girl checked me out and then turned around and started waking away with a sway in her hips and not a care in the world. 

"See you around, Hope Mikaelson."

It's as if the last 15 minutes didn't happen.

I was standing open mouthed and then collected myself before going to get my books and heading to my room. I tried to see if I could find the girl but she was gone.

Who the hell was that girl?


	43. "What are you saying, Jed?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie meets someone new. Jed and Raf talk. Hope and Lizzie share a moment.

**Josie POV**

It was dark as it was winter which meant that the cover of darkness came much quicker than it would in spring or summer. There was fresh snow on the ground as it had been snowing most of the day but let up for a bit as people were moving freely around the streets. It was 5 days until Christmas but the city of New Orleans was still buzzing with life.

As I walked I saw pubs that you could hear all kinds of music drifting out of and people having a great time. The were lights hung up at certain points and ran right across from one building to another. It was a welcoming atmosphere and now I understood why Hope talked about this place with so much wonder and happiness in her eyes. It really was quite a place to grow up.

I was heading to the St. Claud's Art District. Hope had mentioned it and I had wanted to check it out. It was the kind of thing I needed right now. Just to look at some art and get lost in a world in which the artist created. I found myself walking the streets of the French Quarter all to frequent as of late instead of moping around the school. Jade was staying with her parents for a bit. She wanted to spend some time away after everything that happened.

Even though I missed her terribly and she rang me everyday to check on how I was doing. I had said that I was having trouble with the loss of my Dad. Jade was so sweet that she actually sent me flowers with a box of chocolates to me. It helped cheer me up and I have found that she is one of the only people that can help me do that nowadays. Lizzie was trying to help me but just didn't know how. I still didn't know for sure if she was opening to Hope or not.

I was about to turn a corner when I looked across the street and saw a girl watching me. I was about to walk on but something about her caught my eye. I noticed it was the girl that Lizzie had pointed out in class. The one who was in my French class. It wasn't as if she was minding her own business because she was staring back at me with an alluring smile. Then as I was about to head on she winked at me and headed into a nearby bar that she had been standing outside of.

It was called bienvenue surnaturels. It was French for Supernaturals Welcome. I remember Hope's aunt Freya saying something about it. They had one which was just for Supernaturals. A witch had made the place so anyone that wasn't supernatural in some way wouldn't want to go inside. It's where people like me could hangout and be themselves without having to worry about people finding out about them.

Apart of me told myself to keep going but I found it strange that I saw this girl just after Lizzie asked me who she was. I had seen her around school but we never really interacted. There was something about her that seemed so familiar but I couldn't quite place it. I went against my better judgement and walked across the street and entered the bar. 

As soon I entered a wave of noise hit me that I couldn't hear from outside and a smell of freshly brewed drink too. The place was in full swing tonight as it was so close to Christmas and that all the drinks were on a discount until then. I looked around trying to find a seat. The girl I was following had disappeared. I was looking for a seat and found one by the bar. I could see Raf and Jed sitting a bit away with two pints beside them. I didn't want to interrupt so I stayed where I was.

I was looking for the bartender to order something when the girl came into view again. Her jacket was off and she was in a black tank top and blue jeans. She looked at me expectantly.

"Hey beautiful. Can I get you anything?"

I didn't know what to say. It wasn't as if I was expecting to see her working here.

"Er...the special that you have tonight."

The girl smiled and winked.

"Yeah. It is great tonight for a change. A witch's cauldron coming right up."

The girl got to work with getting a mini cauldron and then cutting up some lemons and lime to put into it. Then she got a tequila and mixed it with some whiskey and added a drop of some strawberry mix into it. She sat it down in front of me and gave me another smile as I lifted it up to my lips. It was amazing and had a funny aftertaste that I couldn't quite place. 

"Good?"

I nodded.

"Yeah amazing. Would it be too much trouble for another one?"

"Not at all. Tell you what first time you get it on the house. You have to pay for the second one. Hope you don't mind."

"Thanks. That would be great."

After getting another one made she sat it down before she was called away again to serve someone else. I drank the rest of the first one and then started on the second one. The girl came back over and was drying some of the glasses so I decided to make some small talk. 

"My name is Josie by the way. I have seen you around school. I hadn't a clue you worked here."

The girl looked up and smiled again at me. 

"I know who you are. Cute name. I just do the two nights a week. Some extra cash doesn't hurt. My Dad knew the barmaid so it was easy to get an interview. I met your Sister Lizzie there earlier. I know you are in my classes but I haven't found the right time to introduce myself just yet."

"Yeah you seem strangely familiar. Forgive me for asking but have we met before? I feel like I know you."

"You could say that. Even though I leave a fantastic impression on people I won't hold it against you if you don't remember me, Josie. We haven't seen each other since we were kids and then my parents took me to France. I only came back when Klaus Mikaelson offered me a place at his school and I jumped at the chance."

That really confused me but then something clicked in my head.

"I know who you are now. You are Stefani. Stefani Salvatore."

**Jed POV**

I had asked Raf if he wanted to come to this bar with me. I had heard Hope talking about it and wanted to check it out. Ever since we had came to the school I hadn't really done anything fun. After the whole trouble with that psychopath I was just wanted something normal and now that Christmas was fast approaching we should be having a normal teenager life without the whole danger side to it.

I was sitting across from Raf now as I took a sip from my pint. It is nice being with Raf as he is really cool to hang out with. I have tried to keep to myself since I lost Alyssa but he has been there for me and not asked how I was doing all the time. Most of the time he would just come over and game and we would sit and just get lost in it. 

I glanced up at the bar and I saw Josie talking to the bartender. 

"After we finish these drinks to you want to go for a walk? I found this cool bridge last week and it's meant to light up at night. I thought it would be a nice place to go check out."

I nodded.

"Yeah. That sounds great. I am getting fed up of being stuck inside all the time. I want to explore this place more. There are probably some pretty great places to see."

We finished up our beers and got on our jackets. Then we headed outside.

We walked for about twenty minutes and were near the spot Raf was on about. It was really cold but it had not started snowing again just yet. We got to the bridge and it was empty. Everyone must be inside probably partying or sleeping. 

A sign said the Florida Avenue Bridge.

The bridge was great. It was a cool design the ran the along the sides. It also looked old. It certainly seemed like it was built a long time ago. I walked over to the side and seen the water running under it. It was a slow rush of water that sound nice. It was frozen in places a bit on up but it wasn't enough to freeze all of it. I just looked at the water and got lost in it. I didn't even hear Raf until he was up beside me.

It might have been the beer or maybe because Raf never made me talk unless I wanted to.

"Alyssa really used to like Christmas. She would have never admitted it but she was a bit of a softie. Her parents would go all out and when she lost them she wanted to carry on the traditions. I remember last year we created all these cards and sent them everybody. Alyssa never took credit but I thought it was sweet of her. That was the moment I knew I loved her. It was a shame what happened and I just wish I could have saved her."

Rafael put his hand on top of mine.

"There was nothing you could have done, Jed. I mean there was nothing any of us could have done. We were facing a monster that we didn't even know was there. Someone that hid in the shadows and used our loved ones to hurt us. We never saw her coming and for what she did to you. Using Alyssa, a person who you love, to trick you like that. I wanted to tear their head from their body. They are a disgusting person who don't know what it means to love. You have nothing to feel sorry for."

Tears where coming out of my eyes now.

"When she used your face to attack me. I knew it was them because I knew you could never do that to me. You have been a great person to me Raf. Probably more than I deserve. When I was lying under the school bleeding out I was waiting for death to take me. I smiled because I would be with Alyssa again. See her beautiful face and be able to hug her. I wanted that so much but then you crossed my mind again. I thought what would happen if you found out. I thought of us hanging out and then I felt sadness."

"What are you saying, Jed?"

"I'm saying Raf that it put things into perspective for me. I hadn't realised how much you truly meant to me until I was close to death. They say that is when you are the most truthful to yourself. What I'm trying to say is you mean a lot to me Raf. It just took me a while to realise it."

Raf smiled and his whole face lit up.

"You mean a lot to me too, Jed. I mean a lot."

We both laughed.

Without over-thinking it I began to lean in and after a moments hesitation from Raf he did too. Our lips came together just as a bell started ringing off in the distance. We stayed like that for a while in each other's arms.

**Hope POV**

I was going to meet Lizzie outside. She had sent me a note, which by the way gave me scary flashbacks when I saw it. I had opened it expecting another creepy message but it was a lovely one from Lizzie. I smiled as it was signed in her name and a red lipstick mark where she kissed it.

I was walking through the school which was quiet. Today was the last day of school until after Christmas so students would be heading home to their family's tomorrow if they wanted. Some doors you would pass you could hear the faint sound of music and laughter. Some parties were definitely happening tonight.

I got outside and it was kind of cold but I would brave it to see Lizzie. It was just past 10:00 and it was very dark. Good thing my Mom and Dad had plenty of lights installed so it lit up the pathway I walked along it. It didn't take me long to reach Lizzie who was looking out over the pond and had a smile on her face.

I didn't want to scare her so I made myself known.

"Hey, Lizzie."

Lizzie turned around and smiled and I was instantly in heaven. I loved to see her smile and it never ceased to amaze me every time I saw it. I smiled back and went over to take her hand in mine.

"Hey babe. How are you?"

"I'm doing a lot better now that I am with you."

Lizzie pulled me close and we kissed. I melted into it almost immediately and forgot about everything else while I was in the arms of the girl I loved. We came apart and rested our foreheads on each other.

"I love you, Hope. So damn much."

"I love you too, Lizzie. With all of my heart. I'm pretty sure I was linked to you from that day we smoke weed in the woods. I mean I probably blamed it on the drugs that I kissed you but the truth is I wanted to do it. I think I just needed the courage."

"Hope Mikaelson. Needing courage. Since when?"

"I mean I did have a lot but that all evaporated when it came to you."

Lizzie smiled.

"You could say that you are Superman and I am your Kryptonite."

"I knew it. You are a huge nerd."

Lizzie laughed and pushed my arm.

"Yeah. You are right though. That is the best explanation for it. I didn't know the impact you were going to have on me but I don't regret for a second. It has made me a much better person and I want to be the kind of person you deserve. I will try each and everyday to make that happen, Lizzie."

"Oh Hope. You are already more than I thought I ever needed. We make each other better and I already feel like you have made me much better. I would be lost if you weren't in my life. It took me awhile to come to terms with that but I just love you all the more for it. Everyday I fall more and more in love with you. I will be falling for the rest of my life and I can't wait."

I had begun to tear up but it was happy tears. The snow had also started to fall.

"Lizzie. You just know that right words to say. I am in awe of you because you are such an amazing person. It is incredible just to be in your glorious presence. I feel like I am the luckiest girl in the world."

Lizzie put her hands on my face and they lit up red as I leaned in we collided against each other and our lips connected as my hands went to her side. 

This was the kind of moment that only happened in fairy tales as the snow kept falling around the two of us as we kissed for what felt like forever.


	44. "Oh I have been busy. I kind of got a part time job in a way."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope talks to Stefanie. Lizzie and Josie talk.

**Hope POV**

Christmas had come and was now over. I was happy as there seemed to be a lot of stress but I was sad as it was a great time to be around my family. Mom and Dad had gone all out with decorating the compound. Rebekah, Cole, Marcel and Davina had all came for the occasion. I spent a great deal of time with Lizzie who got introduced to all my family.

Everyone loved Lizzie and welcomed her with open arms. I really enjoyed just being back with my family and didn't realise how much I missed it. I was now in the library as I had a couple tests to study for now that we were back. It was a bit quiet with a couple of students. Just the way I liked it. 

After I was finished I decided to go for a run. It had been a while since I was able to actually go wolf out and I was really feeling it. I put my stuff in my locker and went to the woods not far from school which my Dad had mapped out a space where student's that were werewolf's could run about. Since it wasn't a full moon until the weekend I the only one out there. I found a secluded spot and striped off my clothes and then I carefully took off my neckless that Lizzie had giving me . I smiled at it because it was one of the best presents I had ever gotten. My bones started cracking.

I was fully turned and took off into the trees. It was an amazing feeling as a wolf and I couldn't imagine a better time that I had. It felt very freeing as my feet hit the mud and I was quick at moving it was nearly a blur. I would find an animal and chase it and then let it go after a bit. I did that for about 2 hours before I returned to where I left my clothes. I shifted back and put the neckless back on. I was picking up my clothes when I heard a branch crack.

I quickly looked up and my eyes sparked to yellow again. The girl I had met in the library was standing smiling at me. There was a glint in her eye as she looked me up and down. 

"Hey Hope. Fancy seeing you here."

The girl was smiling like she was when we first met. 

"What the hell are you doing out here? This place is reserved for werewolf's only."

She chuckled.

"Just thought that I would go for a stroll. I was never one to follow the rules. I am sure you can understand that. What if I said that I was hoping to run into you out here? The fact that your naked is an added bonus."

I was still naked while holding my top. The only thing that was on me was the green neckless that Lizzie gave me. I didn't really care that much because I wasn't the type of person to cover myself up or feel weird.

"Why are you trying to find me? You still haven't told me who you are by the way."

"That's true. I thought I would leave an air of mystery but I will just tell you. I am sure you will find out soon enough anyway because you are so damn intelligent, Hope Mikaelson. My name is Stefanie Salvatore. I am the daughter of Damon and Elena Salvatore. You Dad has probably told you all about them."

It all clicked in my head. I remember My Dad telling me about them. They had been enemies and then friends. It was a weird relationship but he says that is all in the past. To his knowledge they had been staying in France for the last 10 years. 

"You could say that."

The smile never seemed to leave her face. Stefanie looked up and down my body before turning around and walking away. 

"It was good to see you again, Hope. You have a rocking bod by the way."

I was left alone and again I was wondering what the hell just happened. I got on me and went to meet my parents for lunch.

**Lizzie POV**

I had finished with one of my classes and was walking back to my room. I was still on the high that Christmas had brought. It was truly amazing. I had missed my Dad so much and it wasn't the same without him there but Hope and her family couldn't have been nicer. Hope had already asked me to come but Hayley had found both me and Josie to invite us to their house for the holiday.

They had made a great dinner and we had all sat around laughing and enjoying ourselves. Then we drank a lot and danced into the night. It was one of the better Christmases I have had. Josie seemed sad at the start but then really fell into it. 

Hope had painted my a picture and I had fell in love with it. It was off me standing out in the forest back in Mystic falls. The sun shined on my face as a wolf stood in the background. Hope had said that she would always watch over me. That she would let no harm come to me ever again. I smiled as I looked at the picture hanging up in my room. I had asked Josie if it was okay if I hung it up and she seemed fine with it.

The door opened and Josie came into the room. She had a winter coat on with a scarf and a hat. 

"Hey Lizzie. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing Jo. Just got done with class and now I have a free one. I thought I would come back here and rest a little. What about you? After the Christmas dinner I haven't really seen you lately."

Josie was now taking the coat off and then the scarf but she still had the hat on.

"Oh I have been busy. I kind of got a part time job in a way."

"Really. Not to be mean but how did you get a job? You didn't even say you were looking for one in the first place."

"Well it just kind of happened. Funny story though about that girl you saw in Potions class. She is Stefanie Salvatore. Remember from when we were kids. I ran into her at this bar. She has been helping out there a couple of nights a week and I asked if I could help and she said yes."

"I vaguely remember Stefanie. I remember we used to hang out with her but then she and her parents then moved to France. I swear I was racking my head where I had seen her because she seemed so familiar. It kind of makes sense now. What about Jade though. I thought that you and her were still a thing."

Josie let out a shocked and growning sound.

"We are still together, Lizzie. Will you calm down. Just because I am hanging out with a girl doesn't mean that we have to be a thing. Jade and I are still strong. She has been calling me nearly everyday and is coming later this week."

"I mean I wouldn't blame you if you did. Stefani is pretty hot if I do say so myself. I mean I don't really think about anyone else than Hope because I mean come on but I can appreciate other beauty. Especially since I have become more comfortable with my sexuality."

"I'm so happy for you, Lizzie. That is great. I will try my hardest not to jump Stefani the next time I lay my eyes on her. Also I won't mention to Hope that you think she is hot because then Stefani would be dead within a week."

"No she won't. Hope isn't that bad."

"Hope literally through a girl across the room last week because she smiled at you. I think she has surpassed the over-protective girlfriend."

I smiled at that because even though I kind of felt terrible I also couldn't stop laughing. It's not like anyone was going to defend her because they feared getting the same treatment. Not even the girl's friends helped her. They just looked at the ground and stayed hidden. 

I also thought it was so hot so me and Hope had sex literally right after. So again I didn't know what to feel. It was a confusing situation.

"Well I mean that is not the best example. Hope is a softie most of the time. The wolf withing her jumps out when she feels threatened."

Josie nodded and then smiled a bit.

"Yeah. I remember. I am going to get a shower. We need to hangout thought. I miss you Lizzie."

"Me too sis. We will soon."

We hugged and then Josie headed into the bathroom. I went down to lie on the bed.

** Down in the Mikaelson's Compound basement.  **

**Isabella POV**

The weeks past by in a blur and felt slow all at same time. I could feel time passing by and I just sat in this cell and waited. I don't know what I was waiting for but I felt that something was going to happen. Something that would make life make sense again. I felt like a hollow shell as I had no purpose anymore.

In the days after I had been put in here I had been so angry. Angry at the world. Angry at the Gemini Coven for creating me. Angry at the Saltzman's twins because they were alive and happy. That I didn't kill them and finally reach peace. I was in the worst place and I realised as time went on I should't have come to Mystic Falls. I should have killed myself from the moment I was turned into this thing.

Maybe life would have been better if I had died on that mountain. 

I think about it every moment. If I could have gone back in time to that point in my life. I could have chosen something differently that could have led me to peace. Rather than a life on misery and pain. The revenge I felt has long since died out and all I feel is a cold emptiness that I don't think will ever be filled. 

I don't know how much time passed until the door opened up. 

I glanced up and I was surprised to see a smile come on my face. 

"Hello"

"Hello Penelope."

I began to laugh as I couldn't seem to keep it in.

**Lizzie POV**

I had a nap and then went for a walk about the school. Hope had said that she was spending the afternoon with her parents so she would see me later. I missed having Hope around when she was gone. It has shown of how much I have come to love and cherish her. It has surprised me but in a good way.

I was walking around outside when someone came up behind me and put their hands over my eyes and began laughing.

"Did you miss me gorgeous?"

I wasn't really thinking and I had just assumed that it was Hope who had come to surprise me.

"Of course I did."

I turned around and I was leaning in when a shriek came out of me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I leaned back and was looking at a smiling Stefanie who was just smirking before looking me up and down with a hand on her hip.

"What do you mean, Lizzie? I thought you were quite enjoying it. I mean I wanted to know what it was like to feel your lips on mine. Forgive me for shooting my shot."

"If Hope finds out she will murder you. I love Hope and don't want to be with anyone else. Can you go away Stefanie. You can't just do this to people. I don't care if we have history or not."

I was fuming the stupid beautiful smirk never left her face. I mean that ugly smirk. Fuck sake.

"Oh my beautiful Lizzie. I don't care if you are taken. I am very persistent won't stop. When I see something I want I go for it. It's my philosophy in life. If not today then maybe someday. I don't give up easily."

"Stefanie. I will say this only once. Stay the fuck away from me. I don't care who your parents are. I will fucking take you out, you stupid annoying bitch."

"Fire. I love it, Lizzie. I can tell you have that in you and it just turns me on more. That is why I am attracted to you. I mean I'm also attracted to Hope so maybe I have a type. All I know it just makes it all the more fun for me."

"I'm leaving. Goodbye now."

I turned around and walked the other way. I needed to get this frustration out in some way.

"Bye honey. I am lucky because I get to look at your beautiful body as you walk away. I will see you around."

I could still hear Stefanie shouting as I waked away.

This girl wasn't going to stop. 


	45. "Hope, my sweet Daughter. Come here."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope talks to Isabella. Jade returns.

**Penelope POV**

I wasn't sure exactly why I was here. I had been talking to Rebekah which I found myself doing a lot. Hope had been telling me how cool her aunt was but I didn't even expect what that would mean. Rebekah was so funny and the best kind of person to hang out with which is what I kind of needed right now.

I had come to say goodbye to her because she was leaving again to go on another trip around the world with Marcel. I would miss her but she promised when she came back we could go somewhere that she wanted to show me. I already missed her and was just walking around the Mikaelson compound and somehow it had led me here. 

To the cellar where this girl that had brought so much misery to our lives was sitting and there was no emotion that I could see on her face. Maybe that's what happens when you have lived as long as she has. All the emotion gets sucked right out and the person left is not really a person at all. If that's true then the Mikaelson's must be really good to stay who they really are. 

The girl looked up and I thought I saw something pass her face. Surprise maybe a hint of a smirk. It passed so quickly that I thought I had imagined it and there was an emotionless look left behind. 

"Hello"

"Hello Penelope."

The girl started laughing but there looked to be no joy behind it. It was almost like it was out of habit rather than something being funny. The laughter went on for a bit and then the girl stopped and just looked at me with a smirk.

"What't the matter, Penelope. Cat got your tongue?"

I would be lying if I wasn't at a loss for words because I racked my brain and I could still not say with certainty on why I was here. I finally found some words.

"No I was just thinking how weird it is seeing you here. After all the torment and destroying our lives, all the evil things you did. All the people you killed in your pursuit of vengeance. At the end of it all you are just some girl sitting in a cage."

The girl made a show of looking around the cage before looking in my direction again.

"I will admit that it could be a little cosier. It can be pretty cold at night which is a problem. I would give it 2 stars. 3 if I had a blanket."

"You think your funny. I was just wondering how you're feeling that you didn't complete your goal. I mean you wanted to kill Josie and Lizzie. You wanted to end the Gemini line and yet here you are. So close and yet so far. It must suck to have you whole ambition in life stopped right before you truly accomplish it."

There was another quick flash of emotion that came on her face. It was gone as quick as it had came with the same non-emotion look. I did say that she had no emotion but maybe she just got really great at hiding it after having years of practice.

"I'm actually surprisingly fine with it. I mean it isn't the best outcome that could have come from this but I still made their lives a living hell for as long as I could. I take some comfort in that even if it's very little. The ultimate goal would be to find peace but this is a close second. Seeing the look on your face as you finally see me. I made you like this and now you haven't a clue what to do. I mean why would you even come down here."

"I was beginning to wonder the same thing. Maybe I shouldn't have come here. I guess I should just go."

I went to turn and head out but the girl rushed to the bars but then stopped herself from touching them.

"Wait. I know you might not do this but I have a proposal for you. Can you at least here me out?"

I should have walked out right there and not looked back without another thought. Apart of me did want to but then another part willed me to turn around and look the girl in the eyes. There was a look but not one I would have thought I would see come across her face. 

Desperation.

"What could you possibly want?"

"Death."

**Josie POV**

I had been looking forward to this day for the nearly two months that I had been separated from Jade. It hadn't really been that long but I missed her so much. I was thankful that I could help Stefani for the past two weeks because it helped take my mind of everything even if it was for a while.

I was now waiting at the bus stop in town because Jade had said she was coming today. She was meant to come right after the New year but her family had wanted her to stay for a bit more. I couldn't blame them but after all that had happened. It was a hard adjustment and apart of me was always looking over my shoulder expecting to see something ready to attack.

I still had nightmares and would wake up in the middle of night with a cold sweat and trembling. Lizzie had been coming into my bed a lot lately when she was not staying over at Hope's. She would hold on to me while I went back to sleep.

A bus pulled up and interrupted my thoughts as it came to a stop. A couple of people got off and I was waiting until I saw a familiar face. A saw a flash of fair hair and then I saw the face that I had been also dreaming about for the last while. I got up and ran as Jade dropped her bags and I collided into her arms our lips come together.

All my thoughts drifted away as I was in her arms and smelled the familiar scent of her perfume that brought me back to down to earth. We stayed like that while we were literally making out as people who were walking on the street moved around us to try and not disturb us all most.

I pulled back and our faces stayed just an inch from each other. 

"I missed you so much." I said 

"I know. I missed you so much too. You have no idea how much I wanted to come back and hold you in my arms again. My parents were kind of freaked after everything that had happened and wanted to keep me home. I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner."

I kissed her again almost if I thought she would disappear at any moment and I would miss her again.

"Jade it's okay. All that matters is that you are here now and I couldn't be happier. I loved the video calls we had but nothing is better than having you here in person. I could barely wait for this."

Jade put her arm around me and I took one of her bags as she took the other.

"So. I want to hear everything that I have missed when I was gone."

I began filling Jade in on everything she misses while we walked back to the school. We were walking in through the main door when Hope came out and nearly collided with us..

"Oh sorry. I am kind of in a rush. Jade, it's nice to have you back."

Jade looked nervous but smiled all the same. Hope spun around us with a quick smile.

"Sorry. I will talk to both of you later. I have to talk to my Dad. See you around."

"Thank's Hope." Jade said and Hope gave one last wave before she sped off.

We both laughed and headed to my room. I had told Lizzie that we might need it when Jade gets back so Lizzie told me she would find somewhere else to go. I got in and closed the door. Jade was sitting on the bed and seemed a bit nervous as she was looking around and avoiding my eyes.

"Jade. Are you okay?"

Jade finally looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah Jo. I just have something on my mind and I would like to get it off my chest. Can you come and sit?"

Jade patted the bed beside her. I made my way over and sat down. Jade turned so we were looking at each other.

"So when I was away I had a lot of time to think. My Dad's both wanted me to stay inside so I just agreed and did a lot of reading and writing. It let me stop for a minute and it helped to be stuck inside my head for bit. My mind was a mess after everything that went down with that crazy bitch and I think I needed some clarity on a dire situation."

"What do you mean?"

"What I am trying to say. Sorry I get mixed up sometimes and it's a bit hard to get the meaning across. I'm not good with these types of things. Not at all."

Jade looked down at her hands which she was no twirling around each other and avoiding eye contact again. I reached down and took her hands in mine. It got her to look at me and give a shy smile which I returned with and encouraging one.

"Jade. You can tell me anything. I promise."

Jade smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I can do this. I mean not to ruin a good moment but I have been practising literally in the mirror for ages and it's probably why I was reluctant to return. I am just going to come out and say it. Literally."

Jade laughed a bit at the pun and I couldn't find her more cuter.

"I love you Josie. I truly do and it was what finally dawned on me while I was away that I was scared for you when we went up against that girl. I think from the moment we met I was immediately attracted to you. You know my secrets and I hope to more of yours. I love you so much and want to continue falling for you because you are amazing Josie. A beautiful soul that is so good and brave. I fully understand if you don't feel the same way. I thought you should just know because it's what I feel. Now I'm thinking that if you don't feel the same way I have just messed this up and maybe it was a mistake. Maybe it was....."

I leaned over and stopped Jade from her rambling with a kiss. It was sweet and loving as I tried to convey to the message to her but after a bit I thought I should say it as I pulled back.

"Jade, that was so beautifully spoken. Every word of it. Of course I love you too. How could I not? If since I met you it has felt so right. You came into my life when I was heartbroken and have since healed it and learned to love again. My heard was in darkness and saw a light that was yours and reached out for it. I want to get to know you better but I already feel like I know you because you have one of the purest souls I have ever met. I love you Jade. I truly mean that."

Jade seemed surprised but was smiling as big as I've ever seen.

"I will be honest with you and say I haven't always been pure. I have had trying times in my life when I have not been this person. I have been someone I hardly recognise but I want to share all of that with you. I don't want to keep anything from you, Josie. When you love someone you give them all of you. Good and bad parts."

"Then I look forward to meeting all of you, Jade. I also will keep nothing from you. I want to be as open as I can be."

We came together again and kisses with all the love we had for each other. I didn't realise that this would go further. My hands went to Jade and waited for a confirmation before I lifted her top over her head. I looked at Jade who was in a dark blue bra and was so turned on. I went to kiss her neck and she moaned in response. I took of my top and discarded it to the floor.

We moved more on to the bed with me on top. I siphoned from Jade and locked the door while simultaneously putting a sound barrier on the room. 

There was going to be a lot of noise coming from here.

**Hope POV**

After running into Josie and Jade I ran to my Dad. He said he wanted to talk to me and I had few things I wanted to talk to him about. I was quick when I wanted to be and it was no time at all until I was outside his door. I knocked once.

"Come in."

I walked in and smiled as I saw my Dad painting a picture. 

He was in a white shirt with blue jeans. His shoes were off and paint was already all over him. When people called my Dad the great evil I would like to show them as he was. This person who was so care free and just in his element while drawing. I stood there until her turned around.

"Hope, my sweet Daughter. Come here."

I walked over and he pulled me in for a hug. It was a great feeling being in his arms and I felt like a little kid again as he held me and told me stories. 

"Hey Dad. I have missed you this past while. You are always so busy."

He ruffled my hair before going to his desk.

"Sorry about that kiddo. Your Mom's been handling some more people joining the school so I have been busy getting the message out in different parts of the world. It can be tricky to reach out to families that are supernatural. It's not exactly like there is a network we can go through."

"So you would have reached out to the Salvatore's?"

Dad looked up and seemed a bit surprised.

"It has been a long time since I have heard that name. I did reach out to them back when we were about to open it but I have had no response. The last time I heard about them they were heading to the city of love. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking. Considering I ran into their Daughter a few times."

"Really. I had no idea that they even sent her. Like I said they didn't even send a message back. It's certainly news to me. I will have look through the papers but I think I would have seen her name. I'll double check."

"Okay. So why were you looking to talk to me?"

Dad smiled.

"I was looking to check in and also invite you and your delightful girlfriend to dinner."

**Penelope POV**

I was astonished to say the least. Why did she want to die.

"If this is some sort of trick I am not falling for it."

"No trick of any kind. I am going to give you the means to finally end my life. You can decide what to do with it, Penelope."

I was a bit suspicious but there was no indication if this was some sort of twisted joke or not. I could at least hear her out.

"Tell me."


	46. "Sorry to interrupt love wolfs but I need your help."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie talk. Josie and Jade wake up together. Penelope gets information. Jed and Raf hang out.

**Lizzie POV**

I woke up in Hope's bed. It was a familiar place that I had been waking up a lot lately. I checked the alarm clock which read 7:30 am. We could still sleep in for a bit so I buried my face into the crook of Hope's neck while leaving a gentle kiss. Hope stirred but didn't wake up.

I was happy and felt safe to be Hope's arms. We had watched movies last night and just cuddled. I am not sure what time we fell asleep at but the last movie we were watching was Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. We always seemed to fall back Harry Potter. Hope would read the books to me if I couldn't sleep and we would watch the movies over and over again.

It brought back great childhood memories and it was just good to show my favourite movies to my girlfriend who had told me that she only ever saw one of them. I had since introduced her to the world and we couldn't get enough of it. 

Hope made a noise in her sleep which sounded kind of adorable but then it sounded more like she was turned on. It then sounded like a pleasurable moan. I shook her pretty forcefully and Hope opened her eyes. 

"What? Whats wrong? Is something happening?"

I hit Hope on the arm and she looked surprised as her hand went to rub it.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You know damn well what it's about. You were having a sex dream. How could you be having a sex dream with me right here?"

Hope seemed shocked but then a realisation hit her.

"Lizzie. It was a dream and for your information it was you I was having sex with. I mean come on. You think I'm going to cheat on you in my dreams while you exist?"

I don't know why I got so riled up but I was surprised Hope had one.

"I don't know. I just hear that your moaning and my mind begins to wonder. I know that you would never cheat. You have my full trust but your dreams can happen without your control. They can give you something that you fantasise about."

Hope began laughing and I hit her again on the arm but it didn't stop her. It made it a lot louder and she was shaking with it. I was a bit mad but Hope's laughter was very endearing and my anger melted away. 

"I'm sorry I got angry but you have to see it from my point of view. For all I know you could have been having a threesome in it or something."

"Well don't tempt me. I could invite Josie in some time if you want."

"HOPE. WHAT THE FUCK."

"Calm down. I am only joking."

We were both smiling and it's good that we can laugh about it now.

"I'm sorry I got so mad. I just didn't expect you to have one this morning."

"It's okay. You get very cute while your jealous. Even though it's of yourself."

I leaned over and our lips connected as both my hands went to her face. I got up so I was leaning over her and then I climbed on top of her. My knee went up between her legs and I was surprised to find no fabric there and just bare skin.

"Hope. What the hell. How are you already naked? You were fully dressed last night."

Hope just smirked and glanced down before looking up and down my body. I was just in my underwear. I loved the way Hope looked at me. I would never get tired of that look.

"What can I say? I got really warm last night and just decided to strip down. I didn't think you would mind because you in my dream sure didn't mind. Just saying."

**Hope POV**

Lizzie was so hot and sexy as she was still on top of me. It was kind of funny how she got so jealous but I liked it. The fact that she didn't want me with anyone else even in my dreams.

"Can we?"

Lizzie was still hesitant when we did have sex sometimes but she could still take charge if she wanted.

"Of course. I might have to do it myself if we don't."

I grabbed the blanket and draped it over us as Lizzie smiled and started to go down my body while trailing kisses. 

**Josie POV**

I woke up and my eyes landed on Jade who lying next to me. She was awake and smiling at me. It was the greatest thing to wake up to in the morning. I was in awe of the this girl as a smile spread on her face when our eyes locked. A hand went absentmindedly went to her face as I began stroking it.

"That was so amazing. I mean I always imagined it would be but the real thing is mind blowing."

I laughed softly at Jade but I couldn't disagree. It was the best time I have had in what feels like ages. I leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"I know. I can't wait to do it again. I know we did it like 3 times but I don't think I can wait for the next time we do it. That might sound odd but I just want you to know that this means a lot to me and I hope it was good for you."

"Of course it was amazing. Was me screaming your name not any indication? I want to go again maybe even right now but I know you probably might not have the stamina. I don't mean that in a bad way I just mean I don't want you to strain yourself. I'm a vampire and even I feel like sleeping more right now."

I laughed again and we were kissing which got a surprise giggle from Jade. I loved the sound which I couldn't get enough of. I would never get used to that sound and it just made me love her all the more for it. 

"I love you so much, Jade."

"I love you more than anything in the world, Josie. I'm such a luck girl."

The alarm went off and it was time to go to class.

**Penelope POV**

Inbetween classes I left the school and went to the Mikaelson compound which I had been itching to get back to. It was like a pull that wouldn't leave my body and I could not get it away until I followed it to where it wanted me to go. I couldn't really explain in. I don't know if there was something magical going on or not.

I was walking up to the front door and was surprised to find it wide open. When I walked into the main room there was a lot of groceries on the table so I guess they were in the middle of getting dinner ready. I made my way down the corridor trying to avoid anyone. I got to the door which had a padlock on it that went down to the basement. Its where the cell was that kept the girl. I would have to ask for her name so I know what to call her.

I opened it with the Spell Hope taught me so I could get past all locks. I went down and she was sitting with her back to me. The chains were tied around her wrist which was weird because they weren't yesterday. She stood up and there was something wrong with her leg because it was wobbling. I went over and she stumbled a bit before connecting with the side of the cell.

"Hey. What is wrong with you?"

The girl sat up slowly and turned around.

"Penelope. I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come back."

"I told you I would, didn't I? I had school today and it took me a bit to sneak away. I wanted to hear about this story that can kill you. You promised me if I came back you would tell me everything."

The girl laughed but it sounded hollow.

"You sure are in a rush to kill me. I could hardly blame you so as promised I will tell you the story. You might to take a seat."

The girl tried to stand but fell again.

"Seriously. Why do look so weak?"

"Oh just magic. You might want to know why I'm in these handcuffs. This person brought me the food this morning and I attacked them. I used the most of my magic that I could but these bracelets have obviously been affecting me. I can do little magic but not what I used to do. Anyway my magic is dwindling and I haven't been able to access mine which means I think I'm dying. Slowly. It might take years for me to die."

"Well I want you to be fully alert to tell me so I'm going to take the bracelet's powers away for a quick few seconds. Will that be enough to repair you?"

The girl seemed surprised at that but quickly covered it and nodded. 

I started casting a spell and the bracelet began to shake like crazy. It was hard to do because whatever spell was put on this was a strong one. It was also filled with very dark magic that was nearly consuming me as it cracked opened and the girl seemed to automatically relax as power went through her again.

I collapesed as I ended the spell. I felt so weak and I could feel my magic just about dwindling. I thought I saw a mix of worry and surprise come over the girl's face but then she just had this smirk when when I was standing up.

"Thanks. I feel a lot better."

"Woah. I didn't think I would ever get a thank you from you."

The girl laughed and this time it sounded genuine. It even made me laugh as well which I didn't see coming.

"Don't get used to it, Penelope. I'm not the type of person to be grateful. Now should we start with me telling you what to do so you can end my life?"

"Yes but first what is your name? I want to know so I can call you something other than girl."

"No one has asked me my name in over 200 years. I don't normally give my name to that many people. The last person I told was Jess and you could say she took it to the grave with her. My name is Isabella."

"Okay Isabella. What do I have to do to kill you?"

"I wish I could say it was easy but nothing ever is. To end my life we would need to go back to the place where my life ended and began again. Spain, Santillana Del Mar. After I came back I decided to look into how to kill myself. I didn't want to be this person and it did not take me long to find out. It turns out that there was this sword created by the Gemini just in case the monster escaped the mountain. It was buried deep beneath my town in a tunnel where I also found a book."

Isabella spoke out like she was listing facts about something. She didn't show any kind of emotion as she went through the whole list of things I had to do. I listened intently as I could.

"I came very close to ending it all but I met this girl. She had come into town not long after it happened. Her name was Beth. She was the reason that I kept on going for a while. Then this warlock came into town. He sensed that I was evil and came to kill me one night. We fought and Beth got in the way. Long story short she died and I killed him. I buried her below the mountain next to my family. That's when I decided to fulfil my destiny and go after the Gemini coven. I found the method to end it so I hid it so maybe one day I could come back and do it once I completed my objective."

"Do you think it will still be there?"

"Yeah. Of course. The town is still standing and somewhere along the line stories started surfacing that it was haunted. People generally stay away from it and even if people risk it they don't stay there for very long. Let's just say that I went back and cast a spell to create these kind of ghost creatures that lurk about. Helps with the stories that people make up."

I nodded along but then something came to me.

"Well that doesn't sound that complicated. If you don't mind me asking, how did you take over the last person that was this shapeshifter? If not by the sword."

"Well that is another story. I wasn't sure about that for a long time. But there is a certain spell that can take it from someone and put it in someone else. In fact I will tell you something else. That is how Josie or Lizzie would avoid the merge. If one of them were to take my ability they would no longer be technically apart of the Gemini Coven. I told Hope I knew a way for them to avoid it and now I'm giving it to you as a show of faith that you will do this for me."

I couldn't believe it. Josie and Lizzie's Mom had been looking everywhere for a way to save them from the merge and it was really close to them. I didn't know if Isabella was telling the truth but what other choice do we have.

"Okay. Thanks for that information. So I go to this place. Retrieve the sword and book and bring it back to you. Then we can do it."

"Yes. I will explain it in better detail when you return. Now go. I can't wait that much longer."

I nodded and stood up and was walking out but not before turning around.

Isabella was already looking at me walking away.

"See you later, Bella."

I smiled and to my surprised she smiled back and this time it reached her eyes.

"I look forward to it, Penelope."

**Hope POV**

After an amazing morning of sex and then a long day of school and I was making my way to meet Lizzie to officially invite her for dinner. I hadn't really got a chance to earlier when we were 'busy' but now I wanted to ask her. It was going to be great that Lizzie was going to have dinner with both my parents. 

They had got to know each other a bit and both my Mom and Dad loved her just like I do. This would be a chance to get to her better and I could not wait for it.

I walked into the library and didn't see her immediately. Then after a sweep of the room I saw her and the blood in veins began to literally boil as I saw what she was doing. 

Kissing Stefanie Salvatore. 

A murderous rage went through me and then Lizzie pulled back with a surprise look on her face as she was looking at Stefanie and then her face landed on me and she seemed sad.

"Hope. This isn't what it looks like. Please let me explain."

I was already turning around and running out the door as my eyes were turning yellow. 

**Jed POV**

Me and Raf were in the cafeteria as we were eating dinner. We had been spending a lot of time together since our first kiss before Christmas. We hadn't really told that many people except Kaleb and Mg who were of course surprised but really supportive. 

I couldn't believe how lucky I was to find someone like Raf. After Alyssa I never thought I would find anyone else. It was a surprise to me and maybe took me a while to finally come to terms with it but now I couldn't be happier about it. 

We were currently holding hands under the table and sharing secret sly smiles every coupe of minutes. 

"This is great." I said.

"Yes it is. I couldn't be happier." Raf said.

"That makes the two of us."

Someone came over and coughed.

I looked up to see Penelope.

"Sorry to interrupt love wolfs but I need your help."

"What could you possibly need our help with Pen?"

"To kill the Shapeshifter."


	47. "Hey Jade. How's it hanging?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie goes looking for Hope. Josie and Lizzie talk. Hope goes on a run. Jade talks to MG.

**Lizzie POV**

I was currently waiting for Hope in the library. She had anxiously wanted to talk to me and wouldn't say what it was about over text. All I got was to meet her here and she would talk with me. That's what I was doing now but I had gone to look for a book in the mean time.

It wasn't long before I got a tap on my shoulder and I smiled as I turned around thinking it was Hope but was surprised to find Stefanie who was smirking at me like she usually did. 

"What do you want, Stefanie?"

There was a different smile that came over her face as she spoke next.

"Nothing too bad. I just was sitting minding my own business when I saw you over here by your lonesome and thought I should fix that right away. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be left by yourself."

"Well I'm fine. I'm just waiting for my beautiful girlfriend and you might not want to be here when Hope shows up. She might get the wrong idea and trust me, you don't want that that to happen. It won't end up good for you."

I thought Stefanie would get the hint and walk away but she was will still smiling like nothing happened. 

"Oh sweet Lizzie. I am not afraid of Hope. I have heard all the rumours and honestly it doesn't sound like she is all that bad to me. Maybe a little misunderstood but not evil. If you don't mind I will wait with you until she shows up."

"I do mind in fact. Can you please fuck off!"

I was getting mad at this point and the anger that normally I tried to push down was rising up. I reached out my hand hand and began siphoning from Stefanie and my hand lit up red and she seemed surprised. I smiled but then as I let got to cast a spell she leaned in out of nowhere and kissed me. I was surprised as I wasn't expecting something like this. 

I pulled back and was about to go off on her. Then my eyes connected with the only person in the world that I wanted to kiss and a sick feeling went through me that I haven't felt in a good while and my heart dropped. I was looking into the eyes of Hope. 

"Hope. This isn't what it looks like. Please let me explain."

I was about to walk to Hope but she had already turned and headed for the door. I turned to Stefanie and slapped as hard as I could. The smirk that she always seemed to wear was wiped off her face and it felt good as I walked ran away to try and catch up with Hope.

**Hope POV**

My mind was completely blank and I felt so angry as I raced through the school to make it to the outside so I could turn. I was walking quick and didn't really pay attention to anyone walking around me. Most of them knew to get out of my way and those who didn't I threw them against a locker. There was this one boy that was right in my path and I used a spell to throw him against the wall and he slumped to the ground unconscious. 

I finally made it outside and my eyes were bright yellow at this point and my claws were coming out as I felt the all to familiar pain of bones cracking came over me and I let it happen as I started changing. I didn't have time to take my clothes off as they ripped during transition. 

I was fully a wolf in a matter of seconds and didn't look back at the school before taking off into the the town trying to stay away from people and working out a path to the bayou where I could just run and think. 

I needed to think.

**Lizzie POV**

I ran through the halls of the school like a mad person but I didn't care. The only objective I had was to reach Hope so I could explain. The hurt look Hope had on her face was burned into my memory and I couldn't shake from seeing it over and over again.

I was originally heading for Hope's room but then a pull that I couldn't explain was pulling me towards outside so I went in that direction. I tried to avoid students and shouted at them if they got in my way. I came around a corner and saw some of them that was gathering around one who was lying on the floor. I moved past and went outside the front.

It was empty as most of them were inside. 

Hope was gone. 

I collapsed at that point on to my knees. I felt like I couldn't breathe and for the first time in what felt like forever I could feel an episode coming on. I glanced at my bracelet that Hope gave me and it brought me a bit of peace but not enough to stop what was happening. I felt like I couldn't breathe as all the air that I did have was being pulled out of my lungs. I was pretty sure my heart was going to stop.

A wave of energy came out of me and the last thing I remember is falling to the side as everything went black.

I don't know how long I was out when I woke up and could hear two people talking a bit away from me. I didn't immediately open my eyes but just lay there as still as I could be. I didn't really feel like waking back up again. 

"Lizzie will be okay. It just sometimes gets too much for her and she needs an escape. I will look after her and make sure she gets better."

"Okay, Josie but you call me if you need anything. Even if you just need to talk. I will check in on you later. I love you."

There was a silence for a minute but I thought I could hear kissing. Then the door closed softly and I could hear someone walking over to me and sitting down on the bed. A cold cloth was placed on my head and my eyes jerked open. 

Josie was there and smiled a bit at me.

Josie lay down and hugged me. It was nice to get some form of comfort and I held on clinging to my Sister for every bit of it. Josie could always calm me down more than anyone else.

"Lizzie. Your awake. Jade found you lying outside and came to get me. We were lucky we managed to get you here. What happened to you? Did you have an episode? You have been so good but if you need to start taking your medication again we could get you help."

I shook my head and took Josie's hand in mine.

"No. I'm fine. I just had a relapse but I don't think it too major to worry about. I think it might be a one time thing."

Josie looked at me and there was a sort of sadness mixed with worry in her eyes.

"Lizzie. I know you might think it might be one time but we can't just ignore this. After everything that has happened and Dad being killed in front of us we haven't really taken the proper time to deal with that. What exactly set it off?"

I was quiet for about 30 seconds. I suddenly remembered what happened with Hope and it all came crashing down again on me and I started to panic again which caused my breathing to go away and I felt a tightness in my chest that went down to my arms. Josie was rubbing at my arms soothingly.

"Hey, Lizzie. Look at me. Just breathe okay. I am here and I want you to follow my breathing as bet as you can. Okay stay with me. Breathe in and out."

I tried to follow Josie which was hard at first but it got gradually easier and my breathing went back to normal. The pain in my chest near my heart was still there and I don't think it would be going away any time soon."

"Just take you time. When you are ready, you can tell me."

I nodded and tried my best to calm down.

"I got really bad because I was waiting for Hope in the library and Stefanie came up to me. She had been non stop trying to get into my pants since she bloody showed up to this school. Today especially she was more than persistent and just kissed me out of nowhere. Hope walked in and when I went to explain she took off. I thought maybe Hope would wolf out so I went outside. Then when I didn't see her it felt like my world was crashing down. I just want to talk to her so bad."

I was crying now and Josie pulled me into a hug and held me as my body kept shaking as all my emotion came out that I had been holding in. Josie didn't speak but listened intently as I broke down in her arms.

"It's going to be okay, Lizzie. I promise everything will work out for you. Hope probably just needs time to calm down and then she will come find you. I have high hopes for the both of you because wherever I like it or not you and Hope are perfect for each other. I might have been mad at the start but since I have come to terms I am happy for you guys. All relationships have there battles. This is just your's and Hope's. You will both come out on the other side better for it. Just have faith, Lizzie."

"I love you so much Josie. I couldn't have asked for a better Sister. I want you to know I will never take you for granted. I know you have been having a hard time since Dad died and we need to stick together. Now more than ever."

We were both crying now and even though I'm not 100% sure but I think this will benefit us in the end.

**Jade POV**

I was in the canteen when I ran into MG who was hanging out with some vampires. He waved me over and excused himself so he could come talk to me.

"Hey Jade. How's it hanging?"

"Good MG. How are you?"

"Not too bad. I'm just hanging out with some friends that I met. Kaleb is visiting his grandparents who live about an hour from here and he won't be back until next week. Also Jed and Raf have went somewhere with Penelope which they won't tell me anything about."

"Right. We need to hang out more. I feel like I have't seen you in ages."

MG laughed.

"Yeah. I guess we just get busy but we need to make more time for it. I have been talking to Lizzie a lot still and we try to hang out at least once a week. Speaking of her did you see what went down earlier."

"I'm not exactly sure what happened. Me and Josie found Lizzie lying outside but I hadn't heard the full story. Did you see it?"

MG nodded.

"Yeah. I was in the library. This girl kissed Lizzie straight on the lips. I saw Hope come in and then take off. Her eyes were already turning yellow. God help the poor girl. If Hope hasn't already hunted her down, her days are numbered. Someone should really warn her."

"Would you know this girl if you seen her?"

MG looked at a place over my shoulder and his eyes widened. Then he pointed

"That's her over there."

I looked around and saw a girl getting food and putting it on a tray.

"Thanks MG. I'll catch you later."

I sped and grabbed the girl and we ran out of the room and into an empty hall. I stopped and the girl seemed angry and confused at what just happened.

"What the fuck? Why did you hell did you do that for? I was in the middle of getting something to eat."

"Are you the girl that kissed Lizzie Saltzman?"

The girl seemed to catch on and then a smirk came over her face.

"Yeah. Shit does get around this school quick. I mean I did it this morning. Why do you fucking want to know? Want to try a piece of this action?"

"No. I have a girlfriend. Lizzie also has a girlfriend. You might have wanted to think this through before you make a move."

"Oh I know. Hope Mikaelson. I was going to kiss her too. I just got an opportunity with Lizzie in the library and I took my shot. I didn't know Hope was going to come in but it was an added bonus. I don't regret it."

I was going to get fed up and I wanted to smack her so maybe she would see what the hell is going on right now.

"You might not regret it now but you will by the end of the day. If you even make it that long. You have no idea what happens when you fuck with Hope Mikaelson. She is part of a family that don't give up easily and you without knowing have taken advantage of her girlfriend. I don't think you understand the gravity of this situation. Do you?" 

"I have heard the stories about Hope. I'm sure everyone has and especially my family have kept up on the Mikaelson's because they used to know him. Our parents used to enemies and are probably some of the few people who have not been killed once they were at war with them."

"I get all that but Hope is very protective. She is a wolf for starters and they are very compassionate about the one's they love. The last girl who messes with Lizzie got taken out to the woods by Hope and tied to a tree. Her family owns this town and no one is going to stop her. If I were you I would have already got outside the city limits and kept on going."

The girl was looking a bit weary now but still had the smirk on her face but I could see it start to crack as the words were getting through to her. 

"I'm not too scared. It's not like she is going to actually come and get me."

"Are you serious? You kisses Lizzie, her girlfriend who she is in love with. Lizzie didn't want you to kiss her and if Hope is not already on the hunt, she soon will be."

"Okay. I might have not thought this whole thing through. I will go and keep my head down somewhere. Thanks for the heads up."

"Whats your name?"

"Stefanie. Salvatore."

That name struck a cord in my brain. It sounded familiar but I couldn't think where I had seen it. I shook it away because it wasn't important right now."

"I'm Jade."

"Thanks again, Jade. You have been helpful."

Stefanie turned around and began walking at a fast pace and I lost sight of her as she rounded the corner.

**Hope POV**

I had ran in the woods for what felt like hours. I didn't stop even when all my legs began to burn or my heartbeat was slow and I felt like I could collapse. I had stopped because of exhaustion and as I hit the floor I felt myself change. I had no idea where I was at the minute. I remember vaguely running into the bayou but I didn't recognise what kind of area was in.

When I used to run with my Aunt Freelin they would take me a long a path she knew and could follow. I was completely out of my element. After walking around for another hour I could see a couple of things I knew was not far from the treeline that would me into the city. I made my way to it but then I realised that I still had no cloths on.

I was looking around and I found a tarp that was connected to something and put it around my body. It would do until I got back to school for some clothes. 

I was walking back and that's when I was thinking about everything that happened with Lizzie. When I was a wolf I forget about everything and I just be in the moment. I didn't let myself think about anything so I could feel free for a few hours. I knew I wasn't mad at Lizzie but when I saw Stefanie kissing her something inside me just snapped and I kind of lost it. In that moment I wanted to rip Stefanie's head off and put it on display.

I just knew I needed to get out and clear my head. It helped but I knew I was really upset and needed some space. I would deal with it when I was ready. 

It was dark by the time I was walking on to the school grounds. I had thought about to going to my parents but I knew I should maybe sort out my feelings first. I was in view of the school and someone was walking out. It was a dark figure at first but then they came into view and I growled.

It was Stefanie.

"Woah, Hope. Please I didn't mean to hurt Lizzie just by kissing her. I should have asked her permission first and I regret what I did. Don't hurt me."

I hadn't had that information. I know Lizzie wouldn't willingly kiss anyone but hearing it from someone else made me more angrier. The tarp dropped off me as I moved forward with quick pace and Stefanie made a move to run but I was more faster and pulled her back.

I lifted her up off her feet and marched her towards the school and pinned her against the wall.

"You fucking bitch."

Stefanie would live to regret kissing Lizzie.

**Isabella POV**

I was sitting putting my hand on and off the metal bars as it burned when I touched it. I could feel it but it was barely there. I was smiling but not because I was happy. It became a thing I did when I was just sitting there. 

I hit the bar with my head and it didn't hurt. I did it again and again. I could see blood coming down my face and the pain came. I welcomed it with open arms and the smile that came on my face was real. 

I was about to go again when I felt a surge of energy went through me and I felt the wound in my head healed almost immediately and the handcuffs I had one came undone and clattered on the floor.

What the fuck just happened.

"I'm free." I spoke into the empty room.


	48. "What happened?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and MG investigate a scream. Josie comforts Jade. Isabella escapes.

**Lizzie POV**

I woke up and was still in Josie's arms. We must have fallen asleep at some point and after looking outside I realised it was night time already. I at up and was still very groggy from sleeping and I tried to move Josie easily to the side so I didn't wake her. Josie was still fast asleep and only murmured a bit when I was done. 

I got up and walked over to the window and opened it. I needed some air after all that had happened. It was cold as it hit my face and I closed my eyes just letting it wash over me. It was like I was finally waking up as I breathed it in. I was hit with what Josie and I talked about earlier.

The pain in my chest was still there and it was a constant reminder that Hope wasn't with me and I had let that happen. I felt a rage that I couldn't describe when I thought about Stefanie. I just wanted to explain to Hope about what happened exactly but then I thought about what would happen if I found Hope in that situation and I would probably act the same way.

The rage that I would feel would surely overcome me. I have had situations in the past when I got heartbroken and it has impacted me greatly. It has affected me as a person and my future relationships. When I first kissed Hope it opened up a flurry of emotions that I thought were too distant for me. It hit me like a bus in the best possible way and I'm still finding new emotions everyday I am with her.

A smile came on my face as I thought about how I feel about Hope. 

The pain eased in my chest but it never fully disappeared. I wasn't sure if it would ever heal until I was back with Hope and in her arms again. That's when everything would feel right in the world again. 

I waited there for a bit before closing the window gently and grabbing one of my night gowns and heading out into the hall. It was quiet this time of night. I think it was about 4am so even the couple of parties would have died down by now. I sneaked through the halls and didn't run into any people but as I passed around a corridor a shape came at me and without thinking I punched it.

"Ow. Shit, what was that for?"

The shape came into the light and it was MG.

"Sorry MG. I thought you were a monster or something. What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same question. I was up getting a late night snack when I heard screaming. It was so loud I'm surprised no one else has woke up to check. I thought it was coming from outside and I was on my way to check. Want to come with me?"

I nodded and we began walking.

We were quiet for a moment but then MG looked at me again and started talking.

"This might not be the right time to bring this up but I know what happened with you and Hope. I know the last time we talked you said you were fine but I can't imagine what you are going through right now. You don't have to talk right now but just know that I'm here if you need me. I have your back no matter what."

I smiled and I felt a bit better than I had in the last few days. MG was one of the best people I knew and her never pushed if you didn't want to open up. He became a shoulder to lean on and I have been trying to learn how to be the same for him. I might have a long way to go but I'm getting there. 

"Thanks, MG. You are a really great friend. I swear I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you in my life. I owe you a great deal."

MG smiled and we fell into a comfortable silence as we made it to the outside of the school. When we got just outside the front door nothing seemed off at first. The night was still and very quiet. You could hear the occasional owl hooting the distance and the rustling of the trees. There wasn't anything that seemed out of place. 

My heart nearly stopped when I saw the scene. There was blood and a lot of it. It was all over the side of the school and dripping onto the ground beneath it. It was also in the grass which led to an even bigger pool of it. I saw someone lying a few feet and I ran as fast as I could and it was a girl. I turned her over and I had to hold my mouth as I realised who it was.

It was Stefanie. 

MG was beside me but the blood was obviously affecting him. He tried to pull me back but I stayed and he stood back a few paces. 

"Lizzie. We need to get somebody. Whatever attacked her could still be out here."

I looked around but there was no one else here. I checked her pulse and even though it was slow and you could barely feel it. Stefanie is alive.

"She is alive. I feel a pulse. MG go and get someone and I will get her to the infirmary."

"Who can I get?"

"Go to the Mikaelson compound. Hope's aunt Freya is really good at fixing someone up and her wife is a nurse. Hurry now. We might not have much time."

MG too off and I tried with great effort to lift Stefanie. It was only then that I really took in her injuries. There was a deep gash on her cheek that was bleeding a lot. A couple of scratch's were on her neck and below it as something ripped through her t-shirt and the skin was exposed. I checked around her body and there was another injury in her stomach which I think most of the blood on the ground had come from.

I finally managed to lift her and started hurrying to the front door. I wanted the door to open and was going to have to touch the side of the school when I realised my hands were already glowing red as I siphoned from Stefanie. It didn't even occur to me that I could do that. I didn't know what supernatural background she was in. I know her parents were both vampires at one point but they were human when they had her. 

The door flew open and I was about to head in when I heard a howl off in the distance which made all the hairs on my body stand up at once. I turned around but I couldn't see anyone.

Stefanie murmured something and I craned my head down so I could hear her when she repeated it. 

"Hope...."

"What? What about Hope?"

I tried to get something from her but she seemed to be out of it again. I got her to the infirmary and put her down on a bed. There was only another person in it but they were asleep. I think it was Sebastian from one of my classes. He was feeling a bit sick at the moment. I lay her down and got a note to send to Josie.

**Josie. I'm in the infirmary with Stefanie. Long story. Can you come and bring Jade with you. If I remember she has some skills in the hospital.**

I put a spell on it and lit it on fire to send to Josie.

I sat there with my hand in Stefanie's as I waited for someone to come and help. The nurse that usually worker here was away for the weekend and I just hope MG was able to get someone that knew what to do. Even as I sat worrying another dreadful thought crept deep into my stomach. Stefanie had said Hope's name and I can't help but wonder what the hell happened. 

Hope couldn't have done this. Could she?

Where the hell was Hope right now?

**Josie POV**

I woke up as I heard something burning and looked on the nightstand to see a note that had appeared there. I picked it up and read it.

I read it twice to make sure I was reading it correctly and then sprang into action. I got on my top and trousers and threw on a light jacket and hurried out and ran to Jade's room. It wasn't too far and wasn't long before I was banging on her door.

I heard movement and Jade opened the door with a look of surprise on her face. It looked like she was still half asleep.

"Oh. Hey Josie. Why are here so late? Is this some sort of booty call or something because a bit of warning would have been nice. I know you might want a bit of surprise in our relationship which I am also totally down for. I mean....."

"Jade. I wish more than anything that this was a booty call but we have a problem right now. Could you get ready because we need you in the infirmary right now to help someone."

Jade looked shocked but then sped to get changed and came out closing the door behind her. I lifted out my arm and Jade immediately understood and swept me with her as she used her vampire speed to take us there. 

When we arrived at the door I saw Lizzie at one of the beds with Stefanie in it. She was already looking pale and there was blood covering the bed. I ran over and turned to find Jade still at the door. She was also looking very pale but her eyes were bright red.

"I'm sorry Josie. I can't be here with all this blood. Lizzie listen to me. You need to get something that you can tie around her and stop the bleeding from her stomach. A belt or something until it can be healed. I would also recommend giving her some vampire blood. I knows there is rules against it here but we are in dire circumstances."

Without warning Jade grabbed a vile that was sitting on top of a cabinet and took out a knife and cut her arm open. I gasped but Jade just tried to get some in and handed it to me.

"Jade. Are you okay?"

Jade looked far away as if she were remembering something.

"I'll be fine. All that matter is Stefanie is going to be okay. I need to get out of here before I lose control. I will find you later, okay." 

Jade sped off and it was just me and Lizzie left.

I quickly sat the vile on the table next to Stefanie and took of my belt and tied it around the would and tightened it. I then titled her head up and poured the blood down her throat.

"What the hell happened? Who did this to her?"

Lizzie's hands were trembling as she put a hot towel to Stefanie's forehead.

"I'm not sure. I was out for a bit of a walk when I ran into MG and he said he could hear screaming coming from outside. We went to check and it was like a murder scene and Stefanie was just lying there. There was blood, so much blood. I mean I haven't seen anything since that girl, I just can't unsee it."

Lizzie was crying and shaking and I pulled her in close and held on to her as she shook uncontrollably in my arms. It subsided a bit and then the doors burst open and Freya came in followed by Hayley. Freya came over and started checking on her.

"Very smart with the belt. It probably save her life. What the hell happened? Who attacked her?"

Lizzie was shaking her head so I answered for her.

"Lizzie and MG found her. They didn't see who done it. She brought her here and my girlfriend told us to tie something on the wound. We give her some vampire blood in hopes that would keep her alive."

Hayley looked alarmed at that.

"Klaus won't like to here that. There is rule that is forbidden. I'm not sure if we will take kindly to it. If you have everything here under control I'm going to lock down the school with the shield. It's best that we make sure this monster has gone. I've already got Kol and Davina checking the students to make sure everyone is accounted for. Where is Hope?"

Lizzie finally spoke.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in a bit."

Hayley nodded and seemed a bit worried. Then she turned around and headed out. 

Freya looked at us.

"You two should head out. I'm going to have to work my magic. Usually my wife would be here to help with healing but she is not feeling well at the moment. I need some time and it will take a lot of focus.

I nodded and held Lizzie as we made our way out of the room.

**Isabella POV**

I opened the door a bit unsure. I could feel that I was free. The burst of energy that came through here has completely destroyed what spell was here. I had tried to remove my bracelet that stopped me from using my Shapeshifter abilities but it wouldn't come off. I could feel the magic on it and it was strong.

I walked out of the cell and up the stairs into the main room. It was quiet and I could see the night sky. I inhaled the cool air and it was amazing after being trapped in a dungeon for what felt like an eternity. I was thankful to finally be out. I moved for the door and then it opened. It was a girl with brown hair and and the minute she saw me a dark look crossed over her face.

"You are meant to be locked up."

I smiled.

"What can I say. I have done my time and I need to stretch my legs. See what New Orleans has to to offer. Can you move aside."

"Not a chance. If you want out you will have to go through me and it won't be easy."

I began laughing and the girl gave me a weird look. It was only then that I recognised her from that time she brought me food to eat. I thought she looked quite hot actually. Even hotter than Jess did. I remember someone calling for her that day. Daphne or something like that. Davina. That was it.

The girl made to cast a spell but I was quick on my feet and repelled it with one of my own before swinging and connecting her on the face.

"After I take you out, just remember I gave you a chance to walk away."

The girl made to stand but I cast a spell to keep her in place. My magic was stronger than ever. I walked slowly and relished in the pain I was about to cause. The girl manged to move a hand to my face when I got nearer with fire which burned my face. I savoured the pain and smiled down at the girl who was still struggling to to move the rest of her body.

"Naughty girl. You will regret that."

I took out a knife I had been hiding and held it to her throat. That is when real fear came and I thought I would feel some kind of happiness like I usually did but not this time. It was as if something had changed. It was almost like the hunt of life was gone. This person was not part of the Gemini coven but just a witch who thought I was evil.

I mean I am but to just prove her right and kill her now. I smile again and lift the knife. There is a look of fear mixed with just loss of hope. I open my hand and the knife falls hitting the ground. I reach down and give the girl a kiss on the cheek. 

"Better luck next time."

I go out and release the spell. I hear the girl move and a whish in the air. I turn around quick and catch the knife with both hands on the blade. There is blood running out and I throw my head back and laugh. I am quick and throw it back making sure it nicks her ear before sailing behind her and landing in the wall. The girl seems shocked and doesn't speak.

I take a graceful bow and turn around and walk away. 

"Keep the knife. I don't need it."

**Jade POV**

I can still taste the blood in the air as I make my way to my room. When I was away with my Dad's I worked on getting better. I know I have always have a more vicious taste for blood than most vampires. I thought I was a defect for a lot of years. It wasn't until I thought the Shapeshifter and the side of me that I wanted to keep secret for so long came out. MG had seen me after and told me that he felt it to.

The irresistible urge that came with even smelling blood. It was alright as long as it wasn't pouring out of someone. I used to have to leave class when someone got a paper cut when I was young. When I became a vampire it turned my fear of it into a undesirable need to drink it. I know all vampires have to do it but I want it most of the time and have to hold back from giving in.

It helped reading Stephen Salvatore's journal because it meant that vampires as great as him felt it too and were able to live as a normal life you could live when you were immortal. I knew I probably would always have this but that didn't meant that I was going to let it run my life. I was back in my room now doing the breathing exercises I was taught to help me calm down. 

I just couldn't bring myself to do it this time. I was panicking even more when I heard a hesitant knock at the door. 

"Go away, I can't talk right now."

There was another knock followed by a small voice.

"Jade, babe. It's me Josie. I just wanted to check on you. Can I please come in?"

I was thinking of just ignoring her and not answering but I could never say no to Josie. I got up and looked in the mirror. My eyes were still red with black lines sticking out around my eyes. I opened the door a bit with my face looking down. I didn't look at Josie but I could feel her eyes directly on me as I moved aside and let her in.

I walked over and sat down again still looking at the floor. I heard Josie's footsteps as she made her way over to me. I don't know what I was waiting for but Josie put a hand to my chin and made me look up at her. There was no look of surprise or horror on her face. Only a gentle smile. 

Josie leaned in and kissed both of my cheeks with the the tenderness that made me tear up. Then she moved to my lips and I savoured the touch that Josie had which brought me back down to reality in a way that nothing has done before. She pushed me back onto the bed and came down to rest beside me.

"You are so beautiful Jade."

The tears fell a lot this time and I held Josie close because I think I finally found the one. Josie was so polite and never judged anyone for what they did. We would have to talk about this but I couldn't think of anyone I wanted to do this more with. 

**Lizzie POV**

After pacing back and fourth in my room I decided to go back to the infirmiary. Kol had come by and told me that she was stable at the minute. The school was put in lockdown. I asked where Hope was but apparently no one knew. Klaus was out looking for her as we spoke and Hayley had went out to join him.

I was worried sick and had to stop in at one of the toilets to throw up. The pain near my heart was as strong as ever. What Stefanie has said still stuck in my head. She had said Hope's name but what did she mean.

I had full hope in Hope that she didn't do anything. I would stick by her for the rest of my life. No one could tell me anything different.

I made it to the infiramiary and Klaus and Haley were surprisingly there. They were in deep conversation and Klaus was rubbing her back and kissed her temple. I didn't really want to interrupt but almost as if they heard me coming, they both turned around.

"Sorry to interrupt. I can come back if you want."

Klaus stood up.

"No Lizzie, come in please. We were just talking about Hope actually."

"Okay. Did you find Hope?"

Hayley turned around. It looked like she had been crying.

"No. We searched everywhere. We have the wolves in the bayou doing a full check again but we would have picked up a trace of her. It's like she doesn't want to be found."

"It doesn't even seem like Hope. If she were mad she always comes to talk to us. Or at least one of her aunts and uncles. None of them have seen her in a couple of days. When was the last time you seen her, Lizzie."

"Well um. Maybe a couple of days too. We haven't really talked since she saw me doing something and took off without me having a chance to explain."

Hayley looked concerned while a flash of anger went through Klaus' face. I knew I had to tell them what happened.

I took a deep breath and explained what went down with Stefanie and Hope and added in that Stefanie said Hope's name before returning to the state she was in.

"You think Hope might have had something to do with Stefanie here being injured?" Hayley said.

"Of course not. I know Hope and she would never do something like this. I know the real Hope and she is kind and caring and protective of those who are lucky to be loved by her. There is not a bone in my body that think Hope done this. There has got to be a better explanation to what happened here tonight. To be perfectly blunt and I love your daughter and I certainly think more of her than some crazy wolf that attacks people like this."

Despite the situation Klaus and Hayley both looked at each other and smiled before looking at me again looking actually kind of proud if I wasn't mistaken. 

"Well then now that that's sorted I need to know what really went down. I have this flower I picked from my garden and it makes someone wake up if they are in a deep sleep. Hopefully it works. We need to try something."

Klaus went over and waved it over her nose for a few seconds and nothing happened at first. We were all quiet then a screamed pierced the air which was Stefanie when she woke up. We all gathered around.

"Where is Hope?"

I immediately had to ask because I was worried that something bad happened to here.

Stefanie was looking around frantically and then locked in on me. Her eyes were darting everywhere and she looked really scared.

"Why I am here? What the hell happened to Hope? She was with me when it happened."

Hayley got closer.

"What happened?"

"We were attacked."


	49. "We do it old school."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella meets someone new and talks to Penelope. Jed and Raf run into some unexpected trouble.

**Lizzie POV**

I just barely took in the words that Stefanie said. Klaus and Hayley were now trying to get more information out of her but I couldn't really hear anything but some ringing in my ears. My mind was just going to the worse possible ways. I couldn't stop it from playing images of Hope injured somewhere and no one coming from her. 

I know without a doubt that Hope is a bad ass and can handle anything that comes her way. She is an incredible fighter and could take anyone down. I had a feeling that anyone with half a brain would take on Hope. She would crush them in an instant. 

My biggest concern was why no one could find her or has heard from Hope since then. I know we were in a bit of situation right now but I thought she would come to me. I wanted to tear apart this whole town until I could hold her in my arms again. Just to be able to tell her I love her and that she is the only person I want to be with. 

I was staring at the wall and didn't even register that Hayley was by my side and looking into my eyes with some concern. I reached my hand up to my face and it was wet. I didn't even realise I was crying which was weird. I lifted my hand and wiped my eyes while glancing away. Klaus was still talking to Stefanie. There was a gentleness eyes that I'm sure not many people get to see. I could still see that he was nervous because his hands weren't staying still and his posture gave it away.

I went back over with Hayley and we waited until Stefanie had calmed down enough to speak. 

"Can you please tell us exactly what happened with you and Hope?" Hayley asked in a quiet voice as not to startle her. 

"It all started when Hope approached me. She was furious."

I braced myself for hearing it.

**Isabella POV**

I had been walking about for quite some time when I arrived at this bar. It was very quiet with a couple of people in it. I don't know what it was about this place but I was drawn to it the minute I saw it. It was off the street down this alley so I guess you couldn't really find it if you didn't know it was there.

I passed over the threshold and a certain calm went through me and calmed me down in a way that I haven't been in a long time which surprised me. The bar was very quaint and nicely painted with a smell immediately of some strong alcohol. It looked like it hadn't been changed since the 1800's. I liked the look of it.

I approached the bar where a barmaid was tending to the bar and cleaning glasses. She looked up and gave me a smile before going back to what she was doing. I sat down and looked in the mirror that was hanging on the opposite wall. The person that was looking back was someone I didn't really recognise anymore. My eyes were very dark and my hair wasn't combed so it was wavy. I mean I was locked up for a few months so overall not too bad.

I smiled but it didn't really reach my eyes. 

The barmaid approached me and it got my attention.

"Hello there. I am surprised that you came in here. Most people are at the new bar that accepts supernaturals. We don't get many of you nowadays."

"Many of me? I don't know what you mean. What person do you think I am?"

I cocked my head to the side.

"I'm not sure from what faction but you are definitely a supernatural. I kind of know what to look out for and from the moment you walked in here I just knew."

"So you were checking me out since I walked in. Good to know. You have a good eye by the way. Not many people know sometimes. That's how they get themselves into trouble. What were the signs that gave me away."

The girl grabbed two shot glasses and filled them before offering me one. I accepted and drank it in one quick swoop. She poured another one while thinking about her answer.

"Well maybe it is the certain aura you have around yourself. Or is that just confidence? Anyway the supernatural detector we have gave you away for sure."

The girl laughed and to my surprise I did too. It was a laugh that once started took a bit to finish. I thought maybe the girl would run off by that point but she kept laughing with me. I lifted my shot glass and hit it against hers before downing it again. 

"So am I going to have to beg or are you going to tell me what exactly you are?"

I made sure to look her up and down before answering.

"Let me think. I mean I like a girl who begs. I guess I will let it slide. I'm a witch. I was apart of a coven but now I'm freelance."

The girl chuckled. 

"My name is Christina by the way. Care to tell me yours?"

"Isabella. There is not a lot of people who know it so count yourself lucky."

"I will indeed. It was nice to meet you Isabella. Maybe we could meet after my shift ends tonight."

I smiled and nodded while licking my lips.

The detector went off again and I turned around to see someone glaring at me.

"Hello Penelope. Nice of you to track me down. Come and have a drink."

Penelope seemed pissed and came over to me quick.

"What type of game are you playing, Isabella?"

I smirked while answering.

"I was just getting a drink. I feel quite parched after being locked up. I thought you could use one too as you just came back from a long trip. Are you sure you don't want one?"

I offered but she didn't take it. I just shrugged and downed it myself. I could feel myself getting a bit lighter the more I drank and it was a pleasant escape from the usual feeling I had. 

"I'm fine. I just got back from your town. We got the sword and the book and when I came to find you I found the cell empty. Davina said you took off after attacking her."

I laughed at that before taking another shot.

"Oh please. I hardly touched her. She is the one who threw a knife at me. I mean I surprised myself by not killing her. Don't see what she is complaining about honestly."

Penelope seemed to soften at that and then took the backpack of her back and open it. I didn't know what she was doing but it kind of surprised me when she took the sword out and set it down on the bar. Christina who had been watching the interaction with interest seemed shocked by that. 

"Damn Penelope. You could at least buy me dinner first. Always so quick with it aren't you. Not that I'm complaining."

"Enough with the flirting. You told me you wanted to die and I have been kind enough to go and get the items that you needed. Now is it still something you want or have you changed your mind?"

I got up and was about to answer when I saw something flash at the corner of my eye. I looked quick and saw Christina with a crossbow in her hands. I might have been imagining it but there was also a glint of green in her eyes. I only had a second to act before she let it loose and it was going for Penelope.

I pushed her out of the way and got the arrow midair which surprised Christina. I was so mad all of a sudden when the bar door opened. A bunch of people came in carrying weapons and looked very menacing. Christina clicked a button on the wall and the doors around the placed closed. The people in the bar had got up to join them. What the fuck was happening?

**Penelope POV**

Something was happening and I didn't even know what was going on. I had came to kill Isabella and now we were being surrounded by people. It took me a bit to realise that they might not be people since they all had green eyes which was a bit strange. 

I lifted my hand to cast a protection spell but to my surprise it didn't work. 

"Magic doesn't work here."

To my surprise it was Isabella who said it.

"What the fuck are we going to do then?"

Isabella had this look in her eyes that I couldn't quite place. A mixture of playfulness but also calm that I had never seen before. I guess right now she was in her element. This is where she excels. 

Isabella took another shot and then turned to me.

"We do it old school."

**Raf POV**

I was walking to meet Jed who was in bar where we usually met. It was a bar for supernaturals so we didn't have to be worried about anyone seeing who we are which is nice. It used to be only school where we could do that. It's great to have somewhere off campus to chill out on the weekends and some nights we just wanted to blow off some steam. 

I was having so much fun with Jed over the past couple of weeks ever since we got together. It had been an amazing experience and one I was looking forward to exploring more. We had only gotten back from going to Spain with Penelope. Retrieving that sword and book had been an experience in which I had never seen until now. It had been a crazy couple of days but it had been worth it.

We had crashed when we got back and now decided to celebrate by going out and having some drinks. I turned a corner and saw it in front of me. bienvenue surnaturels lit up and I smiled at before walking into the door. There was a new band on tonight that hadn't played before and seemed like quite chill music. I ordered a beer at the bar and then looked around for Jed.

It didn't take me long before I saw Jed and he smiled and waved when he saw me. I walked over and he got up and kissed me on the cheek and then we sat down. 

"Hey Raf. Took you long enough."

"Very funny. I was just walking here. Not my fault I wanted to enjoy the stroll after the weekend we've had. I wanted some peace and quiet."

Jed just smiled and laughed. He lifted his beer and clinked it against mine.

We were laughing and talking about something when the music abruptly everyone seemed to be wondering why it happened. The door burst open and then it fell of it's hinges. Everyone was standing up and then these people walked in. They seemed normal at first and maybe they were just a gang but then I noticed something that didn't seem right.

There eyes were glowing a green colour which was unnatural as if it was a wolf they would be glowing yellow. I held on to Jed's hand who was looking at me a little worriedly. It was still quiet and then one of the people that was drinking approached them with a pointing finger. 

"Hey. Who the hell do you think you are interrupting our partying...."

The guy didn't get to finish his sentence as the a girl stepped forward with glowing green eyes that were bright as hell and dragged her hand against his throat. It was only then that I realised she had claws. The man turned around and blood was pouring out of his neck. He fell and the whole place exploded into action as a fight broke out.

The band got up and there eyes were glowing green as well which I hadn't noticed when I first walked in. There was a good bunch of people now as both sides clashed against each other. 

They were killing as many as they could and only a couple of theirs fell. They seemed to be really strong. 

Me and Jed went into the fray and tried to keep alive as we wolfed out and battled for our lives. we needed to get the fuck out of here.

We needed to survive.


	50. "The Firstborn."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella and Penelope fight some people. Raf and Jed try to deal with a battle. Klaus tells a story.

**Stefanie POV**

Lizzie, Hayley and Klaus were all looking at me in anticipation of the story that I was going to tell them. To be perfectly honest I was still very out of it and I could just barely remember what happened with me and Hope. It was still a bit hazy but I hope that it will shed some light on where Hope might be. 

I breathed a deep breath in and then recounted my memories from the night.

** The night Hope had a confrontation with Stefanie. **

I had walked out of the school after Jade had told me that Hope wasn't one to let stuff go. It's not like I planned to run away but I had a bed at the bar I worked at so it was my attention to stay there for a bit until things calmed down. 

I was just out the door when I saw a shadow coming towards me. I was very unlucky as it was Hope who looked surprised to see me at first but then it turned to anger and I began stepping back.

"Woah, Hope. Please I didn't mean to hurt Lizzie just by kissing her. I should have asked her permission first and I regret what I did. Don't hurt me."

It seemed to make Hope more furious and she marched forward. I turned to run but Hope was too quick and caught me by the throat and I soon felt my back up against a wall. 

Hope's eyes were burning bright yellow and her teeth were getting sharper. I could feel her nails sharpening on my neck.

"You fucking bitch."

"Hope. Please don't hurt me. I know I fucked up with Lizzie. There is nothing I can do to make you forgive me but I am so sorry. I came here and thought I could get a fresh start from my old life. I was always confident. You could say I get it from my father. I also get his impulsiveness which is why I messed with the two of you. I didn't think until it was too late. You two are the perfect couple and I only had to be here for a day just to know what Lizzie means to you. I was jealous and that made me act without considering how it would affect the two of you."

Hope's eyes were diming a bit and I could tell her nails had stopped growing and we retreating back in. 

"I messed up and made one of the biggest mistakes I could make. All the I'm asking for. Begging for is for you to give me a chance to correct my mistake. To grow as a person and try my best to do better. I'm begging you Hope. I will do anything you ask from me."

Something shifted in Hope's eyes and she looked down and its the first time that I noticed that she had a green wolf hanging around her neck .She released her grip which made me fall and then I stumbled a bit before regaining my composure.

"We our not our parents and I don't want to be the one my Dad once was. He has made his life better and has taught me to be the better person. I am thankful and even though it can be a daily struggle I am trying. I will never stop trying and it's people in my life like my beautiful Lizzie that remind me of that. I do this for them and I wouldn't be great if I didn't give you a second chance to make it right. You need to apologise to Lizzie. Tell her that you regret it deeply and it will never happen again. That is all that I ask."

"Thank you, Hope. I will find her tomorrow and make things right. You have my word."

Hope nodded and walked away a bit before turning around.

"Stefanie. You need to try and be the good person. I will let you know right now if anything like this happens again I will not be so civil. I have places where I can put you so that you never see the light of day again. A life locked away will be your punishment if you so much as look the wrong way at a person in this school again. Do I make myself clear?"

I gulped before nodding.

Hope smirked and turned and picked up the sheet that was covering her. Something flicked in the corner of my eye and looked to see a a wolf. It was huge and it was looking at Hope. It's eyes were glowing green which I thought was strange. I was about to ask Hope when it pounched. I didn't think I pushed Hope and its teeth dug into my cheek. I let out a shriek as we collapsed to the ground.

Hope spun around and changed on the spot. She tackled the wolf of me and they clashed on the ground tearing their claws at each other. There was blood already coming from their wounds. I tried to stand and one of the wolfs hit the other back down and came at me and stuck their claws into my stomach. I fell and was on my side.

The wolf that attacked me had the green eyes. The one on the floor got up and was running at the other one but they were caught in mid air. A knife was pulled out and stuck into them. Blood was pouring out as they changed and a squeal came out of me as Hope was now in the clutches of the other's claws. They let glow and she hit the ground with the knife still sticking out of her.

I tried to crawl to her but then the wolf stood up on it's hind legs and walked away while dragging Hope who was motionless as she was dragged through the grass and then out of site. I tried to get up but finally lost all the adrenaline I had and everything went black.

**Lizzie POV**

I had been crying through the whole story. Not just at the part where Hope didn't want to be an evil person and hadn't hurt Stefanie but then because a wolf attacked them and stabbed Hope. My sweet Hope who was the most courageous person I had ever met. Just the thought of what happened made me want to die myself. I wanted to be with Hope more than ever.

My knees gave out and I fell to the ground at some point and Hayley had came over and held on to my hand as the story ended. My crying had stopped and I couldn't move. My heart felt like it had broken into a million tiny pieces and it would stay like that forever. I don't know how it could be put back together. Hayley's hand came up to my face but I just couldn't bring myself to look at her. 

I couldn't make my body do anything.

Klaus after looking like he was going to be sick came over and kissed Hayley on the forehead before saying something I couldn't hear and then left the room.

**Penelope POV**

Me and Isabella where surrounded by about 7 people now and the girl at the bar was climbing over the bar to join in. I wasn't sure how we were going to get out of this but when I looked at Isabella's face and saw not only the determination but a look of triumphant like she somehow knew we had won this.

I actually smiled myself when Isabella picked up the sword and lifted it in the air while twirling it in her hand. She also lifted her other arm with her hand while moving it toward her almost like she was asking for them to come at her.

"Who's up first?"

The words kicked the whole room into motion as two of them came at Isabella who sprang into motion and stabbed one in the chest before pulling it out and simultaneously kicking a girl in the gut before lifting and slamming them on the bar. They got a hit with an elbow which drew blood. Isabella just smiled and brought the sword down through her heart. 

I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see a man smiling at me and another one behind who was also approaching. I looked around and saw a glass which I quickly grabbed and hit it across his face. He seemed stunned but quickly got back and hit me in the stomach. It hurt like hell and winded me while the other guy came up and held me down while I was continuing to be hit relentlessly.

Isabella who took out another guy by taking his head clean off saw me and our eyes locked. There was something in them. A mix of worry and maybe regret. Her hand came up and the next thing I knew the sword was gliding through the air and I only had a split second to lift my own and grab it. I used the hilt of it to knock the guy in the face who was holding me. I headbutted the other one and stabbed him in the gut before he could compose himself. He got pissed and lashed out with his claws which cut right down the whole side of my cheek. It stung but my adrenaline was too high to even take that much notice.

The other one came but I tried to push him but it didn't seem to do much but piss them off. I was throw over the bar and felt something rip at my stomach. It hurt but I got up just in time to see one of them launch themselves at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but it didn't come. Isabella must have tackled him mid flight and was now down in the ground. She slit his throat open and got up. She then got up covered in blood but still determined.

The girl at the bar realised who they were fighting and shouted orders to the remaining ones and they took something out of their pocket and threw it down. It started a fire and Isabella was about to run for them when she looked at me. She was staring at me in shock and horror and it's then that I looked down and saw blood coming out of my stomach. All the energy I had drained out of me and I fell down. I could feel myself dying and I wasn't ready.

**Isabella POV**

When I saw Penelope a sadness and sudden need to protect someone that wasn't myself. Something that I thought I would never experience again came through me. I was immediately pulled into action and everything seemed like it was in slow motion as I through the sword and heard it hit my target as I jumped over the bar and came down to meet Penelope. A hand went to her face almost without me even thinking of doing it.

I ripped off part of my shirt and began tying it around her wound. I lifted her and turned to fight my way out when I was met with an empty room. The fire had reached the bar so I looked for another way out. I aimed my hand at a wall and it exploded. I took off and into the night. We had to get somewhere safe. 

**Jed POV**

I hadn't expected when I went out tonight that I would now be in the middle of a bloodbath. I have seen some crazy things in the past couple of weeks but this is crazy. A couple of people had managed to get out and the one's that weren't lucky were just barely holding them back or being killed on the spot. 

I was trying to get Raf but he was on the other side. My wolf was itching to get out so I let it and ripped the nearest person that was trying to kill the bartender. I hit another down and was getting towards him when I was hit by something from behind. I turned around and was met with a wolf but it was different to any I had seen. It had longer claws and the green eyes that all of them had. 

It came for me and we clashed tearing at each other. I was managing to stop it going for the killing blow but after a while I got tired. It must have infinite strength as it wasn't stopping or slowing down from when it began. I finally collapsed and the wolf was standing over me. I looked over and one had Raf by the neck too. It was over. I changed back to my human form.

I never left my eyes as the wolf lifted up its paw rearing for the killing blow. 

It never came.

I looked up to see the wolf fall and Klaus Mikaelson holding its heart.

"Sorry for not showing up on time. It's seemed like I missed quite the party."

He was smiling. It was the same one Hope had when she was ready for battle. There was no doubt that in my mind that these wolfs were fucked.

One ran at him and he tore it's heart out too and tossed it to the side. Two came at him but he caught one while taking a kick at the other. He bit into its neck and spat it at the other one before speeding and snapping it's neck. He picked it up and threw it as it barrelled into a group of them. They tried to get away but he tore through all of them. One was decapitated and his head was used as a weapon on another one. Raf came over after being freed to help me up with a tablecloth he found. MG and Kaleb came in and cornered one who was trying to leave.

Klaus walked towards her.

"Tell me wolf, is who I think is behind this true? The wolf I thought was truly dead?

I thought the wolf would cower in fear or try to run but to my surprise she smiled.

"The famous Klaus Mikaelson. I have to say you didn't disappoint. You have no idea what is coming to this precious town of yours. It will all be ours by dawn. We will run this place with the blood of all the people you hold dear. Your daughter will be first. Tonight was only a sliver of what we have to offer. You are all already dead."

Klaus was pissed at the mention of Hope's name. He moved forward but the girl lifted the knife up to her throat and slid it across as blood came pouring out. She smiled as she fell on her knees and the over where she lay dead.

Klaus looked around the room looking worried.

"Come on boys. We have to get back to the school. It isn't safe to be out on the streets right now."

**MG POV**

We had arrived back at the school and went straight to the medical wing. Klaus went to talk to Hayley and then took out his phone before dialling a number.

"Hello. Freya. Sorry if I woke you but I need you to make double sure that the shield around the school is working. I will tell you later but it is the top priority now. Get Kol and Davina to help you. I know Keeling is still unwell."

I saw Lizzie who was sitting on one of the beds. Josie was by her side but Lizzie was staring ahead and seemed to be out of it. I wonder what the hell happened. Jade was over checking Stefanie's bandages. She was awake but looked very tired. I wasn't surprised after the way we found her.

"Klaus, honey. What the hell is going on?"

Klaus looked more worried than I had ever seen him.

"It's as I feared. The green eyes on the werewolf's. I had to make sure I was right but considering I just fought a bunch of them its true. He has come back. I should have felt it when Keelin and the few of the wolfs in the bayou were getting sick. It didn't even cross my mind. I wasn't really thinking."

Klaus was walking up back and fourth across the room. Hayley went up and put both hands on his cheeks to shake him out of it. He looked at her and calmed down a bit.

"Who is back? What are you talking about?"

"The Firstborn."

Everyone looked confused so Klaus went on.

"You remember when we were created to stop the werewolf's because they killed my brother Henrik. Well just like there had to be the world's first vampire. There was a firstborn werewolf that was about long before us. There is a myth about him still being alive but I never believed it. It wasn't until tonight when I seen the green eyes. He gives extra power to his disciples. It can make them stronger but changes there eyes green. I don't know why he has come here now but he intends to kill us all."

No one really knew what to say.

"We need to stop them. They have already been two attacks tonight. They are not normal werewolf's. There scratch as well as there bite is enough to turn someone into one of them. There is plenty of them which mean we could be outnumbered. There is venom in there bites which means they can kill you easily. We need to come up with some kind of strategy and quick. We might not have enough time."

"Wait does that mean? Am I going to turn into one?"

Stefanie who had been lying down sat up and looked panicked.

"Were you giving vampire blood." Klaus asked with such a softness I wasn't aware he had.

Stefanie nodded.

"I don't think you will. I would say the vampire blood would have fought it and kept it from taking over your system. Only if you have been bitten or scratched and done nothing about it would you turn. You will be fine."

Stefanie nodded and went back to her lying position. 

Hayley was about to speak when a chorus of wolfs were howling in the distance and everyone looked out the window except for Lizzie who remained still as ever. 

Whatever was going to go down it seemed like it had already begun. 


	51. "That is certainly strange."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope tries to heal herself. Isabella and Penelope find somewhere safe. Jade makes a discovery.

**Hope POV**

I blink in and out of consciousness. I feel like I'm awake one minute and the next I fall into a blinding light that threatens to overtake me and swallow me whole. I don't know if I'm still in my body or just watching from the outside. It feels like when I'm in wolf form and I have glided upwards and now just watching from a distance. 

I go into a sleep again and I'm not sure how much time has passed before waking again. It's night as there is no light I can see coming from an open door not that far from where I'm sitting up against a wall. I closed my eyes as it was hard to keep them open for long periods of time. I tried my best to open them again and saw that I was in what looked like a wooden shack. I had no idea on what part of the forest I was. 

I tried to move and an immense pain shot through my whole body which had me screaming out in agony. I closed a hand over my mouth to keep myself from doing it as I didn't know if there was anyone around. That's when I looked down and was totally shocked to find a silver sword sticking out of my stomach. Vivid memories came back to me of the altercation with Stefanie and then something attacked us. We fought and I was dragged away.

I wonder if Stefanie is okay?

There was a pool of blood around me and it looked like it led from the entry to this place. Whoever took me must have put me here for a reason. I am very surprised I'm not dead which is most likely to do with the vampire blood in my system. It was working for now but for how long. I needed to get out of here and try and find some help. 

I tried to stand but it was as if I didn't have the energy because after holding on to a broken sink beside me I just couldn't do it. I looked down again and my eye caught the green wolf that hung around my neck. I grabbed it in my hand and a new determination came over me in waves that I have never felt before. 

I see a mirror of to my side and look in it. I barely just recognise myself as my hair is plastered to my face from the sweat. I was as white as a sheet from the blood loss. 

"Get up Hope. Get up and get out of here. You will not here tonight. Not in this way. You can't break Lizzie's heart like this. You have to get back to her and your family. They will all need you and you will get out of this."

It takes all of the strength I have left to get myself up to my knees and then in to a standing position. I walked forward and collapse onto my knees again. Blood is still coming out of the wound. I have to fix it. I get up again and walk over to the entry and see a med kit. I thank the person who is looking out for me out there. I grab it and walk out to reach a nearby tree and fall against it.

I know this is going to suck on a major level but I need to do this so I don't die. I need to survive. I open the kit and to my luck it had a disinfectant and some bandages as well as a needle and thread. I am going to have to take out the sword before I begin to fix this injury. I grab the hilt with both hands and pull a but. The pain that I felt was nothing I have ever felt before. It was a stinging searing pain that felt like fire was going through my entire body.

I let out another howl and grab a small branch to bite down on to keep myself from screaming or even break some of my teeth. My grip on the sword was really strong as both of my hands were white as hell. I start pulling again and it is the most intense moment of my life as it is complete agony. I feel like I'm about to be pass out when it's almost done and the sword finally comes free.

I throw it to the side and take the rubbing alcohol out and brace myself as I pour it over the wound and another searing pain shoots through me which threatens to overwhelm me. I take a drink myself before setting it down to take the needle and thread and got to work.

I stuck it through each side which was so painful itself but then it was threading together. The parts where I stuck in the needle where already beginning to turn a shade of purple. I did the last couple then pulled it together at the end. I tied a knot on the end of it and got a pad to stick over it so no dirt could get in. I would have to do my back later since I didn't have the energy to get at it.

When it was done I knew I had to get out of here and back to the school. I tried to stand and it took great difficulty to get into a kneeling position. I let out another frustrated sound of pain as I stood up and leaned on the tree for support. I walked a couple of steps before falling on my knees and then face down in the dirt as I finally passed out from the pain.

**Isabella POV**

I raced through street after street. Alley after alley to try and get to a safe place. I was constantly checking over my shoulder to see if anyone was behind us. I think they might have tracked us for a bit but we maybe lost them a while ago. 

I looked at Penelope who was looking very pale and she was still bleeding a bit through the makeshift bandage I had put on her.

"It's going to be okay, Penelope. I will find some place and I can patch you up properly. Just hang in there and you will make it. I promise you that."

I never let my guard down as I got to this building which looked pretty nice. 

I knocked on the door. After a bit more of waiting there was no answer so I used my magic to open it and when we got inside I took Penelope up the stairs and laid her down in the nearest bed I could find. I then started chanting to put up a barrier spell to try and keep people out. There was already one up so I added to it to keep it from breaking.

Penelope then groaned from where she lay and I went over and knelt beside her. I pushed a few strands of hair out of her face gently so not to startle her. I stood up and was looking out the window to see if anyone was near. There was a few groups of people running around and I swear I could hear a scream in the distance. I guess we were not the only people who were attacked tonight.

I heard a door close downstairs and turned quick but there was already someone at the door but I was quick too already holding a knife out and standing protectively in front of Penelope who still seemed to be out of it. 

It was a guy who was smiling and didn't seem too surprised to see me there. He wasn't looking very scared that I had a knife and I then noticed that he had a bag in his hand which he sat down. He looked somewhat familiar but I couldn't tell where I have seen him from.

"You know it's very rude to break into someone's house. It might only be our holiday home but I want to come here and not deal with this. Now why don't you put the knife down and I will let you leave here with your life."

I would have happily took off right there but Penelope was not in the right state. If it had been a few months ago I would have took off without a second thought and honestly wouldn't have given a fuck. Not now though as I just couldn't leave Penelope here to fend for herself. The guy then looked at Penelope and his face shifted and he went to move over to her.

"What is wrong with her?"

He reached his hand out but I swiped the knife which caused him to jump back and then I threw the knife which grazed his ear. He seemed surprised almost if he wasn't expecting me to that. He was quick as he sped and grabbed the knife. He was standing and ready to attack when someone came into the room.

"Kol. What the hell is going on up here?"

A girl came into a room and I instantly recognised her. It was the girl I almost killed while escaping. Her name was Davina now that I think about it. The guy which now I know is called Kol looked at her which made him distracted for just a split second so I kicked him in the gut and grabbed the knife and held it out protectively.

Davina cast a spell to take it but I blocked it and she looked surprised.

"Nice try little witch. But I have about 3 and a half centuries more on you. I wouldn't try that again if I were you unless you want to lose a hand."

To my surprise it was Kol who spoke next.

"Okay. Can we take a second to come down here. I jumped the gun and maybe thought you were one of them wolves out there that have been attacking people all night. I guess you are not one of them, are you?"

I shook my head while Davina answered.

"She is not. At least one of them wolves but she is still a crazy psycho. That is the girl we have had locked in our basement the last 4 months. I know you didn't really deal with her as you have been helping Klaus with the school but this girl is dangerous. That's Penelope on the bed. She is one of Hope's friends."

"What happened to her?" Kol said.

I didn't lower the knife but answered at best as I could.

"We were at a bar. Then this crowd of people showed up. They fought us and we luckily manged to get out of there but Penelope got injured. I was trying to take her somewhere safe so I could heal her myself. That is all I want to do."

Kol put up his hands in a calming manner.

"Okay. That is what we want too. I have some training and should be able to patch her right up. If you will let me? Davina darling could you go downstairs and grab the med kit that is under the sink. I will stay here and keep everything under control."

"But...."

"Please honey. I will be okay if you will be quick."

Davina still seemed unsure but then gave me one more measured look before turning around and heading out the door and down the stairs. 

We were quite before Kol spoke up.

"So if I have heard correctly you have been alive for over 400 years?"

"Yeah something like that?"

I looked at Penelope again but she was still in the same condition though for some reason her skin seemed to get some of its colour back again which I suppose was a good sign.

"Yeah over a 1000 years is how long I have walked this earth. I probably will walk it for a 1000 more but when you find the one that makes it that much better and you feel like you have been born again. That's what truly makes life worth living. Wouldn't you agree?"

"What do you mean?"

Kol didn't answer but smirked as Davina came back in and handed it to Kol who started to walk over again.

"Do you mind? You can still keep the knife up if that makes you more comfortable."

I nodded and stepped back a bit but not too far. I still the knife up because I didn't want to let my guard down even though it seemed like something inside me was willing myself to trust him.

Kol knelt down and opened the box before taking the bandage of gently.

He gasped.

"That is certainly strange."

"What?"

I walked over and got a glance at what I thought was going to be a wound but to my suprise it was a a clean smooth skin that didn't show any sign of injury. If it wasn't for the faint marks of blood that were still on Penelope's body you would think nothing happened to her.

"What the fuck?" I said.

**Jade POV**

We had stayed in the school because it seemed to be the safest place at the moment. Klaus, Hayley had left to make sure everyone else had got to safety while Freya went back to her wif's side to see if she was better.

I approached Josie who was sitting beside Lizzie while holding her hand. Lizzie still had not moved or even spoke since she had been told about Hope. Freya had told us she might be in shock and told us it could be a while before she recovers. 

"Are you okay, Josie?"

Josie looked at me and gave me a sweet smile. I couldn't tell she had been crying and I understood that this must be a difficult time for her as he Sister was going through something terrible. I also know that Josie would take care of her and not worry about herself so I would step up and do it for her.

"Josie I am here for you. To listen or just to be a shoulder to cry on. Whatever you need I will be here for you. All you have to do is ask."

"Thank you Jade. You have no idea how much that means to me right now. I love you so much just for being here. Just you being around makes everything better. How could I not feel amazing when being around you."

We kissed and I melted into it. I loved Josie so much that it hurt to be away from her for too long. I guess this is what it meant to truly love someone so much that you hearts almost beated as one. I looked at Lizzie and could see why she was like this now. I don't even want to know the kind of state I would be in if something happened to Josie. I hope I never have to find that out honestly.

Josie chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really. Just that I used to be jealous of my Sister and Hope. We used to have a thing and when Hope picked her over me it made me really angry and took me to a place in my life which I don't want to visit again. It almost broke me but now after moving on and finding someone so amazing and special I realise that if I went back in time and did it all again I wouldn't change a single thing about it. It has led me here to this moment and for that I am eternally grateful for whoever made it happen."

I smiled and laughed a long with her. It was great to get a moment of light in all this darkness.

"I'm going to check on MG. He said he was going room to room checking on people. I won't be long."

I kissed Josie on the forehead. 

I was walking out when I glanced over at Stefanie who was lying in the bed sleeping. The doctor finally got here and checked her over fully. She had a few injuries but she should make a full recovery if she rests and waits it out.

I made my way over to her and was looking at one at the flowers on the desk. There was a note on the side lying next to it. It was open so I couldn't help but read it. 

**_"Dear our beautiful daughter. Klaus got in touch with us and told us what happened. We wish we could be there with you right now but not to worry. We are leaving this instant and hope to be by your side as soon as we can. Hold in there our little strong princess._ **

**_Mom and Dad will be there before you know it._ **

**_We both love you so much."_ **

There was a symbol at the bottom of the card which I guessed was their family crest.

The Salvatore crest.

It seemed really familiar like I had seen it somewhere before. I racked my brain and then it hit me like a light coming on in my head which was so bright it nearly overtook all my senses. I took of the watch I had on since I was very young and turned it over to check the back. There it was burning in all it's glory.

The Salvatore family crest. 

**Hope POV**

I don't know how much time had passed but I woke up again and my head was still lying in the dirt. I lifted my head up and it was raining now pretty heavily. I was already drenched and tried it stand up. I made it up to my knees and my the wound it my stomach still hurt. I gritted my teeth as I got up into a standing position.

I moved a couple of steps before I heard a growling sound coming from somewhere nearby. It was getting louder and I tried to see where it came from but I couldn't see anything that stuck out.

Then something came into view. It was only one werewolf at first but then another and two after that. I was surrounded by 4 of them but they weren't that ordinary. They seemed bigger and had longer claws than most I've seen. They also had shinning bright green eyes that seemed to almost light up the part of the forest they were in.

I knew I wouldn't be able to fight all of them but I would go down swinging to the very last breath if I had to. I was about to try and charge at one when someone else came into the clearing.

It was a guy with plain white hair which was long flowing down his shoulders. He was very calm as he held his hands behind his back and smiled sweetly at me but it I could tell it was all but sweet. He was very menacing looking and almost like he was a snake waiting to pounce on me at any second.

"Hello my dear Hope. It is a true delight to make your acquaintance. I am Malcolm."

Malcolm still held his smile and waited for me to respond. It was almost as if he was enjoying this little interaction they were having between them.

"You know my name. I see you have to have your gang with you. Too afraid to face me on your own?"

Malcolm laughed and it shook his whole body and then clapped his hand together twice. The wolfs let out a howl in unison and then left one after the other. 

"They did say you have quite the sense of humour. I didn't mean to be rude with bringing some backup but to answer your question if I can face you on my own. The answer is yes."

He took something from his pocket and held it up to the moonlight. 

It was a white dagger but it looked strange.

"I don't know if you have seen this before but it's a little something I picked up on my travels. Your father definitely had some tough time over the years with it. It belonged to the late Papa Tunde. I won't use it unless you come with me quietly. That is entirely up to you."

I had enough of this so I ran and charged at him.

He didn't even bat an eye as he caught me by the throat and I tried my best get away but he would not let go. I struggled and he just smiled plain and simple.

"I did warn you Hope. I tried to be kind and gentle but you as most of your family are. Vicious as always. I will take so pleasure in cutting your family down. Once and for all."

Malcolm lifted his hand up and to my horror long claws came out and her ripped open my wound again which caused me to scream in pain. Without warning he took the Papa Tunde's blade and stuck it through my chest. 

I have never experienced any pain like it ever. It was a searing hot pain that started where it was stuck in and went all over my body. I screamed and I felt it ringing my ears as it got worse to the point were it felt like I was being set on fire. I wanted my life to end there right now so I could avoid the pain and then it finally stopped.

Everything went black.


	52. "This isn't real."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope goes through something.

**Hope POV**

An alarm started blazing which ripped through my peaceful sleep which caused a groan to rip from my body as I blinked my eyes open. I had left my blinds open again so the sun was lighting up my whole room. I blinked a couple of more times until my eyes fully adjusted to the morning sunshine and a start to another day.

I hit the buzzer on the alarm which shut it off and I was turning to go back to sleep when the door to my room opened. My Mom came in with a tray in her hands and a kind smile on her face. 

"Wakey wakey Hope honey. It's a big day for you."

I knew what day it was but I wasn't particularly excited for it to be perfectly honest. I was going to be visiting the Salvatore Boarding school for the Young and Gifted. My parents were debating if I should go there or not and ultimately decided that it would be good for me to get away after what happened with Jessica.

I still saw her face when I slept most nights. It was a constant reminder of what I had done but I was going to make sure that it would never happen again. I got up and looked at the plate which had two eggs on it and some crunchy bacon. The look of it made my mouth water so I dug in as my Dad came into the room. He had some colourful stains on his shirt so he must have been painting. 

"Hello my beautiful girls."

Mom looked at Dad and immediately gave him a shocked look.

"Klaus. We have the that open day today and you said we wouldn't be late. I know you love your painting but could you leave it for another day. We have to be on the road within the hour."

Dad just smiled and took Mom's hand and kissed it.

"I know. I have the schedule for the today that you drawn up. I have the lunch made and drinks in the car. Plus I checked the map and found out the best route to take so we won't be delayed."

My Mom smiled at him and they shared a kiss. I continued eating my breakfast.

"Anyway I am sure they will wait for us because who wouldn't."

My Dad walked up and kneeled down before leaning in to kiss my forehead.

"Hello little wolf. Are you excited to have a fresh look at your new school?"

I shrugged.

It had just been over a month since the whole thing went down with Jess and I was still reeling from it. We had been the best of friends ever since we met at this fair that had came through New Orleans. She had just meant to stay in town for it but we bonded so fast. Jess didn't want to leave so my Father asked if they wanted a job and he would provide them a house to stay in for awhile once they got settled. 

It was awesome that we could hang out more and thanks to my Mom's connections she was able to get into the school I was going too. I didn't know it would turn into complete hell from that point. I mean literally hell as Jess was always by my side which seemed fun at first it was cute but quickly turned into an obsession. My current friends stopped hanging out with me and it wasn't until after that I found out Jess had turned them against me so they would stay clear away from me. 

It all came to a head that night when Jess had caught me on a date with this other girl who I had met and instantly clicked with. I found out we had a lot in common and I really liked her. Jess didn't like that and we got into a pretty bad fight that night. It wasn't like I never thought we could go out, I just had a feeling Jess was straight. 

I killed her and after having a breakdown and leaving school to basically stay at my house for a month. Caroline had reached out to my parents to ask if I would be interested to come check out the school to see if it would be a good fit. After thinking about it I decided it might be good to get out of New Orleans after a while.

Dad was now kneeling in front of me with a smile on his face.

"I want you to know, Hope. That if you don't like this school you can always come right back home to both of us. We will never turn you away and only want the best for you. The last couple of weeks have just been a total nightmare but I promise you will come out the other side only stronger for it. Trust me. I have had a lot of practice. Ask your Mom."

Mom came over and smiled at the both of us.

"You Father is right. We as a family have been through a lot and as long as we stick together and hold the one's we hold dear close, we will come out a more positive and stronger person. You will get out of this part of your life and hopefully learn to move on into a more better stage in life."

I smiled at them and it made me feel a little better which I was grateful for.

"Thanks the both of you. I love you Mom and Dad so much and if I do go to this school I will miss the you and this town terribly. I am finally ready to go and have a look at this place."

We got the rest of this stuff together and packed the car with all the things we would need. Plenty of food and drinks, some blankets and pillows with books. I was getting into the car when I thought I could hear thunder rumbling in the sky which made me look up but it was a clear day which confused me.

"Mom, Dad. Did you hear thunder?"

Dad looked confused but Mom answered.

"No sweetie. It was given a clear and bright day today. We picked one of the best days out of the month to do this."

I shook my head of the thoughts and got into the backseat and we took off down the road. My Mom and Dad was waving to people who they saw in the street who they knew. Which was most of the city because they ran it pretty much. Mom took care of the werewolf's and has made many of the local schools. Dad made sure the vampires behaved themselves while Freya and Vincent worked with the witches to make protection spells for the city to keep it completely safe.

It was a fun filled journey with singing songs, eating food and then falling asleep for a bit. I woke up and my Mom and Dad were speaking about what they thought of the school so I looked out window. We were now on a single road and we came up to this big giant black gate with an big S written in a weird symbol. 

"That's the Salvatore family crest. Just like our's Hope but different." Dad said.

I smiled gratefully for his explanation and just watched in awe as they said we were here to see Caroline Forbes and a voice said to head on in and park out front. Someone would meet us out there and show us inside. The gates made a grinding sound as they opened and I felt a magic wave washing over me as we made out way through them and I saw the school for the first time.

It was a magnificent building that just brought my eyes to the attention of this great structure that felt like it couldn't be a school but maybe some kind of home or something. Mom pulled up and parked before getting out and opening the door for me. I stepped out and could hear the sound of kids scream and shouting while playing off in the distance.

I thought I could also smell a burning smell but when I checked about the place I couldn't see any smoke so I'm not sure what exactly it was. I cleared my mind as we walked to the front doors. There was a boy waiting at the door who was smiling but it almost seemed like he was nervous. He had a clipboard in his hand and was already writing something down.

"Hello. You must be the Mikaelson family. My name is Robert and I'm in charge of admitting people so they can have the tour. I was told Ms Forbes would be personally overseeing you around so all I need is your signature and I can take you to her."

Robert handed the clipboard to my Mom first and then my Dad. Both of them signed it and we were taking inside.

"Welcome to the Salvatore Boarding school for the Young and Gifted."

I walked in following my parents and were were in a small hallway that lead into a bigger room where some kids who must be students were chilling around the place. Some sitting on the seats chatting and laughing while others where sitting by the fire.

There was a blonde girl sitting by the fire who was closing her eyes and almost like she was trying to concentrate on something. It took me a second to realise she was casting a spell. Though I wasn't sure which one but her hand was glowing bright red as she held it on the wall of the building.

I watched her intently as if she was a beautiful piece of artwork that I couldn't wait to draw someday. I was lost in what Caroline was saying and just concentrated on the girl who was now looking over some notes before closing her eyes again and muttering something. 

A little cough broke me out of my thoughts and I glanced towards the sound to find my Dad who was smirking at me before guiding me in the direction that Mom and Caroline had taken which was down this separate corridor off to the left. 

"So this here is the side of the school where the dorms are. Down here there is a split. Of to the left is the boys dormitories. Right is Girls. Usually we do put people into pairs but we do make exceptions in certain circumstances."

"You don't have to give us any special treatment, Caroline. It was more than nice of you just to admit Hope to this wonderful school."

Caroline just waved her hand.

"Nonsense. I have had Hope's name down for this school since it was first opened. There will be no problem at all in getting Hope a room to herself. Now I will show you the canteen and some of the classrooms."

This brown haired girl came up to Caroline and gave her a hug before talking to her.

"Hey Mom. I wanted to come and see if you needed help with the tour today."

"Hey Josie. I think I have it handled. But I suppose you could maybe show Hope some of the spots that you like since you know your way around the school by now. Is that alright with you?"

Josie just beamed before looking at me. It was the first time I took her whole frame in. Josie was beautiful by any standards and had this bright smile on the was almost infectious the minute you looked directly at it. I smiled at her and she had this kind of blissful look on her face.

"I hope this okay with the both of you Klaus and Hayley. The next part is mainly for the parents and Josie and Lizzie are generally the ones who give the younger one's a look since it's from their perspective."

My parents both gave me a look in which I nodded and smiled. They gave their blessing and Josie led me down a few halls while pointing out somethings. Where her bedroom was and her girlfriend, Penelope's was. I took it all in and smiled once and a while when Josie looked in my direction.

I was walking looking at some of the poster's Josie was showing me when I bumped head on into someone. There book dropped on the floor. I went down to grab it and saw something written on the front cover. 

Property of Elizabeth Saltzman. Keep your hands off it.

I got up and was right in the face of the blonde I saw earlier. Instead of the calm demeanour she had on earlier now it had seemed to completely vanish. Now she seemed sort of pissed off.

"Excuse you. Didn't anyone tell you to watch your bloody going? I haven't seen you around here but you need to learn quickly or else it is going to end bad for you."

"I'm sorry your highness. I didn't realise this school already have a head bitch."

It was out of my mouth before I could stop it and now I was already regretting it. That made the blonde more mad and she was grabbing the wall again which made it glow red. This wasn't going to end for well for any of us. Josie luckily stepped in and put a hand on the blonde's arm which seemed to distract her from what she was about to do.

"Lizzie. Please calm down. You don't really want to do this right now. Trust me. Go back to our room and I will talk to you later. This is not the person you want to be and I think you know that."

Lizzie looked at me again with a look of anger and something else I couldn't place but eventually nodded and let her hand drop before turning around and marching off in the opposite direction without another word.

I watched Lizzie walk down the corridor and turn a corner. Josie then cut me off from looking by standing in front of me and giving me a small smile.

"Sorry, Hope. That is my Sister Lizzie and sometimes she is a but headstrong and doesn't really think of her actions before carrying them out. Trust me when you get to know her, she really isn't like this most of the time I promise. I was meant to show you all the good this school had to offer. I am very sorry for that."

I took Josie's hand without really thinking about it.

"Hey Josie. You haven't ruined my impression of this school. There is always some girl that can be mean to you at any school. It was partly my fault too because I made a comment back at Lizzie which I shouldn't have done. I will try to find her later and apologise."

Josie smiled at me a minute and then looked surprised that we were till holding hands so she let it go and looked down while smiling. I smiled too and Josie showed me some more of her favourite spots which included the library. I had a feeling that this was going to be one of my favourite places as well because I loved to read.

There was stacks and stacks of great books that I couldn't wait to read someday. I think some part of my mind was already made up. Josie took me to a section of the library that seemed more quiet than the others.

"This who library is dedicated to Stefan Salvatore. This part is all the books that he wrote and the tales about his life. He was married to my Mom for a brief time so he was kind of like my step Dad in a way."

I had a look at some of the books which looked rather old. There was only one girl here right now. This girl had fair hair and I swore her eyes flashed red for moment. she was looking at the book rather quickly while flicking through the pages. When we came in she looked shocked and sat the book down and left the room. 

"Who was that girl?"

"Oh just some vampire who recently moved here. I think her name is June or something. It begins with a J anyway but she mostly keeps to herself. I think she started here recently too so maybe you could be friends."

"After a recent friendship ended I'm not really sure I am looking for a new one right now." 

A flash went through my mind of a bunch of memories of this girl and Josie but they were too blurry to really make any sense of so I shook my head of the thoughts. Josie's phone lit up with a notification so it thankfully took us out of that conversation which I was grateful for.

"Oh this is great news. The wolfs are throwing a party because they won the game that was on today. It's happening right now if you want to check it out with me?"

Josie had this hopeful glint in her eyes that just made it impossible for me to say no to her. I suspect that it would be very bad for me one day. I smiled and nodded which made her grab my hand again and lead me outside and into the forest. I just let her take me wherever we were going.

"Do you always have parties out in the woods?"

Josie laughed.

"Yeah pretty much. Sometimes someone will throw it from their room but we are always caught by Mom or Dad so we have it out here. Plus generally most of the school turns up so it fits a lot of people out at this cool building we found. Come on it will be fun and you can meet some more people you will be having classes with if you come here."

It didn't take long until we reached an opening in the woods. There was an old looking building which a crowd of students around it. Some were heading inside while others were outside with drinks in hand with music blaring which felt like it was coming from everywhere. 

Josie leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Follow me. We can go get some drinks."

Josie led me over to a table which had a mountain of drinks on it. All different colours. There was already a couple of boys at the table making drinks while one girl watched and laughed. 

"Hey guys. What are you all up to?"

The boy looked up with jet black hair and grinned.

"Hey Josie. Just causing trouble. I hope you like this little party we have thrown in honour of are school finally winning a football match. Speaking of surprises who is the fresh blood?"

He looked at me and smiled before drinking something from a cup.

"This is Hope. She is thinking about joining our school. I have just been showing her around to see what we have to offer."

"That's good. It's nice to meet you Hope. The name is Jed. This man here is Kaleb and the she's Alyssa. If you don't mind me asking, what faction are you from?"

Josie looked at me too as if she had been looking to know for a while. Maybe she didn't know how to bring the question up or didn't want to be intrusive. 

"I'm a recently turned werewolf but I also have the powers of a witch. It's a bit complicated."

Jed nodded almost if he knew what I was going through. Then he poured a cup and held it out to me which I took. 

"Isn't all of it. Well Hope to whatever you choose. Just know that if you decide to come here my pack is open to you to join. If that's something you would like."

I clinked his and drank from mine. It was surprisingly tasty with a hint of mint at the end. I hadn't had a lot of alcoholic drinks in my life but I could tell Jed must make really great drinks.

There was a shout from inside the barn and they waved at us and took off. 

"That was Jed. In case you didn't know he is the pack leader of the werewolf's at this school. Alyssa is a witch and Kaleb is a vampire. It would have been at one point where they all hated each other but people try to mix here generally more and more than when it first started."

"That's good. I liked the way all the factions came together back in New Orleans so I'm glad it's the same here too. I remember what it was like when they were all fighting and I never want to go back to something like that."

"Would you like another drink? I make a mean coke and vodka."

"Yeah. That would be nice."

Josie mixed up another drink and we got into some more chatting about the school and more about herself. It was great to talk to someone that was around my age and all my problems were lost to the very back of my mind when I was listening to Josie and enjoying her company. 

Eventually Josie said she had to go check on Lizzie and left me to wander around the side of the building to a more quiet spot. I could still hear the music but it was very faint where I was and just enjoyed the bit of silence. I was looking off into the distance and got lost in my thoughts until my eyes were drawn to a speck of blonde.

I got that itch again to draw her as I realised it was Lizzie who was writing something in a book and was again very concentrated on what she was doing. I took out my phone and took a picture. I hope she wouldn't think I was creepy or something. I just wanted the picture for my first memory of this school. Plus I had a feeling that not many people got to see her like this.

I stared for a bit longer than necessary and was going to turn and leave when I saw some other people approaching Lizzie. It was the girl Alyssa who I saw earlier followed by the two other girls. I didn't know if they were friends but my mind was made up when Lizzie went from the calm way she was but when she saw Alyssa. It as if an animal knew it was being watched by a predator and knew it was done for. 

"Hey crazy Lizzie. I had a feeling you would be out here by yourself. Not like anybody else is looking for you anyway."

Lizzie looked really down and wasn't talking just trying to ignore them.

"What Lizzie. Has the cat got your tongue or something? You need to answer me when I talk to you or I will make you live to regret it."

"Just go away Alyssa. Don't you and your flying monkeys need to kidnap someone or something?"

I smiled but it quickly turned to anger when Alyssa lifted her hand and smacked Lizzie across the her face. Lizzie looked shocked and lifted her own hand to her face to hold it there.

An anger went through me like I hadn't experienced before. My hand flew up before I even had a chance to think. A wave of wind came out and sent a tornado of wind towards the girls which made them fly across the field and land pretty roughly. They got up and I hid behind the wall while Lizzie looked around to see what happened. 

Alyssa looked angry but also scared about it. She looked at the other two girls and were about to come back to Lizzie but then she stood up. They then thought better of it and ran away into the trees again. I thought about going up to Lizzie but then I decided not to and turned and took off before she could find me. 

I was walking back when suddenly a storm came onto the scene quick almost as if it wasn't there one minute and it just came from nowhere. I ran as fast as I could and ended up back at the school which to my surprise was no longer there. There was only rubble left and then a memory flooded through my brain of Isabella blowing up the school.

Then of going to New Orleans to the Mikaelson Academy which my parents built.

A sudden realisation came to me with a force that nearly knocked me out.

"This isn't real."


	53. "167"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade reveals her past. Hope goes down memory lane. Stefanie gets a surprise.

******* Trigger Warning for self harm. Viewer discretion is advised *******

**Josie POV**

I woke with a start from a dream I had been having. More like a nightmare. I was fighting something that was big and dark. A shape I couldn't really make out and Lizzie was by my side. We were now both fighting it and I could tell it was the fight of our lives. I felt like I was about to die and Lizzie had fell out of a reach. I tried to get to her and then that's when I woke up.

I was in a pretty dark room which I guessed right away was the medical wing with the lights dimmed but not completely off. I could hear howling and things smashing off in the distance. Klaus had come back and told us that the wolfs were picking apart the city. What we thought had only been a couple of attacks had been a city wide coordinated attack on all of us. We had lost a lot of our allies while some remained unknown.

I sat up and felt a arm around my stomach. I looked down to see Lizzie who must have been moving in her sleep. That was good considered she hadn't been moving or talking much since Hope disappeared. Klaus and Hayley were out scaling the entire city but there was no sign of Hope anywhere. Freya had been casting locator spells but they weren't working like the usually did. Whoever had Hope must have some powerful spells blocking us from tracking her down.

I heard the door open with a click and sat up expecting some kind of attack because I was so on guard from everything that was happening. My face softened and a small smile came to my face when my eyes landed on Jade who had come in looking at Stefanie looking a bit strangely at her before turning to me and her face lit up. Jade came over and pulled me in for a hug which I melted into right away.

After a long moment she pulled back and if I wasn't mistaken there were tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay, baby?"

Jade seemed zoned out and didn't seem to be paying too much attention. I took her chin gently with my thumb and index finger to get to look at me directly.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Kind of. Do you mind if we talk somewhere? In private?"

I nodded and Jade grabbed my hand and we went out of the room and into one of the empty classrooms. There was a light on the table so we switched it on. Jade didn't speak immediately but kept her eyes glued to the window. There was nothing particularly interesting to look at outside but the darkness of the night. I concluded that Jade was gathering her thoughts. I waited patiently for her to start when she was ready.

"A full moon is so beautiful no matter how many times you have seen it. Don't you think?"

I looked outside and it was indeed a full moon. Klaus and Hayley were out there now running as wolfs trying to find their daughter. Wherever Hope was she had to be feeling the pull also. That's probably why the werewolf's decided to attack to today of all days. They certainly have more power around a full moon.

"Yeah I guess. I suppose with everything going on I haven't really took a minute to enjoy the finer things in life. It feels like my life has been in auto drive for so long I don't remember a time when I was at peace. The only thing that keeps me grounded is you Jade. I swear if it wasn't for you I would have definitely lost my mind by now."

I chuckled which made Jade turn around and give me a smile. 

"I feel so much love for you Josie. It is so over-powering at times that I feel like one day it will overcome all my senses so that it's the only thing I feel. Honestly I would gladly let it because now that I have that love I never want it to be without it. I'm telling you this because I feel we are at a point now that we should have no secrets between us. There is nothing in this world that I don't want you to know about me. I have been keeping something to myself that has been hard to come to terms with for well.... well all of my life."

I just nodded and came closer so I could listen to what she had to say.

"Well I have been dealing with it and managing it, sometimes it gets the best of me. Just like after the whole thing with Isabella went down. The bloodlust I have got so bad that I had to go back to where I grew up and deal with stuff. The truth is that I'm a ripper. I have known this since as long as I came into this world. Since the day I woke up. That sounds weird but to know the whole story I'm going to have to take you back to the very moment."

** Flashback **

**Jade POV**

I was in complete darkness. I think I had been for a number of years but it was as if my mind had just registered it. I could feel this small glint of light too but every time I reached for it. It would disappear again into nothiness. I gave up after a while and just accepted my fate. Then one day after I don't know how long past but it had become so blinding that it came all over me in a wash that felt warm and cold at the same time.

I woke up with coughing and trying to get air into my lungs. It felt like I had been in deep water and was only breaking through the surface off it. It too me a bit to realise that I didn't need air and as I put a hand to my heart. I was panicking when there was nothing but an empty feeling. If I had the ability to breathe I am pretty sure I would have lost it right there. I got up out of bed and fell to the ground.

Someone came in and helped me to my feet. It was an older woman who led me back to the bed so I could sit again.

"I wouldn't try walking just yet. I think that would be your first steps actually. Best you take it slowly."

"What do you mean? How did I get here? What do you mean my first steps?"

The woman smiled sadly.

"That is a long story but the short version is I found you outside one day as a baby and I brought you in here. I thought you were dead but then you began to cry. I have been nursing you back to health and this is the first time you have ever woke up. I mean ever since I brought you here all I got was some murmurs. That brings us to here. You started shaking and convulsing very rapidly. I thought you were going to die so I did what I had to. I have some vampire blood stashed and I gave it to you."

I was shocked to say the least. That explained why I wasn't breathing and didn't have a heartbeat. I had this hunger for blood that I couldn't shake no matter I thought about.

"What is my name?"

"I didn't know. I heard someone screaming the night before I found you. I wasn't sure if your parents had already give you a name so I had to come up with one. I thought of Jade because I found you in a green blanket which made me think of it. I also found this near where you were on the ground. It was broken but I have repaired it over time."

She handed me this expensive looking watch that when I turned over it had an emblem on the back that I have never seen before. It was a really good design. It had a square that had wings coming out of it and a big S in the middle. 

"Do you know where this come from?"

"Not sure. I found it with you. My best guess it belonged to your parents. I didn't see anyone drop you off so I don't know who left you there. It sounded like people were fighting and then I went out when it calmed down and found you out there."

I nodded and just held on to the watch as tightly as I could. 

** Present Time **

I had been telling the story to Josie and at some point I had turned back around to look at the moon again. It had been travelling through the sky and it would never disappear but you could see the brightness before it was visible again. I just kept my eyes on it as a sort of a beacon that just kept all of my attention.

I took a big breathe in before I continued.

"I stayed with the woman for a good while. I never knew my real parents so she was my Mom to me. I tried to keep on the down low in the town because back then everyone knew everything about what happened. They were very busy on the gossip and would have wondered where I came from. I was being fed blood every once in a while to keep me tied over. One day in particular I was very bored with being locked up all the time. It was this dance. I think it was called Miss Mystic falls that still goes on. I am originally from there but moved away after what happened that night."

I was crying a bit now but I knew I had to finish this story.

"I had gotten into the building and was enjoying myself. That is when the hunger of blood kicked in. I forgot to get some that day and it was so intoxicating that I had to do something about it. I just had to feed. I got this girl who was standing on her own and took her somewhere where it was quiet and began feeding off of her. I was only going to take a bit but when it started I couldn't stop. I was begging myself to just let go but my body wouldn't. The girl went limp and then fell. Her boyfriend came looking for her and when he saw her, he screamed so I shut him up by drinking his blood too. I'll just say that one thing led to another and I had killed everybody who was in that building. I can still remember sitting there. The smell of blood thick in the air. I was sitting there with a knife in my hand ready to just end it all. I would have done it too if he hadn't show up."

**Flashback**

I just wanted to make the pain go away. I was now looking at the knife like it was the only way out. I never should have come here. This was the worse night of my entire life and I couldn't do this anymore. The pain was unimaginable and I wanted some kind of peace. I lifted it to my heart and was willing myself to do it when I heard a chuckle from behind me.

I turned quickly and saw a man standing in the entry way. I though he would be scared but he was smiling. Maybe smirking even. He had dark hair and had a jacket on with a white top with jeans. He approached me slowly.

"Hello young one. I thought I could smell blood. I was not expecting to find this. Not a bad job you have pulled off here. You would give my brother a run for his money."

"Wait. You are one? A vampire I mean."

The guy came over and crouched down beside me. 

"Yeah. Have been for a while now. What is your name?"

"Jade. What is yours."

"Damon. It is a pleasure to meet you."

**Present time**

"If it wasn't for him I would be dead by now. Damon talked me out of killing myself that night and helped me get back on a path that was good. He didn't have to but he took the time to make sure I knew everything I needed to survive. He told me where the blood banks where if I wanted go down that route. Gave me a daylight ring so I could go out in the day. Help me control my bloodlust. We parted ways after a while but Damon told me we would see each other again someday. Not sure if that will happen or not. All I know is I will be forever thankful for his generosity and kindness to a person he didn't even know.

I stopped and even though I felt sick I also felt kind of floating as the weight of a burden I didn't know I was carrying all this time. I waited for a response from Josie. I didn't know what to expect. Would she just leave? Would she hate me for it? Have I finally scared her away once and for all?

What I wasn't expecting was arms to come around me and feel something heavy on my shoulder and soft and gentle lips kiss my neck. I fell back into Josie and she caught me and held me for a little while until I could speak again.

After a few minutes of staying there in each other's arms, Josie finally spoke.

"Thank you so much for telling me your past, Jade. I don't know what brought this on but I am so grateful and you are so brave for telling me apart of your life that must have been so hard to deal with. I would have cracked but it just shows that you standing here now means that not only have you been through the worst things imaginable and have came through it being a better person. It just makes me love you more than I already do. If that is even possible at this point."

I turned around and was balling at this point. Josie held on to me and lifted a hand to wipe away the tears as they fell. She smiled and in that moment I knew I was with the person I had been searching for. The person that has seen me at my worst and best. Josie still takes me for what I am and loves me all the more for it. I smiled too and leaned in to capture her lips on mine and got lost in the moment. 

We pulled apart after a bit. 

"I love you so much, Josie. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

Josie smiled.

I took off my watch and gave it to Josie. She took it and looked confused at first but then a sign of recognition came on her face when she turned it over in her hand. A gasp came out and she was shocked.

"This is the Salvatore family crest. It is on our school. How do you have this?"

"That is the only thing I have that is from my parents. I have been looking everywhere for decades to see if I could find some more information and that's why I first came here because I heard of this school and then it connected to that which made me more intrigued."

"Decades? If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"167"

**Hope POV**

I just came to a shocking realisation that this world I was in wasn't real. It had felt so real and everything in it was completely made to be like the actual surrounds I am usually in. I remember this particular day that I went through. All these events happened in exactly the same way which was frightening.

I had no memories of how I got here and now all I wanted to do was get out of here and back into the real world. I feel like if I was here, maybe there was something big happening right now. I was walking around this school which was now completely burned down and now was a big pile of rubble that still smelled like it was burning. 

A flash of memory went through my mind of the school blowing up. Then a streak of lighting streaked across the sky with a bang that rang through my ears. I somehow sensed someone coming up behind me and I turned ready to strike but I was frozen as I saw who it was.

"Jess?"

Jess was standing there with a smirk on her face that brought me back to the night that she killed herself. Well I mean it was actually Isabella who killed her but I thought she actually did it. I had never forgot about that moment and it would probably never leave my mind until the day I die. In a strange way Jess might have been my first love in a weird way even thought it might not have been totally romantic on my part.

"I guess you are surprised to see me. Are you sad that I'm here or happy because the real truth is that you have been much happier since I died. You don't have to put up with me anymore. Isn't that right?"

That felt like a slap across the face but I pushed on.

"That is not true. There is not a day goes by that I don't deeply regret what happened between us. I wish I could go back and change the outcome. I know you might have went down a darker path and nearly got me killed but I would never wish your death. You have to believe me."

"I don't. Your a fucking bitch, Hope."

Without warning Jess pulled a something glimmering out of her pocket and before I could even react she stuck it into my chest. It hurt like hell and it brought me down to my knees. It flashed from the metal to a familiar white but then it was back as quick as a flash. I blinked and Jess morphed right in front of me.

She turned into Isabella who was smirking at me.

"Oh Hope. How the tables have turned. I bet you wish that you had killed me when you had the chance, don't you?"

"No. I know in my heart that I made the right choice with you. I won't lie and say you are a saint. You have done horrible things and I'm not sure which path you will go down now but I have hope that you will make the right choice. You have been hurt in your life. More than anyone should have to go through. I am deeply sorry for that and if I had the choice again I would spare your life again. No question."

Isabella took a knife and stuck it into my chest again. It felt like a fire was building inside of me with each stab. I was near a breaking point and the pain was growing. 

Isabella changed in front of me into Malcolm. 

A memory flashed of him standing in front of me. I remember him ripping my wounds open and sticking a white knife through my chest that dug right into my body and I think it's still in there.

"Hope dear. You don't have to struggle anymore. All you have to do is give up and join us. You could have all the power you could ever dream off and rule the world by my side. I will only offer this once. If your refuse you will die right by your families side. It is completely up to you. What you do in this moment."

I got up even though it took of an incredible amount of my strength which I felt like it was draining by the minute. My chest was burning still and it was nothing I had ever experienced before. I stared down Malcolm and managed to smile which almost seemed to shock him but he didn't change his demeanour. 

"I will never join your side. You only want death and power. I want love and respect as well as kindness. Anyone who threatens my family, friends and the ones I love. You will need to bring everything you got because I will destroy you and go right back to my life. If you come at us, you best be ready to kill of us. If you leave one of us alive you will never be safe. We have already beat you. You just haven't realised it yet. But you will soon."

Malcolm tried to take a knife and stab me but I closed my eyes. I was expecting to feel it in my chest but it didn't come. Malcolm was gone and I looked down surprised to see a my chest ripping open. A white knife was coming out but just a bit and I put a hand on it which increased the pain. I knew this would be hell but I had to do it.

I took my other hand and now gripping it with both, started to pull it out. I was screaming when it was inching out because this was the worst pain I had ever experienced in my life. I had changed over a few hundred times and in this moment, it didn't even come close to this. I kept pulling and it was coming out slower than ever.

The pain became unbearable at one point but a picture of Lizzie came into my mind. Even though I was about to pass out from the pain at any moment, I smiled and then was laughing. Not sure if I was going crazy or just not thinking but the smile never left my face as I kept pulling until it fell out. 

My surroundings around me changed and I was lying sideways on the ground in the forest where I last saw Malcolm. The white knife was lying in front of me. I picked it up and saw a backpack near me next to a tree. I went over and was surprised to find clothes in it. I didn't think of it and got changed before someone showed up. 

I took off into the now early morning while looking over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't being followed. I didn't get far before I saw a figure off in the distance. When I got closer he was surrounded by a lot of people who were just waiting and not doing anything.

Malcolm turned around and was smiling. Almost as if he was waiting for me. It wasn't until I got up closer that I realised that there were people on most of the trees that seemed to be tied up. I then looked closer and I wanted to throw up but my stomach was empty so it didn't happen. 

All their throats were ripped out. 

"Excellent, Hope. I was surprised it took you so quick. I thought it would have took longer but I am pleasantly surprised. You are just in time. We have a lot of work to do."

**Stefanie POV**

I woke up again from another nightmare which was happening more and more frequently. The medical room was quiet and the sun was shining a bit through the windows so it must be the early sun rise.

I took a minute to appreciate it while it was calm. I never really took moments like this so it was nice for a change. I smiled to myself.

The door opened and when I saw who it was, I shot up on the bed which caused pain but I didn't care because I was so delighted. 

"Mom and Dad!"

They came over and pulled me for a hug.

I was the happiest I had been in a while. 


	54. "Wait Hope? As in Hope Mikaelson?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella discovers a shocking secret. Stefanie talks with her parents. Hope fights for her life.

**Isabella POV**

It had went from day to night and Penelope was still lying asleep. The weird thing was that her injuries had healed very quickly which was strange. In all my years on this earth I have only seen certain supernaturals do that. Mostly vampires but I have seen a werewolf do it too. But Penelope was neither of them so it was very weird why it happened.

Davina had came in a few times to try a range of spells that she thought would work but none did. Kol came in to give me some food and a drink. He smiled and nodded and left the room again quite quickly. Now it was just me and her alone.

I could hear wolf howls out in the distance and a storm was brewing on the horizon. I could feel it. Penelope was still fast asleep and her breathing even. I brushed a strand of hair out of her face and just sat and looked. To think of all the bad actions I have made in my life and yet here I was. Looking after some girl. I had plenty of chances to take off into the night and never look back. I should have by now. These werewolf's were about to tear this town apart.

I have seen people prepare for battle. I have watched them be cut down. One by one. Some survived but there wasn't enough left for them to go on. I always left because I knew from experience that I wouldn't like the aftermath. 

Why was this scenario any different?

I stood up and went over to the window to look out over the city. This place was about to be a battleground and I don't think it would ever look this beautiful again. At least not for some time anyway.

I was brought out of my thoughts when heard a noise from behind me. It sounded like a small growl but when I turned around there was no one there. Then Penelope shifted in her sleep and I went over quickly to check on her. Penelope was making a low grumble and shifting a bit more.

"Penelope. Hey, Penelope. It's okay. It's me Isabella. You are okay and safe. If you are having a nightmare, just think of something beautiful and focus on it. Let my voice be your guide."

Penelope went still and I finally thought it was over. Then her whole body started shaking uncontrollably and the then growling slightly. Then it became louder and louder until it was as loud as one of the ones that were coming from outside as we sat here. I was now holding her down and trying to keep her still but it was becoming more and more difficult by each move Penelope made. 

Davina came in and was about to approach when she was suddenly threw back but Kol caught her and looked surprised.

"I think it's better you both stay out. It wasn't me by the way."

Kol nodded and closed the door,

I put a hand to Penelope's forehead and cursed. Her head felt like fire when I came into contact with it. I muttered a spell and a cool wave of air came out of my hand and went over Penelope that seemed to calm her down a bit. I relaxed but then she sat up and her head connected with mine. 

"Fuck, Penelope. Watch what you are doing."

I opened my eyes and just stared because Penelope's face was inches from mine. I was leaning in because the thought of putting my lips to hers was overwhelming to stop myself. Then I noticed something else that caught my eye. There was a tiny glint of green in her eyes that was getting brighter. 

"Penelope what the...."

Penelope sat bolt up right and I was thrown across the room where I collided with the wall. My eyes were a bit fuzzy when they adjusted I was looking at a fully grown wolf that had eyes that were glowing green.

Penelope was a werewolf.

**Hope POV**

I tried backing away and but I stumbled and was caught by two people. I looked down at my stomach which blood was still coming from. The wound still hadn't fully healed after being cut open again. I tried to struggle away and manage to connect my fist with the one to my left which made him drop me and I was on my knees. 

The one on the right made to grab me but I flipped her and landed a punch that knocked her out. I tried to get up which caused a stinging sensation to go through my whole body. I was stumbling away.

"Hope dear. I thought you would see my way more clear. What a shame that it may take some more time. I guess you will have to persuaded more."

I didn't get far before I was grabbed again. This time by multiple people at once and then I saw a glint of white. The blade that has already caused me so much pain. It was punctured into my chest again by this girl who had a wicked smirk on.

I braced myself as the white hot pain came again and I screamed in agony before being taken buy the darkness again.

**Stefanie POV**

I haven't realised how much I missed my parents more than I have in this moment. My Dad was sitting smiling and laughing at something Mom had said. I had come here to find something new and forgot that this was my family. The one I never wanted to be away from again. I had a good life living in the all the best places. Mom and Dad had promised me the world and we had done just that.

We had seen places like Rome, Barcelona, Tuscany. Even spent some time in Ireland before stopping in Paris for a few years. Mom worked as a nurse while Dad had came out with his own bourbon. They were so happy and they always told me stories of their life together. How much they fought to get the life that I was so fortunate to be born in. 

"Can I just say how happy I am right now that both of you are here."

"Of course, honey. We got on the first plane out once we heard you were hurt. Nothing could have stopped us." Mom said.

"Yeah Stefanie. Honestly when I heard there was a fight I was worrying about what you did to the other person. When I found out you were the one hurt, not only did I want to find the person who did it but also to be by your side. I don't know what I would have become if you not here." Dad said.

I was crying now and so were my parents.

We were talking for another bit before my Dad glanced over and his eyes landed on Lizzie who must have woken up at some point but was staring at the opposite wall. You would think she was a statue if you didn't look close enough. 

"That's Lizzie right? What's wrong with her?"

I looked over and felt sad for her. I wanted to thank Hope for saving my life and I would make sure somehow they got reunited if it was the last thing I do. I at least owed the both of them that. 

"Her girlfriend Hope isn't here. She was with me when I was attacked and basically saved my life. I tried my hardest save Hope's but the wolf we were facing took her away when she was badly injured. Hope's parents have been looking everywhere for her but there hasn't been any sign. I think Lizzie is feeling the impact of her true love being in mortal danger and not being able to do anything about it."

They looked at each other and nodded. It was as almost if they understood what she was going through. They have had their battles in their relationship and I guess it wasn't always as happy as this. 

A look of recognition passed on both of their faces at the statement.

"Wait Hope? As in Hope Mikaelson?" Dad said.

I was about to answer when the doors opened and hit against the walls as someone came into the room.

It was Klaus.

"Great you all here now. Just in time too."

"Why is that?" Mom said.

"What do you mean?" Dad said. 

Klaus just smiled.

"We are on the brink of war."

**Penelope POV**

The last thing I remembered was Isabella carrying me through the city and I was blinking in and out of darkness at that point. The it was all darkness for what felt like a long time. Then I felt and rage. The likes of which I had never felt before. There were flashes of things I could't really piece together.

Then there was one of Isabella sitting beside me while I was lying in a bed. In a room that was unfamiliar. There was a man that I didn't recognise and then Davina Claire. I once had a picture of her on my wall. I went into a darkness again but there was a pull I couldn't quite place that was ordering me to go somewhere. I just couldn't think where.

The anger got to a boiling point and the next thin I knew I was experiencing pain that I have never even felt close to in all my life. I wanted to scream but the sound wouldn't come out so I bit down which caused blood to spill from my lips. Then I could see clearly, almost as if I was waking up from a dream. 

I saw Isabella who was trying to calm me down and holding on to me. Davina came into the room and just as I thought of a spell, it came out and blasted her across the room. I wanted to apologise but couldn't. I was getting up and and Isabella was by my side. I hit her forehead with mine and but never felt it as pains that felt like fire was going across my body.

I tried to get up and another spell came out of me and sent Isabella flying across the room where she collided with the far wall. I went to go and check on her when I felt my leg brake. I collapsed onto one knee when the other one broke and I screamed in agony. I thought it was over but each bone I had just kept breaking. One after another until the pain became so strong that I thought it would consume me any moment.

Then it was over and it was as if I was looking through different eyes as my gaze locked with Isabella's who was now in a sitting position with a look of pure shock on her face. I made a few steps but then decided it was better if I left. I looked to my right and saw the window. Without a second thought I ran straight through it and out onto the street. I never broke stride as each of my legs. I guess now paws connected with it and took off into the night.

I followed the pull to try and figure out where it was leading me.

**Hope POV**

After going through another turn of events that took me down another trail of my memories. Some haunted me and some filled me with joy. I woke up again as I was pulling the knife out of my chest again and let it fall from my grasp. I checked to see if the wound was still there but it was already closing up.

I looked over to find Malcolm who was watching me intently with a small smile on his face. I wanted to rip out his throat out just to wipe off that smug look. He was surrounded by wolfs who looked ready to strike at any moment. 

"Did you like the show? I know I'm beautiful but to have this many people looking at me. I'm flattered."

Malcolm but his hands behind his back and walked over to kneel down beside me.

"You may seem confident, Hope. I will have to change that because if you want to be apart of my army, you will have to follow and not lead."

I spat in his face which made a couple of the wolfs behind him approach with menacing looks on their faces. Malcolm lifted a hand and they stopped and returned back to their places. He looked again studied me.

"If I can't break you mentally. I guess it will just have to be physically. Just remembered I tried to be quick on this and save you the pain that comes with it. Brace yourself. This won't be easy."

Malcolm stood up and I got up onto my knees. He clicked his fingers and they started to come at me.

I got up into a standing position and smiled at them just as they all rushed at me.

**Lizzie POV**

I couldn't really remember the last time I moved. Ever since I found out about Hope and then she was in danger I haven't really been able to fully process anything. I just wanted to be in Hope's arms again and to tell me everything is going to be okay. I wanted to see her again and never let her go. We would take care of each other from here on out.

I wasn't really cautious of what was happening around me for the past however long its been but now at the minute I sort of am. I can tell that Damon and Elena are here. They had come to visit Stefanie and I wasn't really in the mood to talk so I just sat there. Josie had been spendign quite a time with me but she was now with Jade somewhere. I was happy because Josie deserved to be with someone that made her happy too.

I think it had gotten quiet and again and I was looking over at Stefanie to find that she was asleep but both her parents were gone somewhere. I was going to try and get some more sleep when a wolf howling broke through my entire body making me shake uncontrollably with every fibre of my being. 

It wasn't out of the ordinary as there had been a lot of howling since the wolfs attacked but this one I would remember forever. Until the day I die and after that. The kind of howl that would be in my dreams. 

It was Hope. 

I got up and quickly changed into jeans and a jacket that had been left beside my bed. I fixed my hair into a ponytail. I got on my converse and took off out the door. I was running across the school grounds until the edge where the protective barrier was. It felt like something was holding me back but I pushed forward only with the picture of Hope, now like a beacon in my mind.

I got through after pushing through so hard and took off as the morning sun was rising. 

**Hope POV**

It was a flurry of movement as they all came at me quick. I flipped the first one and sent it flying over me as I caught the second one by the throat and ripped it out while chomping down on another's neck which caused her to yelp and back off. They were turning into werewolf's and I hit one that was advancing with a fire spell and it ran away to shake it off.

Malcolm was standing at the edge watching intently. 

One came at me with a knife and I kicked them in the gut before ripping their heart out. I threw the knife into the next one before charging at another and tackling them to the ground. I was ripping into them repeatedly with my claws that were coming out more and more. I was pulled back and pushed up against a tree.

One wolf got a slash across my face and then down my arm which caused blood to come pouring out. I hardly felt it as I brought my elbow down on one of the people holding me and then using momentum to push the other with my legs. I clawed one after another until I was standing with a pile of bodies around me.

All was quiet until Malcolm started clapping and made his over to me.

"That was very impressive, Hope. I would say you done well but that was only a taste."

Malcolm let out a long whistle and wolfs came from all angles. They were menacing and growling, almost like they couldn't wait to tear me apart. I backed up and was against the tree again. My eyes were gleaming yellow. I just had to will myself to turn. 

I looked over to my right and I swear I saw someone standing with blonde hair. My eyes must be tricking me as I swear it was Lizzie. Maybe I was getting one last look before I was killed here now. I smiled and thought of our first kiss. It would bring me happiness in this moment of absolute terror. 

I saw Lizzie sitting in the woods. Part of me was saying just to move on and forget you ever saw her. But the smallest part of my brain told me to go up to her. So I did just that. We had been smoking weed and I used it as a clutch to explain why I let Lizzie kiss me that day but the truth was that I liked her. I actually liked Lizzie but was too afraid to admit it at the time. I would never hide that truth from myself again because I love Lizzie Saltzman. I love that I love Lizzie Saltzman. Whatever comes next that will always remain true. No matter what.

I held on to that image and let myself smile which seemed to even surprise Malcolm. 

Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion and I was standing there with a slash down my cheek and arm. Blood was still coming out of the wound on my stomach which had ripped open again in the fight. This was where I would take my last breathe. I accepted it and was somehow okay with it. It was very strange. I was completely surrounded by wolfs.

I got into a fighting stance when something from the left of my vision made movement and I looked to see a werewolf leap over the others and come right at me. I went to defend but it was too late as the tackled me and we both went flying out of the circle and onto the other side. I thought they were going to fight me but instead the got me up and pushed me. 

"What? What is happening?" 

I felt arms around me and something told me not to fight as I collapsed into them and I saw a bright red before a spell was uttered and then I was lifted in the air and someone was running with me and my eyes were closing and opening again but I could see flashes of blonde.

We stopped after a while and came this clearing. The sun was rising and it was getting brighter around us.

"Hope? Hope baby, are you okay?"

I looked into the eyes of my saviour and started crying with joy as it was Lizzie. Lizzie was smiling and crying too with us just being in each other's arms. 

I put a hand up to cup her cheek just to make sure Lizzie was real and not some fantasy that my fractured mind had made up.

With the help of Lizzie I stood up but I was still really weak now that the adrenaline was wearing off so I clutched onto her like my life depended on it. It honestly probably did.

"I never thought I would see you again, Lizzie."

Lizzie kissed my forehead and let a finger trail over my lips before responding.

"I know. I was so worried for you and the thought of losing you nearly pushed me over edge. I never want to feel that way again. It hurts too much."

I couldn't hold back any longer. My lips crashed against Lizzie's and she stumbled a bit before finding her footing and reciprocating the kiss with just as much fierceness. The sun was rising and it was casting a warm glow over the both of us that felt like a beautiful fire.

I pulled back when I felt a bit faint from having no air and tucked a piece of hair behind Lizzie's ear. I wanted this moment to last forever but My legs buckled and I fell forward into Lizzie who caught me.

"Fuck. I lost a lot of blood."

Lizzie kissed my forehead again.

"Don't worry. I will get you somewhere safe. Hold on."

Lizzie lifted me and the last thing I remember was her singing softly as I went into a deep sleep.


	55. "Vincent."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella meets someone. Hope and Lizzie try to make it back. Jade finds out more about her past. Stefanie and Josie talk. Klaus declares war.

******* Warning. There is a lot of violence and gore in this chapter. Viewer discretion is advised *******

**Isabella POV**

I took off after Penelope as soon as she went through the window. Kol and Davina had tried to stop me but I didn't listen and jumped from the window. I cast a spell to make sure I landed okay and didn't hurt myself. It was still night but I could tell that the sun would soon be rising. 

I started running quick to try and keep up with her. The only thing on my mind was Penelope and that I had to save her. My mind was racing to a the possibilities that a lot of bad things could happen and I didn't want Penelope to face any of them. Apart of me was telling me to take off in the other direction and not look back. I think apart of me that knew that I might not survive this war that was about to kick off. That my long life could come to an end.

Then there was this part of me that was telling me not to think about any of that. Just follow Penelope and everything will be fine. That I will find something better if I head down this path. I held onto that and pushed forward and kept going. It was no use as I lost her scent not long after that and there was no sign of Penelope. Not that she was a werewolf, she had incredible speed.

I stopped and tried to see if there was any trace of her. The sun was getting higher in the sky as the light started to descend over the city. I rounded a corner and found four people standing around this boy. He was hurt and hand blood coming out of his mouth. Then one of the four hit him again.

A girl who was laughing turned around and saw me and her smirk got wider. 

"Look boys. We got another helpless person to torment. I call dibs on this one."

She started walking towards me and her eyes flashed green which meant that these were some of the werewolf's that were terrorising the city. I smiled to myself as I was ready for a fight. I needed to let some much needed anger out. This was the best opportunity. 

"So you want to pick a fight with me. Good. I have been looking to take more of you bastards out since the last time. Who's first?"

The girl just kept smiling and came at me with an arm outstretched to grab me. I stopped her and in one quick motion snapped her arm which caused her to shout out in pain. I laughed and clung onto her neck while I moved swiftly to break her neck. I didn't stop there. I took out a knife and cut her head clean off. Her body dropped and I rolled the head over to the guys as they both looked dumbstruck. 

"There is a lot more where that came from. Who is next? Give it your best shot."

They looked at each other and then decided what to do. They both charged at me as I ducked and kicked out the legs of one before jumping up and taking the other to the floor with me and stabbing him in the chest twice before up through his head. The other guy came over and grabbed me while lifting me up.

I elbowed him in the cut before stabbing him the leg causing him to fall. I dragged him to the nearest wall and hit his head repeatedly off it while speaking.

"You...picked the....wrong....day...to....fuck...with...me. Fucking werewolf's."

I let his body drop to the ground and went over to the guy who they were messing with.

I put out my hand to help him up.

"You just took three of them out. How? They were so strong."

I smiled.

"Yeah well I'm stronger and have dealt with them before. Why are you out here by yourself anyway? Don't you know what is happening around this city right now?"

The guy nodded.

"Yeah of course. I was on my way to some friends that could help fix it. They wanted a spell book of mine that could help them in the battle."

"Who are your friends?"

"The Mikaelson's. They own this city and run it."

"Yeah I'm Familiar. I can make sure you get there one piece. If you are okay with the company?"

"Yes. It would be appreciated."

"Lead the way."

He starts walking and I follow. 

"I'm Isabella by the way."

"Vincent."

**Lizzie POV**

I was running and stumbling a bit as I carried Hope through the woods. I had luckily cast a spell in time to get us out of site of the wolfs. It was just enough to put some distance between us so I could save Hope. Now all I had to do was get her through the woods and back to the school so we would be safe. 

I was now looking at Hope's sweet face as I walked and I couldn't take my eyes off her. I was glad that we were back together and that I knew she was safe. The thought of never seeing her again nearly broke me but now that was in the past. The thoughts were completely washed out of my mind the minute my eyes landed on Hope who was like an avenging angel taking ready to take on all the werewolf's by herself. 

Another bit running through the woods and we were at the edge of town. It was pretty quiet for this early in the morning. I down and alley and could hear people near us. I looked down the street and saw a group of people that were all gathered round. Someone else came from another street and they had someone who's hand's were behind their back and trying to get away. 

"You have caught another one, Josephine? Good job. I though we have already hunted and killed everyone that was at this side of town."

"Yeah me too. I found this one hiding in a gutter like the filthy rat he is. Who wants the honour?"

The guy laughed while looking around at the group that was with him

"I think you deserve that honour Josie. You caught it so you should have the fun."

Without a moments hesitation the girl's eyes turned green and teeth came out. Claws came out that were so long and she used them to cut two deeps cuts into his stomach. He screamed and she bit into his neck which caused him to go immediately limp and fall down. Josephine wiped at her face before licking her hand and laughing.

She high-fived the guy and they began walking away. I was going to continue on but then one of them turned quick almost like they smelled me. I got behind this wall and just hoped that they would both move on. The girl was sniffing the air and then smiled wide.

"There is someone here. Spread out and find them."

"You heard her people. Move out and howl if you see anyone. Time to go for a hunt."

I crouched down behind this low wall while still holding Hope in my arms. Even in that moment a smile came to my face when I looked at her. I put a hand to her cheek to siphon some power in case I needed to use magic on these werewolf's who I felt were getting closer to our hiding spot by the second. I was bracing for them finding us and then we get into a fight. The suspense was nearly killing me.

I dared to have a quick look and saw the girl coming close to us and kicking over things as she went. I ducked and quickly thought of some spells that might be the best to use on them. I heard whistling almost if they were using it to make us scared. 

The girl came round to where we were and I got up and sat Hope down to sit against the wall. I stood up as the girl smiled at me and her eyes went bright yellow. Her fangs came out and she stalked towards me. I stepped back and waited for her to make a move so I could try and surprise her. 

"This is going to be so fun. I just hope you are good at fighting so it can last a bit longer. I beg of you to put up a fight and not just give up like so many others."

"Oh, honey. You have no idea the things I have faced and I'm still standing here. You are the one that should leave when you can."

The girl went quick and I instantly cast a spell to make time slow down. I saw the arm coming in slow motion and stopped it with mine while throwing my other arm to connect with her face which must have surprised her as she had a shocked look on her face.

"Nice one. That was great shot. I hope you have more of those because I'm don't go down easy."

Without any hesitation she swung at me which struck me right across the face. I turned and spat out blood. My teeth hit the inside of my mouth and must have caused it to cut deep. I cast another spell that was to produce water and aimed it at her face which caught her off guard and I used it to my advantage by tackling her to the ground. 

"Hey Josephine found her. Everyone lets get this bitch."

I looked up to see them all coming for me. I thought about running but something told me it wouldn't be that easy. Then I saw someone coming from the side who took down the nearest person with a punch to the face. One of the others went for them but started holding their head and went down on their knees. I saw a guy off to the side casting a spell.

I felt a stinging sensation in my gut and got winded as Josephine hit me right in the stomach. It was enough for her to flip it and was now on top of me. She hit me in the shoulder and then began punching my face over and over. I tried to think of what to do and could hear that the fight was winding down with the others. 

I saw the bracelet on my arm and put my hand to it to get the most power I could siphon from it. I thought about Hope and a blinding light came out of my hand blinding the girl enough for me to punch her straight in the throat causing her to start sputtering. I kicked her so she landed on her back and got the advantage. She tried to get up but I punched her in the face which put her back on the ground again.

I wasn't thinking as I grabbed onto her throat with both hands and began squeezing. In that moment I wanted to watch the lights leave her eyes and feel myself take her life from her. Then I looked up and saw the figure snap the guys neck who was the leader of the bunch. I let go and to my surprise the girl was laughing while also coughing. 

"I knew you didn't have it in you. Your too weak. That's why we will rip through this pathetic city."

I looked down at her and an idea came to me. I reached down with both my hands and put them on her cheeks. I had never tried this before but I could remember about a siphoner doing it in one of the history books I read. My hands glowed and I started draining all the magic from her.

"I could kill you right now and get on with my day. It wouldn't even cause to me to lose any sleep because I can tell you are an evil person. You deserve what ever is coming your way. I think this way is more poetic anyway. I am draining the very magic that is in your bones right now and if I drain enough I should be able to take the part that makes you a werewolf. Death would be a mercy. This way is much more fitting."

The girl let out a shriek and tried to get away from me. It was no use because I had taken enough magic so that she was too weak to do anything about it. 

"No please. Just kill me. I am begging you. I don't want to be like this. Don't do this."

I kept going and soon the siphoning stopped and I stood up.

"Get out of here. Leave before I change my mind."

The girl stood up and and had a scared look in her eye and something else. Fear maybe mixed with remorse.

"Thank you."

Josephine took off and didn't look back.

I was shocked to say the least but then someone else came over that made my stomach turn. The girl I thought I would never see again.

Isabella.

"I would imagine that you are probably the last person you want to see but considering I helped you there now. Maybe we could get off the streets before more of them show up."

Isabella was covered on blood. It was someone else's rather than her own. They guy came up behind her and was looking around to see if anyone else is here.

"Yeah we would need to pick up the pace." he said.

"Okay. Just one more thing."

I slapped Isabella straight across the face as hard as I possibly could. 

She looked shock but then a hint of a smile came on her face.

"Okay. I deserved that one."

"You deserve way more than that. It's going to have to wait."

I ran behind the wall and Hope was waking up a bit. I ran over and knelt down. I kissed her on the forehead and her eyes opened which caused me to smile. I forgot what just happened because my mind was filled with Hope and only Hope.

"Hey beautiful." Hope said.

I laughed.

"How can you still be so smooth when you have been unconscious for the last few hours? Is it like another power you haven't told me about."

Hope chuckled and then started coughing. 

I put a hand to her cheek and when Hope stopped she pulled me in for a sweet kiss that just let everything else melt into the background. For all I knew, it was just me and Hope on the earth right now. No one else mattered. Hope pulled back and then kissed the wounds on my face. Almost if she could heal them herself. 

I heard a cough and looked to see Isabella followed by the guy as they were waiting on us.

"Vincent?" Hope said.

"Hope. It's felt like ages since I last saw you. Not since you went off to school."

"Yeah it's good to see you. I had been meaning to come visit you since I came back from New Orleans. I'm sorry I didn't."

"No worries. I could tell you were busy. I'm just glad I get to see you now."

"Sorry to cut this little reunion short but we need to get back to the school before more of those asshole's show up. Let's get moving."

Isabella took off in one direction and Vincent gave a small smile before following her. I helped Hope up and she held on to me as we both began walking.

"Since when is she helping us?"

"I haven't a clue. I don't trust her for one second."

We started back to the school as the sun reached it's highest point in the sky.

**Josie POV**

Lizzie has taken off in the middle of the night. She had given no warning. Just left with not so much as a note. I wanted to go after her but Hayley had told me it was not safe to be outside in the city now. There was a big present of werewolf's in the forest but some were still going crazy through town hunting down anyone they could find. Almost like if it was some kind of sport.

I was told my Klaus that Kol and Davina who were out at the minute, to have a look for her as they made their way back. I was now sitting and hoping that Lizzie would return safe and sound. I didn't want to lose anyone else that I love. 

After sitting for a good bit and nearly going mad. I decided to go and check on Stefanie who was released from the hospital wing and now back in her room. Damon had went for a walk and Elena was helping helping Freya with Keeling as they tried to bring her back to full health.

I left the room and made my way there.

 **Jade POV**

I was outside sitting on the bench as the sun came up. It was beautiful this time of morning just enjoying the warm glow of the sun on my face and the sound of birds chirping. No matter how many times I saw it in my long life, it was always be exactly the same as viewing it for the first time. I put a hand to my arm. I remember the first time I had seen a sun set. It had nearly killed me as I burned. I didn't know what I was back then so it was a bit of shock to say the least.

I looked down at the ring on my finger. I had told Damon that my favourite colour was green so he set out one day to find a ring maker and have it made for me. It was the first real present I had ever really had except for that watch but I guess it was really from my parents who I have never knew. It hasn't stopped me from trying. All my life has led me in a search to find out who I really am. 

I just found out I'm a Salvatore because I have the watch that has the family crest on it. I don't know what exactly that is supposed to mean. Was one of my parents in the family line? Or did they steal if from one? It was so much information to get at once and my head was sore just from trying to figure it out. 

"That's a nice ring you have there."

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realised someone was approaching me until they spoke. It was a male voice that sounded all too familiar. I didn't want to get my hopes up but I slowly turned around to see the face that I thought I hoped I would be able to see again but lost all hope of it.

"Damon?"

Damon smiled and I stood up and crashed into him as he hugged me. It had felt so long since h had found me in the place which was one of the worst of my life. I thought I would never get the chance to thank him properly for what he did for me. I was lost back then and wasn't really sure what to do. I know for sure I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Damon.

"I knew we would see each other again." Damon said.

"I was beginning to think that it wouldn't happen. I had no idea you were even here."

I held onto him for as long as I possibly could and then let go to look up and see him smiling. He gestured for me to sit back and down and he did too.

"I had hoped we would meet again someday. I thought over the years of looking you up and seeing how you were but my thoughts got the better of me. If I'm being honest, I haven't always been a good person. I have been evil and bad. I have done things, even worse than what you did when I found you. The worse part of all of that is that I enjoyed it. I didn't want to burden you with the person I had become. Helping you really helped me at the time and it was a piece of light in all that darkness. When I lost my brother, Stefan. It put a lot of things into perspective for me. He gave his life for mine and from that point I realised I had to be worthy of the life he gave for me. So I have been working from that moment to be the best person and father I can be."

"I get it. I mean I don't totally get it because you have seen a lot more than I have but I know what it's like to have a voice in your head that tells you to all these awful things that maybe seem great in the time. It isn't until after that you realise what you have done. I still have the blood lust from time to time that can be hard to ignore but I manage it. I try to manage it anyway. Sometimes it gets the better of me but other times I win which helps."

"That is pretty tough. But do you want to know a secret? The fact that you keep fighting everyday. All the time. It will just make you that much stronger than you already are. Trust me. I know from experience. All this pain and torment you go through will make you better. The hard times always come out with even more greater times and that makes it worth it. Never stop fighting for the greatest parts. That's what makes life worth living. It also helps if you have someone to share it with."

I smiled to myself which I'm pretty sure lit up my face.

"Yeah I am great on that part. Me and Josie have been together for quite some time. We had some tough times but we have came through them together. I have met people through the years but I think Josie is the one. Truly the one. The one that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Even if I will outlive her, I want as most of her life that she will give to me."

Damon smiled and patted me on the arm.

"I'm so glad."

Then Damon looked down curiously at my arm and a look of realisation that came on his face.

"The watch. Where did you get that?"

I looked down and saw the watch that I have had forever. The watch that the woman gave me that belonged to my parents. It was the only thing I ever got from them.

"Oh yeah I got this when I was born I guess. It was my parent's. I probably could ask you this because the Salvatore family crest on the back. I just realised that recently and I wasn't sure i it was stolen or someone in your family line owned it."

Damon never took his eyes off the watch as he spoke.

"Yeah that is a Salvatore watch. I would recognise it anywhere.It was my Dad's once upon a time before it was handed to me. I gave it to my brother when I was heading off to the war. He lost it at some point back when he gave it to some girl that he met. I never thought I would see it again."

"Wait does that mean what I think it means?"

"Possibly. I never knew Stefan had a kid. He never mentioned it."

"I was told that someone had a fight the night I was born. A witch helped me because my Mom was dying. Maybe he never knew."

Damon pulled me in for another hug and I cried because finding out you were a Salvatore but then also finding out you are Stefan Salvatore's daughter. I just couldn't believe it. Finding out who I really am all this time is beyond crazy.

It was a lot of information to take it all at once.

Stefan Salvatore is my Father.

**Stefanie POV**

I had just woken up from another long nap and was lying in my room. The bed was more comfortable than the one in the hospital wing. I had came back and fallen asleep pretty quickly. I have still felt weak ever since I was attacked. I wanted to be ready for the battle but it wasn't looking like I would be ready for it.

I still had dreams of the night me and Hope were attacked. I thought maybe if I did something different, maybe I would be fine and Hope would be home safe and sound. 

I picked up the mirror that was sitting on my desk and checked my face in it. There was a still a claw mark half on my face and going down my neck. Even with the vampire blood in my system, I still haven't been to heal fully. The doctor said it could be permanent. I guess I was okay with that. I mean who doesn't like having a scar from a bad ass fight. It would be something to tell my children about someday.

The was a knock at the door.

"Come in. It's open."

The door opened and to my surprise, Josie came in. 

"Hey Josie. What do I owe for the pleasant surprise of your company?"

Josie came over and sat on edge of the bed.

"I was just coming to check on you. I know both of your parents are busy and thought maybe you would like someone to talk to. It can't be easy with what you went through. I just wanted you to know that you have a friend if you ever wanted to talk about anything. I'll always be here."

I smiled at Josie's kindness. Not only because of how helpful it was but also because I knew it was 100% genuine. Josie had this auror about her. It just made her likeable and everyone was drawn to that.

"Thanks Josie. That means a lot. Truly."

Josie smiled and was about to say something else when the door opened. 

It was Jed.

"Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt. Klaus wants everyone in the main room. He is updating everyone on whats going on."

We both nodded and headed to the room where school meetings usually took place.

**Josie POV**

When we got to the big assembly room it was packed with people. Klaus, Hayley, Kol, Davina and Freya stood at the top. I guess that meant that Lizzie wasn't found. Damon and Elena were standing off to the side where Stefanie joined them. Jed, Raf, MG and Kaleb were grouped up over at the other side. Jade was standing close by and I ran over and pulled her in for a hug. 

We broke apart as Hayley whistled to get everyone's attention. Klaus smiled at her and then started speaking.

"I am sure most of you know why we have all summoned you here. This city has been a great home for me and my family as I'm sure it is all of your's who have come to stay here. We open our arms to you because without you, this city wouldn't thrive as well as it has until now. That is why I ask something off you. Are town is threatened by an outside foe that will destroy us. They want to drive us out of our great city. To tear us apart. To make us bow to them. Well I know what I would say to that. Not this city. I will not bow down to some crazy wolf who thinks he's above everyone. Someone that takes just because he can. I won't force any of you to fight but I will ask anyone that is willing to throw up arms for this great city to join us. Anyone who does not wish to fight can stay at this school. My wonderful Sister Freya has been hard at work doubling down our efforts to make this place a fortress in which no one can enter."

There is a murmur of people beginning to talk.

"If you wish to fight. You can report to one of our leaders. Kol, Davina or Hayley. We march at mid day and will win back our city. These attackers won't know what hit them. We have faced bigger threats than these and we will beat this. I know that without a doubt. The choice is up to you. Choose wisely."

With that Klaus stepped down and began speaking to Hayley as people were talking with one another on what they would do. 

The sound was cut off however when the door to the room bust open and people came through.

Lizzie was one of them holding Hope who was clinging to her almost if she would let go, she might fall. There was a guy standing beside them who I didn't recognise and then a girl I thought I would never have to see again.

The girl who killed my father.

Isabella. 

"So, what did we miss?" Hope said. 

**Hello everyone. There will be no new updates until after that 17th. I will be taking a short break and hopefully this longer chapter will be enough until then. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy.**

**Until the next chapter.**

**Unblockhales**


	56. "By all means. Go right ahead."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie share an intimate moment. Jed talks to Isabella. Josie and Jade talk about the upcoming battle.

******* Warning! There is some writing that displays sexual content in this chapter. Viewer discretion is advised *******

**Hope POV**

After being filled in by my Mom and Dad about our plan of action me and Lizzie were making our way back to my room so I could rest up and get some blood to heal me. Thanks to the vampire blood running through my veins, the healing process was well under way but some supernatural blood would make it quicker. Considering we were going to war in a couple of hours.

I was clinging to Lizzie a bit but I was getting better at walking as more time went on and on. 

"I am shocked Hope. Considering you so short you would think you might be a little lighter to carry."

Lizzie snorted which made me laugh too. It might have been one of the cutest things I have ever heard in my entire life. 

"Nice one Lizzie. You the one who chose to be with someone this short. You should be used to it by now. Plus there is times when you are a lot shorter than me when you are on you kn....."

Lizzie elbowed me in the rib which caused me to groan out in pain but also a small chuckle.

"Okay, Hope. I will get you back for that later."

"I look forward to it."

We rounded the corner and came to my room. I opened it with a spell since I lost my key. Lizzie walked in first and I followed closing the door. I turned to Lizzie but didn't have time to do anything as Lizzie came at me and pushed me up against a door. I let out a surprised sound but it was quickly cut off by Lizzie's lips on mine. My arms went up as I collided with the door behind me but then they went around Lizzie's neck as I melted into it.

Lizzie hands went under my shirt and held on to my breast as I moaned in pleasure. We kissed for another bit with are hands going over every inch of our bodies like we were exploring them for the first time or maybe possibly the last. We broke apart and Lizzie was smirking at me. 

"What have you got planned, babe?"

"Oh no, Hope. I'm not spoiling anything. You will just have to wait and see. Don't you trust me?"

I smiled sincerely at that.

"Always."

Lizzie grabbed me by my hand and led me over to the bed. When we got to it, she turned so my back was to the bed and then without warning pushed me on it. I grunted with injury as I hit it but Lizzie was quick to get on top of me so everyone else went flying out of my mind. Lizzie kissed and nibbled at my ear which was a sensation I had never had the chance to experience before.

My hand went up to go through Lizzie's hair to play with it. Lizzie pulled back with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Can you pull it a bit?"

I was surprised but I happily obliged with what she wanted.

I pulled a bit and made sure it got tangled so when my hand pulled a bit her hair was caught on it. Lizzie let out soft moans so I pulled a bit more which made her get louder with each tug. I loved the sound and it made me even hornier than I was at the exact moment. I felt a stinging pain at my neck and realised Lizzie had bit me which lit a burning fire within me. 

I lifted Lizzie's head so our lips connected again as our tongues started a dance in our mouths. Lizzie detached her lips from mine and went down to my neck again before tugging at the bottom of my shirt. Almost like checking if it was okay that I wanted to do this right now. I made a sound of encouragement and I lifted my arms as she took of my shirt. Due to me changing into a wolf I had thrown on clothes so I currently had no underwear on at this time.

Lizzie's hungry eyes wouldn't leave from them as she went down and began sucking on them which made me moan in pleasure as I couldn't stop the sounds from coming out of my mouth in that moment. Lizzie hands went down lower and went over at the waistband of my pants which literally made me fucking pur like an animal. The thing was that I didn't even give a fuck because I was in this moment with Lizzie. The person I loved more than anything else in the entire world. I know that was kind of cheesy but I didn't know how else to explain it.

I grabbed at Lizzie's shirt and she helped me take it off her. I was staring at a dark blue bra and a chest that was dripping with sweat. I reached up and unhooked her bra and ripped it off before throwing it to the floor.

"Woah. You are way to good at that. It is hot as hell."

I laughed and let Lizzie take my pants off so I was fully naked now. 

"Your fast Lizzie. But I am now feeling a bit more exposed than you. I will have to change that."

Lizzie got on her knees and put her hands up.

"By all means. Go right ahead."

I got on my knees too and pulled on her underwear and pants together making sure I touched her centre a bit which made a low moan release from her lips. I smiled and took them off and threw them to the side. I slightly pushed Lizzie so she fell on the bed and I climbed on top of her. Our lips came together almost if I needed the air in her lungs just to survive. Lizzie put a hand to my neck and I realised she was hanging on to the neckless that she gave me. I smiled and took it off before hanging it on one of the posts of my bed. 

I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before making my way slowly down her body while leaving kisses on both her breasts and then her stomach. I made sure to go quite slow as to build up the anticipation. Lizzie had other plans and brought her legs up so I was inches away from it. I guess she was quite ready for it.

I went down and breathed hot air on it which made Lizzie's hold body tremble. 

I kissed the inside of her thigh before nipping it with my tongue and then a quick kiss.

"Please Hope. I need you tongue inside me."

"Okay, babe. As you wish."

I went straight for after that as I began licking her centre which cause Lizzie to grip the sheets and arch her body so I would have the best advantage of getting in deeper. I went quicker and put two fingers in which only made Lizzie shout in pleasure. 

"Holy fuck Hope. That is so fucking amazing. Keep going. Keep keep going."

I didn't stop and soon Lizzie was screaming my name as an orgasm washed over her in waves and I kept going so she could ride it all out. Her panting stopped and she fell back against the bed satisfied. 

"I think I did good on that one. Wouldn't you agree?"

**Lizzie POV**

I was in pure bliss right now. Hope was so good at making me cum and she was so confident in doing it. Little did she know that I had been planning for when we could do this again. I wanted to give Hope the best orgasm she had in her entire life and now was my chance.

"It was great. Now it's my turn."

Hope made a move so she could lay herself down but I stopped her.

"No Hope. I have something else in mind. You can sit."

Hope had a confused look on her face which was kind of adorable but when I lay down a shock came to her which made her mouth hang open.

"You can close your mouth, Hope. That is my job."

"I am loving the confidence. It is sexy as hell, Lizzie."

"I learnt from the best."

Hope sat in a crouching position and then came down light at first. I started licking and Hope was moaning so loud it was turning me on even more that I already was. I was pretty sure I would explode at any moment. Hope couldn't keep up any longer and relaxed which made it easier to keep going faster as Hope got louder and louder by the second.

It was like my favourite music playing on replay and I wanted to hear it for the rest of my life. I wanted to keep going but I realised that it was becoming a tad bit hard to breathe. I mean it wouldn't be worst way to go out but I feel like Hope would feel a bit guilty so I readjusted myself so that I got out from under Hope. Hope immediately had this pout on her face which was honestly a cross between so cute and sexy as hell. I couldn't decide on one.

"Hey. I was enjoying that."

"If the sound you were making was any indication, I already know. I have something else that I have been looking to try in mind so just wait."

I pushed Hope down on the bed and got on top of her. I started rubbing my centre against hers and it felt like all the muscles in my body were receiving pleasure all at the exact same time. I was moaning and Hope joined in when she started grinding up against me so it was like chorus was starting such beautiful music. 

We both started going fast and I was so close and Hope was screaming my name into the room as we both came at the same time. I collapsed onto the top of Hope and my lips reached up to kiss her forehead before finding her lips as we both clung to each other coming down from the high we were both on. 

Hope reached down and pulled the blankets over both of us. We remained kissing until we passed out in each other's arms.

**Isabella POV**

I had left the room right after Klaus had told everyone the plan. I couldn't stay in there any longer. I was getting dirty looks from everyone and I honestly wasn't surprised at all. I had made most of their lives a living nightmare for weeks. I'm surprised at that I am still breathing at all. If I were them I would have killed me by now just to be certain that I couldn't hurt any of them again.

Then again that what's why they are good and I'm not.

I was now wondering around the school to see what it was like. To think in another life I could have went here. Had friends and even someone to date. I could have been the top of my class and had my whole life ahead of me, a future where there are many possibilities and I would have had my choice of one of them. 

Not a strong bloodlust that felt like it was deciding my future for me. 

I found this balcony that was over looking a garden that must have took so long to make and even I could admit it was beautiful.

I could feel it even now. I wanted to kill Lizzie the moment I saw her. A chant going off in my head to take her life and I could finally find peace. I know there were only two witches left that are connected to the Gemini bloodline. I have spent everyday on this earth believing that if I wipe them out, I will finally put to rest the burning desire within me to kill all the time. 

The only difference this time is that I don't want to go through with it. At least not all of me. A small part of me wants to give in and just do it. Kill the twins and head off into the sunset, never looking back. I try to ignore that side of me and think about the upcoming battle that we were now facing. I would find Penelope and make sure she is okay. As long as Penelope was okay I didn't care what happened to me. Hopefully someone on the other side would kill me but I know its not possible without that sword. 

I thought of something that was insane but might actually help.

I turned around to go do it but that's when I realised I wasn't alone. Not the guy that I decided to save from the school blowing up. I never thought I would see him but to find that he must have been looking for me is kind of weird. Jed didn't seem like a creep though. He didn't give off the vibe.

"How long have you been there?"

He just smiled a bit and shook his head.

"Not long. This is one of the coolest places I have found in this school so I usually come here to think about stuff. Everything really."

I made a move to leave.

"Woah. Your okay. I didn't mean that I have to be here alone. Honestly I may not have been thinking about it but I have been looking to speak to you actually. If you don't mind?"

I was going to just leave. Maybe if it was anyone else I would have but because he seemed so nice and something inside me compelled me to save him when I could have left him for dead. I should at least hear what he has to say.

"Okay. You can say what you want. I can take it."

I was really prepared to take whatever he had to say to me. I was expecting someone shouting in my face today so if it had to be him so be it. I know I deserve it so I wasn't really surprised. To my surprise, he didn't look angry or even sad. Jed smiled and I felt a bit at ease somehow. He must have that affect on both people.

"I know I probably should be mad at you. I mean I could be pissed at you and just stand here while I scream at you. First of all I want to say that I can't forgive you for Alyssa and what you did to me. Thinking that she was alive when you pretended to be her. That was fucked up and I don't know if I will ever be able to get over it."

"That's fair. I completely understand."

"Other than that. I want to try and forgive you for the other stuff. You ruined our lives and fucked with them for so long. Made us not trust the other people in our lives. The one's we love. Believe me I should hate you. I should want to kill you. I should want to get revenge. But I don't. I do not want to hold that much hate in my heart. I have seen people do it and it has destroyed them from the inside out. Turned all their happiness into bitter hatred. I don't want to be that person. So I will start to try and forgive you from here on out. It may take some time but hopefully one day it will happen. It's the least I can do for you saving my life."

To say that he was going to try to forgive me was something that I wasn't expecting to come out of his mouth. I had hurt so many people in this world. Killed a lot too. I had never stopped to think why or how I had impacted their lives. I had one goal in mind and didn't look past that to see what I was actually doing. Don't get me wrong. I take full responsibility for what I did. All of it. Every single life I hurt. I was going to spend the rest of immortal life trying to make up for the things I had done and I don't even think that would be close to being enough."

"Thank you."

I was brought out of my thoughts by his next words.

"What?"

"I didn't get a chance to say it to you until now. Thank you for saving my life. I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you. I just wanted to let you know."

I nodded feeling very emotional.

"So how is your life going now? I heard you were with that werewolf. What was his name? Rob or something?"

"Raf. Yeah we have been going good. We are just having fun and enjoying our life together. He has been sick recently due to the werewolf's presence. They seem to have an effect on normal werewolf's. Almost like they are draining power from them and making them weakened. Almost all the werewolf's won't even be able to fight with us. The exception is Hope and her parents because they aren't full wolf so that is at least something."

"That is very interesting. We could maybe use to our side if we could work out a plan. It's something to think about."

"Yeah. You could bring it up with one of the witches. They have been coming up with plans all morning."

"Yeah I will do that. There is something I have to do first."

I turned around and was walking away when I turned to face Jed again.

"Hey Jed. Thanks for saying all of that. You don't know how much it's helped."

Jed smiled.

"Anytime. Hopefully we will see each other after the battle is over, Isabella."

**Josie POV**

I woke up in the arms of Jade who was sleeping peacefully while snoring a bit. We had left the meeting and came back to my room so we could talk a bit before the battle. Lets just say we did a lot more than talk. Not going to get into details but it was the most magical time I have had ever.

I looked at the clock and it was just after 11. A little less than an hour and we will be heading into battle. I know I should probably be scared or frightened right now but I felt like everything was going to turn out all right. Somehow deep down it didn't feel like we could lose this. I know that it wasn't proper thinking but I was trying to be optimistic. 

Seeing Isabella had thrown me for a loop and it made me so angry that I felt like I might explode. I was trying to keep that anger so when we started I could really channel it and use it to my advantage. I kept on to the thought and made sure I didn't lose sight of the ultimate goal.

Jade stirred from her sleep and after a few seconds her eyes opened up. Then a smiled revealed itself on her face. 

"Hey beautiful. How long have you been up?"

I put my hand on Jade's cheek rubbing it slightly.

"I'm not sure I really slept. I have been thinking about everything. About the battle and what comes after."

"Yeah it is all a bit overwhelming, isn't it? I know it may not be easy but I have a strong feeling we are going to win this. How can we not? We have so many people that are strong and full of love. People that will do anything so that someone else may live. People that will sacrifice anything to make sure we get through this. Them jumped up werewolf's don't stand a chance."

"They certainly don't."

I pulled Jade in for a sweet and gentle kiss that turned rough and full of passion. I was pretty sure that we would go again when the door knocked. I made a noise of protest before getting up and putting a night gown over me. I couldn't really answer the door fully naked, now could I?

I unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"What are you doing here?"

**Hope POV**

After me and Lizzie had got finished having the most mind blowing sex of a lifetime. We were now getting ready to go to the outside of the school. Dad had texted me to meet them there. Then they would all walk through the shield and out into the a battle that was waiting.

"Here Hope. Don't forget this."

Lizzie had taken the green werewolf chain off the bed post and was giving it to me. I turned around and held my hair back so she could put it on me. 

"I want you to wear it always. For your protection."

"Thank you Lizzie. I will treasure it always."

Lizzie spun me around and pulled me in for a kiss. My hands found each side of her face as my lips molded with her's, almost like they were dancing to a song that they knew of by heart. Lizzie's hands were feeling my neck and then my shoulders. It was like Lizzie was making a mental image of me in her head and trying to remember each curve, each part of me. I pulled her closer if that was possible and enjoyed the moment that was between just me and Lizzie.

Hopefully it would't be our last.


	57. "I wouldn't hold your breath. I could do this all day."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle Begins.

**Jed POV**

After talking with Isabella I made my way to Raf's room. He had been in and out of the hospital wing lately as he was really sick. He was currently in his room as he isn't feeling too bad at the minute. Just weak. Hayley had explained that these werewolf's were drawing on power from the normal werewolf's. It didn't affect hybrid's because the their vampire side could counteract whatever power it drew from.

It also didn't affect all werewolf's as I didn't really feel any different. I mean I felt light-headed at times but nothing as serious as Raf had felt. It could be because I am from or a different wolf blood line than the rest but nothing could be said for sure. All we knew was that more and more werewolf's were getting sick every day that they were here. We were down a lot of people as they lay in the hospital. Some had took off to stop themselves from getting worse.

I made it to the door and took a key that Raf had given me and used it to unlock the door. I came in and smiled at Raf. He was up on the pillows and reading a book. He did that a lot nowadays because he couldn't move around as much. He spent most days in his bed and resting to hopefully get back to full strength. 

"Hey Raf. How are you feeling today?"

I came over and gave Raf a quick kiss on the lips and rubbed his cheek.

"Fine I guess. Just a little tired. I had a nap and I'm now getting a bit of reading done. Where have you been?"

"You won't guess who I ran into today just there now."

Raf gave a confused look so I smirked and continued on.

"Isabella. That is her name. The one who was shape shifting and making our lives a living hell for so long."

"That must have been hard, Jed. I know I could never face her but she didn't do all the terrible stuff that she did to you. I can't imagine what is possibly going through your head right now. Just know that I am here to talk about anything."

Raf took my hand and I patted it with my other one.

"Thanks Raf. That means a lot. I should be mad at her but honestly when I seen her there, I didn't feel anger. More pity than anything else. Some people in this life get get the best deck given to them. They can fall in love or get the best job. Being a supernatural is bad enough but we have come through everything and found each other. Isabella on the other hand. She was given a power that she knew nothing about. No one to teach her how to control it. If I was I don't think I would survived this long. For anyone to survive this long by themselves you have to become someone you don't recognise. I want her to finally find herself now that she isn't alone."

Raf stood up which took a couple of tries and a lot of effort. I ended up helping him and he pulled me in for a hug.

"That's why I like you Jed. You see the best in everyone and not just what they put out for the world to see. You look behind the facade that they hold so delicately in front of them. Never stop being you."

"I won't. I promise."

"I love you, Jed. I know I have been feeling it for a while now but I haven't gotten the courage to say it. Now in this moment I thought to hell with it. I want you to hear it. I know I can't stop you from fighting. That isn't who you are. I know that fully by now. I just want you to come back to me. I want a future with you."

"I love you, Raf. I will make you a promise here and now to come back to you because you arms welcome me home when I am in them. I swear to you here and now I will be back."

I laughed and Raf smiled at me before punching me in the arm.

"You know in horror movies you are not supposed to say that, right?"

"Well, this isn't a horror movie. I hope so anyway."

"Raf looked at me seriously and I nodded determined.

"I will find my way back to you."

**Lizzie POV**

I had been in Hope's arms for so long because I did not want to leave them. We were about to go off to battle and nothing was certain. Nothing was set in stone. It could go anyway and it was just now dawning on me how big a challenge it was going to be. I believed in us. Every single member of our army that we were building up. We would fight until every last one of us was taken of this earth.

To the very end.

I left Hope with one last lingering kiss and headed to find my Sister. I was searching through the school because she hadn't been in room. Every room I passed was filled with some kind of special moment. People were saying goodbye and sharing sweet and tender moments that could be their last. Some were trying to make sure they made every moment count. I knew how they all felt.

I came into the canteen which was alive with action. Most of the tables had been cleared out except for one which was littered with a variety of weapons. Knifes, swords, arrows and shields lay side by side. Kaleb was talking to one of the students as others picked ones up to see if it was right for them.

"Hey Lizzie. Came to pick out a weapon? I have some cool blades that might work out for you over here."

"Thanks Kaleb but I think I'm just going to use my magic for it. I haven't had that much practise with a weapon. I'll rely on what I know best. Have you seen Josie?"

"Yeah. Josie was here a moment ago. She seemed very distracted. I asked what was wrong but she just said that she was looking for something. I don't know where she is now."

"Okay I will go see if I can find her. Thanks Kaleb. Good luck out there. We will get through this."

"Good luck to you too. We don't need it but it is still great to hear. I'll catch you later."

I smiled and went looking for my Sister. Josie had to be around here somewhere.

**Isabella POV**

For the first time in my life I felt free. It was a weird sensation that I never experience before. I wanted to relish in it but I knew there was still more to do. I was now looking out the window at a very different world than the one I'm used to seeing. I couldn't quite describe the feeling because I knew nothing like it.

I closed my eyes and let myself breathe in the air that came through. Just enjoying the moment like I never have before. I thought I might fall away from this earth but I am still here. I had a new purpose now and one I would have no problem in fulfilling. I had one person to reach and nothing was going to get in my way.

"I am going to find you Penelope. Even it kills me."

**Stefanie POV**

I was getting better by now but I still had the scar on my face. I was looking in the mirror right now as my hand went over it just remember the feeling of lying on the ground covered in blood and thinking that this was were I was going to die. That my life was going to end right there and I wouldn't see my parents again.

I turned my thoughts back to the present because I didn't want to dwell on it too much for the fear that it might consume me. I know someday I could think about it without feeling absolutely terrified but right now it was still too fresh in my mind. I walked away from the mirror and decided to go for a walk to try and clear my head.

The battle was starting soon and we would me making our way towards it with our heads held high. I had thought of not taking part as even though I had practised magic most of my life, I was still mostly human. I didn't inherit my previous vampire powers from my parents. They had both taken the cure which mean nothing special passed down to me. 

I didn't blame them. I have heard their love story many times and I am happy they both decided to chose love over a life of immortality. I just hope someday I would find someone that I could share that kind of love with. I believed that it would happen. I would meet the person I was meant to be with and everything else would click into place. Like the piece of a jigsaw puzzle. 

I had walked so far that I went out the front doors and went over to sit down on a bench. It was quiet out here at this minute. The werewolf's must be taking a break to prepare for the battle. If I looked closely enough I could see the faint shiver of the shield that was around the school right now. Freya and all the witches had been adding to it everyday to make it even more stronger. 

I could feel the power of it coming off in waves as I was so close to it. I heard a noise behind me and I quickly turned and lunged but fell through the air and was heading for the ground. I was caught and adjusted so I was standing. I turned to find Jade smiling at me.

"Sorry, Stefanie. I shouldn't have crept up on you. Especially after all you been through."

I smiled and let a huff of air out of my lungs.

"You are okay Jade. I have just been on edge since what happened. I need to learn to calm down a bit and not be as jumpy."

"Hey. Don 't. You take all the time you need, okay? Don't let anyone tell you that you are not acting normal. You have handled yourself well after everything that has happened to you. Trust me. I have seen plenty of people in my life go in the wrong direction or ended up broken. Just take it at your own pace and someday it will be okay again. I promise."

I smiled and felt relieved at that. I was going through some stuff and didn't know how to deal with it all. Jade telling me it was going to be okay actually helped a little bit. I needed some positive thinking in this bad time. 

"Thanks Jade. You have no idea how much that means to me. Truly."

"No problem. I'm happy to help."

"My Dad told me about you. I hope you don't mind that he did. It's the first time I have seen him so excited since I first wanted to learn to drive. I was surprised to find out. I haven't had a lot of family other than Aunt Bonnie and Aunt Caroline but they don't come around too much. I am happy to know that you are my cousin. It's kind of cool actually."

Jade was tearing up a bit and wiped one from her eye.

"Really? I have been having a tough time believing it myself. I know all my life I have desperately wanted to find out who I was but now that I have. It's a bit surreal honestly. To know that Stefan's daughter and my Mom is still out there somewhere. It's so so great and scary at the same time."

"Are you going to try and find your Mom? After all this is over?"

"Yeah. Yeah I definitely am. It will be a surprise for her to find out that I survived but I'm ready to break the next part of my life wide open. I can't wait."

"That's great Jade. I'm happy for you. I know you have other things on your mind but do you want to hear a bit more about your Dad? I know there is books out there about him but my Dad has told me some that no one but him and my Mom know. Only if you feel up for it?"

"Yeah Stefanie. That would be wonderful."

**Penelope POV**

It had been an exhausting few hours. I had been in and out of consciousness as I was sweating and trying not to throw up. I felt a tightness in my head that was blinding my vision and making me white flashes. 

I don't know how long had passed since I had turned into this thing. A werewolf. Ever since I did I my brain felt like it was on fire. Something in my mind was telling me to give into it. To let it overtake my senses and let it take control. It had only gotten worse as I tried desperately to fight it off and stay in control. 

I would have by now but there was one part of my brain which felt small. It was the loudest by far which was a voice in my head telling me not to give up. To keep fighting and never give in. I don't know if it truly meant something but the fact I was hearing it in Isabella's voice so it really made me listen.

I imagined her in my head and she was smiling at me. Despite myself I smiled too as another bolt of pain went through my head and made my body shake uncontrollably. I know I was lying in the forest somewhere. I didn't know if I was near anything or if anybody even knew I was here. I try to stand up but it hurt like hell. I got to my knees before I collapsed again.

"I'm surprised Penelope. Most people by now have giving in and let me take control. Congratulations to you."

I looked up and saw a guy stroll into the clearing that we were in. He was flanked by two people that seemed like they were ready to attack at any moment if their leader was threatened. He just stood there and put his hands behind his back and had a smirk on his face.

"I'm Malcolm. I am the one that will have you under my control very soon."

I laughed and let my head fall back.

"I wouldn't hold your breath. I could do this all day."

"Are you sure. I can already feel like you are slipping away and I am getting stronger and stronger by the minute. You will break sooner or later. Commiserations to you for lasting this long."

Malcolm began clapping and chuckled a bit.

I was going to talk again but then I screamed. My whole body felt like was on fire and it was really cold too at the same time so I was shaking. I tried to hold on but it was unbearable. Isabella went through my head again and I blacked out with one thought in my mind.

Please save me.

**Hope POV**

The battle was here.

I was with my Dad and Mom as we stood out on the front garden of the school. We would be leaving soon when everyone was ready. Kol and Davina stood behind us as they hugged and whispered to each other. Rebekah was with Marcel and they were in quiet discussion as well. Elijah came up and hugged my Dad before resting a hand on my Mom's shoulder. He had came back from his travels to be by our side for this. 

Stefanie hugged both Damon and Elena before walking over to join Jade and Josie who had just stopped kissing and then turned to talk to her. Freya came up to us and pulled me in for a hug. Then she hugged all of our family and headed back inside followed by Damon and Elena who were going to tend to the injured as they came in from the battle. It was decided that it was the best place for them to help us.

MG, Kaleb and Jed were sitting down on the ground talking amongst themselves. We had a good mix of vampires and witches at our sides too. Most of the werewolf's were out because of them being weak but we still had a good number of them. The larger amount were underground trying to get better.

Isabella stood off to the side as she sharpened one of her knifes. I nodded and to my surprise she nodded back.

Though there was one person I was looking for.

A pretty blonde girl who I thought the entire universe evolved around.

Lizzie came out of the large group and immediately found me with a smile on her face. She rushed towards me and pulled me against her as she connected her lips with mine. It was fiery to start off with and just the right amount of desire and a hint of softness. Lizzie pulled back and then gave me one last kiss before touching the neckless she gave me almost to check if I still had it on.

"We will get through this Hope. I have every thought to what comes next with you and I can't wait for it. Just promise me when this over you will find me."

"I promise. You have my word. I love you so much Lizzie."

"I love you Hope. More than you can ever know."

We stayed looking to each other's eyes until my Dad clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. 

"Thank you all so much for joining us here today. Just for coming here I count each and every one of you a loyal and brave companion. One that once this is done, will we rewarded gratefully. No matter the outcome of this day. People will remember it for years to come. Someday you will be able to tell your grandchildren about it."

He looked at me and gave me a wink. I smiled back and held Lizzie's hand tighter.

"Now we go onward to our destiny. To fight for a better life."

Everyone began marching and I was about to as well before Dad pulled me back. The other's kept walking around us and continued on. 

"What did you think about my speech? A bit tacky?"

"Not at all, Dad. I thought it was the magnificent. You always are the best at them."

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"I have something I wanted to give you."

He pulled off his Mikaelson ring and gave it to me and closed my hand around it.

"Something for good luck. I know you don't need it but please tell me you will were it."

I nodded and slid it on my finger. I held my wolf neckless before taking it off and putting it on him.

"Then you will wear this. A good luck charm too. We can swap again next time we see each other."

"Thank you Hope. I will keep it safe."

We caught up with the rest of the group and my hand found Lizzie's as we walked the rest of the way to the middle of town. There was fire and rubble everywhere. They definitely made themselves at home. We turned a corner and my breathe caught in my throat. Lizzie looked at me worriedly.

Just down the road. About a mile from where we stood was a pack of werewolf's. If you could ever call it that. It seemed like they went on forever behind them. It that there was no end to them. Malcolm stood at the front as calm as ever and smiled with his hands hidden behind his back.

My Dad stopped and watched before taking out his sword and lifting it up in the air. Malcolm welcomed the challenge and lifted a hand in the air without as much as a care in the world. Both of them waited for the other to make a move.

Lizzie turned to me.

"We have this Hope. Right? Please tell me we have this."

"We do. I swear. We got this."

Lizzie turned my head to face her.

"Hope. Just in case we don't make it out of th......"

Lizzie trailed off and looked down.

"Where is your neckless?"

"What? Why?"

I heard a swish in the air as my Dad's sword came down and he started running and everything jumped into action as the others followed him. I ran with them and Lizzie sprang into action too. Malcolm dropped his hand ans started walking as the werewolf's ran at us.

It didn't take long before we met in the middle and a clang of weapons and fists knocked against each other. 

I looked around to see where Lizzie was just as a werewolf tackled me and tore into my side.


	58. "After you. I am feeling good about this fight."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is underway. Our heroes fight against the wolfs.

**Lizzie POV**

It was hard to think straight when the people from each side collided against each other. It was an explosion of everyone trying to kill the person they were fighting. Wolfs let out howls as they met a quick end while other's screamed out in agony or stopped all together when hearts were ripped out of their bodies. 

I tried to make out Hope in the many bodies that were moving all at once. It was too difficlut but I saw Klaus as he ripped the heart out of a wolf before turning with a quick motion and swiping the head off another on. Hayley bit into another's neck and sucked them dry. Even in the thick of battle they smiled and stood back to back as werewolf's tried and failed to kill them. My eyes were drawn to the neckless around Klaus' neck and I itched to go and take it from him. Hope was meant to be wearing it. She had to wear it.

I made a move to reach them but was stopped by two werewolf's who snared at me. One came and I deflected their attempt and siphoned to throw a fireball at the other one. They screamed and retreated. I took the other one and stuck my sword through it's heart. He fell and was motionless. I didn't have another moment to think as 3 more rushed at me.

**Hope POV**

My side was in a searing stinging pain but I couldn't focus on that right now. The wolf was op top of me and we rolled in as we tackled so that we where now on anther street. I was fighting desperately to get it off me so I could rejoin the battle. It was relentless as I punched at repeatedly. It clawed at my face and I bit the inside of my mouth from letting out a sickening scream. I tasted iron and as I lifted my head up and forced it to hit against the werewolf's. It momentarily dased them enough for me to throw my forearm as hard I could to knock them off of me.

They rolled off so I lifted my leg and brought it in a swiping motion to connect with the face. I got up and was in a crouching motion ready to pouch. The werewolf was already advancing but seemed a bit hesitant. I put up both my hands and motioned them in a come here while waiting for the wolf to go first. Some others where coming up behind them but weren't getting in the wolfs way. I held hand to my side which was bleeding slowly out of a open wound.

It jumped at me and I dodged to the side before kicking them in the gut. They fell and started changing back. It was a boy who was smiling. Blood spilled out of his mouth. 

"The Hope Mikaelson. I must say it it has been an honour. I wanted to be first so I could kill you before anyone else got a try."

I gabbed onto his neck and started squeezing which caused him to groan in pain.

"Oh yeah. How did that work out for you?"

"Not the way I hoped. I don't care though. I know by tomorrow as the morning dawn rises you will be dead. It has been foretold. This battle is already won and you don't even know it yet. I guess even though I die right now I will have the last laugh."

I just smiled and in one quick motion pulled out a knife and slid it across his neck. His hands immediately went to his neck as he sputtered and fell to the side. The wolfs advanced but I was ready. I cut another one open as the came while kicking another to the ground. I walked over and sunk my blade in as it let out a yelp and went still. Two more backed up a bit and I cast a spell which sent one flying through a shop window. The last wolf looked unsure of what to do but then came for me. I froze the wolf and then walked up and snapped its neck.

I ran back to the main street where most of the battle was still holding my side hoping it wasn't too bad.

**Isabella POV**

Werewolf's were coming from all side. Thankfully I didn't spend all over 400 years on this earth without learning to properly protect myself so I was ready for them at every angle. I caught one by the throat and with my other hand threw a knife that landed in a wolf's throat. I pulled another out and launched it a wolf who was preparing to attack. I knew if I stayed here I would be over whelmed so I took off out of the bunch of people and some followed.

It was the best tactic I could think off so I could get them alone and deal with them more easily. I threw a knife that opened one of there necks and stuck one in the chest off another before pulling it back and letting it fly into the last. I went to retrieve my knifes and just as I grabbed the last one I felt a stinging sensation on my back. I turned to find a girl smirking at me who's hand which had begun to turn to a claw was covered in blood. 

"You know, you should really always protect from every angle. Especially considering we are at war and all. Just a bit of advice."

I just smiled.

"I would offer you some advice but it won't do you any good since you have already went against it."

"What advice would that be?"

"Don't fucking pick a fight with me, honey. I am a lot older and wiser than most of your pathetic wolfs put together."

The girl swung at me but I caught her arm and with one quick motion snapped it. She grunted in pain but I didn't hold back. I sliced at her leg with my knife and grabbed her head to smack against my knee breaking her nose at the same time.

"Fucking bitch. My nose."

"I told you. Don't pick a fight you can't win."

I punched her in the gut which caused her to start coughing. I took my knife and brought it up to go through her head. I pulled it out and let her body fall. I put my knife back in my side pocket and walked away.

**Josie POV**

The heat of battle was something I wasn't used to. Me and Jade were back to back as we held off the advancing werewolf's who wanted to kill us. Jade was punching and kicking them back and would bite into one now and again. I couldn't think about anything else happening in that moment because it would mean losing focus on this very moment. I looked at Jade who gave me a quick smile. That was all I needed to keep the fire that was burning inside me alive. I siphoned from Jade just for a little extra power because I needed the boost.

I shot a fire ball which connected with two of the werewolf's and then caught at one and threw them back. They stumbled and I cast a spell to freeze them. Kol came up behind with a sword and stuck it through their body. Davina was close behind creating a barrier so no could attack her from behind while simultaneously knocking werewolf's down left and right. 

The battle that had been in a big cluster was now breaking off into smaller one's. Witches cast spells as vampires sped around to try and gain the upper hand. The werewolf's on our side had either wolfed out or were just using the weapons they had chose. We moved off into another street as Kol hit snapped the neck of a wolf who was about to reach Davina.

"This is a tough fight love. Almost reminds me why I miss this kind of thing."

"Yeah I wouldn't be enjoying it just yet. This is just the start. Tell me you miss it when we are still fighting at dawn."

We had a moment to regroup and I took a minute to catch my breathe. Jade came over and pulled me in for a hug. 

"Josie. You were amazing out there. I know for a fact we have this won. We just have to hold out until that happens. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jade."

We had a quick kiss and then pulled apart. I looked for Davina and Kol but they were nowhere to be found. 

"Lets get back to it."

"After you. I am feeling good about this fight."

**Stefanie POV**

I don't know what I expected to see when we went to war but I could have not prepared for this. Bodies were already littering the ground. Lifeless but still warm as some of their eyes were still open. The people that were still alive were fighting to stay that way. I moved trying not to get hit but the odd wolf would come for me. It was stopped by Klaus Mikaelson who took its head off in one quick motion and threw it at another stopping them in their tracks. 

"There is no shame in returning to the school if your not ready for this."

Klaus ripped one's heart out while kicking another in the chest sending them flying.

"I can't. I promised I would fight this."

Klaus would about to reply but got attacked by two werewolf's at once. He rolled to the ground and had one dealt with quick while he moved to get the other one. I took off and ran for a building. I didn't have any fighting skills. Just bare minimum witch skills that weren't coming to me right now out of fear. 

I closed the door and tried to calm my rapidly beating heart that was threatening to bust out off my chest at any moment. I swore I would go back out there once I got my breathe back a bit and had sometime to think stuff over. I went over to another wall and went down with my back against the wall until I was sitting on the floor.

I sat there thinking for a bit until I heard a noise that was over on the other side of the room. I took a pistol out of my pocket. My Dad had gave it to me telling me to use it well. It was full of silver bullets that would work well against the werewolf's. Nothing happened at first but then I saw a shadow move so I fired. It misses and hit one of the metal pillars with a resounding sound that echoed of the walls.

A girl put her hands up as she looked terrified for herself.

"Please don't shoot. I just want to get out off here and not cause people any more harm. I will leave right now."

"It's okay. I don't want to hurt anybody that isn't bad. We are fighting these werewolf's and you can't be too careful with running into people out here."

"Well I am one of the werewolf's but I promise....."

I didn't let her finish that sentence as I rushed at her and brought the pistol I was levelled up to her head.

"If you are then I should kill you right now. The chaos that you have brought to this city. You are just as evil as the rest of them. Give me a good reason that I shouldn't take your life right this second."

The girl smiled but then started to cry. It shook my resolve to actually carry out the act that I was about to do.

"Honestly you would probably be better off just killing me. I won't lie. I deserve it more than a lot of people. That is the truth. The only question I want to ask you is why are we just the villains? You are just as much as part of this war as the rest of us. What gives you the right to take the moral high ground huh?"

"We don't take the moral high ground. If we are telling the truth a lot of the people don't have clean hands either. We are broken and just trying to hang on in this world. We have fought and been attacked and lived tough lives. Everyone has. That was until you and those werewolf's cam to this city and tried to take our home from us. The fact is you started this. We are only trying to finish so we can go back to surviving. That is what this is about."

The girl smiled at that. 

"Yeah I get that. We weren't even meant to come here you know. We have attacked village after village. Town after town. Anybody that we could get our hands on. We were on our way to Canada because we heard about this group of people declaring war on everybody else. Then Malcolm our leader, found this girl. She told him about prophecy that involves someone called Hope Mikaelson. Then when it was discovered she was the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson it was all on point as we made our way here. He intends to end the war of vampires vs werewolf's once and for all."

"I know Hope. We have had some problems but I consider her a friend. What is this prophecy you are talking about that involves her?"

"I have heard about it. I can tell you so at least you might have a fighting chance on how you can stop it. Would you like to hear it?"

I nodded and waited for her to start telling me it.

"It might be a bit different but this is what I heard about the prophecy. Hope is what we have. Hope can bring everyone together. When the morning dawn rises all Hope is lost."

"How does this Malcolm know that it's about Hope Mikaelson?"

"The prophecy roughly was translated from a old Gaelic poem. It tells of a leader that has the power to unite the species into one and bring peace. Something that hasn't been done in over a thousand years. He then heard about what Hope was and came to the thought that it must be Hope. She has all three powers and therefore is not just from one of the factions but all three. We need someone like her."

It was a lot to take in all at once. I am not saying Hope isn't bad ass but is she really the one that has the future of every supernatural on her shoulders. It doesn't seem right to have all that responsibility.

"Why are you telling me this? Don't you want Hope to lose just the rest of us? Then you can take over this town."

The girl looked down before levelling her eyes at me again.

"I thought that is what I wanted. For over 200 years I have followed Malcolm as he ravaged countries. Made people bend to this will. There are some other's that have received immortality to him. A select few that call themselves the unkillable. I was one of them. Malcolm took a liking to me from the very first time we met. He went through my town slaying everyone in it. My parents were killed but he spared me. Then I was alone waiting in my house thinking I was going to die. Then Malcolm came waltzing and and just smiled. From that day on, I climbed as hard as I could up the ranks and became a good dog following orders when they were giving."

She was crying now and lifting her hand to wipe away the tears. Without thinking about doing it my hand went up as my thumb brushed a tear away that was running down her cheek. 

"Sorry. I was wanted you to know that even though that must have been really hard for you, I can tell you are strong because your still standing here. Still fighting just like the rest of us. We all just want to survive. I know that's what your side want as well. To live even if it's just to fight another day. One day to love and find happiness. Fulfilment. It is what anyone alive wants."

"Yeah you may be right. If they weren't being controlled. I am not saying everyone on our side is evil because there is some really nasty people that will do anything they want or if it's fun for them. In my opinion though there is a lot of good people. A lot of lost people. What Malcolm doesn't tell you is that he feeds off people. That makes him immortal. That is what gives him the power to give it to a select few. It's slowly draining the life force out of all the werewolf's that are under his control. When I was took out of it by this witch, I craved for it again. That power took away in a split second tore me apart. It was like cutting off a junkie that had been on drugs their whole life. I desparately wanted it back again for a long time. Then I came to my senses. It has been quite a journey but I think I have finally stopped craving it. At least for the time being."

"Is it really that bad? I thought all of you were following him because you respect him."

"I mean I won't lie. There are people and there was a time when even I respected him. I was so wrong about who he is. The man he has become. Malcolm might have always been like this and now I am only realising. I am just saying that this doesn't have to end with more death. If there was some way we could take the power away it would at least weaken Malcolm enough to kill him finally. He would be the last death that ends the war. It would be something to think about instead of needless slaughter. Do you agree?"

"I mean I am not that quick to judge people and all this fighting is just going to take people from both sides. You could come back with me and the witches on our side will hear us out. They are really strong and could come up with something. We could try at least. I don't know if you are telling the truth but I need to at least believe in something good."

"Okay, that's good. I'm Josephine by the way. It's nice to see someone that's good hearted."

"Likewise. I'm Stefanie."

I lifted my hand before I could stop myself and to my surprise Josephine shook it. We both stood there a little longer than necessary holding hands. Then we both smiled and let go.

"So where are we going....."

Josephine didn't get to finish the sentence as something shook the whole building and the roof caved in on top of us.

Everything went black.

**Hope POV**

By now the battle was everywhere. All of the streets and in different parts of the city. I was walking about hitting werewolf's left and right who came for me. I was covered in blood and I wasn't sure what was mine and what was some wolfs. My wounds was still sore and a stinging sensation was coming from it. I could feel it throughout my body which was strange but I didn't think about it too much. 

I persevered and just concentrated on the battle at hand. I walked forward and took a wolf that had one of the witches on the ground and stuck a knife through their heart. They fell and I picked up the witch and patted her on the back and marched on.

"Thank you, Hope."

I made my way around some wolfs that were fighting with some people I recognised and other's I didn't. I was walking when I felt something hit my shoulder. I looked down and saw an arrow head coming out of my shoulder. The scream came next. Not really scared but angry and in pain that was starting to hit me.

I moved my head up again and saw this guy smiling who had a bow and arrow. He loaded another and was preparing to shoot. I was going to run when I looked to my right and saw something I didn't want to see again. My Dad fighting off six people. He had one held by the neck but one managed to come up and stick a hand through his chest. They had his heart in their hand and even though I knew my Dad was incredible at fighting. I knew he wouldn't be able to get out off that without some help.

Everything had seem to go to slow motion as I had a glance at the guy again. He had the arrow pulled back and aimed at Josie who was standing a bit away but hadn't noticed him yet. I was faced with a difficult choice. Between two people I cared about.

What the fuck am I going to do now?


	59. "So Hope, what are we going to do now?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues.

******* Warning. There is a lot of violence and gore in this chapter. Viewer discretion is advised ******* **  
**

**Hope POV**

Sometimes in life you are faced with difficult choices. Not just that but life or death choices. Choices that years later will wake you up in the middle of the night to remind you of what you had done. A choice that might haunt you for the rest of your life until you finally left this world. 

I know that because I was about to make one. 

One that could change everything.

On one hand my Dad was fighting for his life against wolves that were trying to kill him. I did not want to lose him but on the other hand Josie had both hands on someone's neck but the wolf had aim and was ready to shoot. I had to make up my mind quick. I chose and ran at the guy just as the arrow fired. I crashed against him and we went to the ground in a tumble. I snapped his neck in quick succession while looking at Josie. Jade had stopped the arrow and nodded to me.

After making sure Josie was safe I looked my Dad almost expecting the worst. To my shock but not total surprise Lizzie was standing beside him holding the neckless I gave him. The werewolf's that had previously had him cornered were now littered on the ground. My Dad smiled at Lizzie before jumping back into action.

I stood up and a pain ripped through my shoulder. The place were the arrow hit felt like it was on fire. That just added to the wound I still had on my stomach. If it wasn't for the vampire blood in my body I wouldn't have been able to walk at this point but even it couldn't heal these injuries that quick. My body was tingling. A strange sensation that I couldn't quite place right now. I couldn't think about it right now.

I had to reach Lizzie. 

I began walking before I was pulled back and something connected with my face. I fell and felt something slash across my face. I held it as a searing pain came with it.

I looked up and I couldn't believe who I saw.

"Penelope?"

**Lizzie POV**

After fending off more werewolf's and helping some witches deal with a pile of them I made my way to another street where I saw Hope's Dad wrapped up with four of them. He was a bit trapped but still managed to rip ones heart out. I quickly ran and hit one in the face while taking magic from Klaus. I used a water spell to hit the other one who was caught off guard. 

Klaus quickly grabbed him by the shirt and bit down on his neck before draining him of blood. He quickly let his body drop and turned around to me with a smile. 

"Thank you love. That is some quick thinking there."

"I know this is not the right moment but is it possible I could have that neckless. It's really important that Hope wears it."

Klaus glanced down and without a second thought gave it to me.

"No problem. Make sure she gets it. Now I need to get back to it."

A werewolf had jumped up and was coming for Klaus but he turned and in one swift moment caught her and tore her head off before letting the body drop down. He shifted into a werewolf and took off in the battle again. I went to look for my girlfriend.

I had to get this neckless to Hope.

**Josie POV**

Jade and I had made it up to a rooftop. Wolves coming behind us as we knocked them back and kept climbing higher. Jade bit the neck of a werewolf and tossed them off the roof. I cast a fire spell to send some running as they caught on fire screaming as they went. There was more coming. I looked to the other roofs and saw wolves approaching as they all were coming at us at once. 

I looked at Jade and nodded. A wolf dived at me but I caught it and cast a spell that sent them flying. I was filled with so much energy to the point that it was nearly over-powering. Jade tried to come join me but a wolf pulled her back and threw her against the roof's edge. I was about to make my way towards her when I was grabbed from behind and took over to the other side of the rooftop.

My face was tore open by a werewolf who smiled at me with their teeth pointed ready to strike. I headbutted her and snapped the neck of another with a quick flick of my wrist. One came at me but I grabbed and flipped them over the railing as they fell to the ground below. Jade got out of the group but more were coming as we fought off the werewolf's that were already here.

I cast a spell to send two flying but two more showed up right away. Jade struck another one but quickly was took down again. Her not having blood in a while was weakening her by the minute. I ran at them and hit one off the roof. Jade took another and pulled their heart out. She bit into it and got the blood before letting it fall at her feet. She smiled as I smiled back.

An arrow shot and struck Jade square in the chest and she flew back onto the roof. 

I was about to call out when something stopped me. 

**Jade POV**

I didn't have time to react to the arrow in my chest as I lay on the ground. 

It felt like my world was ending around me as my heart began to shatter. 

My full attention was on Josie as I saw and arrow now sticking out of her throat. Josie was standing still as blood poured out slowly from the wound and onto the ground like a stream. Josie choked and sputtered as her whole body went white. The guy came onto the roof with the bow and arrow and had it aimed at me.

I didn't move to resist as if my true love was going to die in this moment then so would I. I closed my eyes and imagined me and Josie in happiness. Hopefully that was what was waiting for us after this mess. I waited but it never came. 

I opened my eyes and saw the guys head fell off. I then looked at Josie. She dropped something that exploded off into the air. It must have been sliver because all the werewolf's started falling and choking. They were dead in seconds.

To my surprise she smiled before she went still and her body fell over the edge of the roof and into the battle below.

**Stefanie POV**

I woke up and everything was dark. It took a few seconds to even register that something was wrong. My head felt like someone was repeatedly banging it with a hammer. I groaned as I moved. My body weighing down like I was filled with concrete. I took in my surroundings and found that I was still in the house that I hid in for safety. 

The only difference now is that the roof had caved in and the contents of upstairs where now lying cluttered about the floor. I tried to move again and managing to move a few feet before having to steady myself against the wall for support. My hand went up to the side of my head and when I looked at my hand it was covered in blood. I was about to move to the door when I heard a sound from the ground. 

All the memories of came rushing back as I realised I hadn't been a lone when the roof came down on us. With a quick start I rushed towards where the sound came from. It had made me instantly regret it because I felt like throwing up. Pushing forward I moved this seat out of the way and found her.

Josephine.

She was sprawled out on the floor but there was a huge dresser on top of her. She let out another grunt and opened her eyes.

"Huh. Stefanie. I thought maybe you had left me to die. I mean I wouldn't blame you. I would do the same."

"Not a chance. I know we only just met but I wouldn't leave anyone behind like that. I also think you should give yourself more credit. I don't think your that kind of person."

Josephine grunted when she moved and then started laughing.

"Honestly I could blame it on being controlled by an evil tyrant but I would be lying to myself. To do the stuff you do under control there has to be some degree of madness already there. Some sort of evil that hasn't been revealed yet. Maybe not to even you yourself."

She kept trying to move but her legs were stuck under this big cabinet and it was difficult so I kneeled down and pushed her so she stopped. Her eyes lifted up to meet mine and for some reason my face went red as I could feel a rush of heat on it too.

"Just calm down. I will try to use my magic to get this off you. Try not to exert yourself to much."

Josephine smiled and lay still.

"No problem. I am sure there is other more exciting things I could do to use up my energy."

Again my face went so hot I swear it felt like someone had sent a fire spell right at my head. 

However I wasn't as innocent and as the saying went. Two could play at this game.

"Oh yeah. I suppose you are already in the right position. Now all we need is the right setting."

"Oh I think if we would be in the opposite places I'm afraid. Lets just say I like to be in control."

I smirked and put my hand on my hip.

"We will just have to agree to disagree. Now would you like to trade quips all day or can I used my magic to get you out of here?"

Josephine nodded and I focused on my magic. Due to not being born a witch I couldn't just call my magic like anyone else. I had to find apart of myself that was attuned to magic and move all my power to that place. It had took years of practice but I had gotten a lot better at it. It flickered on like a switch and ignited a fire within me. I opened my eyes and there was a faint glow in my hand which started growing brighter by the second and then levitated the object off of Josephine and hit the far wall which opened up a space for us to get out of here.

I offered my hand and Josephine accepted before standing up beside me.

"Should we get out of here?"

I let my hand point to the exit. 

"After you."

Josephine started but was limping a bit so I took her arm and let it hang over my shoulders as we headed off in the direction of the school. Me head still hurt like hell but for some reason I didn't care in that moment.

**Hope POV**

I didn't have really time to think about Penelope because she came at me again pretty quick and I rolled out of the way while simultaneously kicking her leg out from under her. Penelope fell backwards and landed in a heap. I thought I would have a few seconds to get my shit together but Penelope was back on her feet and lunged for me again.

I was getting up but Penelope tackled me and we both went on the ground. Penelope was top as she hit in me in the face. Once, twice, three times before I hit in the gut which managed to snap her out of it. She went for the wound in my shoulder and stuck her finger in it. I gritted and used my teeth to bite down on her arm. Penelope connected with my face again as I spit out blood before turning back as a growl escaped from my lips.

I kicked Penelope in the face and shoved her back. I got up and landed on all fours. My bones started to break and the pain became unbearable with my current injuries but I fought trough every bit of it. The howl that came out afterwards made a lot of the wolves turn in my direction almost if they could feel the power that I held. I could see Penelope even took a couple of steps back. In that moment I could tell everyone was thinking twice about fucking with me and I revelled in it. 

Penelope leg broke and I could tell she was going to shift. I didn't think twice before charging. This interaction could have taken place a hundred different times and I know for a fact Penelope wouldn't have been able to fully shift and defend herself against me. I collided with and took her to the ground. Penelope began coughing probably from the wind be knocked out of her. I used my claws to make a mark on her shoulder and then ripped one down her leg.

Penelope screamed out in agony but I couldn't stop myself. Not until I heard someone call out. It was Isabella who took a knife out as quick as she could and let it fly in my direction. I dodged it easily but then she pointed at something off in the distance. It was Malcolm who was smiling as he held someone by the neck. 

It was Elijah. He squeezed as hard as he could before ripping his heart out. A scream ran out and I realised it was my Dad who saw what happened and then charged at Malcolm who didn't even seem fazed at all. He looked up and met my Dad in the middle. He snapped my Dad's arm when he went in for the strike and then quickly snapped his neck before tossing him aside. 

I mustered all the power and growled before charging. While I was running I was thinking of all the ways I could kill him. Rip his throat out. Pull his limbs off one by one. Pull his eyes out of his skull. I never did reach him though as a gun went off and pierced my stomach. I howled and landed on my back. I was shifting back and now naked in the middle of the battle.

**Isabella POV**

I ran for Penelope. I dodged and shoved everyone out of my way. All I could see and feel was Penelope on the ground as blood was coming from the wounds that were inflicted. I reached her and bent down to see how she was.

"Penelope. Are you okay? Talk to me."

Penelope shot up and her eyes were wide.

"I need to find Hope. I need to kill Hope."

A werewolf came up behind ready to attack. I put up my hand but they fell and I looked up to see Jed who smiled at me. 

"Go. Get out of here and get Penelope somewhere safe. I will watch you back.

"Thank you."

Jed nodded and I jumped into action.

I reacted quick and used an elbow to knock her out. I couldn't risk her hurting someone else or even herself. I lifted her up and made my way to the woods. We would just have to wait it out until she got out this trance she was in. I found a tree about a mile into the woods and tied Penelope with a piece of rope I found. 

I quickly started patching Penelope up and having a look at my own injuries. I definitely missed when I could heal quickly and come back from any wound I ever got. I could remember 100 years ago when I was stabbed 3 times and fell out a window. I thought I was dead but I still managed to come back from deaths door. Good times that felt like a lifetime ago.

I sat down beside Penelope and took her hand in mine. 

"I am here, Penelope. I promise you I'm not going anywhere. You are going to get through this."

**Jade POV**

I didn't move for a long time. I waited in the exact position I was. Not even bothering to pull out the arrow that was sticking out of me. I know I could easily heal but I was focusing on the pain to block out the heart break I was feeling over Josie. My sweet Josie who was so full of life and love with so many years ahead of her. 

Now she lay lifeless with her spirit gone. I didn't know if I wanted to stay here or leave with her. I mean I loved Josie more than anything else in this world but I wasn't sure if this is what she wanted for me. I mean in her dying moments she made sure that I survived. I would be spitting in the fact that she saved me if I gave up now. 

So I stood up and ripped the arrow out which caused a pain to go through me. I let it drop beside me and left through the door as I watched that Id didn't stand on the bodies of the werewolf's and made my way down to the bottom. I walked outside and could hear sounds of the battle off in the distance. This street was pretty quiet at the minute and there wasn't much for me to do. I went to see if I could find were Josie landed. 

It didn't take long and I could see as I rounded the corner her figure lying there. I hesitantly walked over not wanting to see that beautiful face of hers with no more life in it. Not wanting to admit the fact that Josie was truly gone from this world. Too afraid to face the fact that I would never see her smile again. Never feel the sweet softness of her lips on mine. I reached her and my legs went out from under me. 

Josie was so still with her eyes open. There was a glassy look that had passed over them. Not the warm ones I remembered from only a few hours ago. I closed them over with my hand and kissed her forehead.

I just couldn't believe that Josie was dead.

"Please Josie. Please baby, will you please wake up. Don't leave me here. Don't you dare leave my side. I don't want to be alone on this earth without you. Why didn't you let that guy kill me too? Why did you leave me alone? Please come back. Please don't leave baby."

Darkness fell and the tears flowed out like I would be crying for the rest of my life.

**Jed POV**

This was the worst time of my life. It had definitely beat the time I found out my girlfriend was dead and Isabella nearly killed me. Even more worse than when the school blew up and I almost died. I hadn't had time to breathe since the battle started. Werewolf's coming from all angles and only just being able to hold off the incoming attacks.

Darkness had come quick and I was making my way through a deserted street. I was holding my arm which hurt like hell. A werewolf had gotten the best of me and clawed at my arm. It would heal but it didn't mean that it wouldn't sting like a bitch in the mean time. I heard a sound behind me and was prepared to run when someone called.

"Jed? Wait up. I need your help."

I turned to see Stefanie carrying someone I didn't recognise. I went and put an arm around the girls other side to help offer more support.

"Who is she?"

"It doesn't matter right now. She is hurt. Will you help me get her back to school? It's urgent."

"Yes. Come on. We are too exposed here."

We took off. It wouldn't take us long to reach the school.

**Stefanie POV**

We got to the school without too much bother. There had been some werewolf's but we luckily avoided them and crept past them. The school was still lit up and when we got close I could sense the shield. There was two people standing guard. They had guns that used silver bullets.

"Make a gap in the shield. We are friendly."

They pointed their guns but once they realised who we were they broke a gap in the shield to let us in before putting it back up. We made our way into the school. It didn't take us long to reach the grand hall. Jed opened the door and ushered us inside before closing the door when we were inside the room.

I took in the whole room. There was a line of beds at two sides of the room. They were all filled with injured people. Most of them were hooked up to machines or being tended to by someone. Some sat in chairs if they weren't too bad. They had bandages while some drank blood or waited for to heal. Another side of the room was filled with equipment meant to keep people alive. Heart machines and medicine in case it was needed. People were lying on the floor too. Most of the room was taken up by somebody.

I saw my Dad who rushed at me and checked my head.

"Stefanie, baby. Are you okay? Your bleeding. Come and sit. Your Mom can check over you."

"Dad. I'll be okay. It's Josephine here. She needs help more than I need right now."

He nodded and help me get Josephine to a bed that was on the floor. A witch came up and started checking her to assess her injuries. She was listening to her breathing. Then began checking with a torch.

Arms surround me and I turned to find my Mom was had tears in her eyes. I pulled her close and let the familiar smell wash around me. I felt like I was finally home. 

"I was so worried about you Stefanie. I am glad you are safe and came back to us."

My Dad came and joined the hug. It was such a good moment I couldn't stop myself from crying too. I know the battle wasn't over but I here in my parents arms, I could just sense that everything was going to work out somehow.

I pulled back after a bit and looked into both their eyes.

"We had to get back here. We think there might be a way to end this war once and for all."

**Lizzie POV**

My heart stopped when a gun shot went off and Hope fell. I ran as I could already see her shifting where she fell. I threw my self on top of her and shielded her. Not only because she was fully ass naked now but also I wanted to protect Hope from any other attack that coming her away. There was blood coming out of the wound so I covered my hand to try and stop it. 

There was mark on her shoulder and her face was bruised. I kissed each one hoping I could help her somehow heal from them. Her eyes opened and she looked at me as her eyes shown.

"Am I in heaven?"

I kissed her and for a moment it was just us. The battle faded into the background and I pulled back to look at Hope. 

"No babe. Now is not your time."

Hope looked down and smirked.

"Shame. I can think of a much more enjoyable activity while I am naked and on my back."

"There will be time for that later. Trust me babe. Now is the time for you to kick some more ass."

I lifted Hope and supported her as we went over for shelter as fights happened all around us. Werewolf's came at us but I stopped them and Hope managed to knock one flying away into another one. I took a bag I had been carrying on my back ever since the fight started.

"Here. I had a feeling you might be wolfing out during this so I came prepared."

Hope got changed and I pulled her in for one more sweet and loving kiss. I pulled back and rested Hope's forehead against mine. I took out the neckless and put her back over her head and let it rested against her chest.

"Go and win this Hope. I will help hold off the battle from here. We will get through this and I will see you again. That is a promise that I won't be lying to you about. I have faith in you and what you can do Hope. No one will be able to stop you."

**Hope POV**

I held onto Lizzie for as long as I could. I never wanted to let go but I knew something had to be done about Malcolm. He couldn't be left alive and I had to end him. For my Uncle Elijah and everyone else that has died in this war. I kissed her on the neck before letting her go.

I smiled at Lizzie as her smiled beamed back at me. I would hold that memory forever. 

"I'll see you later, Lizzie. I love you."

"I love you Hope. Now go be your bad ass self."

I gave one last smile before turning and walking even though it felt like each one I was getting closer to collapsing. I got out and leaned on a nearby building and took my hand off the bullet wound that was still bleeding. I got see it and smell it. 

The bullet that hit me was silver. 

I marched on and had only one goal in mine. 

To kill Malcolm.

**Stefanie POV**

Freya had got the ingredients and was now preparing the spell. It was quick and simple and then a wave off magic washed over the room. It was the most powerful spell that I had ever felt. I could feel the power go through me and fill all the parts of me that magic could. It was as if I could do anything in that moment. 

At first nothing happened. Then Keelin who had been asleep on the bed weak and exhausted, woke up and got up with her eyes glowing. Freya squealed before going over and kissing her wife. Their son Christopher who had been with Vincent ran up and joined the hug. I smiled and looked over to Josephine who had a lost look in their eye.

My Dad and Vincent went to check to see if the werewolves down in the basement who were trying to recover. Stephanie got up and walked towards the door but she nodded to me so I followed her. Josephine didn't go far but to one of the balconies that looked over one of the gardens that surrounded the school. I came up behind as to not scare her but also it seemed like she knew I was there already.

"I am glad it worked. The spell I mean. I have been looking to end this since it began. Maybe not consciously but always inside me."

I came up beside her,

"I know you may have done bad things in your life. We all have. Mine is not in any way compared to yours but I know I have done things that I regret. If I could go back I would definitely change a few."

I chuckled at that and Josephine turned around.

"I regret a lot in my life. Finding Malcolm and and joining in his crusade. I don't however regret coming here because it had led me to find you, Stefanie. I am lucky to have met you and even though it did take me through a rough life I would do it again. I mean that sincerely."

I smiled at that and before I knew what was happening I was leaning in. Josephine quickly glanced at my lips and leaned into too as our lips met in the middle and my arms went around her. Arms came around my back and we pushed up against the railing as I could see the starting to burn to light the night sky up behind us. It would be sunrise soon.

I pulled back and a thought instantly came to me.

"Oh wait. That prophecy that you told me about Hope. It will be sunrise soon. We need to find Hope and warn her."

Josephine just smiled and lifted a hand to play with my hair.

"Oh Stefanie. Don't worry about that. Especially since I made that up. I mean Malcolm believed it when I told him but if Hope is as good as you make her out to be then it will be close."

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. 

"But you told me someone told Malcolm about it. Some girl."

"Yeah that girl was me. I brought Malcolm here."

I couldn't piece what was happening in my head right now. Josephine had just found a way to help us and now was revealing this to me. What did she have planned?

"Stefanie. There is something I need to tell you."

**Hope POV**

My whole body was aching and felt like it was on fire as I walked thought the streets. I didn't give up as I followed Malcolm as he was making his way somewhere that I wasn't sure of yet but I knew I would be there soon. Most of the werewolves were mostly preoccupied but none made a move against me. All most like they were receiving commands not to hurt me and just let me follow their leader. 

We showed up at this old factory. It was run down but some of the witches had turned it into a place for their regular meetings that they had with their coven. Malcolm opened the door and turned and smiled before entering. I walked up and leaned on the door. I looked up at the sky and saw the morning as I could feel the sun starting to rise. It wouldn't be long until it was fully bright outside.

"I'm ready."

I walked into the building and found Malcolm sitting on a bench almost as if he was waiting for me. He didn't bother turning around as he spoke.

"I will admit Hope that you fascinate me. You and your whole little family as well as this town. I have pillaged across the world attacking towns and leaving them in disaster in my wake. I have had fun and never grown tired off it. I will continue after I am finished with your city too. Of course my werewolf army will be way better. A force to be reckoned with. The superior species. Once and for all."

I had to laugh at that.

"You know I would have thought that your goal would be more than you want to be the only species. Its very backwards thinking of you. I thought maybe you would have a more cunning plan than one that involves wiping put witches and vampires. Is that all you want?"

Malcolm turned to face me. He stood up and put his hands behind his back. He then began pacing as he spoked next.

"To truly understand my motives Hope. We have to go deeper into my past. I was born 2,000 years ago. I know I don't look it but its true. A little town Called Coventry in England. Not a lot about but my family and me. We were happy until I found out what I was. You see werewolves have been about for many generations. Far before there were bloodsuckers drinking all the blood the world could offer. My first kill was when this man killed my father. Some pickpocket who wanted some money for food. I don't remember his name. That is when I turned into this. This beautiful being that was powerful and cunning. I hunter him down and killed him while he slept. Anyway we move on to when the night the vampires were created. They were made to fight against us. Turns out we were the evil in the land. A witch created them but you know this. The tale of Ester. Your grandmother. That is when I began the werewolf line. Creating people like me that wanted to be powerful."

Malcolm stopped and gave me a look to see if I was still listening. My arm felt numb at this point.

"I felt power in the air that night. The kind of power than I will never forget. The power that we should have. That night was the start of a war that would range on for centuries to come. The kicked it off by coming into our camp and getting their fill of blood until the people were dead and the blood ran across the whole village. Your father and his filthy family. Monsters that ravaged everything in their path. It was then I vowed that we were the more proud and noble species. All the vampires did was drink blood and got the perk to live forever. Fast forward to a bit when I was dying. Bitten by one of the very bastards I hate and despise. Left to die in a hole. Never to see the light of day again. That is when she came to me. An angel that descended from the heavens and granted me a wish. To live forever and have the power to be as strong as any vampire and the strength to take on any army. Then I began my wrath to those who wronged me and gathered an army which no one had seen the likes off before."

I had to laugh at that.

"So this is why you have done all of this because you felt wronged. Think of all the people you have killed. Not everyone of them has been terrible to you. In all this quest for justice you have become the monster you hate. You kill just to prove you can. You Malcolm are a coward. No honour. Nothing but the will to destroy and make your little minions follow you so your not alone. Living a long life has only made you more spiteful and sinister. I don't know who this angel is who saved you but if you ask me, it may have been better to leave to rot."

Malcolm came in a quick stride and grabbed me by the neck before lifting me up and pinning me against the wall. He sneered but I only just smiled.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way you pathetic little girl. I came here to end your life and I will do just that."

"We will see about that."

**Lizzie POV**

I made my way to the top of this pile of brick. I could see a good piece of the battle and took out the compass Hope has given to me. It was filled to the brim with magic and I could feel it. I closed my eyes and sucked out all the magic I could and made sure to cast a spell to make my voice really loud. 

"Stop."

I cast a spell to stop everyone that was fighting for a split second. It was enough so everyone turned to look at me and the battle came to a halt. I prepared myself for talking to them. This was now or ever. The fate of everyone would rest on what I said next.

"Thank you for stopping. This is not only to the werewolves but everyone on our side too. What are we doing right now? I mean I know why we are fighting. To stay alive. Just to survive. We all are doing that because other wise what is all this for? We keep fighting until everyone is dead. Until a side wins and that's it. Even the winning side will suffer heavy casualties. Hell we already have. We have already lost a parent, friend, lover, brother and sister. Maybe even without realising it. What I want you to ask yourself is it still worth it? To keep fighting for this? Please each and everyone of you have a think about that."

I jumped down and started making my way through the crowd. Everyone's eyes were on me and I have to say it felt good to be seen and heard. 

"To the werewolves who have attacked our city. I speak to you now. I know some of you might want this. To go through city and town and country. Taking what you can and move on to take another. But is there those out there who might be sick of it. Some of you might not even know you want out because your are being controlled. Your leader accepts you into his army but doesn't even give you free will. Now what kind of high power is that to put your trust in. It sounds like any other dictator that I know. I have been through some fucking shit these past couple of years and even that couldn't compare me to what each and everyone of you are going through. Aren't you sick of it."

A girl stepped out of the crowd to face me.

"How dare you speak for us? You don't know what its like to have your mind broken and then to follow without question. We do this because there is not alternative for us. This is all we have. Without it we are nothing. Just broken people with nowhere to go. Malcolm gave us a home. We give back to him everyday because of it."

"Your totally right. I won't and choose not to pretend that I know what any of you are going through. That is not my point to make you sympathise with me. To try and manipulate you to my side. The words coming out of my mouth or the truth and none of them are to front lies. I just want to give you a taste of pure freedom. The choice to whatever the hell you want. Not what someone is constantly telling you to do. If you can't choose to do what you want with you life or even choose who to love in this beautiful world, tell me what is the point of even living in the first place."

Some of them looked dumbstruck while others where checking to see what people beside them thought. 

I caught Klaus who looked at me and gave me a grin. The battle stood still and for just a moment. I made them think. Made them consider something else. 

**Hope POV**

Malcolm's grip slackened just a bit and I saw something flash across his face. Something that looked like fear or maybe even disbelief. 

I smiled at him even though my whole body hurt. 

"What's the matter Malcolm? Not feeling as strong as you once did. Do you feel doubt creeping in?"

Malcolm punched me in the gut before letting me fall. I landed and felt metal near me. I broke it off and held it behind my back. Blood was coming out of mouth now. I could taste it as it settled on my tongue.

"You think you are winning you bitch. I have commanded them for centuries. They are not just going to stop now. I don't care what you have planned as it doesn't matter now anyway. I heard a prophecy that is about you. Hope Mikaelson you are fated to die here in this horrid city. I will win no matter what."

"Oh Malcolm. There has been many people that has come up against me and my family. They are either dead or have ran to the edge of the world to escape us. You shouldn't have come but if you had stayed your course I am sure we would had come after you at another time. Thanks for saving us the chase."

Malcolm got mad at me and ran at me but I moved and plunged the metal into his side. He cackled and pulled it out before taking it out and hitting me with it. I flew across the room and hit the far wall where I lay crumbled on the floor. Malcolm started walking towards me as he still held the metal pipe.

**Lizzie POV**

No matter what type of species you are, it doesn't matter. We are all in this together. Just the humans are all one we are all there is left of the supernatural world. Why are we wiping each other out when we could live peacefully and learn to share this amazing world. Witch, werewolf, vampire I don't care who you belong with I will treat each of you the same. The fight between the species began centuries ago and now here we are in a moment of history that could change everything. Not only for us but the future generations. People will ask where you were when the world changed and you will all say you were standing here looking it right in the face. We are all one faction. There is no more who is better. We are all unique and that is what makes us great. I for one thinks that fucking beautiful. Each person standing here is so fucking amazing. Who is with me?"

People cheered and to my surprise most of the werewolves were smiling or trying not to show it. I smiled and took out my knife and dropped it to the ground.

"I don't care what anybody here has done in their past. I don't care if you are good or bad. What I do care is what you do in this moment. Drop your weapons and we will be free together. No one is to going to be blamed as the future is in all of our hands. It is up to you what you do next."

Nothing happened at first but then I heard the sound of metal hitting the ground. I looked up to see Klaus and Hayley come up beside me and join in. The it was a chorus of metal, wood and everything else as they took it out and dropped it. Some people even started laughing and clapping hands and even hugging the werewolves. 

I smiled as Klaus put a hand on my shoulder.

"You should be proud of yourself love. You stopped a war. I have been alive for over a century and even I can't say that."

"Oh. It was nothing."

**Isabella POV**

I sat and listened and to my surprise the battle noise stopped and I sat enjoying the peaceful quiet as something stirred beside me.

Penelope got up and looked around frantically before her eyes landed on mine and then she went calm. I smiled and she looked almost relieved. It felt like my heart could finally beat fully again.

"Isabella."

"Hey Penelope. Are you okay?"

Penelope didn't answer but untied herself with a spell and came onto my lap straddling me before putting her lips on mine. My hands went to her sides as I got lost in it. I had known for a while that I was in love with Penelope. I mean she was the first person in a long time that finally got me to open up. To let someone like her into my heart was scary and full of surprise but I was glad I am here now. In this moment with Penelope.

We kept going until we were about to pass out from needing oxygen. When we both pulled back my hand went up to stroke a piece of her hair. I just was marvelling at the beauty in front of me. The love of my life. I could already tell she would be because I didn't want to find anyone else.

"You are so fucking beautiful. When I was under that madman's control all I wished was that I could have done that sooner. I thought I would never get the chance to to it again and I was insanely pissed at myself. Now I get my chance and I had to take it."

"I'm glad you did. I have been waiting very long for that to happen. It was worth the wait though." 

We smiled at each other and then I remembered something.

"Oh shit. I have to do something. Stay here I will be right back. Don't go anywhere."

I kissed Penelope one more time and took off running.

**Jed POV**

We were all waiting in the meeting hall getting ready to take off. I couldn't let go of Rafael's hand since he came back to me. All the wolves were feeling much better ever since the spell was cast. Now we had the extra people to fight in this war.

Then the door opened.

Klaus and Hayley strode in holding hands. They seemed pretty happy. 

Freya spoke up first.

"What happened? What about the war?"

Klaus smiled and told us.

"The war us over. Don't worry."

"Who won?" I said.

"We all did." Hayley said.

**Hope POV**

Malcolm had me held up in his grasp. I could barely keep awake but I was looking forward to this.

"You stupid girl. I will rip your throat out and then take over this town while I mount your head on a pike. Along with both of your parents."

I managed to choke out.

"I don't think so."

I spit my blood in his face and her screamed because of the silver. He let me go and I fell onto my knees but managed to break one of his legs with my hands. He fell and now we were on the same level.

"Stupid motherfucker. How dare you think you will win this. I have all the power here and you have no chance."

"Do you thought? You see you thought that you led me here. That I followed you to this place without what know what was going on. Maybe if you had of given me more faith than that you wouldn't have been the one tricked now would you? While we have been talking my wonderful girlfriend has talked down all of your werewolves and allowed them to think more of freedom. I know you can feel it right now. You are not as powerful as you once were. Now its my turn to smile."

"You are lying. My wolves would never just abandoned me. Even if they did I will win this because you can't kill me. Not that you can try but I know you won't. Want to know why?"

"Tell me why."

"I made sure that if anyone ever killed me it would have a chain event when I am gone. A kill switch if you will. The second I die all the werewolves go with me. It will even lead to the death of every werewolf. What are you going to do now?"

"Well its good I planned for anything you would have throwed at us. I mean if you were this fierce opponent that we have never faced anything like before then we had to prepare for anything you throwed at us. Including a scenario just like this. Come in Isabella."

Isabella walked into the room with something gold in her hand.

I managed to stand up even though it took every bit of power I had. 

"You see Malcolm. We have had enemies before that is better to keep around rather than kill. Just ask Isabella here. She at one point made it her main mission to kill us all. Even blew up are old school. I have forgiven her since though because just as she made a demanding villain she makes an even more protective ally. That is why I asked her to make this pendant here. A pendant that contains another world. A world were you will be going to so we can finally get rid of you once and for all. A neat trick isn't it?"

"No. Kill me. I don't want to go to some different universe. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. Fight me instead of being a coward, Hope."

"I am no coward, Malcolm. I am just taking the higher ground. If anything that makes me courageous. Would you like to do the honours, Isabella?"

"Of course. This is for Penelope."

Isabella flicked a couple of the dials and then muttered some words which caused it to start spinning. Malcolm watched in horror as he was sucked straight through and I smiled the entire time.

We had beat Malcolm once and for all.

**Isabella POV**

"So Hope, what are we going to do now?"

I turned to face Hope but she had fell and was on the ground. I went over and lifted her head so she was lying up against me. It looked like she didn't have much strength left.

"Hope stay with me. We will get you some help."

"It's fine. I guess the prophecy will come true after all. Who would have thought?"

"Prophecy? What prophecy are you talking about?"

"Don't worry. Tell Lizzie I....."

Hope didn't get to finish that sentence before she coughed and blood came splattering out as she took her last breathe.

Hope's eyes closed and there was no other movement after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you want you can leave feedback. It is greatly appreciated.


	60. "So Faith. What did you think of that story?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story comes to a close. Or does it?

**Isabella POV**

I acted quick in what I needed to do. Lets just say I had a lot of practice in this are over my long life. I put my hand in my jacket pocket and took out a blood pack as well as a tube that could transfer it. I had got one from the medial wing just in case I needed it for Penelope. Since I never used it for her now at least it will be put to some use. The typical time for the brain to stay a intact was 6 minutes. I would have to get heart pumping again before there was no turning back. 

I injected a piece in my arm and put one in Hope's vein. She had lost a lot of blood and I would need to give her some. The blood began moving and reached Hope's body so I went to work with pumping her heart. I tried as hard as I could because Hope didn't deserve to die. Not like this. Not after she has helped saved everyone. I wouldn't let that happen.

"Come on Hope. Fight. Just a bit longer and then you can rest."

The seconds felt like hours as I never stopped with my hands moving in a specific motion. It would be tough to get her back to life but I wasn't about to give up.

**Jade POV**

I carried Josie all the way. Not stopping to ask anyone for help. The battle sounds had stopped and still I walked. Josie was becoming heavier with each step but I didn't care. All I was focused with was getting Josie back to her family. I couldn't have left her back on the ground. All alone waiting for someone to come and get her.

I saw the school in site. There was ambulances parked up outside. Bodies and injured people were being taken out and moved into the school Either to be buried or brought back to full life. I kept on marching on and made it up to the front door. Jed was waiting and when he saw me there was relief until he saw who I was carrying. He immediately went to help me.

I waved him off.

"Please. I got her. Can you please open the door for me?"

"Of course. What happened?"

I just shook my head and went into the warm air of the building. I walked some more before reaching the main hall. The doors opened and I came in holding Josie. The first person my eyes landed on were Lizzie who ran to us. A trolley was pulled over so Josie could be placed on it.

**Lizzie POV**

I collapsed beside Josie. Beside my beautiful sister. I put a hand to her face and was shocked to find out her body was ice cold. I had been so worried about Hope that the thought of Josie being in danger hadn't even crossed my mind. I started sobbing and felt like my world was crashing down around me.

"Josie. Josie. Please wake up. Don't just stay still. Please wake up. Come back to me. Please don't leave me here alone. I don't want to be here without you. Just wake up. Please. Please wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake...."

The words died on my lips and arms came around me and lifted me to turn me around. It was MG who I held tightly against as my whole body shook with uncontrollable sadness. The type of sadness that threatened to swallow me whole. If it wasn't for MG coming to the rescue I would be swallowed by the very ground I stood on.

The whole room had went from a very happy atmosphere had now turned to a very sad and sorrowful type of air around the place.

The walkie-talkie that had been sitting on the table near where we were standing.

_"Hello. Is anyone there? I need help at the old factory that is on the south of town. We have someone in urgent need of medial assistance. I repeat Hope Mikaelson is down. We need urgent assistance right now or we may lose her."_

Klaus immediately went all white which was weird for a hybrid but it did happen. I had to focus now on Hope because I couldn't let another person die. My sister Josie now lying on this bed and won't wake up again. I put my hand on her heart and I think for a minute that there is something so tiny and faint but I must be imagining it so I lifted it again before placing a kiss on Josie's forehead.

"Lets go save Hope."

**Isabella POV**

"Hello. Is anyone there? I need help at the old factory that is on the south of town. We have someone in urgent need of medial assistance. I repeat Hope Mikaelson is down. We need urgent assistance right now or we may lose her."

I sat the walkie-talkie down and kept pumping Hope's heart. More and more of my blood was now circulating through Hope's system so I just kept praying that her heart would be able to start beating again because time was running out. I also kept saying a healing spell that would help her body get strength again. 

It was hard work and I was panting and sweating trying to save her. When I thought it might all be for nought then I heard a soft thump. It was as if I had imagined it at first but then it was there again. I leaned down and put my ear to Hope's chest. There was a faint and uneven heart beat. I kept going and made sure Hope didn't leave the world again.

The door burst open and Klaus came through followed by Hayley. Lizzie and Jed came through after while Kaleb held the door open so a gurney could be brought through.

"What happened? Is Hope going to be okay?" Hayley said.

"Hope's heart stopped beating there. I managed to get it back up and beating again but we are going to need a blood transplant if she is going to have a fighting chance. Load her in the ambulance and I can keep my blood going into her until we get to the hospital. Then someone else will need to be hooked up."

I was loaded onto one with Hope and we were about to be wheeled away when Klaus put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you for saving my Daughter."

I nodded and we were put into the back of the ambulance. Lizzie got in to. The rest would get back to the school in a car that Klaus was driving. They shut the door and the ambulance took off with the sirens on.

Lizzie held onto Hope's hand while laying her head on her arm.

"Lizzie. Hope will be alright. I have a feeling it will take more than this to keep her down for good."

Lizzie looked at me and her face was broken but a tiny bit of Hope broke its way onto her face.

"I need Hope to come back. I already lost my sister tonight. I can't lose the love of my life too."

"That can't be right. Josie can't die. I made sure of that."

"Josie is dead. I seen her before you radioed us. She is dead on a table back at the school."

That couldn't be right.

"Lizzie. Look at me. Josie isn't dead. She can't be dead. Did she not tell you what we did? Did she not tell you what I did to her? It has been a troubling night but think. Please."

**Lizzie POV**

I thought and I don't know why it didn't really occur to me sooner but maybe because of the heat of the battle and nearly dying a load of times over the course of the night. But the memory of the conversation me and Josie had came rushing back to me in that moment. 

**_*Flashback*_ **

I had been looking for Josie everywhere. Kaleb had told me he had seen her but now I wasn't sure where she had ended up. I rounded a corner when I saw her. She was standing looking out the window with a small bit of magic playing on her hand. If I wasn't mistake Josie looked like she was fascinated by it. 

I approached slowly.

"Josie?"

Josie didn't jump but turned around and looked a but unsure. 

"Lizzie."

A smile came on her lips and she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. My arms immediately went up to go around her too. I know what was to come was so unsure but we were here in this moment together and nothing could change that. I let my head rest on her shoulder and we stayed like that for a while.

Finally Josie pulled back and had a wide smile on her face.

"I am so happy that I still feel like me."

"Wait, what?"

"Lizzie. I have to tell you something. I did something that might seem crazy. Hell even I still can't believe I did it but I know it was worth it. Not only for me but also for you."

"What did you do, Josie?"

"I took Isabella's power."

***Present time***

"It must have just slipped my mind. I had so much going on just like everyone else in the battle. When I saw Josie on that table. Not moving. I couldn't think of anything else other than the fact that I had lost my sister. My mind couldn't think of anything else."

Isabella nodded.

"Of course. I know what you mean. Trust me Josie will be fine. I have been through some worse scrapes in my life and I am still alive to tell the tale. It might take some time but she will return to you. I promise you that."

"How did Josie getting your power even come about if I may ask?"

"Well I wanted to get rid of it. I was once prepared to just end it. There is only one way that I could die and it took very accurate steps to do it. That changed when I met Penelope. I didn't just want to leave this world but stay in it. To be with Penelope. Then I realised if I wanted to be with Penelope I would have to be better. I couldn't do that with the power still in me. I told Hope once that a way for the Gemini to avoid the merge was for one of you to take my power and become immortal. It would also risk you getting the same anger that I had but it was worth it so the two of you wouldn't have to fight one another when the time came. I offered Josie a choice and she took it. Not only because she wanted to save the both of you but she told me she didn't have a good feeling about the battle. Something in her gut was telling her she wasn't going to make it out alive. I guess she was right."

I nodded and took a few minutes to take it all in. Then to my surprised I smiled.

"So Penelope, huh. I have to admit I didn't see that one coming."

Isabella laughed.

"No one ever does when love is involved."

We sat in a silence the rest of the way there but it was calm and surprisingly not awkward.

**Jade POV**

I was still holding Josie's hand and whispering prayers into it. I wasn't sure what else I could do. The wounded of the battle were being taken into the room and some of the other bedrooms where made up hospital units if they were needed. People that had lost their lives were also being gathered in the front of the school. Love ones were finding out their family, friend or true love weren't coming back. 

Josie would have to join them soon. I couldn't do it just yet. Freya had came up and patted me on the back while looking sadly at Josie. She put a hand on Josie's chest before moving away again. I rested my head near her heart and tried to remember the happy moments. Me and Josie meeting for the first time. The first time Josie and I said we loved each other. Our first time. So many first and I didn't think we would have a last for a very long time. Not now at least.

"I am so sorry to interrupt. Are you Jade?"

I got up and without letting go of Josie's hand I turned around to face a woman with fair hair who was smiling at me and then at Josie and lastly to our hands that felt like they would be glued together for an eternity.

It took me another few minutes to even gain the ability to speak.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

The woman smiled but also looked nervous.

"Well yes and no. We have never have the chance to properly meet. I mean I didn't even know about you until someone reached out to me and told me about you. Their name was Josie. You can call me Valerie. Jade, I am your Mom."

**Stefanie POV**

I was in shock to say the least. I was furious and sad at the same time.

Josephine reached out to touch my arm but I pulled back and pushed her away.

"Don't touch me. How could you do this?"

I tried to get away from Josephine but she put an arm out to stop me. I then went to sidestep her but then I felt like I couldn't move. I looked to see her holding her hand up and it was then I realised she had just cast a spell.

"Your a witch? I thought you were only a werewolf."

"Oh come now, Stefanie. In this day in age nobody is just one thing. That would be boring. Plus I got my witch powers from my Mom. Also you have never seen me wolf out. Maybe I was just pretending."

"Why? How do you have a reason to do all this that can make up for what you did?"

Josephine smiled but I could sense some sadness behind it. 

"I know it may seem completely insane why I did all this. I mean why would I bring a complete madman here so you could start a war with him. But look at the evidence. There were casualties just like any war. Even though it was bad it could have been a hell of a lot worse. Trust me. I did what was right and even though you don't understand it. One day you will. Everyone will understand why I did what I did. I hope so anyway."

Josephine started to walk away.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"Somewhere that is not here. The job that I came here to do is done and I have to go home."

I tried to talk again but Josephine was quick and came back and gave me a lingering kiss that made my whole body heat up.

"We won't see each other for a very long time but I promise one day we will meet again. I will be looking forward to it. I have always secretly thought you were beautiful by the way."

Josephine walked away and the spell on me broke. I ran after her but when I turned the corner she was nowhere to be found. 

"What the fuck."

**Josie POV**

***Flashback***

I pulled Jade in for a sweet and gentle kiss that turned rough and full of passion. I was pretty sure that we would go again when the door knocked. I made a noise of protest before getting up and putting a night gown over me. I couldn't really answer the door fully naked, now could I?

I unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"What are you doing here?"

Isabella was standing there looking at me. My first thought was what the hell she could possibly for and why now? We were on the eve of battle. Maybe she wanted to finally atone for what she had done before risking her life.

"Josie. Before you close the door in my face. I want to talk to you about something. In private if that is possible. It won't take too much time."

I turned to Jade. She got up and put some clothes on before walking up and holding my hand and looking me directly in the eyes. I knew she was asking me secretly if she wanted me to stay. I shook my head slightly before smile. Jade kissed me on the cheek before giving Isabella the death glare before walking out of the room. 

"May I come in?"

I nodded and let her walk past me as I closed the door and followed her.

"I am not sure what you came here to say, Isabella but I don't really have the patience or time to hear it."

"I know Josie. I just want to hear me out because I think it would be in your best interest to. That is not a threat by the way. Just a feeling I have. I want to say first even thought it may be the last thing you want to hear but I can't talk to you without saying it. I am sorry for not only what I did to you and your friends but also your Dad. I will never forgive myself for all the stuff I have done and I won't expect you to either. I just wanted you to know. Now for what I came here. To offer my power to you."

"I am already a witch. I don't need anymore power from anyone."

"Yes you are a witch but I am talking about the power of immortality and so you won't be able to die. You won't even have to siphon anymore. I mean you will still have it as an extra bonus but you won't have to depend on when casting spells. There is a catch. You might have the same anger but I fully believe that you might be able to fight it and be a better person than I could ever be."

"Why give me this power? How do you know you won't just die when it is transferred to me?"

I smiled sadly at that.

"I don't actually. That is a risk I am more than willing to take. Either I live and try to do better or I die here right now and the world loses one more evil person. It's a win win. Plus you get the power either way. So what do you say? Want the chance to become immortal?"

"Yes. I will take it. You are just lucky that we are going into battle and I want to make sure I have the power to get ready for what is coming. I have been feeling uneasy about it but at least this will be an extra assurance."

"Okay. Here is what we have to do."

***Present Time***

I was in darkness for what felt like a long time. I remembered me and Jade fighting the werewolves and then while looking at her everything went black. I knew I was badly injured but I didn't know I would die from it. I was in place completely alone and I wondered how long I would be here for. 

I know my aunt Bonnie destroyed hell so there is no chance that I could be there. Was this some other kind of place where supernatural's went if they were deemed bad in real life? Like purgatory. I kept thinking of Jade and Lizzie and also of everyone else. What if they were hurt or killed too? I was pretty confident that we would win the battle but now I had no idea to know for sure.

I was panicking because I thought of what I was here forever when a sudden bright light came into view and overtook all my vison . I took me with it and forced me to close my eyes. When I opened them again I was in a forest. Not unlike the one that had surrounded the Salvatore School. I smiled at being in familiar surroundings when I heard a cough behind me. I turned around to see my Dad smiling at me.

I didn't even think. I just ran and collided into his arms. It had been so long since I even got the chance to see him let alone hug him. I had missed him everyday and to see him here was like a dream. 

"Hey Josie. I have missed you so much."

"Me too Dad. How am I here right now? Am I dead?"

He pulled back and held my face but before he could answer another voice behind me spoke.

"I sure hope not."

I turned around and I started crying a bit as I well I crashed into the arms of Jo. My Mom who I have seen in so many photos but never even got the chance to meet until now. She was crying as well while Dad smiled and cried not far from us. 

"I so want you to be here forever right now but it's not your time, Josie. My sweet Josie who has so much more of her life to live. Someday you will be here with your Dad and I but now is not that time."

I pulled back.

"What do you mean? I remember dying. How can I still be alive?"

"It's complicated but you will be able to come back to life again. My guess because a spell you did with Isabella might have something to do with it. It should happen soon."

"Yeah that makes sense. I just didn't know if would truly keep me safe or not."

We walked for a bit still arm in arm and came upon a house.

It was beautiful and huge. The kind of house that would usually only be out of books. 

"Is this where the both of you live? Together?"

Dad came and joined us while also putting an arm around us. 

"Yeah. I remember getting attacked by that girl and then I woke up here. I saw your Mom and I felt like I was finally at peace. She already had this house and we have added to it since. I am not saying I was happy to die but I don't regret it as much as I thought I would have. Being back with your Mom has only shown me that I still love her just as much as the day we were going to get married. Closely followed by the day I found out I was going to be a Dad."

"Yeah I have never been happy that to have your Father back in my life. It may have took the afterlife but it just proves that we are going to be together forever. I am sure you have someone like that in your life.."

I smiled wide at that.

"I knew it. What is their name?"

"Her name is Jade. You actually wouldn't know her but she is Stefan Salvatore's daughter."

My Mom looked shocked while my Dad spoke.

"Wait. Since when did Stefan have a kid?"

"It was with Valerie. You might have known her too Dad. They thought they lost their kid but she was alive all the time. Jade is a vampire. We met in school and hit it off."

"That's great sweetie. I am truly happy for you."

I smiled at my Mom and Dad but then a force of wind came and something opened up not far from us. It was something that was manipulating the air and causing some sort of wormhole to form. 

"What is happening?"

My Dad came up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You have to go now sweetheart. It is not your time yet. We will be here when it is and I can't wait to see you again on that day. We are happy here and you should be too."

"I love you both. So much."

I tried to hold on for as long as I could but I was being pulled and then I was flying towards the wormhole and went through. It was dark again but I saw flashes of a girl that looked familiar somehow but I didn't know who. Then a flash of her with Stefanie. Who was this girl. 

There was a light and I tried my best to move toward it. 

I could feel the heat radiating off of it when I got closer.

**Lizzie POV**

We got back to school as quick as we could possibly go and then wheeled Hope with Isabella still on the cart to the hospital wing. It was already crowded with people getting attention but Klaus had called ahead and made sure there was a bed made available for her.

It was blocked off with these sheets that were moved in front of it. Isabella was took off so the blood stopped supplying to Hope. I made ready to offer mine but Hayley stopped me.

Isabella smiled at me.

"I will go and do my best to bring Josie back. Keep me updated on Hope."

"Thank you. I will."

"She doesn't need anymore, sweetie. Hope had vampire blood which means that it should be starting to do it's job. We will know soon enough if it works."

"What if it doesn't work?"

Klaus spoke then.

"Well if doesn't work and Hope doesn't come back as a human. Then the blood will activate her vampire side. Either way our daughter will come back to us."

I looked at Hope and my hand went up to her heart. I tried my best to concentrate on the slow beat that I could feel. My own heart would match it and I knew right then that no matter what happened my heart was linked to Hope's for all eternity. No matter the outcome of today.

**Stefanie POV**

I made my way about the school trying to see if I could find anybody I knew. I couldn't get my mind of Josephine no matter how hard I tried. Who was she? Why had she brought Malcolm here? Why did she leave? So many questions and I didn't know the answer to any of them. I got to the main room where students gathered for meetings. It was full of students that were walking about or getting attended to because of their injuries.

I saw my parents who were talking to Freya and Keelin over in the corner. I also saw Jade who was speaking to a woman I didn't recognise. My eyes found Josie who was lying on a table. I first thought she might be asleep but then the look on Jade's face confirmed it when she saw me. 

I couldn't believe it. Josie didn't deserve this. I turned my head before sadness could overtake me and walked over to a chair to sit down. I needed sometime to myself to go over everything that had happened. I saw Kol and Davina. Kol was kneeling down beside someone while Davina was rubbing his shoulder. I then realised that it was Hope's uncle, Elijah. I could tell that it was hurting them badly and my heart reached out for them. 

The doors opened next and Isabella came in. Her eyes were searching for someone around the room and then they landed on Josie. She began to make her way towards her when something completely surprising happened. There was a gasps and shouts of surprise as Josie sat bolt up right and her eyes began darting around the room. Jade who was sitting beside her immediately went to pull Josie into a bone crushing hug while Josie arms clung on for life.

**Jade POV**

My whole life had been destroyed and was now whole in a matter of hours. I had lost the love of my life and met my Mom for the first time in my life. Then I found out the reason my Mom was here was because Josie had told her. Even in death Josie was making sure I was happy. I had been so ecstatic to meet my Mom but I was devastated that she would never get to truly meet Josie. 

Then Josie woke up and I was right in her arms as I never thought I would get to again. 

"Josie I thought I lost you. How are you still alive? I watched you die."

Josie caressed my cheek.

Josie didn't say anything but just smiled.

I leaned in and kissed Josie softly on the lips. We were lost until Josie suddenly pulled back. I gasped as her eyes were pure white and she was looking off into the distance.

**Josie POV**

**I was taken from Jade and now I was in a different setting all together. It was a dark forest that closely resembled the on in New Orleans. I could see the bayou from where I was standing. I thought I was alone at first but then a shadow came out from the trees and and arrow flew through the air.**

**I looked down but it wasn't in my stomach but then a gasp from behind made me turn around quickly to see Lizzie standing there. I looked to the shooter but they were gone as Lizzie fell to the ground.**

**I went to quickly grab her but she was swallowed up in a thick cloud of smoke. It wall I felt and Lizzie was gone too. I didn't know what to think as I was pulled back to Jade but a picture came into my head again of the girl I saw when I returned to my body. Who the hell was she? Something tells me I would find that out sooner or later.**

"What is happening Josie?"

I snapped out of it and smiled sweetly at me ignoring what I just witnessed.

I pulled Jade in for a kiss.

Jade captured my lips again and I let the taste of her take me somewhere else entirely.

**Lizzie POV**

A few hours had passed and I was still holding Hope's hand as the minutes ticked by. I could hear the beeping of the heart monitor that they had connected up to her. I was hanging on to each beep like it was my own lifeline and every sound made me stronger and stronger. I had started in a sitting position by Hope's bed but now I was beside her on the bed as my other hand stroked her hair slowly.

Hope was beautiful even on this bed while she fought for her life. I could already picture are life together but at the same time there was so much that would be unknown to both of us. I suppose that was what life really was. There would be ups and downs but we would both be there for each other through it all. Side by side and hand in hand. Together we would take on the world and anything it threw at us. 

I stared at Hope as a smile stayed on my face. No matter happened with Hope I would be here once she woke up and I swore right now in this moment that we would share our life together to the very end. I knew what I wanted and I hoped upon anyone that was listening that Hope felt the same. 

It was in that moment that the resounding beeping that was going steady for hours let out a long one that drowned out everything else. The doctors came in but Klaus came in and stopped them before looking at me as I nodded. He returned it and then told the doctors not to resuscitate. 

In a while Hope would wake as a vampire and I was totally okay with that.

**Penelope POV**

It was weird but also freeing to be out from the spell that Malcolm had be me under. While I was under control I didn't even think I had anymore life worth living other than to listen to that madman who thought the world revolved around him. I was sad that I would have no future that was really mine but now that was fixed. I was back in control and to be honest the future was looking brighter than ever. 

I now sat outside the front and looked up at the sky. I heard someone behind me and I didn't have to turn around to see who it was. 

"Isabella. I have been wondering when you were going to find me."

I turned to see Isabella smiling at me.

"I was a little busy but I haven't been able to get you out of my head for a while now, Penelope Park. I assume you have that affect on everybody."

I thought about it.

"Maybe that is true but there is only one person's opinion that matters to me right now."

Isabella crept close and sat over me so now she was straddling me.

"Oh really. Do I know them?"

"I think you do. A girl about this height and sexy as hell."

We both laughed and our lips crashed together as my hands went around Isabella's torso. Her hands went to both sides of my face. It was so electrifying to be in this moment with her and I was glad that I met her that day in the cell. We both didn't know it then but that was the start of the most beautiful relationship that would leave a lasting impact on my life.

**Hope POV**

The darkness welcomed me but I knew I wouldn't be there for long. I was used to the darkness as it had been around me most of my life. Ever since I had thought I had hurt my best friend. The torment we had from Isabella. Up to the battle with Malcolm. I should be have been used to the darkness by that point but I knew when I woke up I was going to live with a little more light in my life so that's just exactly what I did. 

The minute I woke up when I saw my amazing beautiful girlfriend and my parents around me. I knew my life was about to kick off to something wonderful. Something that I wouldn't be prepared for but welcomed all the same. 

I closed the book with a snap and sat it down on the bedside table.

"So Faith. What did you think of that story?"

"That is some crazy story, Mommy. I hope my life is as interesting as that."

I smiled and kissed my Daughter on the forehead before responding.

"I wouldn't do that. It makes for a good story but is is a very different experience to live through it yourself sweetheart."

"Are you ever going to tell the story to Olivia?

"She has heard this one. Your sister grew up on stories of our adventures but now that she is 16 she is hanging out with her friends more and more nowadays. Plus Oliva came into our lives not long after our lives truly began. Now can you finally go to bed or do you want to hear another story?

"Can you tell me the story of how you and Mommy fell in love again. It's my favourite one."

"Of course. It will always be my favourite story to tell. No matter what I do in my life from here on out. Meeting and falling in love with you wonderful Mom will be forever imprinted in my memory."

I was beginning to tell the story when my phone rang next to me.

It was Stefanie. I picked it up as it might be an emergency. It was late at night so I wondered why she would be calling right now.

"Hey Stefanie. What's wrong."

"Hope. Something's happened. Josie needs us to meet right away."

What could Josie want? Had something happened? 

**Hey everyone. Thank you all for reading all the chapters that have been put out. It has been amazing writing this story and I had no idea where it would end up. My intention with this chapter was to originally end it and leave on a good ending. While writing the battle however I came up with a new idea of where the story could go from here. It was a risky choice so I didn't know if it would be good or not. After debating about it I have decided to just go for it. I think I would highly regret it if I didn't.**

**There will be a break as other projects that I have held back will be happening now. I don't expect to return to this story until the new year so just a heads up with you are wondering why there is no chapter for the foreseeable future. That is why. I promise I won't forget this story and already can't wait to get into it again. I hope you will be patient as I think the story is about to take an exciting turn that will give you something new to read.**

**Please feel free to leave your theories if you have any about the next part of the story and I will be back to writing it sooner than you think. Thanks everyone again. I deeply appreciate and adore anyone who gives my stories a chance. From reading to leaving a comment. It means a lot. You are all so great.**

**Until I return.**

**UnblockHales.**


	61. "Wait, am I a full Tribrid now?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years after the battle with Malcolm. Hope looks back on the last 10 years of memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back to writing this. It has been a few months but I am excited to get back to this. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy.

**_10 Years Later_ **

**Hope POV**

Malcolm was gone. There was peace in New Orleans. All should have been well.

Until I got that fateful phone call. 

That was the beginning of then end.

"Hey Stefanie. What's wrong?"

"Hope. Something's happened. Josie needs us to meet right away."

I had sat the phone down and kissed my youngest daughter on the forehead.

"Honey. Mommy has to go do something. Your aunt Josie needs to talk. Are you going to be okay until I get back?"

"Yes Mommy. Is Olivia going to take care of me?"

I took out my phone and tried Olivia again but no answer.

"I am trying to get through to her but she won't answer. You can come with me because you Mom is dealing with some business out in the bayou. Come along."

So yeah Lizzie and I had two daughters. You may ask how that happened. Well to start off with I will show you how we found our first one.

**_*After I turned into a vampire*_ **

I woke up feeling very hazy and kind of out of it. I remember fighting Malcolm and then sending him off to the prison world. The first person I noticed was Lizzie. My sweet Lizzie and then my parents who were standing not far from me. 

"Hey beautiful. Why the long face?"

I laughed but there was tears in Lizzie's eyes so I then turned serious as she leaned in and kissed me. I held the back of her head and savoured. It was like I had woken up from a long nap and I was being welcomed home with a warm embrace. I suppose that was right as Lizzie was my home. Now and forever. I smiled as we parted ways again.

"I am so glad you are back. I never want to live in a world without you Hope Mikaelson."

I put my hand on her cheek softly.

"You will never have to. I promise."

I got a sudden urge of hunger and my Mom and Dad came over. They handed me a vial of dark red liquid which I assumed was blood. 

"Wait, am I a full Tribrid now?"

They both nodded and I glanced down before looking at the vial again.

I accepted it and raised it to my lips gratefully before downing it. I felt stronger and the hunger I felt was already receding.

"Can I get some more of this? I have a strong hunger for it."

My Dad nodded and left to fill it up while my Mom held my hand. Lizzie stood nearby too.

"The first hunger is always the worst but you will learn to control this Hope. We are all here for you. No matter what, you will get through this."

Dad came back over and handed me the vial again. 

"Well on the bright side you have inherited the family gene properly now."

He chuckled and I could help but smile before drinking the blood again. 

Then someone else came into the room. It was MG

"Sorry for interrupting. I wanted to let Lizzie know that Josie just woke up."

"What?"

Lizzie squeezed my hand on the way past and then rushed out with MG. I sat back and smiled while my parents each held one of my hands. 

After a while I got fed up of sitting around so I got up and started walking around the building. I walked past the big hall and looked in. Lizzie was hugging Josie while Jade stood by smiling with tears in her eyes. Mg patted her on the shoulder while looking on too. Raf and Jed were holding hands and talking to each other and Kaleb came over and joined them. Stefanie was with her parents and they were laughing about something. I smiled and moved into the next corridor and came upon Penelope and Isabella making out. 

I chuckled a bit and moved to go another way. They didn't notice me so I went for a walk outside.

Being a vampire now really improved my senses. I could hear all the birds chirping and the wind as it rustled through each leaf on the trees. The smell of the early morning was something that made me smile as I walked around the path to a familiar spot where I had kissed Lizzie during the snow. I smiled widely at the memory and hadn't noticed a figure sitting on a bench.

I approached carefully and realised that it was young child when I got nearer. My food crunched a bit of wood and the young girl turned around and look petrified so I put my arms up to show her I meant no harm.

"Hey there. I am sorry if I scared you but I mean no harm. My name is Hope. What's your name?"

The girl sniffed and I realised she had been crying. What was troubling this girl?

"Olivia."

I barely heard her but thanks to my new vampire hearing I was able to make out the name.

"Hello Olivia. How old are you?"

"6."

I smiled and approached slowly which made her move more away. 

"I am going to sit down. You don't have to if you don't want to but I want you to know I am not bad. I can be quite funny when you get to know me."

I sat down but the Olivia didn't move too far away from me so I found that as move in the right direction. 

"So Olivia, what are you doing out here on your own? I mean I know you are brave because when I was 6 I was the same."

"My parents went off to fight in the big battle. I haven't seen them since. I think they may be gone."

The girl started crying a bit again.

"Hey love. It's okay. I know you may be scared and frightened right now. This is a terrible time for everyone and no one including me know what to do right now. But you know what? That is okay. We don't need to know what to do right now because everything always works out. What do you say we go and get you something to eat and then go and look for your parents?"

Olivia looked at me and even though there was still tears in her eyes she had started to smile a bit. 

"I would like that."

Olivia acted a bit more hesitant but then came over and sat down beside me. 

"Is it okay if I put my arm around you. It is getting a bit cold."

Olivia nodded so I did and pulled her slowly close to me. There was an early morning breeze that was blowing about the school so I wanted to keep the heat around us. I then looked out at the nice view of the gardens and settle. I looked to Olivia to see if she was okay but to my surprise she was asleep. She looked so peaceful so I tried not to move and just smiled.

I don't know if it was my wolf nature but I vowed in that moment to protect Olivia for the rest of her life. 

**_*Present time*_ **

We had looked for her parents and but they had been killed in battle. So from that day on I fulfilled my vow and kept protecting her. I picked up a picture of Lizzie, Olivia and I not long after I met her and then there was one where she was older. Her 15th birthday when we gave her that old magic book. Yeah a surprise about Olivia was that she was a witch. 

I smiled at the memory and then looked to another picture. It was Lizzie and I standing in the bayou on the morning just after the full moon. We had went out so I could change and then in the morning I changed back. I remember that moment fondly because it was a moment I asked Lizzie a very important question.

**_*2 years after the battle with Malcolm*_ **

I was sitting with Lizzie as she rested her head on my shoulder. It was so peaceful in the morning and I was always calm after running as a wolf. My paws hitting the forest floor as well as being wild and free was the perfect combination. Lizzie had insisted that she should come out with me to see me in my element and even though I had been against it at the time I was glad she came. 

The morning sun was only beginning to shine through the trees as sat up gently as Lizzie sat up too.

"Hey Lizzie?"

"Yeah babe."

I looked to Lizzie as the sun shined lightly on her hair and she had a smile that could literally light up the whole world. It made me smile wide just by looking at it.

"I love you so much."

Lizzie smiled and patted me in the arm."

"I love you too, you dork."

I laughed at the remark while Lizzie's smile just grew wider.

I stood up and lifted at my hand to help her up. Lizzie pulled me in for a kiss and I melted into it as I put my hand through her hair and her hands went up to my cheeks as we both deepened the kiss.

I pulled back and moved a piece of Lizzie's hair behind her ear.

"I am serious though. I love you more than I ever thought I could love another person. More than I thought was possible. I was really scared at first but I have come to the realisation that I am happy to feel it and just be in the moment. I know ever since I became a vampire there has been a shift and it hasn't been easy."

"Hope. I told you. I will be here no matter what. If you killed the whole town I would probably still you. It's a blessing and a curse."

I held grabbled Lizzie's hand and held it in mine.

"That's what I mean. I have had good times and bad times and you have been here through it all. I knew when I woke up in that hospital room that everything was going to be okay because my eyes landed on yours. You were the first thing I seen and I want you to be the last thing I see when I eventually leave this world. You are it for me Lizzie. I would happily spend one lifetime with you than 10 of one on my own. In fact I know my world would be a whole lot darker without you in it."

Lizzie's was tearing up a bit but still smiling. I wiped away a few stray tears that fell with my thumb while still holding her hand with the other.

"Hope. It's unfair for you to personally attack me like this. Especially this early in the morning. Not that I don't appreciate it. You know how much I love you, babe."

"I know. Trust me I thought for a long time that I wasn't deserving of your love. That I had to earn it or make some big gesture to you that would make your love for me worthwhile. Then it hit me. The only proper thing I can do for you, Lizzie is return the love you give me with my own and even more than that. Each and everyday that we are together I am going to show you that I appreciate you and adore the heck out of you. Starting with this."

I took off a ring on my finger which was the Mikaelson ring and got down on one knee. Lizzie gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"Lizzie. I was wearing this ring the day we met and also the day I found you out smoking weed. I have wore it through our many adventures and the battles we have endured. I may not have known from that day that I loved you but my heart always was reaching out for yours. Whether I knew it or not. In fact I wanted to ask you this question since I woke up and seen you smiling down at me. Maybe even before then too. So with that said, Lizzie Elizabeth Saltzman, will do me the greatest honour of marrying me?"

Lizzie was speechless but ever so slowly her head began to nod. Softly at first and then rapidly. She took her hand of her mouth and kneeled down with me.

"Yes. Yes. I will always say yes, Hope Mikaelson. In this life and any other I get to spend with you. I am ready to tackle any adventure that comes our way because I will be with you. Is it too cheesy for me to say always and forever or is that Mikaelson brand only."

I laughed and put the ring on her finger.

"No, not at all. That vow means a lot in my family. It is a vow that no matter what we will remain with the ones we love. No matter what trouble. No matter the problems. That is why I hold my head high and offer you the vow that has ran in my family for generations and will continue if we ever have children. Not that we have talked about it but just in case."

"Well I think you already have a kid at this point."

"What do you mean?"

"Duh isn't it obvious? Olivia. She basically worships you and she called you Mom literally the other day. The only thing missing is the proper adoption papers."

"That was because she wanted to play house and I was playing her Mom."

"You are adorable but that isn't going to fly. Olivia is a sweet kid and you are the best for her. Just admit it."

I nodded and looked down.

"Fine. I admit it. Anyways back to us. Why don't we go celebrate. We could to that new Italian place you wanted to try."

"Yes babe. That would be great. But after we are taking Olivia for ice cream."

"If you say so."

"Also since your parents are going to leave in a couple of weeks to travel the world and you are going to be the self proclaimed Queen of New Orleans, am I go to be your Queen?"

"Of course. You have always been. Now you get the title."

We both laughed as we locked our hands while I lifted Lizzie's and kissed it before we set off to our destination. 

**_*Present Time*_ **

I placed the photo back down again and continued walking until Faith and I were out the door. 

"Won't Mom want to know where we went."

"Don't worry kid. I will text her. Then we have to go find the sister of yours later. It is safe in this city but I still don't like her being out at this time."

"Okay Mom."

I smiled and we locked hands as Faith skipped along with my walking pace. 

Everything was great but little did I know that our life was about to take a dark turn.

**Lizzie POV**

I had been going door to door in the bayou. I liked to check up on people. Some of the werewolves I had voiced their concerns after they found revenants of dark magic spells in the forest. Even though the occasional witch lived the bayou none of them knew anything about it. 

I was now walking back to meet up with Hope when my phone started calling.

It was Olivia. I smiled and answered.

"Hello Olivia. What's up sweetie?"

I didn't get to hear an answer as something flew through the air and embedded itself in my chest. I looked down to see an arrow sticking out. I coughed and blood came out while I collapsed onto my knees and dropped the phone. 

I didn't feel the ground as black smoke came all around me. 


	62. "Come here little one. I want to tell you a story."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope arrives at Josie and Jade's. They discuss the dreams Josie has been having.

**Hope POV**

Now when Lizzie suddenly disappeared. That was when things really started to kick off. You see New Orleans had been at peace for just over 10 years. Ever since Malcolm had been sent to the prison world. 

The peace was largely thanks to Lizzie who bravely stopped the battle by making a speech saying that all species could live together in harmony and there could finally be peace. So her just vanishing kind of disrupted the order that was among the factions and something else was about to go wrong. 

Yeah when I said it was the beginning of the end I should have known in this moment that this problem was a sign of things to come. A bit of rain before a deadly storm. Maybe if knew what was coming I could have prevented the outcome. Maybe I could have saved myself. 

**Josie POV**

I woke up sweating and panting. The same dream had been playing on a loop for months. Years I suppose even. Ever since I had came back from the dead. Lizzie disappearing in smoke after being struck by an arrow.

It wasn't as if it was every night. Just repetitive. The kind of scary dream that kept coming back and it scared you every time. The one you could never wake up from. Except when it had already done it's damage. 

I mean it was bad enough the intrusive thoughts I had to deal with. I mean Isabella had warned me about them when I agreed to take her powers for myself. It was a price to pay of becoming immortal. I mean I didn't notice it at first but then one day I had been talking to Lizzie and the urge to hurt her was strong. It was like for no reason at all I was mad at her. I got scared because I didn't want to hurt my kids someday. It was before Jade and I adopted the twins. It took a lot of magic and determination to get the thoughts out of my head and begin to heal what Isabella had to live with for years. 

I rubbed my eyes and sat up before looking at Jade who was sleeping peacefully next to me. I smiled as I bent down and kissed her on the forehead. I got out of bed and got a robe on. I knew the dreams meant something and I was sick of just ignoring it. I had a bad feeling but it was more than that. A deep seeded feeling of despair that started in the pit of my stomach and was now in my heart. 

I couldn't keep quiet anymore so I grabbed my phone and texted Stefanie. 

**Hey I know its late but could you call Hope and tell her to meet me at my house? I want you to come here too as I have something I want to discuss.**

A text came back right away.

**Yeah, I wasn't sleeping anyway. I will call her and be right over. Talk to you then.**

I sat the phone down and then went to go make some tea. I was walking down the hallway when I heard a door creak open. I smiled to myself as I turned and went to the door to see a head peaking out.

"Mommy? Where are you going?"

"Joana . I should be asking why you are out of bed?"

Joana rubbed at her eyes and had an adorable pout on her face. I think Jade taught her that.

"I couldn't sleep. Val is snoring again."

I smiled and picked her up.

"Well then you can come with me. Maybe some hot milk will help."

We went down into the kitchen and I flicked the switch on. It was dark outside given that it was just after midnight. I got out some milk and began to heat it on the stove. I helped Joana up into her high chair and it wasn't long until someone knocked on the back door. I opened it and Stefanie came in.

"Hey Josie. Hello little Jo."

"Hi aunt Stefanie."

They high fived.

"Thanks Stefanie. I am sorry if this is late but I really needed to talk to you guys."

"No sweat Josie. I was up anyway and out driving. I was thinking about going to the bar to meet up with Isabella when you called."

"Is she there again? Isabella sure seems to spend a lot of time in bars."

Stefanie shook her head and looked a but sympathetic. 

"I don't know the full story but her and Penelope got into a fight again. She just needs to let out some steam and get away for a bit. I know what that's like. They will be both be fine I am sure but distance does make the heart grow fonder."

"I hope so. So is Hope on her way?"

"Yeah. Her last text said she was getting into the car. She is taking faith with her because Lizzie is out doing something in the bayou."

"Again? That is like the 4th time she has been out there this month."

Stefanie just shrugged before taking a beer out of the fridge and uncapping as she took a swig. 

"I don't know. Hope said it was important and it's not like she can got out there. Not after the incident."

I shuddered remember recalling that particular memory.

"Yeah. I thought we agreed not to bring that up. Especially since Hope is on her way right now."

"Well we agreed not to. Doesn't mean New Orleans is going to. I mean they are frightened of her. Maybe even more than her father which is insane. There is a reason she hardly ever leaves her house outside the city now unless she has to. I haven't seen her in 2 months."

I took the milk of the stove and set it down in front of Joana before kissing her forehead. I heard movement and the next thing Jade came into the kitchen with her clothes on. She looked to me and winked before smiling at Stefanie.

"Hey Stef. What brings you here this late?"

Jade also paused to tickle Joana before kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello Jade, Josie wanted to talk so I came here and Hope is on her way."

Jade nodded.

"Okay. Why is there something wrong, babe?"

"I don't know. I'll explain it better when everyone gets here."

"No worries. As long as it isn't serious."

"By the way, have you heard from Jed and Raf lately?"

"Yeah they are still travelling right now but they hope to be back in the city within the next couple of months. They are really enjoying themselves apparently."

I smiled at that.

"Good for them. They deserve it."

Jade came over and we kissed as she went to get a drink of blood out of the fridge. She always got hungry this time of night.

Hope should be here soon.

**Hope POV**

After driving a couple of miles we came to Josie and Jade's house. I pulled into the parking space out front and got out of the car before opening the door for Faith. I noticed Stefanie's car was also there. 

I walked up to the door with Faith's hand in mine and locked my car with the keys before knocking on the door. Stefanie opened it and smiled at us.

"Hey Hope. And Faith. How is my little rascal."

"Hi. I am fine and I am not a rascal."

Stefanie laughed and ruffled her hair before hugging me and letting us walk past before closing the door behind us. 

Faith's eyes lit up when she walked into the room.

"Hey Jo."

Faith ran over and Joana jumped down as they both hugged.

Josie smiled at me while Jade came over. Josie had went to pour something out of a metal pot on the stove.

"Well Hope. How are you?"

"Hello Jade. I am fine. What about you?"

"Good can't complain."

Josie had set down the mug in front of Faith and came over and hugged me.

"Hope. I am so sorry for the time of night. But I need to talk to everyone about something."

I hugged back a bit before we both pulled away.

"No it's fine. I told you. If anyone is ever in trouble or needed something I would be here."

"I know. Why don't we go into the other room and leave the kids to it."

I nodded and followed Jade and Josie while Stefanie called out.

"Hey Hope, what poison are you having tonight?"

"Whiskey. Neat."

We all sat down and it wasn't long before Stefanie came in and handed me a glass as she took a swig of her own beer. She had another one in which she must be going to happen after. 

"So Josie as much as I love getting together like this, what exactly is this about?"

Josie nodded and fiddled with her hands before speaking.

"Well to tell the full truth I have to go back to 10 years ago. To the day I died and came back to life. As brief as it was I have been affected by that moment that has transpired over the 10 years. Not all the time but at specific moments. I have told Jade about this. You see ever since that devastating day I have been having nightmares. And before you say well that's normal. I mean a repeating one that has plagued at me ever since. It was off Lizzie who was hit by an arrow and then she disappears in black smoke."

The room had been quiet but at the mention of Lizzie in trouble I tightened my hands. To the point where the now empty glass shattered in my hands. They all looked at me.

"Sorry about that."

Josie just smiled sweetly and continued.

Josie was continuing to talk but my mind was focused on Lizzie. Her words were fading into the background to the point were I couldn't hear them anymore. The very though of her being hurt made me angry and devastated at the same time. I rubbed my eyes but I could already tell they were turning slightly yellow. I closed them begging them to turn back to their natural blue color.

I opened them when I could feel a presence in front of me. I opened them to find Jade standing holding a blood bag out to me. I took it and smiled gratefully before beginning to drink it.

I then tried to focus more on the conversation as Stefanie was speaking.

"Do you think these could possibly be visions of the future or something? I mean if they are being shown to you repeatedly."

"That is what I don't know. It could be a possibility. That is why I thought I would tell you all. That dream of Lizzie has been shown more and more lately. I can't shake the danger that I have felt but I hope this is just paranoia and not really something much bigger."

I stood up.

"It doesn't matter what it is. I need to go and get Lizzie. She hasn't been answering my calls and I want to know if she is okay. Also I need to pick up Olivia too. I can't have her out on her own on a night like this."

Jade stopped her.

"Hope. Why don't I go get Lizzie? I mean you can't go for both of them at the one time. You can go and get Olivia and then we will meet back here. Is that okay?"

"Is this about me going not being able to go for both of them or because you don't want me going out to the bayou? The crescent pack still has my back. They didn't turn on me like most other people due to one mistake. If something where to go wrong all I have to do is howl."

"I know you do but I think we need to prioritise right now so me going for Lizzie while you pick up your daughter is the best option. I haven't and never will judge you, Hope because given the things I have done I understand. I told you as much at the time and I say it here now. You don't have to prove anything to anyone but right now I am trying to be logical. Lets make sure both Lizzie and Olivia are safe and then we can discuss other things. How does that sound?"

I sighed.

"Fine. You are really good at that by the way." 

I started walking out of the room when Josie agreed with what I said and kissed Jade before she left too.

I turned to Josie.

"Are you okay to look after Faith until I get back?"

Josie nodded eagerly.

"Of course. The protective spell is still over the house anyway. It was a birthday present from you, remember? We will be fine."

I smiled and Stefanie spoke up.

"I will go an meet Isabella. She should be filled in on what's going on too. The she can tell Penelope."

I kissed Faith on the head before leaving and going out to the car.

Jade and Stefanie went to the other car.

"Hey Stefanie, please don't crash this car because I want to make it back in one piece."

"That was one time Jade. You are never going to let me live that down are you? Plus if I crash I have the most to be scared about because if you have forgotten, you are immortal."

"I am just kidding. Though I am pretty sure your dangerous driving could even kill an immortal. You are a terrible driver."

Stefanie tried to punch Jade on the shoulder but she easily avoided it and they both laughed. I smiled before getting in my own car. 

I had both hands on the steering wheel as I thought about a memory.

_I was standing in a room. That may have seemed empty at first but then I looked at the floor. Bodies were lying everywhere. I didn't even have to check as I knew everyone was dead. They were not just apart of one species but all three. I then looked to a mirror to my left and saw that there was blood on my face. Also when I looked down my clothes were covered in it._

I closed my eyes and tried to go back to the present. I turned the key and the car roared to life. I drove out and into the road an into the night to find my daughter. To find Olivia.

**Olivia POV (Hope and Lizzie's daughter)**

Again sitting in the Mikaelson compound had become a habit of mine. It had been sitting empty since Grandpapa Nik and Grams had left it. It was meant to go to Momma but she instead chose to stay outside the city. I mean I did like the house but I came out here occasionally for some privacy. Plus it was great to look into the history of the Mikaelsons. I didn't understand it when I was younger but now that I was older I felt very conflicted about now being apart of the Mikaelson family.

Don't get me wrong. I was entirely grateful that Hope found me that day and then later both her and Lizzie adopted me. I was very alone and in a time when I should have felt helpless with my parents dying Hope came into my life and gave me, well hope. However throughout the years I have had to take the constant staring and mutterings about my family.

Klaus Mikaelson. The original hybrid. Then his daughter Hope Mikaelson. The first of her kind. A vampire, werewolf and witch all in one. For the most part it was great but that legacy was hard to live up to. So I stopped trying. 

That's what led me to come here tonight. I liked to read the books and look at the portraits. Klaus Mikaelson with his signature smirk. A lot of people had different opinons on what it meant. His siblings had said it was devilish. The world had called it evil. Momma had said it was charming. All I knew to be was loving and gentle.

_I had been crying when grandpapa Klaus walked into the room. He immediately caught sight of me and came over._

_"Olivia sweetie. What's wrong love?"_

_I opened my eyes and he was on his knees beside me smiling._

_"I can't really do magic, grandpapa. I tried my hardest today in class but it's not working how I want it to."_

_"Come here little one. I want to tell you a story."_

_He pulled me in close rubbed my back soothingly._

_"I don't want you to tell Hope this but she wasn't always a perfect witch. In fact her and all the other witches all start out a bit rough but it's really your heart what makes the magic happen. I remember a summer day when Hope tried to figure out something for my birthday. She was very young and it was one of those rare occasions when I was able to see her because I was away a lot. Hope made me promise that I would visit and that she would have something so I did. She had tried to create a neckless that was special so that when I was away travelling I would always have something to remember her by. A piece of her that was always with me. It may have got a little wrong but I still have it to this day."_

_Klaus took out a sliver ring. The chain was okay but the pendant on it was cracked a bit._

_"It is not perfect but it helps me to remember that not everyone is. We all have our mistakes and insecurities but the world would be boring if everyone is perfect. The broken parts of someone is where we usually find that special part that connects us to them. I want you to remember the next time when you are doing magic is that the important part is to focus on your heart and I promise everything else will work out. I also have a gift for you."_

_Klaus took out a ring and handed it to me._

_"I had this made for you. It is a ring with the Mikaelson family crest on it. I want you to know that this family will always be here to protect you. A vow made a thousand years ago now extends to you little one. I want you to have this so that you remember that you are never truly alone and when practising magic just remember that all you need to do is focus and believe. The rest will come naturally after that."_

_He put the ring in my hand and I held it up._

_"Why don't you put it on and try it for me."_

_I put the ring on and thought of spell clear in my mind. I closed my eyes and opened them when a gust of air came trough the room and blew out the candles._

_Klaus chuckled._

_"See. You are already a natural. Someday you Olivia, are going to be a great witch. I have a feeling for people with being alive for so long. One day you will believe it too. Now come on I have some cupcakes for you in the kitchen. Also don't tell Hope about it. This can be our little secret."_

I looked at the ring in question as it was still on my hand. I have wore it ever since that day and hate to take it off. Grandpapa Klaus had left to go travelling with Grams but I missed him a lot. He had always a great way of putting things into perspective. 

I took out a roll of weed I had made earlier and put in my mouth as I lit it up. Inhaling it I leaned back against the chair I was sitting on and tried my best to relax. I had tried calling Mom earlier to come pick me up but she must still be busy in the bayou. I would ring Momma after I finished this. 

**Hope POV**

Shifting gears I was going pretty quickly. The roads were quiet this time at this time of night so I wasn't worried about running into anyone. I was trying to get to my daughter Olivia as fast as I could. There was something off about tonight. I could shake the feeling of dread that was settling itself in the pit of of my stomach. 

I shook my head clear of the thoughts and concentrated on driving. I had come around a corner and the road was clear until the next thing smoke appeared. Then there was a flash as a figure came into view. I avoided them luckily by turning the wheel quickly but the car started to slide. I couldn't control it as the next thing it flipped and then again until it ended up in a ditch and my head crashed against the driver window. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel Free to leave a comment about the chapter. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
